One piece , une lutte au travers des cieux
by choii-chan
Summary: Son nom est connu sur tout grand Line et au delà . Certains disent qu'elle est le symbole de la liberté et du changement . D'autres une imbécile qui n'a pas su rester à sa place . Mais tous s'accordèrent à dire qu'elle était née tenryubito . Voici son histoire . L'histoire de Sa Choii .
1. Sommaire

**Sommaire : **

Chapitre 0 : prélude

**Arc 1 : Des vacances ratées à Waterseven**

**partie 1:**

Chapitre 1 : Sa Choii

Chapitre 2 : Tu es à moi maintenant

Chapitre 3 : Festival nocturne

**partie 2:**

Chapitre 4 : Une rencontre surprenante à Saint Poplar .

Chapitre 5: Kimimaro et Kumadori

Chapitre 6 : Le projet Pluton

Chapitre 7 : Le carnaval de Waterseven

**partie 3:**

Chapitre 8 : Fais comme tu veux .

Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs perdus

Chapitre 10 : Laissez moi monter à bord !

**Arc 2: Elias Lobbys **

**partie 1 :**

Chapitre 11 : Procès à Elias Lobbys .

Chapitre 12 : Elle était arrivée trop tard

Chapitre 13 : Retombées sur Rebena

**partie 2 :**

Chapitre 14 : Pas le temps ! Faut fuir

Chapitre 15 : Une rencontre au sommet

**Arc 3 : Réunion Annuelle à Shaobondy . **

**partie 1 : **

Chapitre 16: Mo de Tareza.

Chapitre 17 : Réunion annuelle

**partie 2 : **

Chapitre 18 : Tu n'aurais jamais du te trouver ici .

Chapitre 19 : Un symbolique râteau

Chapitre 20 : Il ne s'en est fallu d'un cheveu

Chapitre 21 : promesse de rendez vous .

**Arc 4 : Aldomard nous voici . **

**partie 1 : **

Chapitre 22 : Optons pour Aldomard

Chapitre 23 : Chez mon ami Billy Bigorneau

Chapitre 24 : Accepteriez vous d'aider un inconnu ?

**partie 2 : **

Chapitre 25 : Le secret du tableau de l'entrée

Chapitre 26: JB D Patzi

Chapitre 27 : Reikizu , dernière étape .

**Arc 5 : Un rendez vous à Aldomard**

**partie 1 : **

Chapitre 28 : A la recherche du passé

Chapitre 29 : Spectaculaire évasion

**partie 2 : **

Chapitre 30 : Je souhaite juste qu'ils puissent repartir.

Chapitre 31 : Face à Face

**partie 3 :**

Chapitre 32 : Entre cousins

Chapitre 33 : Trêve sous le ciel d'Aldomard .

**Arc 6: Woody Wood Island  
**

**partie 1 : **

Chapitre 34 : Le slaughter tournament .

Chapitre 35 : Se débarrasser des pirates

Chapitre 36 : Alliances

**partie 2 : **

Chapitre 37 : Ne rien faire

Chapitre 38 :Le nouveau maître du jeu

Chapitre 39 :Le grand jeu de l'oie

**partie 3 : **

chapitre 40 :Pour gagner ce jeu .

Chapitre 41 : Le massacre à la Roméo

Chapitre 42 : Les démarqués

**Arc 7 : Shaobondy**

**partie 1 : **

Chapitre 43 : Prise de conscience

Chapitre 44 : Supernovas et ceux qui les surpassent

Chapitre 45 :Sa Choii vs Supernovas ?

**partie 2 :**

Chapitre 46 : Une rencontre assez inattendue

Chapitre 47: La halle aux esclave

Chapitre 48 : Une entrée fracassante

Chapitre 49 :C'est la panique ! Il faut se tirer !


	2. Prélude

**00Prélude00**

ooo

o

Tout n'était que ténèbres, désolation et hypocrisie dans ce monde. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir. Qu'en savais je ? Après tout qui suis-je pour juger les autres ? Personne.

Personne. C'est ce que j'aurais voulu être.

Je fuyais ce lieu céleste et inaccessible où j'eus vu le jour pour la première fois. J'attendais un moment. Le moment. Qui arriva soudain accompagné de déferlantes sonores charriant la ville, semant au passage une chorégraphie désorganisée menée par l'instinct de survie de ceux qui comme moi attendait le moment opportun : les esclaves. Sauf que moi je ne l'étais pas ou du moins, pas le même genre d'esclave. J'étais de celles qui étaient enfermées dans une vaste prison dorée parée de perle, de diamant et des toilettes les plus onéreuses. J'étais l'une de ces pauvres idiotes enfermée et choyée par le gouvernement mondial. J'étais une tenryubito. Vivant un conte de fée où l'héroïne menait une vie de princesse, où elle avait de grandes et belles amies et où, finalement, elle épouserait un beau prince charmant. Quelle ineptie ! Qui serait suffisamment stupide pour croire une telle chose ? Tout le monde ici y croit. Seulement dans cette vaste prison où tout est contrôlé , surveillé ,et réglé comme sur du papier à musique il est inadmissible qu'un grain de sable vienne gâcher la splendide équation que voilà ! Résultat, il doit disparaître. De grès ou de force. Mais il était hors de question de leur obéir ! J'ai donc pris une grande décision : la fuite. Certes ce n'est pas très digne de moi cependant, je n'eus guère eu le choix. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à m'enfuir, une cage retint mon attention. C'était un trophée que grande sœur Chigusa ramenait d'impel down il me semble. Il me fixa de ces grands yeux gris, comme si il attendait quelque chose de moi. Celui-ci dit alors :

- une tenryubito qui cherche à s'enfuir. On aura tout vu. Dit il d'une voix légèrement amusée mais néanmoins tranchante

- Et alors ? Cela vous ferait il quelque chose ? Demandais je froidement tendant vainement de supporter son regard .

- Pourquoi vous enfuir d'ici ? Après tout, cet endroit est le meilleur qui soit sur terre non ? Ironisa t'il. Pourquoi fuir alors que l'on éprouve un immense plaisir à vivre dans le luxe et l'opulence en narguant ceux dans le besoin ?

- Je trouve que tu as la langue bien pendue pour un simple esclave. Dis je légèrement énervée . Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Parce que je n'aurais pas le droit à l'une de vos charmantes corrections ? Demanda t'il. Je vois. Je me nomme Boregard Lensk. Et toi jeune fille ?

- Sa Choii. Dis je en détournant le regard

- Donc tu es la petite sœur de l'hystérique qui m'a ramené ici dans le but de faire de moi son jouet, conclu t'il

- Désolé dis je en inclinant maladroitement la tête

- Parce qu'une tenryubito sais s'excuser maintenant ?demanda il en me fixant froidement dans les yeux

Je fus alors surprise par son regard qui me narguait, incessamment . Comme s'il n'en avait que faire moi, la tenryubito qui l'avait découvert, croupissant dans une cellule froide et isolée des autres . Je me mis alors rapidement à réfléchir : Les esclaves étaient ils une chose normale ? Ici à Mariejoie ça l'était et l'on disait même d'un tenryubito dépourvu d'esclaves qu'il était faible et sans influence aucune . Mais voilà, était ce le cas à l'extérieur, sur les terres dites " souillées " sous les paroles des anciens, ces percepteurs aux langues de vipère dont le seul travail serrait au final de nous faire croire que nous valons mieux qu'autrui ... Il me fallut donc du temps pour dire , le visage cramoisi par la honte :

- Oui.

- Et alors, que veux tu de moi ?demanda impatiemment Boregard en fronçant les sourcils

- Pardon ?demandais je presque incrédule

- Si tu t'es arrêtée en si bon chemin, c'est que quelque chose a retenu ton attention non ?

- Vous avez retenu mon attention !m'écriais je de manière forte immature .

- Oh ! Je suis comblé ! Fis il en souriant légèrement alors que ses propos étaient tout à fait ironiques .

- Et c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé à dire ? Fis je au seuil d'une colère contenue

- Peut être bien, répondit il sur un air suffisant

Soudain il retrouva son sérieux et me dis d'une voix froide et déterminée « ils arrivent ». En effet, des bruits de pas se faisaient sentir sur les pavés de la Citée. Ils se rapprochaient, dangereusement même. Je regardais attentivement l'esclave qui lui fixait de ses yeux froid l'immense étendue océanique de grand Line, mer de tous les dangers, de toutes les aventures, de liberté. Comme j'avais envie de me sentir grisée par celle-ci, de m'y abandonner complètement, de voir l'étendue du monde ! Je n'eus aucune hésitation. J'ai ouvert la porte. Et nous avons plongés dans la pénombre. L'immensité de l'inconnu nous tendit alors les bras.

Et pourtant , alors que je sautais dans la pénombre avec un esclave que je ne connaissais à peine depuis quelques instants , je me pris à me demander en quoi le fait de m'enfuir allait changer quelque chose à la vie magistralement bien réglée de Mariejoie . Car après tout , même ma grand mère Miyuki n'a pas été capable de changer son monde alors qu'elle brilla durant longtemps auprès de Marineford . Cela me fit prendre peur . Moi , une tenryubito , quitter le lieux de ma naissance sur un coup de tête ... Seul l'avenir dira si j'avais eu raison ou tord de mon geste pour le moins immature . Au pire , je n'aurais qu'a revenir en prétextant que l'esclave m'ait bernée et capturée afin de s'enfuir de Mariejoie ...

Mais voilà , je ne suis jamais revenue à Mariejoie . Et le temps a passé sur grand Line . Ceci est le modeste début de mes mémoires à moi , Sa Choii que je débute tout juste à l'âge de 21 ans tandis que ma situation sur grand Line se trouve à être relativement protégée , voir même agréable .

Cependant voilà , quelqu'un arrive et il est déjà temps de nous quitter . A bientôt peut être .

**00àsuivre00**

**Ps : Cette histoire ne suivra que le personnage de Sa Choii , ses proches etc ... **


	3. Arc Waterseven partie 1

**Arc 1 : Des vacances ratées à Waterseven **

**partie 1**

**Chapitre 1 : Sa Choii**

De la pièce où elle était , Choii pouvait entendre de légers bruits de pas se rapprochant . D'un mouvement brusque , elle referma son journal et se mit à soupirer longuement ... Heureusement que personne ne l'avait vu écrire ! Si Boregard l'avait surprise , il aurait été certain qu'il se soit moqué d'elle comme il le faisait toujours d'ailleurs ... Elle pencha légèrement sa tête et se mit à regarder la lune qui éclairait majestueusement le ciel d'un noir d'encre . Nous étions en l'an de grâce 1521 , près de 21 ans après la mort du roi des pirates , Gol D Roger . Et 12 ans après la fuite de Choii et Boregard de Mariejoie . Après avoir passé sa vie dans la misère la plus totale , elle finit par rencontrer Carl Snow l'un des cinq empereurs des pirates de grand Line . Celui finit donc par l'initier à la médecine , métier qu'elle exerce en plus d'être l'une des commandantes à son service . Mais retournons à l'instant en question : Choii se trouve être à Waterseven , qui plus est au mois de juillet , lors de la grande saison des fêtes se déroulant dans la somptueuse ville aquatique . L'année 1521 était l'année de ses 20 ans , année lors de laquelle elle se vit confier le poste de commandante d'une partie des terres de son empereur . Cependant , qui pouvait bien user de son escargotphone en une heure aussi tardive ? Exaspérée au possible , elle décrocha violemment le combiner de l'escargotphone lequel tremblant de tous ses membres suite à la colère de sa maitresse . On entendit alors :

-Allo, ici Choii à l'appareil ! Qui est ce ?

-C'est moi Grend, le chef de la base météorologique de Cloud Valley, dans la région de skypiea sur grand line. lui répondit la voix assez froide de l'un de ses hommes .

Elle retrouva alors un semblant de calme suite à son appel . Enfin elle obtenait des résultats !

-Oui, j'écoute. Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Vous avez confié à mon voisin Ener le soin d'étendre votre territoire jusqu'à Angel Island et de ne pas toucher à Uppel Yard. Cependant j'ai le regret de vous informer que votre ordre a été transgressé et que de nombreuses personnes ont étés tués.

-C'est très regrettable, Grend. fit elle exaspérée au possible . J'espère que vous l'avez capturé tout de même ? Lui demanda t'elle enfin .

-Bien sur dame Choii, n'ayez crainte. Cependant, l'équipage du chapeau de paille nous a simplifié la tache et a vaincu le tyran. Nous leur avons donc laissé le trésor de l'île. Avons-nous bien fait ?

-Oui. Je déteste la violence gratuite et je récompense tous ceux qui font preuve de bravoure en ce sens. fit elle de manière presque parfaite , comme si la phrase avait été tirée d'un manuel .

-Que devons nous faire de lui ma dame ? Fit alors Grend soucieux des projets de sa supérieure .

-Eh bien, pour commencer, activez le projet Ablatus afin de lui retirer la maîtrise de son fruit du démon, ensuite vous le remettrez aux autorités locales et vous leur apporterez aide et soutien. Il n'est pas question d'utiliser la violence contre qui que ce sont les ordres de l'empereur . Dit elle calmement.

-Bien sur ce …

-Attendez Grend, vous avez dit que l'équipage du chapeau de paille partait des îles célestes ?Demanda t'elle avec une légère hésitation

-En effet, ils s'apprêtent également à redescendre sur la mer bleue dame Choii, dois je les en empêcher ?Lui demanda t'il humblement .

-Non. Laisses les, ce sont des amis de ce cher Ace . Il m'en voudrait je pense s'il me prenait de m'amuser un tant soit peu avec ses amis ...

-Ace aux points ardents ? De l'équipage de barbe blanche ?

-Peut être bien. Fit elle l'ombre d'un sourire .

-Faites attention, dame Choii, vous marchez sur une corde raide ! Au moindre …

-Je dois raccrocher, Boregard m'appelle !

Chose qui était bien évidemment fausse .

-Bien mais …. Tenta t'il vainement .

-Au revoir ! dit elle sur un ton autoritaire et froid .

-Elle éteignit l'escargotphone et se mit à rire. Franchement, ils sont forts ces chapeaux de pailles ! Cet homme, Ener possédait le haki et ce Luffy l'écrasa aussi puis Ace !Quelle folle idée avait il eu de quitter son empereur Barbe Blanche afin de rechercher l'assassin de son ami d'antan qu'il eut le malheur de perdre ! La seule chose qu'il risquait de lui arriver c'était de mourir ...

-Mais quel imbécile ! fit elle à voix haute alors qu'en un léger coup de pied elle fit valser ses geta  
à l'autre bout de la pièce .

-Et qui se trouve être stupide ? Demanda une voix derrière elle

Choii se retourna , surprise au possible d'avoir été espionnée puis surprise dans ses réflexions .

-Boregard ! Tu m'espionnais ? demanda Choii d'une voix légèrement courroucée

-Faut croire, lui répondit simplement Boregard en s'assaillant sur un fauteuil se trouvant à sa droite.

-Boregard ! Comment ….

- Oh j'y penses , Ace ne serait il pas venu vers nous lors de notre escale à Shaobondy il y a deux semaines ?

- En effet , lui répondit elle froidement , chose qui parut amuser le plus vieux .

Cependant :

Un éclat de rire partit dans la pièce , clouant boregard sur place par sa soudaineté, par son incongruité. Le rire s'évapora pour laisser place à une pression écrasante qui lui coupa le souffle. A présent, il était piégé et se sentait compacté dans la masse étouffante voire même suffocante de l'atmosphère de la pièce. Il ne faisait guère d'illusion, pour lui il était évident que Choii en était totalement à l'origine et il prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à la provoquer chaque fois qu'il en éprouvait le besoin. Il la connaissait bien après tout. Après toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble une sorte de lien s'étaient tissées entre eux, il lui avait appris de nombreuses choses, la navigation, l'art de l'épée, le haki et surtout le moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide d'être à l'abri du besoin pendant un temps. Plus le temps passait plus la Choii qu'il l'avait sauvé disparaissait au profit de la grande Choii comme le disait si bien ses subordonnés qui l'idolâtrait à longueur de temps. Pour eux, elle était une prodige, un chef qui avait prouvé qu'elle méritait sa place dans le monde impitoyable de la piraterie, Choii que le gouvernement mondial surnommait la ballerine aux voiles de givre. C'était un surnom intéressant d'après lui, mais elle était surtout connue pour sa prime qui s'élevait à 500 millions de béryls. Au début , nombreux étaient les pirates qui voulait la livrer aux marines ou qui souhaitait la défier , mais à la fin comme chaque duel se finissait en bain de sang , plus personne n'osa l'approcher et tous se contentèrent de la contempler de loin . Il profita donc d'un moment d'inattention pour regarder le splendide tableau se dressant devant ses yeux ébahis : elle était assise près de l'immense porte vitrée où les rayons lunaires venaient se refléter sur son visage d'albâtre. Ses longs cheveux d'argents semblait flotter autour d'elle où la lumière des rayons s'écoulait doucement dessus comme sur un lac d'eau calme où l'astre de la nuit luisait sereinement. Son regard était pareil aux regards des statues, et ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen profond lui donnaient une pureté illusoire. Il était d'ailleurs assez difficile d'imaginer une seule seconde qu'un être d'une telle pureté ait un jour été capable de tuer de sang froid autant de personnes .

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand il la vit se lever gracieusement. Il lui demanda :

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda t'il alors qu'il en connaissait parfaitement la réponse .

-Moi ? Répondit t elle en se retournant vers lui. M'amuser.

C'était toujours ainsi et Boregard le savait, Choii aimait, non adorait s'amuser. Elle détestait par dessus tout le figé, l'ennuyeux et ne savait pas rester en place dans ces moments là. Elle avait 20 ans cette année et toujours des manies enfantines. D'ailleurs c'est pour cela qu'il était resté à ses cotés. C'était justement parce qu'elle l'amusait grandement . A chaque fois , il fut comme surprit par ses réactions qu'il était incapable de contrôler .

Soudain , il vit les geta abandonnées de sa maitresse et eu envie sur le coup de rire aux éclats . Une enfant ! Décidément elle n'avait guère changée depuis tout ce temps ... Bien qu'elle ne ressemble plus en rien à une tenryubito , elle continuait encore et toujours de le surprendre . D'ailleurs , si ses chaussures étaient là , il était fort logique d'en conclure qu'elle était partie "s'amuser" pied nu . Il prit donc de sa poche une petite clochette qu'il agita énergiquement . Au bout de quelques instants , une petite fille au teint halé et aux cheveux jaunes pailles arriva , vêtue dans son uniforme d'apprentie majordome . Elle releva docilement la tête vers son supérieur laissant par là même entrevoir les deux rubis éclatants qui lui servait d'yeux . Boregard lui confia donc la paire et lui ordonna de surveiller et de protéger Choii . D'un acquiescement , elle en disparut dans la nuit .

Pendant ce temps dans les rues de Waterseven :

Le ciel de Waterseven était illuminé par la pleine lune, seule, brillant par son silence. Choii se faufilait entre les ruelles jusqu'au canal le plus proche .Soudain elle sauta gracieusement dans celui-ci pour ainsi continuer sa course. Tel était le pouvoir de Choii : l'utilisation du fruit du démon de type logia le plus rare et le plus précieux qui soit : le fruit Mizu Mizu, accordant à son utilisateur un parfait contrôle de toute chose constituée d'eau mais elle se gardait bien d'en parler. Car si on connaissait ses véritables capacités alors il serait fort probable que sa prime passe de 500 à 700 millions de béryls ce qui n'arrangerait pas du tout ses affaires. Le fruit Mizu Mizu étant le seul fruit du démon insensible au granit marin .

Le canal débouchait vers une plateforme donnant vue sur l'immensité de grand line . En contre bas cependant , Choii pouvait entrapercevoir avec émerveillement les lumières des boutiques nocturnes de la ville basse . Et alors qu'elle s'appétait à sauter par dessus la rambarde toujours pied nu , elle sentit l'aura familière du maître des lieux . Elle se retourna calmement , affichant son plus désarmant sourire et fit :

- Monsieur le maire ... Quelle surprise ...

* * *

- Cela fait longtemps n'est ce pas ?demanda la voix calme du maire

- Longtemps ? s'exclama Choii amusée. Je reviens ici chaque année.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, avoua iceberg en se grattant la tête , pourquoi une pirate aussi célèbre que toi prendrait elle le risque de revenir tous les ans à Waterseven ? Il se tourna vers elle et demanda subitement. Que projettes tu de faire ?

- Rien. Je ne fais que renouveler une promesse faite à Trafalgar Mia , il y a longtemps déjà .

Elle ne lui avouerait jamais l'objet de cette promesse car en effet , il n'y en avait aucune . Choii venait donc de mentir au maire . En fait , ce qu'elle ne voulait avouer c'était que de toutes les villes de grand Line , c'était Waterseven qu'elle appréciait le plus . Elle aurait tellement voulue en faire l'un des territoires de Carl Snow mais la ville était un territoire indépendant dirigé d'une main de maître par Iceberg , l'un des amis de son empereur . Elle avait donc les mains liées .

-Une promesse à cette dame ? demanda iceberg de plus en plus étonné par le comportement de la jeune femme se tenant devant lui . Savez vous à quel point sa dangerosité n'a d'égal que sa beauté ?

-Oui, fit t'elle doucement en faisant mine de regarder le ciel. Mais dites moi, iceberg - san connaissez vous une ville se nommant Aldomard ?

-Désolé, je ne connais pas très bien les villes qui ne sont pas sur grand line.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous ne la connaissiez pas puisque cette ville fut complètement anéantie par un gigantesque raz de marrée. Ne trouvez vous pas cela curieux ? Il est impossible d'avoir une catastrophe de cette ampleur à North blue puisque tout est figé. Si je viens ici chaque année c'est parce que je trouve que cette ville ressemble beaucoup à ma ville natale, du moins pas la ville où je suis né mais celle où j'ai grandi.

-Je vois ou plutôt, je comprends. Vous cherchez des repères vous rappelant vos origines dans ce vaste monde. Conclu t'il

Trafalgar Law n'en revenait pas ! Cette femme et lui étaient originaires de la même ville de North blue et pas n'importe laquelle en plus ! Aldomard, considéré comme l'une des plus belles villes au monde, symbole d'une technologie disparue, d'un monde révolu, passé aux oubliettes. Après tout, qui à North blue ne connaissait pas Aldomard ? Trônant, par delà la mer de givre et le brouillard du matin. Il avait connu tout ça, il avait même fait ses études de médecine au sein de la plus grande université de la ville : la cour supérieur de médecine. Elle réunissait l'élite, un monde complètement à part où seuls les plus doués pouvait se faufiler. S'il n'avait pas décider de parcourir grand line en quête du One Piece, il aurait été major de promotion. Mais bon, tout cela était bien loin, puisque la ville avait disparu dans un immense fracas aqueux sans pour autant savoir quel en était l'origine. Depuis, la ville avait perdu son âme, son corps, et ses habitants. N'ayant pour compagnon que le blizzard, la narguant si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Mais le pire , c'est que Sa Choii connaissait sa cousine , la terrible Mia ! Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire si jamais il recroisait la route d'une des nombreuses partisanes de la justice ?

- Il n'y a pas que cela, continua Choii, je suis venue ici en souvenir du premier jour où j'ai rencontré l'empereur, déclara t'elle

- Carl Snow ?!S'écria t'il assez mécontent que l'on vienne dans sa ville à cause du souvenir d'un pirate .

- Du calme, pas la peine de s'énerver ainsi pour si peu ! Répondit t'elle

- C'est quand même l'un des 5 empereurs des mers ! Avec barbe blanche, shanks le roux, big mum et Kaido ! On dit qu'ils sont terrifiants !Et surtout qu'ils massacrent sans compter ...

- Pas autant que ça en fait, rigola t'elle . Tout cela ne tient en fait qu'a une immense guerre des nerfs entre les plus puissants voilà tout ...

- non, avoua le maire, c'est bien toi la plus terrifiante

- Heureusement ! Que serrais je sinon ? Souri t'elle en montrant toutes ses dents

- Mais quel genre d'empereur est t'il à la fin ? Mon ami Carl est d'un genre effacé et pourtant , sa soif de justice est incomparable ...

- Oui ... Admit Choii en regardant le ciel . C'est peut être pour cela que son équipage l'admire autant .

A cet instant là , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec nostalgie à cet homme si calme mais passionné qu'était Carl Snow . Il semblait en permanence éprit de liberté et de justice qu'elle ne pouvait que se surprendre à penser au nombre d'ennemis qu'il avait du se faire au cours du temps . En regardant par delà l'océan , elle se sentait transmettre son soutient à son empereur et sa gratitude pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle .

- Merci ...

- Mais ... Pas de quoi ? Fit Iceberg qui ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait .

Choii se mit alors à rire , car ce n'était absolument pas à lui qu'elle parlait . Cependant , alors que tous deux conversaient , ils étaient loin d'imaginer que quelqu'un écoutait leur conversation ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 2 : Tu es à moi maintenant . **

Un léger bruit se fit entendre dans la nuit noire . Le maire Iceberg et Choii se retournèrent , mais ne virent qu'un chat errant . Ils se décidèrent à reprendre la conversation où elle en était restée .

- Quoi qu'il en soit ,sachez que je considère cette conversation comme finie , je ne vous demanderait pas pourquoi vous vouliez me parler ni la raison de toutes ses questions sans grande importance . Sachez seulement que l'équipage de Carl Snow est désormais ma famille et que jamais au grand jamais je ne les trahirait.

- Savez vous seulement combien de personne vous ont dans leurs collimateurs ? N'oubliez pas que faire parti des meilleurs combattant servant cet homme peut instaurer une sorte de rivalité avec les autres pirates .De plus , en comptant le fait de votre beauté je doute que …

- Avez-vous fini votre tirade ? Je dois partir maintenant . répliqua t'elle froidement avec le sourire .

Il avait peur .Lui Trafalgar Law avait peur .C'était une première . Il était sur le point de se jeter dans la gueule du loup .Et quel loup ! D'une beauté douce et sereine en plus . Cela lui rappela une fable Qu'il avait lu étant enfant : L'impulsif torrent et la douce rivière . Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette femme lui faisait penser à cette rivière , calme , sans danger . Mais …. IMPITOYABLE ! Froide et cruelle de surcroît . Il fallait fuir , le plus vite , le plus loin de cette influence néfaste , échapper à « L'onde noire » . Et tant pis pour Donflamingo et ses idées à la con! Il n'en n'avait que faire ! Actuellement , il était faible , il le savait ! S'immiscer dans les affaires de cette femme reviendrait à voguer sur le Styx , loin du monde des vivants .

Il allait tenter de s'enfuir quand soudain il sentit une pression sur son épaule droite : son sang se mit à bouillonner et l'instant d'après il se retrouva face contre terre avec au dessus de lui le visage à la fois stoïque et angélique de son bourreau qui le traîna avec force sous la lumière compatissante de la nuit .

Choii et le maire de Waterseven , étaient en train de discuter quand soudain ils virent une petite fille blonde au visage inexpressif s'avancer vers eux en traînant quelque chose derrière elle . Si par cette pleine lune on faisait un effort d'observation on pouvait sans peine remarquer que la chose que traînait la petite, était encore VIVANTE ! Choii marcha élégamment vers l' enfant et lui demanda d'une voix douce :  
- Que m'apportes tu là ,Sione ?  
- Un espion . Il vous épiait depuis un moment déjà . Alors je l'ai capturé. Expliqua simplement l'enfant.  
- Alors , qui …  
Mais le sourire de Choii disparut complètement en voyant le visage du prétendu espion ayant perdu entre temps connaissance .  
- Trafalgar Law , le chirurgien de la mort . Estimé à plus de cent millions de beryls . Mais que fiche t'il ici à Waterseven ? demanda le maire qui n'était pas vraiment content de savoir que des pirates aussi recherchés se trouvait sur l'ile .  
- Regardez , dit aussitôt Sione , il tient quelque chose dans sa main  
- Voyons cela ; un message ? enchaîna le maire .  
Ils se penchèrent tous les trois vers le pirate et Choii prit le papier de ses mains . Elle en profita pour le lire . S'en suivit alors un gros éclat de rire qui cloua tout le monde sur place . Elle souriait , méchamment même et dit d'une voix claire et froide « Boregard , ramène le chez moi » . Le dit Boregard s'exécuta et emporta le pirate . Plus tard , Sione et Choii partirent de la place pour aller se rendre au manoir .

Le lendemain :

Trafalgar Law ne se souvenait plus de rien après avoir reçu cette pression aux épaules , il ne se rappelait plus que du visage de son bourreau : une enfant , blonde aux yeux rouges et au regard impitoyable . Comment pouvait-on faire d'une personne aux mœurs si innocente un être d'une telle cruauté ? Il n'en savait absolument rien . Soudain il se réveilla , le soleil était à son zénith et la ville en pleine effervescence . Et il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait : la pièce était spacieuse et lumineuse laissant parfaitement entrer les lumineux rayons de l'astre du jour dont l'eau de l'océan et par extension de la ville rendait hommage .

Il y avait également , de la fenêtre , une vue imprenable sur la ville en contre bas : étage par étage l'eau venait s'écouler comme une sorte de cascade allant d'en haut jusque en bas pour ainsi se mélanger à l'eau profonde de grand line .

Mais lorsque qu'il voulut se lever pour ainsi aller profiter de la vue , ses jambes le lâchèrent . Si on ne l'avait pas retenu il aurait eu plus de mal que nécessaire . Il leva les yeux sur la personne l'ayant si gracieusement aidé mais se figea de terreur devant la vue des yeux céruléens dont on lui avait tant parlé : c'était elle , Sa Choii .Cette femme effroyable connue jusqu'aux confins de grand line non seulement pour sa beauté ou pour son intelligence mais surtout pour son appartenance à l'équipage du puissant Carl Snow , l'un des 5 empereurs des mers du nouveau monde .  
Il la regarda et d'un geste gracieux , elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit duquel il venait de se lever . Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité tant aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir renoncer au combat intérieur se déroulant entre leurs deux esprits . Puis soudain , sans pour autant la lâcher des yeux , Trafalgar Law se mit à parler :

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas tué ?

- Et pourquoi l'aurais je fais ? Soupira Choii . Je n'y vois aucun avantage pour l'instant . De plus , j'aimerais savoir ce que cette lettre envoyé par Donflamingo signifie . Est-ce une blague ou une vérité énoncée par un fou dont le seul et unique désir serait de m'affronter pour ainsi perdre une seconde fois ?

- Une seconde fois ? s'enquit il .

- Oui . Il y a plusieurs années il a tenté de s'emparer d'une de mes îles dans le nouveau monde . Et il l'a amèrement regretté par la suite ... Fit elle froidement . Mais bon , c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant . Hahaha ! fit elle en rigolant sous les yeux surpris de Law . Mais laissons cela ce côté . Ce que je me demande maintenant , c'est surtout comme tu vas t'y prendre afin de repartir en vie d'ici ...

Pendant ce temps , Law se surprenait à la regarder , à attendre l'indicible se produire . Et cela arriva . Tout d'un coup , il entendit des éclats de rire provenir de la personne qui lui faisait face . Sa voix était claire , sans imperfection . Mais bientôt , il se demandait ce qui était à l'origine de son rire . Sentant un regard sur elle , Choii s'excusa en disant :

- Vous aurais je fait peur mister Law ? Cela n'était pas vraiment sérieux ... De toute manière , je ne suis pas le genre de pirate qui tue les médecins . Soyez tranquille ...

Law soupira . Il allait repartir d'ici vivant . Il allait pouvoir échapper à une mort certaine et voguer avec son équipage sur les mers de grand line . Mais c'est à cet instant là qu'il vit Choii froncer des sourcils . Soudain il eu peur . Allait elle le tuer au final ? Il ne savait pas . Il ne savait plus ... Et puis il l'entendit dire :

- Finalement , j'ai pitié de toi , Trafalgar Law . Tu n'est le chirurgien de la mort que de nom . Vois tu ce coffret ? Dedans il y a un fruit . Celui du Sōsa Sōsa , Ce fruit permet à celui qui le mange de créer une sphère dans laquelle il peut tout faire, comme inter-changer quelque chose avec une autre ou allonger les portées de ses coups de sabres. Il peut également découper ses victimes sans les tuer ou annuler la gravité de tout ce qui est dans la sphère. Son utilisateur peut même aller jusqu'à ôter le cœur d'une personne en la laissant en vie ou échanger les personnalités de deux personnes.

- Et comment le savez vous ? Demanda suspicieusement Law

- Je suis une scientifique Mister Law . On peut qualifier ce fruit de fruit du démon de seconde génération , car il a été crée en laboratoire . Ou tout du moins , c'est en laboratoire que l'on a favorisé sa croissance .

- Je vois .

- Cependant , il y a un prix .

- un prix ? demanda Law . Combien ?

- Je veux juste que tu quittes la protection de Donflamingo et que tu me rendes quelques services au besoin . C'est tout .

- C'est tout ? Pas de recrutement dans ton équipage ? Rien ?

- Non , absolument rien mis à part cela . Alors , acceptes tu ?

- J'accepte ta proposition . Sourit Law

- Bien . fit elle en souriant . N'oublies pas , tout ce que je voudrais , **quand** je le voudrais .

Sur ces mots , elle disparut , laissant Law seul .

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard , Choii vit Law sortir de sa propriété alors qu'elle même était assise sur une chaise placée sur une terrasse ,dans le quartier le plus huppé de Waterseven . Elle souriait . Mais comme toujours , elle ne vit pas Boregard qui la surprit une fois de plus en lui demandant :

- Alors tu ne l'a pas tué au final ... Que comptes faire de lui au juste ?

- Il est mignon tu ne trouves pas ? Répondit Choii

- Là n'est pas la question .

- Je sais . Fit elle en souriant . Si je lui ai donné ce fruit , ce n'était pas par hasard . Et puis , j'ai l'impression que les choses vont enfin commencer à devenir intéressantes . Luffy au chapeau de paille , Trafalgar Law ... Les Rookies semblent plus forts d'années en années . Pour mon plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs .

Boregard le savait . Un jour , le jeu finirait surement par la tuer ... Mais avant ... Autant en profiter un maximum ...

**à suivre ... **

**Chapitre 3 : Festival nocturne**

Trois jours plus tard , il pleuvait à Waterseven . De l'eau coulait sur les vitres de la belle demeure alors que Choii fixait l'eau qui coulait en pente d'un niveau à l'autre de la ville . Boregard lui jouait du piano , Sione aiguisait son épée . Pourtant , au bout d'un moment , elle se rendit compte que sa maîtresse s'ennuyait ferme . Elle cessa ses activités et tourna son regard carmin vers elle :

- Vous vous sentez bien dame Choii

- Affreusement bien ! soupira t'elle en écroulant ses bras sur la table . Je m'ennuie affreusement et en plus il pleut ! De quoi achever la journée ...

- Dans ce cas , fit alors Boregard , pourquoi donc rester ici à Waterseven ? Nous pouvons très bien aller autre part .

Choii soupira longuement . Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter Waterseven maintenant . Elle voulait participer au tant attendu tournois de waterseven , puis au carnaval de celle ci . De plus ...

- Nous avons croisés Ace à Shaobondy il y a quelques mois , Boregard . Je crois qu'il est quelque part sur cette partie de grand Line désormais ... Mais plus important encore , il m'a avoué que Monkey D Luffy , le petit rookie qui m'a rendu un fier service sur les îles célestes , est en réalité son petit frère . Du coup j'aimerais assez faire sa connaissance vois tu . Expliqua t'elle .

- Hum ... Je vois . Dans ce cas , que voulez vous faire à présent ?

Choii souria une fois de plus avant de prononcer une phrase dont Boregard avait horreur :

- Shopping !

- Mais il pleut averse ! Les sacs prendraient l'eau ... Tenta il de la dissuader .

Sans succès apparemment ...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ... Mon fruit du démon nous sera donc utile dans ce cas ...

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent faire du shopping .

* * *

Deux personnes faisaient les boutiques afin d'être fin prêts pour le festival de Waterseven . Ces personnes étaient Boregard et Choii , pirates de Carl Snow . L'un portait les innombrables sacs et l'autre courait tel une gamine de 4 ans regardant d'un oeil friand les magasins de vêtements à la recherche de LA tenue rêvée . Soudain quand elle s'aperçut que Boregard ne suivait plus , elle s'arrêta et lui demanda :

- Dis boregard , qu'est qui t'inquiètes ?

- Je me demandais pourquoi Mo de Taresa était lui aussi commandant de Carl Snow ? C'est pourtant étrange non ? Cet homme est une personne très respectueuse des lois et aide la marine en cas de besoin . C'est le contraire même de la piraterie !

- Hum , eh bien tout d'abord , saches qu'il n'est pas le seul à penser de cette façon . Moi et Paule , nous avons nous aussi été élevée de manière particulière de façon à ce qu'il soit impossible que l'on se retrouve pirate non ?

- Oui mais et Mo dans l'histoire ? Et d'abord , pourquoi l'appelle t'on le clairvoyant ? Il ne peut pas lire l'avenir non ?

- Tu as raison . Mo ne peut lire l'avenir , et d'ailleurs , il ne possède pas de fruit du démon . Et c'est cela qui le rend encore plus exceptionnel qu'il ne l'est en réalité . Quand des personnes qui ont entendu parler de lui le voient , il ont tendance à le sous estimer à cause de son apparence humble et chétive . Mais c'est justement ça le truc . Et c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle le clairvoyant , grâce à sa capacité de prévision incroyable . Mais ce n'est pas tout . S'il n'y avait que cela , ce ne serait pas amusant . C'est son haki et l'aura qui l'entoure qui est le plus important , et certainement ... le plus effroyable .

- Le plus effroyable ? demanda t'il

- Oui , dit elle en regardant le ciel , vois tu , son haki de prévision est tel qu'il peut prédire à l'avance les attaques que d'autres personnes seraient susceptible de recevoir en fonction du comportement des deux personnes visées : l'attaqué et l'attaquant . De plus , l'aura qui l'entoure , est capable de changer selon les désirs de l'utilisateur le comportement de sa cible .

- Mais alors cela fait de lui quelqu'un de très puissant non ?

- Oui . C'est pour cela qu'il se permet de demeurer aussi près de la base du gouvernement . Il ne les crains pas .

- Et les pirates expulsés de l'ile alors ? La rumeur dit qu'on ne les revoit plus ensuite .

- Normal puisqu'ils sont envoyés à Impel down . Tu en connais beaucoup des gens capable d'en sortir ? Je pense que c'est une sorte de tribu . Mo leur donne ce qu'ils veulent et ils lui fiche la paix . C'est donnant donnant .

- Ouais , si vous le dites .

- Bon maintenant , retournons à nos achats ! J'ai entendu dire que le feu d'artifice de cet année serait bien meilleur que celui des autres années ! Il est hors de question de rater une chose pareille !

- Oui , sûrement . Répondit il sans convictions .

* * *

Il faisait désormais nuit et heureusement , il ne pleuvait plus . Les rues de Waterseven avaient été décorées de lanternes lumineuses tandis que des hommes échasses et autres saltimbanques amusaient les passants . De petits marchés de nuit avaient ouverts et resteraient fonctionnels jusqu'à l'aube . Confettis , feu d'artifice , tout était permis afin de s'amuser . C'était pour cette raison qu'elle aimait tant le festival de nuit à Waterseven . Par la suite , Choii , Sione et Boregard tombèrent sur un stand de tir où ils virent que le premier prix était une édition limitée de Pélipéli , le pélican violet à pois bleus en vente que dans une boutique très chic de South blue . Et lorsque Sione vit cette peluche , son regard se mit à briller et Choii sut que celle ci la voudrait à tout prix . Elle remonta alors ses manches et fit :

- Regardes moi faire Sione , je vais te la rapporter cette peluche moi !

Choii se saisit alors du fusil et rata tous ses tirs sous le regard moqueur de Boregard qui commençait déjà à perdre de son sang froid . Sione soupira longuement et fit :

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je la récupère moi même ...

Et Sione obtint alors la peluche du premier coup sous le regard écarquillé de Choii et les éclats de rire d'un Boregard qui ne se contrôlait plus . Contrariée et vexée au possible , elle fit la moue en disant :

- Rooh c'est bon , il faut bien que je sois nulle en quelque chose ...

Et tous se remirent à rire .

Ils rentrèrent très tard ce soir là et Boregard ainsi que Sione durent allier leurs forces afin de ramener leur maitresse , ivre morte dans leur demeure . Mais quand Choii s'endormit véritablement , Boregard se dit qu'il serait bon au final d'aller faire un tour à Saint Poplar , San Faldo ou encore Pucci , villes desservies par le Puffing Tom et relativement proches de Waterseven . En tous cas , le reste de leurs vacances promettait ...

**à suivre ...**


	4. Arc Waterseven partie 2

**Arc 1 : Des vacances ratées à Waterseven **

**partie 2  
**

**Chapitre 4 : Une rencontre surprenante à Saint Poplar .  
**

Une semaine plus tard , à Waterseven .

Choii était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner . Devant elle était étalés plusieurs journaux et revues politiques concernant les pays de Grand Line . Cependant , alors qu'elle lisait les dernières nouvelles , Boregard lui était en train de converser avec son escargotphone , comme toujours ...

- Alors ils ont eu un clash avec les marines du G8 . Je vois . Je comprends . Oui , au revoir .

- Les nouvelles sont elles bonnes Boregard ? s'enquit Choii qui venait tout juste de se lever

- L'équipage du chapeau de paille a réussi à s'évader de l'une des plus grandes bases de la marine sur grand line : la base de Navaronne .

- Ah oui , je connais . C'est la base commandé par le vice amiral Jonathan et le nouveau contre amiral ... euh ... comment s'appelle t'il déja ? Akaba ? Non . Akechi je crois . Oui , c'est ça . Akeshi Akainu , le vif . On peut donc dire que pour avoir réussi à échapper à ses deux stratèges , ses chapeaux de pailles sont doués .

- Oui , on dirait bien . Répondit boregard . D'après nos espions il semblerait qu'ils soient sur le point d'arriver à Waterseven .

- Dans ce cas , j'ai hâte de les rencontrer avant de retourner sur mon île , l'immaculée Shiroyuki !

Boregard sourit . Enfin il allait pouvoir quitter cette île . Du moins , c'est ce qu'il pensait car c'est à cet instant là qu'il vit sa maitresse ressortir de sa chambre habillée et prête à sortir . Il lui demanda alors où elle comptait aller :

- Je vais prendre le train des mers . Je pense revenir dans la soirée .

- Où comptez vous aller ? Demanda il alors .

- A Saint Poplar . Je veux changer d'air et ... Seule .

- Je comprends ... Fit celui ci . Dans ce cas , je vous souhaite une bonne journée .

Choii acquiesça et prit le chemin de la porte d'entrée pour ensuite chercher un point d'eau afin de louer un yagari ball . En effet , ces mammifères étaient indispensables en ville . De plus , il était hors de question qu'elle se mette à marcher sur l'eau en public ... La marine ayant tôt fait de la retrouver .

Quelques vingtaines de minutes plus tard , Choii était à la gare de Waterseven et s'empressait de monter dans un train qui la conduirait à destination : Saint Poplar .

Trois heures plus tard , elle arriva à la gare de Saint Poplar et vit que la ville était très différente de la dernière fois où elle était venue . Elle s'en souvenait délabrée au possible et remplie d'ordures . En pleine dépression économique et pire encore ... Cependant , les bâtiments n'avaient pas changés depuis cette époque . Tout semblait avoir perduré malgré tout et la ville avait prospéré . Choii vit aussi que la ville s'était dotée de parcs d'attractions et autres sources de revenus et de divertissements . Mais l'endroit qu'elle cherchait n'était pas près du fantastique parc d'attraction ... Car elle se dirigeait immédiatement vers le fin fond de la ville , là où peu osaient s'aventurer d'habitude ... Le centre de la ville étant le repère de la pègre de la ville ... Un véritable coupe gorge si l'on ne faisait pas suffisamment attention ... Sauf que Choii était connue par ici . Tout le monde savait qui elle était et la craignait . Elle n'eut donc aucun mal à se rendre à l'endroit où elle voulait aller , la grande place de Saint Poplar qui à cette heure de la journée était déserte . Il n'y avait qu'un chat sur celle ci et c'est justement lui que Choii cherchait . Et à l'instant où le chat la vit , il se transforma immédiatement en ce qu'il était à l'origine : un homme . Et pas n'importe lequel car dès que Choii fit un pas de plus , elle entendit le cliquetis de centaines d'armes braquée sur sa personne . C'est alors qu'elle se mit à rire sous le regard placide de l'homme chat . Elle fit alors :

- Eh bien ! Serais je si dangereuse ?

- Avec vous les pirates , on ne sait jamais ! lui répondit le chat . Vous semblez oublier que cette place est le QG de la boutique d'information de Waterseven et de toute sa région . Toute sorte de gens viennent ici .

- Je vois . Répondit elle . Mais je suis venue ici pour acheter des informations . Pouvons nous faire affaire ?

Choii avait mis les pieds dans une boutique d'information comme il en existe de nombreuses dans le monde entier . Les boutiques d'information sont connues pour vendre des informations au plus offrants , à la marine , au gouvernement à des pirates , à des révolutionnaires ou même à des civils . Tout ce qui leur importait c'était l'argent . Et Choii avait besoin d'une information capitale qu'ils avaient en leur possession . Et elle savait qu'elle allait devoir payer gros en échange .

- Mais bien entendu . Que voulez vous savoir ?

- Je veux savoir ce que les agents du gouvernement mondial font ici à Waterseven .

Le chat plissa des yeux et allait lui donner la réponse en échange d'argent mais c'est à cet instant précis qu'ils entendirent :

« Voguer à bord de l'Océane nous procura le plus grand calme

A lui et moi et mes amis qu'on s'est fait aujourd'hui

Au plus grand bar de la cité où tout le monde était bourré

Lui et moi et mes amis nous avons bien pioncé

Mais quand la marine s'en mêle et que la mer se déchaîne

Lui et moi et mes amis on s'amuse et on rit »

C'est en entendant ce chant que Choii écarquilla les yeux . Elle reconnaitrait ce chant entre mille . Et en effet , l'origine du chant venait enfin de montrer le bout de son nez :

- Paule ?! s'écria alors Choii . Mais que viens tu faire ici ?!

- Parce que maintenant je n'ai plus le droit de rendre visite à ma meilleure amie ? Fit elle en souriant .

L'un des badauds trouva alors par terre un avis de recherche . Dessus il y avait la photo de cette femme , Paule . Il put y lire " Paule Végapunk , la princesse électrique " "mise à prix ... 250 millions ... De béryls ?!"

C'est alors qu'il regarda les deux femmes d'un air horrifié et s'enfuit en courant . Mais il ne suffisait à Paule que d'un seul claquement de doigts pour l'électrocuter et le réduire au silence sous le regard indigné de Choii qui répliqua :

- Et si cet homme était un innocent ?

- Crois moi Choii ... Ici , personne n'est innocent . Saint Poplar est l'un des endroits les plus malfamés de la région ...

- Que fais tu ici ? Demanda alors Choii . Je te croyais dans le nouveau monde .

- Je suis venue participer à une vente aux enchères qui aura lieu dans une semaine à Sebinglo . J'espère pouvoir profiter de ton hospitalité ^^ . Fit elle en souriant .

Choii ne savait pas pourquoi Paule était dans les parages mais une chose était sur : si elle était ici à Waterseven , ce n'était pas pour rien ! Et Choii était sur et certaine que son amie lui cachait quelque chose ... Et elle était déterminée à en savoir quoi .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 5 : Kimimaro et Kumadori  
**

* * *

Un bruit se fit entendre dans l'immensité aqueuse qu'est Grand line . Puis , quelques secondes plus tard on aperçut un point se dessiner à l'horizon se rapprochant peu à peu de la gare . Mais qu'est ce donc ? Un bateau ? Cela ne se peut . Un bateau ne peut naviguer comme l'engin mécanique le fait actuellement . Alors qu'est ce ? Voici la question que se posait l'équipage de chapeau de paille avant de réaliser qu'ils allaient se faire écraser par cette chose étrange . Comprenant se qu'il se passait , Nami ordonna à l'équipage de virer de bord avant qu'il n'y ait collision provoquant ainsi un fracas pas possible attirant l'attention des voyageurs . Plus précisément de deux voyageurs , Kumadori et Kimimaro qui profitaient des villes environnantes après leurs séjour sur l'ile de Taresa qui fut assez ennuyeux pour eux . Ayant été attiré par tant de bruits , Kumadori s'écria , moqueur :

- Mais quels imbéciles ! Naviguer sur la voie du train maritime ! Il faut vraiment être stupide !

- Ou ignorant , ajouta Kimimaro qui continuait de lire un livre intitulé " l'histoire de Waterseven " , au fait , qui sont les imbéciles en question Kumadori ?

- Eh bien , commandant , ce sont les pirates au chapeau de paille .

- Jamais entendu parler . Répondit simplement Kimimaro sans pour autant se détacher de sa lecture . Au fait , savais tu que la ville de Waterseven est particulièrement dangereuse en cette saison ?

- Non , pourquoi ? s'enquit Kumadori

- Parce qu'il semblerait que lors de cette période de l'année , l'activité maritime de la région soit plus importante . Répondit Kimimaro

- De quoi ? Le flux touristique ?

- Non imbécile ! Les vagues ! A cette période de l'année les vagues se font plus fortes . De plus , comme la ville de Waterseven utilise beaucoup ses littoraux , elle est victime d'un enfouissement intensif de ses sols . Dans ce livre , ils disent même que les actuelles fondations de la ville sont en réalité l'ancienne ville de Waterseven , celle qui a été victime des marrées . Je dirais même qu'il serait possible qu'en dessous de cette ville enfouie se situerait d'autres villes sous marines témoignant d'un passé dissous dans les eaux de grand line .

- C'est fou ! c'écria alors Kumadori .

- Non ce n'est pas fou . Ils ont fait cela afin de survivre . C'est tout à leur honneur au contraire . Répondit calmement Kimimaro . Je comprends mieux pourquoi Choii décide de venir ici chaque année lors de cette saison .

* * *

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard ,

- Blue station , blue station , terminus ! Les passagers sont priés de descendre .

Kimimaro et Kumadori étaient enfin arrivés à Waterseven . Ils traversèrent la garre et virent une multitude de boutique qui s'étendaient jusqu'a la sortie . On aurait dit un véritable centre commercial ! Au début ils semblaient ne pas être interressés par les articles vendus jusqu'a ce qu'ils arrivent devant une boutique nommée "souvenirs de Wano " où ils furent attirés par de nombreuses vendeuses qui leur montraient thé , yukatas , estampes et de nombreuses autres Wanories ( inspiré de japonaiseries ou de chinoiseries ^^) . Une voix bien familière cependant , attira leur attention :

- Tu sais Kimimaro , si tu veux voir de plus grandes boutiques d'articles provenant de Wano alors ... c'est par ici la sortie . Leurs dit elle

- Choii ! s'exclama Kimimaro . Alors tu es venue nous accueillir ! Comme c'est gentil de ta part !

- Eh bien en fait c'était plutot l'équipage des chapeaux de paille que j'était venue voir mais ... Bienvenue à Waterseven !

- " alors c'est elle la fameuse Sa Choii ? On m'avait dit qu'elle était terrible mais là ! Maitre Kimimaro risque de péter un câble !" pensa Kumadori

- Attends . Dit Kimimaro . Tu n'étais pas au courant de ma venue ?

- Non pourquoi ? Que viens tu faire ici ? Demanda Choii

- Comme c'est curieux , je pensais que Paule t'avais prévenue !

- De quoi ? Demanda Choii subitement

- De l'opération Pluton bien entendu ! C'est pour cela que Paule nous a fait venir de Wano ! Pour voler les plans de l'arme antique pluton !

- Eh bien ! Elle est belle l'amitié ! Mais bon , inutile de rester ici à couverts d'oreilles indiscrètes . Suivez moi , allons parler chez moi on sera plus à l'aise .

Ils sortirent de la rue marchande et virent un immense bateau pirate en piteux état en train de voguer dans le canal . Pendant ce temps là , Choii était en train de penser à ce que Kimimaro avait dit . Elle se dit alors qu'il fallait qu'elle ait une petite conversation avec Paule dès son retour au manoir . C'est alors que soudain , ils entendirent :

- Eh les pirates ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de voguer ici ! Vous devez poser votre navire à l'extérieur de la ville !

Kumadori dit alors en montrant du doigt le vogue merry :

- C'est lui ! C'est le bateau de ses idiots qui ont faillis se faire tuer par la locomotive des mers . Oui ! C'est le bateau de l'équipage des chapeaux de pailles . Mais vous avez vus ? HAHAHA ! Ce n'est qu'une épave ! On voit tous maintenant pourquoi ils sont venus dans cette ville ! Surement afin de faire réparer leur vaisseau .

- Si c'est vraiment eux , commença Choii , je peux comprendre pourquoi leur vaisseau est en se mauvais état . Faire une chute approximative de 10 kilomètres au dessus du niveau de la mer , ça ne fait jamais du bien aux cales des bateaux ! On peut dire que le chemin pour arriver aux îles célestes est difficile , mais il est aussi ardu d'en revenir !

- Mais je ne comprends pas , dit alors Kimimaro , je croyais que ces îles n'étaient que légendes et enfantillages . Et puis , si tant est qu'on y croit , comment donc y accéder ?

- Il existe deux moyens : la premier c'est avec les passeurs qui font payer une fortune aux voyageurs voulant s'aventurer dans les eaux célestes . La seconde , c'est en profitant des conditions météorologiques .

- Les conditions météorologiques ?

- Oui . Tenez , par exemple si au même moment , tu vois un impérionimbus et un puissant courant d'air ascendant entrer en collision , c'est qu'il y a des chances pour qu'un lok of stream ait lieu . Et c'est ce courant d'air ascendant amplifié qui fera voler le vaisseau vers les îles célestes . Mais ces courants sont dangereux et très imprévisibles , force de pirates ont essayé de le chevaucher et peu ont réussi . Et sur ceux là , près de la moitié d'entre eux sont morts à l'arrivé par manque d'oxygène .

- On peut donc dire qu'ils sont chanceux . Chanceux d'avoir survécu .

- De toute façon ils étaient au courant . Au courant que la mer de grand line est remplie de mystère et de lieux plus dangereux les uns des autres . C'est pour cela que grand line est appelé "lieux de tous les périls "

* * *

C'était un début d'après midi à Waterseven . Les yagari bulls fusaient de partout et les marchés flottants étaient bondés . Choii, Kimimaro et Kumadori marchaient dans l'une des rares rues de la ville pour arriver à la place réglia . Soudain , Choii s'arrêta et leur montra du doigt une immense boutique de trois étages où un écriteaux gigantesque ornait l'entrée : PlanetWano .

-Voila , c'est ici . Voici le plus grand magasin de Kimono de toute la région . C'est aussi le plus réputé d'entre tous . On dit même que certains tenryubitos viennent exprès à Waterseven pour acheter de splendides créations sortant tout droit des ateliers des plus grands couturiers de la ville .

-C'est incroyable ! Même à Wano on ne voit pas de magasin aussi grand !

-Et oui . Maintenant suivez moi , je vais vous faire visiter le lieu le plus connu de tout Waterseven : Galley la compagnie .

-Galley la compagnie ? demanda Kimimaro . J'ai entendu dire que les meilleurs artisans de la ville y travaillaient . On dit aussi que ce sont eux qui équipent tous les vaisseaux de la marine de ce coté ci de grand line et que le gouvernement mondiale les apprécient beaucoup !

-C'est bel et bien la vérité . Ici ce sont eux les célébrités . fit alors Choii en souriant

* * *

**A suivre …**

**Chapitre 6 : Le projet Pluton**

Choii et autres étaient sur le point d'arriver sur le chantier naval de Galley la compagnie . Sur la route elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges pour Iceberg , l'ami de leur empereur qui était aussi le maire de la ville et le PDG de Galley la compagnie . Il était d'après leur empereur Carl Snow un excellent ingénieur naval et son maitre aurait construit de ses mains le navire de Gol D Roger en personne . Ce fait impressionna Kimimaro et Kumadori qui savaient que l'oro jackson était l'un des navires les plus rapides au monde . Et tout d'un coup , le regard de Choii changea . Alors que celui ci semblait joyeux il y avait pas moins de quelques secondes , il prit alors une teinte glaciale et quasi terrifiante . Kumadori semblait effrayé alors que le visage de Kimimaro semblait imperturbable . Elle lui demanda donc froidement :

- Dis moi , Kimimaro ... Ce n'est pas Carl Snow qui vous a demandés de chaparder les plans de l'arme antique pluton n'est ce pas ?

- En effet . C'est Paule qui me l'a demandé . Elle en aurait besoin pour ses recherches parait il .

- Tout cela est tout de même étrange ... Pourquoi chercher à posséder des armes aussi destructrices ? Et bien sur , elle t'a juste demandé de l'aider pour récupérer les plans et tu ne sais rien d'autre ...

- Non . Rien d'autre . J'aurais voulu t'en dire plus puisque qu'a cause de nous tes vacances sont fichues ...

- Pas grave ... Répit Choii en retrouvant le sourire . Et puis , de toute manière Paule est en ville , elle sera plus à même de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe exactement .

- En ville ? Fit Kimimaro étonné . Je croyais qu'elle ne quittait jamais son territoire . Tout cela est bien étrange ... Quand est elle arrivée à Waterseven ?

- Il y a une semaine environ . Répondit Choii . Je l'ai croisé à la boutique d'information de Saint Poplar ... Du coup je l'ai invitée chez moi . Expliqua t'elle .

Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'ils croisèrent un bateau avec à son bord des gens louches qui semblaient prendre la poudre l'escampette . Choii remarqua que des gens s'agitaient près des chantiers de construction de galley la compagnie . Elle en conclu alors rapidement que ces lascars avaient volés quelque chose qui leur appartenait ... Elle se tourna alors vers Kimimaro et lui dit :

- Kimimaro ...

- C'est bon , j'ai compris ... Fit il en soupirant .

Et celui ci sauta littéralement sur le bateau et le trancha en deux grâce à une technique secrète de Wano . Il eu bien sur le temps de récupérer les deux valises mais tomba dans l'eau en un bruit retentissant . Choii soupira , se disant qu'il abusait et qu'il aurait largement pu utiliser le Genppou afin d'éviter de se crasher bêtement dans l'eau ... Mais Choii changea vite d'idée lorsqu'elle vit que tous étaient en train de les scruter . Elle se reprit , voulant à tout prix rester discrète . Kimimaro remonta alors difficilement sur le yagari ball , trempé jusqu'aux os , les deux valises dans les bras . Kumadori se recula vivement , ne voulant être trempé . Choii soupira et ordonna au yagari de se propulser vers la rive alors qu'elle s'occupait de sécher Kimimaro grâce à ses pouvoirs de fruits du démon .

Une fois arrivé de l'autre côté , Kimimaro était sec et remit les deux valises à une jeune femme rousse qu'au passage il trouva belle , et qui les lui arracha des mains à la vitesse grand V . Choii la vit frapper le gars qui se trouvait derrière elle et eu de la pitié pour lui lorsqu'il fit tout son possible pour s'excuser auprès d'elle . C'est alors qu'arriva un gamin portant un chapeau de paille . Elle venait alors de rencontrer Luffy au chapeau de paille , le petite frère d'Ace . Mais elle trouva qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ... Elle fut déçue .

- Merci beaucoup . Fit alors Nami devant Choii et les autres . Si vous n'aviez pas été là , je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé à notre argent ...

- Ce n'est rien . Fit Choii en souriant . Nous passions par là et comme ces bandits allaient vers nous on a alors pu agir .

- Je vois . Fit alors la jeune femme . Comment vous appelez vous , que je puisse connaitre vos noms ... Je m'appelle Nami et eux ce sont Usopp et Luffy , nous voulions acheter un nouveau navire ...

- Je comprends . Répondit alors Choii . Je me nomme Choii , je vis à Waterseven et voici mes amis , Kimimaro et ... Tiens ! Kumadori a disparu ... Je me demande où il a bien pu passer ... Enfin ... Ce n'est pas comme si cela avait tant d'importance au fond ...

Choii continua de parler un peu avec Nami puis avec le maire avant de faire visiter le chantier à Kimimaro . Ensuite , ils repartirent à dos de Yagari ball alors que Nami leurs faisaient de grands signes de la main . Et tandis que Choii leur rendaient leurs gestes avec le sourire , Kimimaro lui demanda alors qu'ils étaient déjà loin de la berge :

- Pourquoi leur as tu menti ?

- Je ne veux tout simplement pas les avoir dans mes pattes ... Rentrons maintenant !

* * *

Pendant ce temps , Kimimaro et Choii étaient arrivés jusqu'au manoir où ils furent accueillis par Boregard et Sione qui les attendaient . Tandis que Boregard accompagnait Kimimaro à sa chambre , Choii se rendit à la chambre de son amie Paule Végapunk où Choii avait hâte d'avoir quelques explications . Celle-ci dit en souriant étrangement , une bouteille de saké à la main :

- Ah Choiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Cobment vab bdu ? hic !

- Par pitié Paule ! Prends donc un cachet ou ce que tu veux d'autre mais sois lucide à la fin !

- Ogi hic !

Quelques secondes plus tard , Paule retrouva contenance et repris plus posément :

- Et peut on savoir ce qui t'amène jusqu'à moi ?

- Le soit disant projet Pluton . Balança sèchement Choii

- Ah oui , ça . Je suppose que Kimimaro n'a pas réussi à tenir sa langue .

- En effet . Approuva Choii se croisant ses bras .

- Je ne voulais pas gâcher tes vacances avec des broutilles . Au fait , je pense que vous avez une ou plusieurs taupes dans vos services .

- Que veux tu dire par là ?

- Je crois que votre ami Kumadori est avec le gouvernement mondial et le cp9 .

- Tu en es sure ? Demanda alors Choii

- Plus ou moins . Mais de toute façon cela se prouvera assez rapidement en fait , il suffit de le suivre et de se tenir informé de tout ses faits et gestes ... Je m'en chargerais comme je pourrais .

- Mais revenons au projet pluton veux tu ? Comment diable as tu découvert son existence et que comptes tu en faire ?

Choii vit Paule soupirer mais ne la lâcha pas du regard , déterminé à connaitre la vérité . Elle finit alors par avouer :

- Le projet pluton va me permettre de faire avancer mes recherches . Il s'agirait d'une source d'énergie renouvelable considérable qui pourrait nous permettre de protéger d'une meilleure façon possible nos territoires . Si je réussis à porter ce projet à terme , cela pourra servir à tous les commandants de Carl Snow y compris à toi .

- Et je supposes que tu sais que celui qui possède ces plans est Iceberg , l'ami de notre empereur . Il refusera de te donner les plans .

- Donc tu iras les lui voler ... C'est pas joli joli comme plan tout ça ... Admettons que Carl Snow te pose des questions au sujet de la subite disparition du plan . Comment feras tu ?

- Vieux vaut qu'il soit en notre possession plutôt que dans celle du gouvernement mondial . Mais en parlant de ça Choii , est ce que tu as réussi à convaincre Iceberg de faire d'Aldomard un des territoires de notre empereur ?

- Non , il refusera de toute façon . Ce n'est pas son genre d'accepter l'aide d'un pirate . Répondit Choii en soupirant .

- Quel maire têtu ! Alors même que l'on pourrait le protéger ... Fit Paule .

- Jamais il ne pliera face au gouvernement mondial non plus . Il est comme ça ...

Paule acquiesça tandis que Choii allait partir . Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se souvint du carnaval de Waterseven et qu'elle lui demanda si elle voulait venir . Paule accepta prétextant qu'elle trouverait bien un nouveau galant à se mettre sous la main . Choii soupira , Paule ne changerait jamais ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 7 : Le carnaval de Waterseven **

Il se passait à Waterseven un événement assez spectaculaire qui réunissait beaucoup de monde : le célèbre tour de Waterseven ! C'était un tour qui se déroulait une fois par an , une course de yagaris où participaient tous les éleveurs de yagaris de la ville . Le gagnant de cette année se verrait remettre la célèbre médaille de verre pendant un an , le trésor de Waterseven transmit de générations en génération aux gagnants des jeux , perpétrant ainsi la tradition de la ville . Cette course était bien sur suivit de toute la jet set de la ville où bien évidement , Choii et Kimimaro accompagnés de Boregard regardaient le démarrage des jeux qui avaient lieu juste avant l'aqua laguna , l'arrivée des hautes vagues qui enfouissaient chaque année la ville sous des tonnes d'eau . C'est à cause de ces rafales de vents qu'il était ardu de faire une course en cette saison et c'était justement pour cela que seuls les conducteurs les plus chevronnés se défiaient , montrant ainsi qu'ils étaient les meilleurs !

Soudain un coup de feu partit et les yagaris partirent à une vitesse pour le moins impressionnante ! Pendant ce temps , Choii vit le maire Iceberg assez pensif et lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas . Il lui répondit que sa joie était entachée à cause de ses sbires du gouvernement qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'appâter avec des offres de en plus grandes pour obtenir quelque chose qu'il avait en sa possession . Choii n'avait aucun doute sur d'identité de la chose que voulait alors le gouvernement mondial . Oui , pas le moindre . C'était les plans qu'ils voulaient . Elle eut tout juste le temps de revenir de ses réflexions qu'elle vit le gagnant de la course de cette année revenir sain et sauf et si elle avait bonne mémoire , cela faisait bien trois ans de suite qu'il gagnait la compétition . Elle vit alors la splendide médaille de vers briller de mille feux dans le ciel nuageux de la ville , elle semblait propager douceur et sérénité aux habitants grâce à ces magnifiques lumières irisées . C'est à cet instant que la célèbre cantatrice Akuno Mitsu se mit à chanter une douce chanson triste et réconfortante parlant d'un souvenir lointain , nostalgique , d'une histoire se passant il y a longtemps à Waterseven , le passage furtif d'une déesse aux yeux tristes se posant sur terre en amenant l'eau à la terre aride et sèche que constituait Waterseven avant . Puis plus tard elle revient et pleura sur ce que le monde était devenu : un monde ravagé par les guerres fratricides entre hommes censés être bons les uns envers les autres . Plus tard , la chanson raconta que la ville sombra dans le désespoir d'être engloutit par les flots , alors , une fois de plus , la déesse jeta un sort sur la mer de grand line appelé aqua laguna . Ce sort stipule que grand line ne peut engloutir la ville qu'une fois par an permettant ainsi aux hommes de vivre dans la quiétude jusqu'à son retour . Il est dit que seul l'héritier ou l'héritière de cette femme du ciel serrait capable de stopper les déferlantes de l'aqua laguna . Oui , le lointain enfant de cette femme , la reine Sa Yulia , symbole d'un monde englouti dans les trous noirs de l'histoire . Un monde ignoré de tous laissant tout de même quelques traces dans le monde actuel . D'infimes traces d'écumes dans l'océan .

* * *

L'après midi , Paule revint furieuse . Elle déteste quand elle n'a pas en sa possession ce qu'elle veut . Pour finir elle se rendit vers le manoir de Choii et croisa celle-ci sur la place réglia en train de faire la fête avec les autres . Elle s'approcha alors d'elle et lui dit :

-Encore raté . J'étais à deux doigts de l'avoir mais le chef de la Franky Family a remporté l'enchère !

-Pas de chance . Répondit Choii . Au fait , par simple curiosité , à combien s'est élevée la vente ?

-A 190 millions de béryls je crois . Répondit Paule

-Eh ben . J'avais raison , tout cela aura couté une vrai fortune .

-Oh ça va ! s'énerva Paule . Mais au fait , tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé à Sebinglo . On le croyait tous mort !

- Qui ça demanda alors Choii .

- Sabo .

Choii lâcha son sac et regarda Paule avec des yeux ébahis . Puis elle regarda le visage de son amie Paule qui était on ne peut plus sérieux . Elle se mit alors à rire à tel point que ses cotes lui firent mal . Puis elle reporta son regard sur Paule dont le visage intrigué transparaissait .

- Pourquoi ris tu ? Toute cette affaire avec Sabo va mal finir !

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Fit calmement Choii . Tu oublies que je suis la troisième commandante de l'empereur . Donc , la troisième personne en qui il ait parfaitement confiance . Entre mes mains , Sabo ne risque absolument rien ... Sinon , comme tu m'avais dis que tu comptais m'accompagner au carnaval de ce soir , je voulais te montrer le joyau de Waterseven , l'une des choses qui établit Waterseven comme ville à ne surtout pas oublier de visiter . Suis moi !

Choii entraina Paule vers une ruelle étroite puis tourna subitement vers la gauche qui débouchait sur une immense galerie marchande . Elle était immense et bondée . Paule ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda partout . En effet de partout fusaient des stylistes , des vendeurs , des tissus somptueux , des pierreries de toute sortes , de toutes tailles en une profusion qui fit vite tourner la tête à Paule . Satisfait de l'effet que la galerie produisit sur celle ci , Choii sourit , contente d'elle en disant :

-Bienvenue à la célèbre galerie textile de Flammarion !

-C'est incroyable ! Même à Milano ils n'ont pas de choix aussi vaste et je m'y connais en mode !Il y a des boutiques partout ! Mais alors partout ! J'ai hâte de toutes les visiter ! hourra ! s'écria Paule , ayant hâte de dépenser son argent afin d'oublier le fiasco de la vente aux enchères .

Et elle disparut , laissant Choii seule au milieu de la galerie . Haussant les épaules , elle finit par prendre un chemin qu'elle connaissait bien depuis le temps où elle l'empruntait . C'était la ruelle qui conduisait à l'arrière boutique de PlanetWano où elle fut immédiatement prise en charge par les meilleurs stylistes de la ville . Car en effet , il se trouvait que Sa Choii se révélait être l'une de leurs meilleurs clientes et qui avait l'habitude d'être très exigeante sur ce qu'elle désirait . Par maintes occasions ils ont pu lui prouver que leur réputation n'était pas usurpée . S'approchant d'elle , le célèbre styliste Hatori Keigo qui s'occupait de la confection des Kimonos de Choii bien avant que celui-ci ne quitte Wano pour s'installer à Waterseven où ses créations toutes plus originales les unes des autres trouveraient acquéreurs . Il se tourna vers Choii et la salua avec respect en lui demandant ce qui lui ferait plaisir comme kimono à porter pour la fête .

-J'aimerais cette fois ci récupérer le Kimono que je vous avais demandé de fabriquer il y a environ 10 mois .

-Le White Lilika ? Mais bien sur ! Comme vous l'avez demandé , nous l'avons gardé secret au reste de la clientèle et attendions avec impatience le jour où vous viendriez le récupérer .

-Puis je le voir ? Demanda subitement Choii .

-Bien sur . Nous avons également mis avec les nombreux accessoires et parures le complétant, par ici s'il vous plait , veuillez me suivre .

Et c'est quand Choii vit le Kimono , qu' Hatori Keigo en reçu une indicible satisfaction . Car pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait pour elle il put assister à un évènement d'une rareté extrême : il aperçut une Choii complètement subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait . Elle était à l'heure actuelle d'une immense beauté . Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur intense et ses lèvres étaient gracieusement entrouvertes . Elle avait à cet instant , plus l'air d'une enfant complètement excitée devant l'ouverture d'un immense cadeau que d'une impitoyable pirate pouvant tuer sans la moindre hésitation . Hatori Keigo avait en la voyant , de nouveau retrouvé l'inspiration et en était très heureux ! Soudain , il vit Choii redevenir sérieuse . Elle demanda :

-Combien ? Dit elle en le regardant décidée à prendre le kimono avec elle .

-Avec les accessoires , cela fera 80 millions de béryls .

-Outch ! Il n'est vraiment pas donné !Répliqua celle ci en mimant le geste .

-Que voulez vous ? Le kimono est fait en soie de ciel , une soie qui résiste beaucoup au haki et aux fruits du démon . C'est une soie ininflammable , imperméable ,protégeant du froid … de tout en quelque sorte et ce même de la lave et des boulets de cannons !

-Un produit miracle en gros …Ironisa t'elle . Et vous êtes sur que cela fonctionne ?Fit Choii septique

-Vous n'aurez qu'a le tester par vous-même dame Choii . De plus , sachez que ce tissus est la soie de prédilection des tenryubitos . Il a été vraiment difficile de s'en procurer et le prix d'origine est d'au moins 20 millions le mètre .

-C'est bon , c'est bon ! De toute façon je vous l'achète ! Il est bien trop beau pour rester sans acheteur . Vous avez mis le masque avec ?

-Bien entendu . Pour ce qui est du règlement bancaire devons nous faire comme à l'accoutumée ?

-Oui . Faites parvenir le code à la banque principale de Waterseven et il vous payeront le montant convenu .

-Bien . Dans ce cas je vous laisse l'emmener . Tenez , voici le sac .

-Merci beaucoup Hatori

- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi ….

Elle décida de ressortir par l'arrière boutique en s'engageant dans la petite ruelle mais elle percuta sans le faire exprès quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un assez violemment , chose qui eut pour effet de lui faire relever les yeux vers … Akeshi Akainu , le contre amiral récemment transféré de la base G8 pour Marineford . Mais ce n'était certainement pas cela qui lui faisait peur , loin de là . Elle avait surtout peur qu'il la dénonce à l'amiral Akainu qui la recherche depuis des années . Et comme Akeshi est le petit neveu de l'Amiral … Devinez la suite … Il fallait absolument qu'elle joue la comédie pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas . Elle devait jouer la jeune fille innocente au courant de rien , qui sait rien et qui se complaisait dans son ignorance la plus totale mais … Elle n'a jamais été très doué pour le jouer ce rôle là ! Elle fut donc surprise lorsque qu'Akeshi lui adressa la parole en lui disant :

-Pardonnez moi je ne regardais pas ou j'allais .

-Oh euh , moi non plus , en fait … Avoua Choii en baissant légèrement la tête

-Encore navré .

Il la contourna et partit vers une autre direction laissant une Choii jubilant en plein milieu de la rue , tant et si bien que lorsque Paule revint avec toutes ses emplettes celle-ci jubilait encore .

-Choii , tu es bizarre . Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?

- Je viens de croiser Akeshi Akainu , ton Akeshi Akainu et si il est ici , cela signifie que quelque chose de très gros se prépare dans cette ville !fit Choii les yeux brillants

-Aki ? Demanda Paule en inclinant légèrement sa tête sur le coté . Il est ici ? A Waterseven ?

-Oui . Tu le connais ?

-C'est une vielle connaissance . S'il est là c'est surement pour les plans . J'ai entendu dire que son fruit du démon lui permettait de voler dans les airs ou de lacérer n'importe quoi . Il doit surement aider le cp9 !

-De toute façon il y a des chances de le retrouver au bal du maire ce soir . Puisque tu le connais , tu n'auras qu'a l'occuper . Il faut de toute manière empêcher le gouvernement mondial de mettre la main sur ces plans ! assura Choii

-Oui , tu as raison .

-Bon , retrouvons Kimimaro au manoir et préparons nous pour le bal de ce soir .

* * *

C'était la nuit . Et la fête battait son plein dans la ville qui d'ailleurs rayonnait de mille feux pour l'occasion . Paule et Choii avaient décidé d'aller au bal sans Kimimaro car celui-ci détestait ce genre de mondanités et préférait aller se dégourdir les jambes vers la crique . Quand elle arrivèrent devant le siège de Galley la compagnie , elles mirent leurs masques et tendirent leurs invitations aux employés qui les laissèrent entrer . Quand ils arrivèrent , ce fut Choii qui se retrouva au centre de l'attention avec le fabuleux kimono qu'elle avait acheté à PlanetWano une somme faramineuse . Et il en valait bien le coût . Car elle ne passa pas inaperçue dans la foule qui regardaient avec envie le vêtement qu'elle portait . En effet , son Kimono , d'un blanc immaculé alliait traditionnel et modernité principalement en son col à Jabot non conventionnel des tenues de Wano . Ses autres cols de dessous étaient pareilles au premier et s'accordaient parfaitement entre eux , alternants les couches de noir et de blanc . Le obi quant à lui , était d'un beau rouge sombre tirant vers le noir où de splendides motifs aquatiques brodés avec du fil d'argent venait parfaire le tout . Le Kimono en lui-même était d'un blanc immaculé certes , mais était néanmoins parés de splendides chrysanthèmes gris ornés de diamants et de rubis qui avait été tissés à même le Kimono . Pour finir , ces longs cheveux argents étaient coiffés à la façon de Wano , (c'est-à-dire en chignon traditionnel japonais ) et pour compléter le tout , un masque noir orné de perles et reprenant en argenté les motifs des chrysanthèmes cachait son visage . Fière d'elle , elle demanda à la gente masculine si quelqu'un voulait bien danser chose que beaucoup de cavaliers solitaires acceptèrent . à un moment donné, elle se retrouva même à danser avec le maire en personne d'où commença alors une conversation :

-Étonnant. Et on peut savoir combien tu as du débourser pour obtenir un kimono pareil ?

-Une petite fortune je vous l'accorde Iceberg - san mais cela en valait largement la peine.

-Et peut on savoir avec quel argent vous l'avez payé dame Choii ?

-Vous êtes bien curieux ce soir, mais je suis au regret … dit elle en changeant brusquement de cavalier … De vous fausser compagnie.

-Charmant … toujours aussi douée pour esquiver les questions gênantes …

Pendant ce temps, Paule aussi, faisait des envieuses qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander où elle s'était procurée tel ou tel vêtements et accessoires. Il fallait dire aussi que sa splendide robe futuriste de soie métallique était elle aussi remarquable. Avec, elle portait une magnifique parure de diamants ainsi que des talons aiguilles argentés du plus célèbre magasin de chaussures de la ville : le Vespucci. Et tout cela pour la modique somme de 60 millions de béryls. Eh oui ! C'est fou comme le nom des marques coûte cher de nos jours … Soudain, elle repéra sur le balcon une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue : c'était un Akeshi Akainu déguisé, mais tout de même reconnaissable grâce à ses habituels cheveux flamboyants et ses yeux de glace . Et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Paule s'approcha discrètement de lui , le retourna brutalement vers elle pour se jeter dans ses bras et lui faire la bise . De loin, on aurait dit deux amoureux ou amants impatients de se retrouver mais en réalité, il s'agissait de deux ennemis se battant pour la même chose sans pour autant qu'ils en soient tous deux complètement certains vis-à-vis de l'autre. Akeshi était vraiment surprit car il s'attendait absolument pas à la voir ici à Waterseven. Était ce une coïncidence ? Non, il n'y croyait vraiment pas . Pour lui , elle était ici pour un but précis . Aussi il reprit peu à peu de l'assurance et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Et pourquoi n'irions nous pas danser ?

Elle rigola doucement et accepta la main qu'Akeshi lui tendit . Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions . A la moindre inattention , elle était sure et certaine de finir à Impel Down . Car cet homme utilise tout les moyens qu'il a pour parvenir à ses fins . C'était un fin stratège . Comme elle . Et comme tant d'autres .

* * *

Pendant ce temps , Kimimaro marchait le long de la crique au sud de la ville et y vit une dispute entre le capitaine des chapeaux de pailles et un de ses camarades . Mais il y a une question qui hantait son esprit depuis un petit bout de temps : Pourquoi appelle t'on les camarades de Luffy au chapeau de paille les chapeaux de pailles alors que seul le capitaine en portait un ? Pour faire plus équitable, on aurait dut tous leur faire porter des chapeaux des pailles , mais à bien y penser Kimimaro se dit qu'ils auraient tous l'air vraiment stupide .

Mais si il avait bien comprit , il semblerait qu'ils se disputent pour savoir s'ils devaient abandonner ou non leur bateau . Et ils y vont sérieusement en plus se dit il . Il fut néanmoins témoin de l'action déterminante du combat : Luffy envoya Usopp valser à 100 mètres et s'en fut fini de leur amitié .

Kimimaro se fit cependant surprendre par Zorro , le sabreur qui le prit par surprise en lui assénant son coup le plus terrible . Coup qui fut paré incroyablement vite par Kimimaro qui eut tout juste le temps de disparaitre dans la nuit . Zorro était vraiment très surprit. Il avait rarement l'occasion de voir un épéiste aussi doué . Les coup de son opposant étant rapide , souple , précis et sans superflu . Étrangement , cet homme qu'il venait de combattre lui rappelait Mihawk , l'œil de faucon en tout cas il avait ressentit une forte pression émanant de cet homme mais il ne pouvait dire de quoi il s'agissait exactement et s'en fichait pour l'instant . Usopp les détestaient maintenant et cela avait de quoi ruiner leur voyage à Waterseven .

* * *

Le bal continuait de suivre son cours et on voyait maintenant Iceberg danser avec Kobako qui en était ravie . Choii quant à elle était une fois de plus assaillie par une foule en délire voulant danser avec elle ce qui laissait Paule seule avec Akeshi à danser un peu en retrait . Quand Akeshi vit que le maire voulait se retirer , il essaya de se diriger vers lui mais Paule ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et l'embrassa délibérément devant tout le monde . Chose qui embarrassa Akeshi et qui ravit les spectateurs de la création d'un nouveau couple . Cependant , ce n'est pas du tout cette ambiance festive ou même romantique qui régnait autour d'eux . Non , c'était une ambiance froide , glauque et meurtrière qui déferlait sur Akeshi . Paule resserra son étreinte et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui pour lui souffler du bout des lèvres :

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser filer aussi rapidement n'est ce pas ? Tu croyais que je n'étais pas au courant pour tes petits projets avec le cp9 ? Mais c'est vraiment dommage vois tu, car on a déjà localisé la taupe et bientôt , les plans de l'arme antique pluton seront à nous . Et je n'aurais aucun scrupules à les obtenir de quelques manière que ce soit et ce même si je dois coucher avec toi . annonça t'elle froidement

-Et qui te dit que j'en ai envie ? Demanda t'il amusé

-Disons que je sais me montrer … persuasive

Il haussa les épaules et s'avoua vaincu pour cette fois . Cette fois seulement !

* * *

Pendant ce temps , Sione suivit Kumadori et une femme qu'elle estimait être Nico Robin de l'équipage des chapeaux de paille . Fidèle à sa maitresse elle continua sa filature qui la mena au QG de Galley la compagnie où se tenait le bal . Maintenant , elle avait la preuve formelle que Kumadori était l'espion en question et que dame Paule ne s'était en aucun cas fourvoyée . Mais c'est à cet instant qu'elle fut saisie d'horreur : le maire de Waterseven entra dans la pièce et eut à peine le temps de demander se qu'il se passait que cinq coup de feu fusèrent de deux endroits opposés faisant tomber le maire dans l'inconscience la plus totale alors que les coups furent aspirés par le bruit des festivités .

**à suivre ...**


	5. Arc Waterseven partie 3

**Arc 1 : Des vacances ratées à Waterseven **

**partie 3  
**

**Chapitre 8 : Fais comme tu veux .  
**

Le lendemain , personne ne comprit ce qu'il s'était passé . Mais le fait était bien là lui : le maire , respecté et admiré de tous fut prit pour cible et était actuellement inconscient ! Cette nouvelle secoua de part et d'autre Waterseven qui demandait des explications . Aussi , force de journalistes se ruèrent devant les portes de Galley la Compagnie pour assouvir leur soif de compréhension . De plus , alors que la veille un bal effréné se terminant aux aurores eut lieu , la police convoquèrent tous les invités au bal du maire pour qu'ils leurs donnent une déposition leur permettant de reconstituer l'affaire en question . Tous étaient donc confinés dans la demeure du maire dans l'immense salle où le bal s'était tenu il y avait peu . Sauf quelques personnes ayant des compétences médicales purent aller prêter main forte aux médecins qui n'en menaient pas large et qui étaient en train de le perdre . Choii et Kobako faisaient parti de ses gens . Mais c'est à Choii que revint tout le mérite du sauvetage du maire , car grâce à son fruit du démon de l'eau , elle put extraire les balles et réguler le flux sanguin . Pour le reste , elle resta attentive , s'assit sur une chaise dans la chambre d'Iceberg et n'en bougea plus . La police n'avait cependant rien trouvé hormis un masque de carnaval . Trouvable dans toutes les boutiques de la ville ...

* * *

Choii commençait à piquer du nez . Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de veiller sur quelqu'un comme ça . La dernière fois que c'était arrivé c'était avec ce Trafalgar Law , ce pauvre pirate originaire de north blue , tout comme elle . Elle l'avait ce jour là sauvé puis aidé uniquement par pitié et dit à ses amis qu'elle s'était trouvé un nouveau chien chien pour accomplir les basses besognes . En réalité , elle avait dit ça pour paraître un peu plus pirate . En effet , certains commandants de Carl Snow lui reprochait d'être trop calme , trop pacifiste limite même d'agir comme une personne normale . Avant , elle n'y prêtait guère d'attention , mais maintenant qu'elle accède à l'un des rangs les plus élevés dans le classement des commandants , elle se devait de monter d'elle une image forte , charismatique et inspirant le respect . Pourtant , la seule chose qu'elle demande , c'est de rester avec ses amis et rien de plus . En réalité , si elle avait aidé Law , c'est pour deux raisons : la première c'est parce qu'a North blue , les gens héritent d'un sentiment d'entre aide que l'on ne retrouve pas sur les autres océans entourant grand line ; et ensuite , c'est tout simplement parce qu'il est un médecin . Et pour elle , les médecins sont sacrés , de même qu'un trésor . Si un trésor est découvert par un autre équipage sur une île , interdiction d'y toucher avant qu'ils aient prit le large . C'est ainsi .

Elle finit par plonger toute entière dans ses souvenirs et par s'endormir . Ici , toute seule , sans défense aucune là , au chevet d'un maire inconscient , blessée par cinq balles de plomb qui avaient pénétré sa chair et le faisant tomber sur la moquette de son bureau , baignant dans son sang comme elle , il y avait quelques années baignait dans une flaque d'eau . Dans une rue . Ou plutôt une ruelle , sombre qui débouchait sur un pont . A l'époque où Waterseven était encore une ville triste . Sordide . C'était un peu avant la création du train des mers . Donc 10 ans plus tôt . Elle ne savait plus quel age il devait avoir , mais elle se souvenait qu'a cette époque elle avait 11 ans et qu'elle n'était pas encore membre de l'équipage de Carl Snow . Non . A cette époque , elle était encore pire qu'une pirate : pour gagner sa vie , elle était une chasseuse de prime qui traquait , tuait et livrait des pirates à la marine qui la payait en retour . C'était pour elle une tache relativement simple : elle n'avait qu'a utiliser son fruit du démon , faire quelques gestes avec sa main et elle pouvait sans même les approcher , leur casser un bras ... une jambe ... et même les tuer parfois ... C'était devenu son quotidien à elle et Boregard . Au fil du temps , ils étaient devenus hermétiques aux atroces cris des pirates qui suppliaient que l'on les épargnent ou que l'on les tuent sur le champ . C'étaient des souvenirs vraiment sombres qui émanaient de Choii à l'instant . Mais un jour à Waterseven , elle craqua et s'effondra dans une ruelle , dans une immense flaque qui ne la mouillait même pas grâce à son fruit du démon . Elle pleurait . Seule . Dans la pénombre , dans cette obscurité qui ne la quittait plus . Puis , doucement , elle sentit que les ténèbres disparaissaient petit à petit , laissant place à une douce lumière réconfortante comme les rayons du soleil . Elle leva les yeux et vit deux hommes : l'un était son empereur Carl Snow avant qu'il ne soit empereur et l'autre était Iceberg . Le rêve ou bien le cauchemar s'arrêta là car le contact chaud d'une main vint entrer en contact avec la sienne . Soudainement , elle ouvrit les yeux et les plissa à cause des rayons trop forts du soleil en contre jour . Puis , elle fut immédiatement soulagée Iceberg était en vie et réveillé . Choii sourit . Iceberg fronça les sourcils et dit :

- Maa , on dirait que je suis toujours vivant...

Choii soupira et le frappa à la tête en disant :

- Baka ! Tu aurais pu y passer si je ne t'avais pas sauvé ! Ait un peu de reconnaissance !

- Ouille ! Ait un peu de respect pour les blessés .

- Pff ! Dit donc , on dirais pas que tu étais à l'article de la mort i peine quelques heures toi !

- C'est que je suis assez résistant maaa . Oh tyrannosaure est en vie lui aussi !dit il en observant la souris blanche qui était en train de renifler sa main .

- Tu sais ...Fit Choii . Si tu acceptais l'aide de Carl Snow , tu aurais beaucoup moins de problèmes .

- Sauf que je refuse . Répondit il . Jamais je ne dépendrai du gouvernement où même des pirates . Jamais ...

- Fais comme tu veux ... Soufla Choii . Tu es le maire de la ville après tout .

Tout d'un coup , la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas monstrueux et Kalifa suivit de Lucci , de Kaku et pour finir de Kobako , entrèrent dans la pièce provoquant l'étonnement de ceux qui étaient au calme quelques secondes plus tôt .

- Monsieur le maire ! Vous êtes sauf ! Quel bonheur ! dit Kalifa en essuyant du revers de sa main les larmes qui coulaient abondamment de son visage .

- Oui quel bonheur ! Intervint à son tour Kaku

- Comment allez vous Iceberg san ? Demanda prudemment Kobako en rougissant légèrement à la vue presque irréelle du maire Iceberg couché dans son lit et dont le soleil qui éclairait son dos créait une sorte d'aura étrange l'entourant et le protégeant .

- Je vais bien , merci à vous et désolé de vous avoir causé autant de soucis , maaa .

- Autant de soucis ?! s'écria Kalifa . Mais on vous a tiré dessus ! Et cinq fois en plus !

La mine d'Iceberg s'assombrit d'avantage tandis que Choii lui demanda :

- Qui t'a fait cela ? Et ne nous dis pas que tu n'a rien vu car en ce qui me concerne je ne te croirais pas !

- eh bien c'est ...

A cette déclaration , tous écarquillèrent les yeux et la rage prit peu à peu forme sur leurs visages . Kaku dit alors , hors de lui :

- Ils pourrons courir où ils voudrons , se cacher dans les endroits les plus sombres , on les retrouvera et ils paieront ! Personne dans cette ville ne les aidera de toute manière !

* * *

Après cela , Franky retrouva Luffy et Nami devant le chantier un de Galley la compagnie où il fit son show devant une foule en colère . Il attaqua Luffy en crachant un torrent de flammes incendiant ainsi tout le canal sous les cris horrifiés des passants . Le combat fut d'une violence destructrice qui se poursuivit jusqu'au quai 1 où la porte fut complètement pulvérisée . Seulement , Luffy ne s'attendit absolument pas à tomber sur les ingénieurs navals et de savoir qu'ils le considérait coupable d'avoir tiré sur Iceberg . Et cela poussa la détermination de Franky à lui flanquer la raclée du siècle . Mais à ce moment précis une importante quantité d'énergie se réunit juste au milieu du champs de bataille , distordant l'espace même en faisant apparaître une Paule hors d'elle qui se dirigea droit vers Franky , le montra du doigt en disant :

- Toi ! 3 ans ! 3 ans que j'attendais avec impatience de remporter les enchères pour les planches d'arbre d'Adam ! Et tu l'as remporté à ma place ! Tu vas payer ! Coup de jus instantané !

- Merde mais c'est qui cte folle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle cherche au juste ? Dit Franky . Coup de burst !

- Tu croyais que j'allais me faire avoir par ta petite attaque de rien du tout ?

- De rien du tout ? C'est suffisamment puissant pour anéantir un chantier comme celui ci ! Mais qui es tu à la fin ?

- Moi ? Je suis ...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se présenter qu'elle se prit un lariat qui l'envoya valser à 100 mètres devant un Franky admiratif . Il dit alors ...

- Alors ça , c'est de la baston et jm'y connait !

Paule peina à se relever et se tourna vers la personne qui l'a corrigée

- Choii ... Tu aurais pu y aller moins fort !

- C'est de ta faute ! Il faut savoir reconnaître quand on a perdu . Mais j'y pense ! Où est passé le chapeau de paille ?

Tout ceux qui avaient survécus aux attaques de Paule et Franky se regardèrent quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'il leur avait faussé compagnie . Jusqu'à ce que Paule réalise :

- Je me suis téléportée près de Luffy tout à l'heure ! Si ça se trouve on a du échanger nos positions respectives dans le vortex ! s'écria t'elle ! Il doit être au siège de Galley la compagnie !

Tous les charpentiers se mirent alors à courir vers le siège de Galley la compagnie , n'accordant plus la moindre importance que ce soit à Paule ou bien à Choii . Toutes deux hésitaient entre aider les charpentiers ou se soucier de leurs petites affaires ... Et au final , Choii jugea que de toute manière les charpentiers étaient suffisamment puissants et responsables pour s'en sortir tout seuls . Paule décida alors d'aller passer sa soirée au bar histoire de se remonter un peu le moral après une journée aussi sinistre ... Choii déclina son invitation prétextant une migraine soudaine et le fait qu'il fallait barricader sa demeure , l'aqua laguna ayant lieu cette nuit là . Elles se séparèrent donc .

* * *

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs perdus  
**

* * *

Le soir même , dans un quartier sordide de la ville , il n'était pas rare de voir des personnes louches errer sans but les yeux vides ou bien une bouteille à la main . Mais il est rare de croiser une personne ayant des yeux vides et qui titube sans pour autant avoir bu ne serais ce qu'une seule goutte d'alcool . Tel était le cas de Paule Vegapunk . Elle semblait vraiment éméchée comme jamais et tenait à peine sur ses jambes . Elle heurta un mur et éclata de rire . Un rire fou se percutait alors contres les murs en vieille brique de la rue . Elle se laissa tomber à terre et s'endormit à même la ruelle . Elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'un certain barman fut témoin de la scène . Tandis qu'elle dormait à point fermée , celui s'approcha , le sourire aux lèvres . Il sortit son cordage en granit marin et en profita pour ligoter sa charmante victime . Il dit alors fier de lui :

- Tiens tiens , Paule Végapunk , la célèbre princesse électrique . Dit il . Quelle chance de t'avoir capturé . Grâce à toi , mon compte en banque verra son montant augmenter de 200 millions de béryls .

- Mais que faites vous blueno ? dit alors une femme vêtue de noir , se fondant ainsi , entièrement dans l'ombre des réverbères . N'étions nous pas censés aller attaquer le QG d'Iceberg cette nuit ? Je croyais que nous devions nous emparer des plans de l'arme antique pluton il me semble .

- Tais toi Nico Robin . Juste le temps de cacher mon trophée dans les hauteurs et nous y allons .

Il cala Paule sur son épaule et tous deux reprirent leurs routes .

* * *

Choii dormait profondément dans son lit , s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans ses souvenirs d'enfance . Des souvenirs encore et toujours cauchemardesques . Mais elle avait l'habitude maintenant , elle revoyait comment elle et Boregard avaient rejoint l'équipage de Carl Snow . Oui , tout avait commencé à Waterseven . A cette époque , Boregard et Choii devaient capturer des pirates afin de subvenir à leurs besoins grâce à leurs primes . Ils parcouraient grand Line en quête de proies potentielles quand ils eurent confirmation que le très recherché Carl Snow était dans les parages avec son équipage . Quelle aubaine ! Ils allaient capturer ce rookie et le livrer aux marines pour toucher une prime de pas moins de 150 millions de béryls !Choii avait fait du chemin depuis sa fuite de Mariejoie quelques années auparavant , elle avait rapidement apprise à se battre , à manier un sabre et pour finir à utiliser son fruit du démon . Il fallait dire qu'elle avait aussi eu un bon tuteur en la personne de Boregard Lenk , l'homme avec qui elle s'est enfuie ! Seulement , elle ne put rien faire cette fois ci . Cachée en haut d'un immeuble , elle observait la progression de la bande de Carl Snow qui évoluait en bas .

Devant , il y avait Paule Végapunk , qui ouvrait la marche . A cette époque , ces cheveux étaient courts et elle portait les derniers vêtements glamours à la mode . Elle avait 14 ans , soit trois de plus que Choii à l'époque . A ces cotés , on voyait une femme assez belle qui devait avoir dans la vingtaine et qui avait deux immenses chignons en macaron de chaque cotés de sa tête . Elle portait une robe rouge à volants et portait avec un collier assez curieux : une sorte de clé en or massif où des écriteaux en ponégyphes semblaient l'orner . Choii savait grâce à l'avis de recherche qui elle était : Emiliae Soprano . On la surnommait la chanteuse underground et était très célèbre dans le milieu de la piraterie , sa prime s'élevait à l'époque à 65 millions de béryls . On dit que son fruit du démon Koe Koe , soit le fruit de la voix lui permettait de faire faire ce qu'elle voulait à n'importe qui n'importe quand . C'est quand elle dit à son petit ami qu'il pouvait bien mourir qu'elle comprit que sa voix avait véritablement le don ou la malédiction de tuer les gens . C'est de là que viennent les tatouages en forme de traces de fils noir tout au tour de sa bouche .

Quand on la voit on a vraiment l'intention que sa bouche à été entièrement cousue par quelqu'un . La suivant où qu'elle aille , son violoniste attitré , Franz Paganini , connu sous le non de l'assassin au violon d'or . Connu pour sa maîtrise exceptionnelle du violon et aussi pour la possession du légendaire violon de la célèbre série de l'orchestre maudit de Filibert Newman dont on dit que les sons mélodieux de ses splendides instrument porterait en eux les plaies de la terre . Sa prime a donc été élevée à 90 millions de béryls . De ce que Choii se souvenait de cette légende pour le moins curieuse qu'elle a du lire à Mariejoie , il semblerait que quand Pandora ouvrit la porte des milles pêchés , celle ci découvrit un immense orchestre symphonique jouant les mélodies de la discorde ; et quand elle ouvrit la porte , les vices contenus dans les mélodies jouées infestèrent les humains encore vertueux et conduit les hommes vers une guerre sans précédent . Enfin , pour elle tout cela n'était qu'un tissus de mensonges car elle avait déjà jouée de l'un de ses instruments dorés et rien ne s'était passé .

Pour en revenir à l'action , ces trois personnes allèrent dans le bar le plus proche et laissèrent les deux derniers membres seuls . L'un était Carl Snow pas encore devenu empereur et l'autre se nommait Vino de son pseudo . Personne mis à part l'empereur ne connaissait son véritable nom . Cependant , cet homme dont personne ne sait rien s'avère être l'ombre fidèle et dévouée de l'empereur . Si l'empereur répugnait à utiliser la violence , dans l'ombre , Vino était aux aguets et près à tout pour protéger son empereur .

Bref , choii trouvait la tache relativement compliquée . Comment tuer ou même capturé un homme aussi bien entouré ? Pas le chois , elle devait utiliser son fruit du démon , le fruit mizu mizu . Et alors , d'un coup sa main serra du vide alors qu'elle regardait concentrée le futur empereur . Mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître , son attaque n'eut aucun effet et ce flop complet la fit repérer de ses adversaires en particulier de Vino qui la poursuivait à une vitesse ahurissante . Comment ? Comment avait il fait ? Voilà la question que se posait Choii alors qu'elle courait dans les flaques d'eau , tentant de semer ses poursuivants . Seulement , elle ne vit pas les marches et tomba à la renverse dans les escaliers qui conduisait à un cul de sac . Elle était à la fois inconsciente et cernée ...

Carl Snow s'approcha d'elle et fit tout un discourt sur les pauvres enfants assassins de leurs jours ... Ses trois amis les rejoignirent en traînant un Boregard Lensk dans les vapes . Le pouvoir d'Emilia Soprano ayant encore frappé . Pour l'équipage de Carl Snow le plan avait été parfait : faire croire à la cible que sa prétendue proie était vulnérable alors qu'en réalité la proie était le chasseur ... Tout avait fonctionné à merveille et maintenant il ne restait plus qu'a les convaincre de rejoindre l'équipage ...

* * *

Choii se réveilla en sursaut . Elle avait un pressentiment . En effet , Sione , revint vers elle et lui fit un rapport détaillé de la situation :

- Tard , le cp 9 a attaqué le QG du maire . Ses membres étaient infiltrés : Kalifa , kaku , Lucci , blueno le barman ainsi que Kumadori étaient des espions . Les chapeaux de pailles étaient innocents tout compte fait . Mais la situation est critique , le plan a été volé et Paule Végapunk , votre amie , a été capturée . Quant à Kimimaro ... certains disent qu'il traîne avec un type au long nez nommé Usopp depuis ce matin mais je ne sais rien d'autre .

Choii fronça les sourcils puis éclata de rire . Ils les avaient vraiment biens eux ces traitres ! Le problème c'est que maintenant Choii en faisait une affaire personnelle !Elle se releva de son lit et déclara :

- Yosh ... C'est décidé ! Je vais m'occuper personnellement du CP9 , récupérer les plans et surtout : sauver Paule . Mais c'est vraiment exaspérant ! Finalement , ils m'auront vraiment massacré mes belles vacances avec leurs idioties ces abrutis ! Explosa t'elle , exaspérée au possible .

Choii se mit alors en route , accompagné de Sione vers le QG de Waterseven bien que le terrible Aqua Laguna soit en train de se profiler à l'horizon .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 10 : Laissez moi monter à bord !  
**

Choii se dépêcha de s'habiller en quatrième vitesse et fila bientôt suivie de Sione , vers le QG du maire . Elles sautèrent de toiture en toiture jusqu'à la chambre d'Iceberg . Et elle fut agréablement surprise de constater qu'Iceberg était toujours vivant mais , dans un sale état . Elle utilisa son fruit du démon pour soigner les blessures les plus ouvertes . Elle en profita pour penser les plaies de Paulee en attendant patiemment que tout deux reprennent connaissance . Sione s'ennuyait et profita du léger temps d'attente pour détailler la pièce où elle se trouvait : Elle était spacieuse certes , mais ce qui l'intriguait c'était la photo de Nico Robin qui était affiché sur le mur en face de son bureau et près de la fenêtre . Elle demanda de sa perpétuelle voix enfantine :

- Dites dame Choii , on peut savoir pourquoi le maire garde une photo de cette pirate ici ? Il l'aime ?

- Non je ne pense pas . Au contraire , il doit la haïr pour ce qu'elle représente .

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est l'une des rares personnes à déchiffrer le plan de l'arme antique pluton ...

Un léger bruit se fit sentir derrière Choii et celle ci en conclu qu'Iceberg devait être réveillé , mais au moment où elle se retourna , elle vit qu'il braquait son pistolet sur elle et dit sombrement :

- Maaa , vous m'avez bien eu vous tous . En réalité tous , vous saviez ce qui allait arriver n'est ce pas ?

Choii s'apprêtait à s'approcher davantage mais Iceberg dit alors en s'écriant :

- N'approches pas ! Cette fois ci je veux la vérité ! Pourquoi voulez vous donc les plans ?

- Personnellement , je vais te dire une chose : Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se produire avant que Kimimaro me le dise . Je ne savais pas que les plans étaient convoités par mon empereur . Mais je pense que ce plan doit contenir de nombreuses recettes d'alliages de métaux permettant de renforcer l'équipement de mes camarades , ou bien c'est Paule qui désire faire tout un tas d'expériences loufoques grâce à celui ci . fit elle de manière évasive .

- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! Sa Choii !

- Tais toi . Tu peux penser ce que tu veux mais c'est la vérité , j'ignore ce que Paule ou l'empereur voulaient en faire . Il faut me croire ! Fit elle en mentant le mieux possible .

Iceberg réfléchit un peu et vit qu'elle semblait sérieuse et surtout sincère , croit il . Mais de toute manière que pouvait il penser d'autre ? Elle était tellement puissante qu'elle pouvait mettre la ville à feu et sang juste parce qu'elle se sentait un brun offensée . C'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait absolument pas dépendre d'une autre puissance , il ne souhaitait en aucun cas devoir subir les sautes d'humeurs d'autrui .

- Très bien , que comptes tu faire ? Demanda t il résigné .

- Il faut en premier temps récupérer le plan .

- Pour qu'il soit dans de mauvaises mains . Fit il sombrement

- Non , pour qu'il soit en sécurité . Rectifia t'elle Choii

- Qu'il soit entre de bonnes ou mauvaises mains qu'importe ! Pour moi c'est pareil ! Ce plan se transmet de générations en génération chez les charpentiers de Waterseven , ce plan est une contre mesure au cas où l'arme serait hors de contrôle !

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que l'arme existe vraiment ? Qu'elle est réelle ?

- Oui , dit il en regardant le ciel étoilé , quelque part ... sur grand Line .

* * *

Les marines embarquaient incognito dans le train des mers avec non seulement les membres du cp9 , mais aussi des prisonniers : Entre temps sur la cote , on avait vu un certain Kimimaro être en interaction avec Ussop de l'équipage des chapeaux de paille . Après cela , on vit ce même Ussop chercher des noises à Franky , le parrain de la Franky Family dans une sorte de repère sous un pont . Le problème , c'est que c'est là bas que les membres du cp9 se rendaient pour récupérer les plans . Ils capturèrent Ussop et Franky en prime . Et il ne fallait pas oublier Paule Végapunk , qui s'était idiotement endormie dans une ruelle sombre sans pour autant être à l'abri du regard de blueno . Celle ci se retrouva inconsciente dans les quartiers du contre amiral Akeshi Akainu .

Elle dormait paisiblement . Akeshi quant à lui se remémorait le passé qui défilait actuellement sous ses yeux : Il se rappelait de north blue , de cette étendue gelée en constante évolution . A cette époque , son grand oncle l'amiral l'avait envoyé là bas pour qu'il se forgez un peu le caractère . C'est à cette époque qu'il fit la connaissance de Paule Végapunk . En discutant un peu il avait appris qu'elle était pensionnaire là bas depuis ses 4 ans . Il s'était vite rendu compte d'une chose à son propos : Paule Végapunk était loin d'être stupide . Bien qu'elle jouait les idiotes pour que personne ne la remarque vraiment ou plutôt pour coller à son statut de "blonde " ; elle avait le Qi le plus élevé de toute l'école . Il l'avait rencontré quand elle avait environ 10 ou 12 ans et avait apprit à la connaitre . Enfin il croyait la connaitre . Il pensait que comme lui son rêve était de devenir marine pour faire régner la justice en ce monde corrompu . Mais il se trompait lourdement . Tout cela n'était qu'ineptie .

Après avoir entendu ses arguments il fut obligé de la laisser partir et des années s'écoulèrent ainsi ...

Paule dormait comme un bébé se lovant un peu plus contre la banquette sans s'imaginer une seule seconde de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise . Puis ... Doucement , elle s'étira et daigna ouvrir les yeux . Mais quand elle vit qui était assis en face d'elle et les menottes en granit marin qu'on lui avait mise , elle cessa immédiatement de sourire . Par contre , le contre amiral lui , jubilait de plus belle . Paule avait l'impression que toute cette histoire allait très mal se finir pour elle . Elle en frissonna rien que d'y penser . Voyant son expression désemparée , Akeshi sourit de plus belle et s'approcha doucement de Paule qui ne pouvait plus faire ne serait ce qu'un geste à cause du granit marin . Il sourit plus encore quand il la vit se débattre sous lui tentant vainement de s'échapper . Il lui dit alors doucement :

- Franchement , quelle idée de s'endormir en pleine rue ainsi , sans la moindre défense . Je suppose que tu sais ce qui t'attend n'est ce pas ? Il rapprocha encore plus d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille : Impel down .

Elle se raidit instantanément à ce nom . C'était la bête noir des pirates , la chose , le point de non rupture . Tout pirate qui se respecte préférerait mourir plutôt que d'aller là bas , dans cette vaste prison sous marine . Elle connaissait les rumeurs , elle savait que si elle se faisait prendre par la marine , elle ne reverrait jamais le soleil , elle ne sentirait jamais plus le vent sur son visage , cela serait sa fin . La fin d'un monde , son monde . Réalisant cela , elle en fut pétrifiée sur place , elle n'avait même plus la force de refermer sa bouche . Akeshi en profita pour l'embrasser et lui dire :

- ça c'est pour me venger de la dernière fois . Comme toi , je serais prêt à tout pour devenir amiral , même à trahir mes amis ou à vendre père et mère . Donc sans rancune ma chère .

* * *

Les chapeaux de pailles devaient absolument retrouver robin et Usopp et décidèrent donc d'empêcher les marines de partir du quai . Mais au lieu de tomber sur le train des mères , ils se retrouvèrent face à une Kokobo tenant une bouteille de saké dans sa main gauche . Elle les conduits à un ancien quai désaffecté un peu à l'écart des autres , et leur montra du doigt un autre train des mers , un prototype nommé le rocket man . Un véritable bolide prêt à affronter vent et marées pour atteindre l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé . Mais alors qu'il allaient monter à l'intérieur ils virent Iceberg et Choii qui s'approchèrent d'eux .

- Mais , vous , que faites vous ici ? Demanda alors Nami qui n'y comprenait rien

- On ne prend pas les touristes , déclara Zorro exaspéré

- Dans ce cas je peux monter avec vous je suppose , demanda Choii , s'il y a bien un endroit sur cette planète où je ne voudrais faire du tourisme c'est bien au siège du gouvernement mondial , cette zone triangulaire qui regroupe le pouvoir exécutif , judiciaire et législatif de ce monde .

- Ok , tu peux venir , dit alors simplement Luffy

- Mais Luffy , on ne la connait même pas ! s'écria alors zorro

Choii sourit , Luffy au chapeau de paille était vraiment intéressant , vraiment . Elle se pencha en avant et les salua dignement à la méthode de Wano . Elle leur dit alors :

- Je m'appelle Sa Choii , dite la ballerine aux voiles de givre avec une prime de 350 millions de béryls , membre de l'équipage du célèbre empereur des mers , Carl Snow .

Tous ouvrirent grand leurs yeux à l'annonce de Choii et le silence fut complet . Jusqu'à ce que Luffy dise en parfait inculte :

- Et c'est qui ce Carl Snow ?

Tous furent soufflés par sa stupidité . Choii en éclata de rire et dit :

- Haha il est vraiment haha intéressant ce chapeau de paille ! Carl Snow est un empereur , mais sais tu véritablement ce qu'est un empereur ? En tant qu'entité, les Quatre Empereurs sont l'une des Trois Grandes Puissances du monde, les autres étant les Sept grands corsaires et la Marine . Leur force et leur influence sont telles qu'ils vivent littéralement comme si ils étaient empereurs, faisant la plupart du temps ce qu'ils veulent . Il existent cinq empereurs dont Carl Snow . De tous les empereurs , c'est lui le plus jeune de tous et aussi l'une des personnes les plus respectées au monde .

- Tu l'as entendue ? Il faut être fou pour ignorer l'existence de cet homme .

- Tout a fait , répondit Choii , mais là n'est pas le problème . Il faut sauver nos amis !

- Oui , tu as raison , avoua Nami , tous dans le train .

* * *

Paule fronçait les sourcils , décidément ses chaines ne voulaient pas se briser et pompaient toutes ses forces , quelle poisse . Et en plus , Akeshi semblait s'amuser à la regarder se débattre avec tant d'acharnement . Elle devait trouver un moyen d'échapper à ce fou sinon ... Elle savait où elle allait finir ... Malgré la douleur , elle essaya de concentrer ses forces et d'utiliser son haki pour se libérer mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit , elle se retrouva avec une main juste sur sa carotide , Akeshi la prévint alors :

- Le haki ne te servira à rien face à moi . Tu es trop lente sous granit marin , alors c'est inutile de te débattre car cela ne servira à rien . Tu vois ma main ? Je pourrais te trancher la tête ici et maintenant si je le voulais alors ... Tiens toi tranquille !

- pff ... Dans tes rêves !

Un violent coup sur la nuque lui fit perdre connaissance .

* * *

Pendant ce temps , Sanji avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans le train des mers en direction d'Elias Lobies . Il avait réussi à se faufiler dans le train en observant attentivement les mouvements des hommes du gouvernement . Il voulait absolument délivrer Robin et ramener avec lui dans l'équipage de Luffy . Pour l'instant , il ne devait absolument pas se faire repérer avant que les autres n'arrivent , cela était primordial !

Pendant ce temps , le rocket man avait bien du mal à avancer sur les mers qui étaient à présents déchaînées par l'aqua Laguna . Il manquait d'énergie . Choii s'approcha alors du réseau électrique , tendit ses mains dessus et dit :

- je ne suis peut être pas une femme survoltée comme Paule Végapunk mais moi aussi je peux faire preuve d'acharnement quand je le veux . Voici ma technique "eau blanche " !

A cet instant précis , le train s'illumina d'un blanc si incandescent qu'il en aveuglait tous ceux qui tentait de le contempler . Cette lumière crée à partir d'eau a crée une énergie si importante qu'elle en a propulsée le rocket man à des vitesses folles défiant les vagues , les brisants , leur permettant de passer . Bon , bien sur le désavantage était l'immense lumière naissante et incandescente , visible à des kilomètres à la ronde mais bon , de toute façon , le but est d'arrêter le train avant qu'il n'arrive à Elias Lobies .

* * *

**à suivre ...**


	6. Arc Elias Lobbys partie 1

**Arc 2 : Elias Lobys  **

**partie 1 :  
**

**Chapitre 11 : Procès à Elias Lobies .  
**

Pendant ce temps , à Elias Lobies , dans le haut commandement , un homme continuait de travailler . Il avait entre les mains un dossier particulièrement important qu'il devait soumettre demain à la cour mondiale . Il était avocat . Excellent même . Voici trois ans qu'il travaillait dans cette forteresse administrative et législative qu'était Elias Lobies . Soudain , on tapa à la porte . Et comme d'habitude , il ne prenait jamais la peine de l'ouvrir sachant délibérément que son assistante adorait l'ouvrir à coups de pied pour son bon plaisir . C'est donc sans aucune surprise qu'il vit sa si collante assistante se rapprocher de lui à grand pas et bien plus qu'en colère pour lui fourrer sous ses yeux un autre dossier bien plus intéressant que celui qu'il était en train de lire .Il la regarda et sourit doucement . Et elle excédée lui dit :

- Lothaire sama ! Quand allez vous donc vous mettre au travail ? Y'en a marre !

- Oh oh , du calme Pénélie -chan , pas besoin de s'inquiéter . Tu vois ? Tout est fait . Fit en montrant du doigt l'immense pile de documents qu'elle lui avait apportée .

- pff , pour une fois . Prenez donc votre travail avec plus de sérieux , ça vous évitera pas mal d'ennuis !

- Mais oui , mais oui .Fit il en la poussant en dehors de son bureau . Bonne nuit .

Cet homme s'appelait Lothaire Johnson et était membre de la cour mondiale . Son métier est de condamner les criminels dangereux à un emprisonnement à Impel Down , la légendaire prison sous marine . Et aujourd'hui , tard vers 22 heures on lui a transmit un message disant que Paule Végapunk allait passer devant la cour de justice et envoyé à Impel Down . C'était exceptionnel ! Voilà environ 5 à 10 ans que personne n'a condamné un pirate dont la mise à prix va au dessus 200 millions de béryls . De plus , cette femme est commandante de l'équipage de Carl Snow , un empereur des mers , elle a de la chance comparé aux pirates secondaire car d'après lui , les marines ne sont suffisamment stupides pour exécuter quelqu'un d'aussi important . Cette gamine avait de grandes chances de survivre . De se faire torturer et de subir des souffrances inimaginables , mais survivre . Il éteignit les lampes de son bureau et partit se coucher . Demain serait une journée qui ne serait pas de tout repos , il en était certain .

Alors que le soleil pointait ses rayons vers l'île judiciaire , Lothaire lui , s'activait . Il savait que l'arrivée du train des mers était imminent , et donc que le procès de Paule Végapunk l'était aussi . Le reste n'était que broutilles . Il était 6h30 du matin et comme d'habitude il n'arrivait pas à dormir . Il ne pourrait jamais oublier les cris de désespoirs des détenus envoyé vers leurs morts ou leurs enfers . Et il était avocat . Mais son rôle était de loin l'un des plus cruels d'entre tous : comme son métier était de défendre les criminels , ceux ci avaient confiance en lui . Chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais du faire . Car personne ne peut être sauvé à Elias Lobies : dès qu'un criminel franchit les portes de la justice , il est déjà condamné . Et donc fatalement , le rôle d'avocat de la défense n'avait en réalité que l'esthétique . Les gens pouvaient croire ce qu'ils voulaient , penser que son métier était bien , qu'il œuvrait pour la justice , mais où est elle la justice dans ce monde ? Le condamné ne pouvait se défendre , c'était injuste .

Mais bon , que pouvait on y faire ? C'est comme cela . On y pouvait rien . En tout cas c'est ce qu'il avait compris en trois ans de prise de fonction à Elias Lobies .

* * *

7h30 . Le train des mers arrivait à destination . Lothaire Johnson l'avait entendu approcher du quai d'Elias Lobies il y avait quelques minutes . Il regarda sa montre et estima qu'il devait y aller . Il sortit de ses appartements suivit de près par son assistante Pénélie et descendirent les escaliers qui se trouvaient devant eux , tournèrent à gauche puis à droite pour enfin arriver devant une porte qu'il connaissait bien . Ceux d'ici l'appelait la porte de confession . Mais généralement peut des criminels arrivant jusqu'ici avait suffisamment de cran pour dire quoique ce soit , trop accablé par leur destin tragique . Lothaire demanda à Pénélie de l'attendre ici et arriva devant la dite porte . Elle était gardée par des marines expérimentés et un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant . Il le regardait attentivement . Ses cheveux étaient rouge flamboyant peu commun et ses yeux d'un bleu abyssal profond . Lothaire décida donc d'utiliser une sorte de pouvoir qu'il détenait depuis tout petit . C'est grâce à lui qu'il était arrivé jusqu'ici . Certains marines disaient que c'était un fruit du démon assez particulier qui lui permettait d'aller dans les âmes des gens pour ainsi extirper leurs souvenirs , leurs espoirs bref , ce qui faisaient qu'ils étaient vivants . Il décida donc de l'utiliser sur cet homme devant lui et ce qu'il y découvrit fut d'une cruauté sans bornes . Cela le révulsait . Ainsi , lui et cette femme étaient amis depuis très longtemps même et il comptait se servir de cette amitié profonde et pure pour mettre la pauvre jeune femme derrière les barreaux à Impel Down . Pourquoi faire cela ? Pour l'argent ? La gloire ? Tant d'informations lui parvenait , mais il ne pouvait y croire ; cet homme serait donc uniquement intéressé par un poste élevé dans la marine ? Serait il prêt à vendre père et mère pour y parvenir ? Lothaire leva les gens vers lui pour voir au plus profonde de son regard le fin mot de l'histoire . Et c'est là qu'il comprit . S'il agissait ainsi , c'était uniquement par vengeance . Par pure vengeance . Mais il décida de ne pas trop s'attarder dans son esprit , car aussi chouette que ce pouvoir pouvait être , il y avait une limite à ce qu'il pouvait supporter comme effets secondaires ...

Il entra dans la pièce . S'imaginant que la pauvre jeune fille qu'il allait devoir mener devant ses bourreaux serait en larmes . Effondrée par le poids de ses péchés . Mais il eut un choc . Il fut impressionné par la noblesse et le droiture qui émanait de cette fille . Bien qu'aux portes de l'enfer , elle savait taire ses angoisses et maintenir un expression froide et ironique , inspirant le respect .

Il s'assit devant elle et lui sortit le bla-bla habituel . Du genre , ce qui allait lui arriver . Cependant , elle l'interrompit en lui demandant d'arrêter son baratin parce qu'elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait . Elle demanda juste une chose : "Est il vrai que le premier bain que l'on prend à Impel Down est au alentours de 150 degrés ? " Il acquiesça de la tête et elle retourna dans son mutisme profond . Lothaire ajouta une dernière chose :

- Vous semblez courageuse . Et d'un caractère droit qui plus est . Pourquoi avoir décidé de devenir pirate ?

Paule releva doucement la tête et lui dit froidement :

- Mais votre rôle n'est il pas de faire de la figuration ? Arrêtez donc de me poser des questions de moindre importance . J'aimerais juste que l'on en finisse rapidement . De toute manière , ce n'est pas comme si on allait me sauver . fit Paule d'une voix morne

Elle se leva dignement et se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce . A cet instant Lothaire ne put s'empêcher de capter le regard que lui lançait le contre amiral . Il était contre toute attente doux , un peu comme une sorte de séparation entre deux anciens amants ou deux amis de très longue date . Il ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces deux là . Pourtant le regard que lui lançait Paule était froid , impitoyable , assassin .

Elle fut conduite devant les trois juges d'Elias Lobies et semblait se trouver devant les trois impitoyables juges de l'enfer , tenant son destin entre ses mains . Soudain , l'un d'eux lui dit :

- Avez vous réfléchit à la proposition ? Si vous acceptez de travailler pour le gouvernement mondial en devenant Shishibukai , vous serez épargnée , c'est là votre seule chance !

- Comme si j'avais envie de finir comme ses lâches ! Boa Hanhok ou encore Dracule Mihawk , tous semblent avoir peur de la marine et du gouvernement mondial ! Ils sont la honte des pirates de notre époque ! cracha presque Paule

- Bien , comme c'est dommage . Soupira l'un des juges . Nous venons de perdre l'une des plus grandes scientifique de notre Ère mais bon , après on ne peut pas nous reprocher de ne pas avoir fait preuve de clémence . Il se retourna vers le contre amiral Akainu et lui dit , Vous pouvez dès à présent l'emmener vers Impel Down .

* * *

Paule se tenait dès à présent devant l'immense porte conduisant vers le passage maudit permettant d'arriver à un temps record vers Impel Down . Elle était suivie de près par Akeshi qui ne cessait de guetter la moindre de ses émotions , la moindre de ses angoisses . Mais elle s'obstinait à ne rien montrer , restant fidèle au silence . Et c'est lorsque qu'elle monta dans le bateau qu'elle entendit la sirène d'alarme d'Elias Lobies retentir . Elle sourit tristement et dit à voix haute : " Adieu Choii -chi , tu n'auras finalement rien pu faire pour empêcher ma bêtise de causer ma perte "

Plus loin , Choii était devant les portes d'Elias Lobies avec les chapeaux de paille . Mais au fond d'elle , elle le sentait . Elle arrivait trop tard . Paule était déjà partie vers Impel Down .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 12 : Elle était arrivée trop tard .  
**

Choii n'en revenait pas . Paule était en route pour Impel Down . Dire qu'elle la considérait presque comme sa sœur ... Dès qu'elle avait un problème , Paule répondait toujours présente , était toujours prête à remonter le moral des gens qui en avaient besoin . Et elle , qu'avait elle fait pour l'aider ? Rien ! Choii avait beau avoir l'un des pouvoirs les plus puissants du monde , celui ci ne lui servait à rien ! Et maintenant , Paule était en route pour Impel Down sans aucun espoir de fuite . Choii tomba à terre , ne prenant pas même la peine de vérifier si son beau kimono en soie était foutu ou non . Elle s'en fichait . Des kimonos beaux comme celui ci elle pouvait en avoir des centaines et des centaines ... Mais Paule était irremplaçable ! Elle se mit alors à pleurer tel une gamine seule au monde , comme si rien d'autre ne comptait plus pour elle que la perte indicible de son amie , de sa meilleure amie ! Tout était fini désormais ... Elle n'aurait jamais du la laisser seule aller au bar ... C'était la pire erreur qu'elle aurait pu faire de toute sa vie .

Et alors qu'elle était à terre , pleine de boue , les cheveux emmêlés et sale , elle entendit un rire strident , celui de Kumadori . Elle releva alors ses yeux écarquillés vers lui alors qu'il disait :

- Si elle te manque tant ... Pourquoi n'irais tu pas la rejoindre à Impel Down ?

Les yeux de Choii changèrent et une étrange aura noire se mit à onduler autour d'elle . Kumadori en eu le souffle coupé tant l'aura qui émanait de Choii était froide , ténébreuse et SANGLANTE ! Il recula de trois pas , effrayé par cette soudaine apparition . Mais c'est à ce moment là que Choii se mit à bouger et à marcher vers lui , son aura toujours active . Kumadori ne pouvait plus bouger , tétanisé . Car ce qu'il voyait à ce moment précis était presque indescriptible . En effet , une gigantesque masse noirâtre semblait flotter autour d'elle . On aurait presque dit qu'il s'agissait du diable ! Kumadori se mettait à transpirer fortement , incapable de se soustraire au regard dément de Choii qui approchait toujours ... Toujours ... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par ...

- Je t'ai eu ... Fit elle d'une voix de psychopathe alors que sa main touchait l'épaule de Kumadori .

Il eu d'ailleurs très froid , comme si la mort elle même était venue le prendre . Il était à deux doigts de pisser sur lui tant il avait peur . Ses yeux étaient écarquillés , tandis que Choii semblait avoir retrouvé son calme . Son calme ? Elle ne souriait plus ! Kumadori vit alors que celle qui se tenait devant lui ne ressemblait plus du tout à la si sympathique Choii de Waterseven . Il sentait vraiment qu'il allait y passer cette fois ci ...

- Dis moi son nom ! Exigea Choii tandis qu'elle raffermissait sa prise sur l'épaule de Kumadori , jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse entendre un crac .

- Oups ... Fit elle théâtralement .

Kumadori hurla . Choii venait de lui briser l'épaule .

- Alors , tu vas me dire qui est l'enfoiré qui a osé kidnapper Paule ?! Que je le bute dans les règles de l'art ! fit elle en perdant son sang froid .

Mais comme Kumadori refusait de parler , une lueur sadique passa dans ses yeux . L'enfer venait de commencer pour Kumadori .

* * *

Lothaire était assis à son bureau , contemplant une photo où lui et Carl posaient avec le sourire . Près de 60 ans s'étaient écoulées depuis cette photo et tous deux n'avaient pas changés depuis ... Mais c'était normal après tout , puisqu'ils étaient tous deux immortels .Enfin , du moment qu'on leur coupait pas la tête ... Quel âge avaient il désormais ? 600 ? 700 ans ? Le temps passait tellement vite ... Cela en était presque affolant .

Pensait à voix haute Lothaire Johnson alors qu'il était en train de fixer la ville en plein chaos qu'était actuellement Elias Lobies . Il jubila doucement , et sortit de son bureau , sifflotant comme si de rien n'était . Oui , toute cette agitation allait peut été enfin rompre la monotonie des lieux . Enfin , l'espérait il .

* * *

Kumadori n'avait plus la force de crier . Il n'avait d'ailleurs même plus la force de geindre tant Choii l'avait massacré . Il gisait à terre , le corps en sang alors que Choii le regardait , impassible , répétant encore et toujours la même phrase : " dis moi son nom " . Phrase qui fut répétée encore et encore , des dizaines , des vingtaines de fois , accompagnés par des déluges de coups ébouillantées . Kumadori ne tint pas longtemps et dénonça son ami Blueno . Enfin , collègue plus tôt ... Cependant , alors qu'il croyait que celle ci allait l'épargner , il se fit prendre au piège par un immense déluge aqueux qui l'emprisonna et qui le fit suffoquer . Choii quant à elle le regardait se débattre dans la prison aquatique qu'elle avait mise au poing , jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus . Quand ce fut le cas , elle brisa la prison et partit sans se retourner , et dit pour elle même , le regard sombre tinté d'une rage rare :

- A Bueno , maintenant ...

Le pire était à craindre ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 13 : Retombées sur Rebena  
**

* * *

Pendant ce temps , loin d'Elias Lobies , plus précisément sur l'île Rebena , quartier général de Carl Snow , une tempête de neige se levait sur les imposantes maisons aux innombrables couleurs composant la ville . Personne ne serait assez fou pour sortir de chez lui avec une telle déferlante de flocons au dehors . Mais lui , si . Seul un homme sur l'île aurait cette folie ; et il s'appelait Carl Snow . Actuellement , dans le froid , il évoluait . Et bien sur comme à l'accoutumée celui ci portait un simple et léger smoking de soie de pyrène . Tous ceux qui ne le connaissait pas se seraient dit qu'il serait fou de sortir ainsi vêtu par un tel temps ! Mais il fallait savoir que cet homme connu comme l'un des cinq empereurs des pirates est loin d'être un cancre . Aussi , il allie douceur et protection avec le port d'un costume trois pièce en soie de pyrène , laquelle étant connue pour résister aux froids les plus extrêmes : plus il fait froid , plus elle chauffe son utilisateur . Donc , celui ci marchait le long d'une ruelle et entra dans un bar désert où seul le barman semblait profiter du calme des lieux . Carl s'approcha du bar et s'assit sur un tabouret face au barman , il releva la tête légèrement et lui dit en souriant :

- Alors ça marche les affaires Jerry ?fit il en prenant place sur l'un des tabourets longeant le comptoir du bar .

- Bof , autant qu'a east blue en fait . Répliqua t'il nonchalamment tandis qu'il essuyait avec un linge le dernier verre lavé .

- Je vois . Je vois . Fit Carl tandis qu'il s'emparait d'une choppe que lui tendait Jerry , histoire de se réchauffer un peu .

Le calme revint en ne laissant entendre que les sifflements répétés du vent qui lasserait avec force d'obstination la neige du dehors . Carl tapait légèrement la surface du bar avec son doigt , tandis que le barman devant lui , continuait d'essuyer avec un chiffon le même verre que plusieurs heures auparavant , la mine stoïque au possible . Cet homme s'appelait Jerry Soquer et était l'un des premiers à rejoindre Carl Snow dans son équipage . Rares sont ceux à le savoir , mais autrefois dans sa jeunesse , Jerry était connu et craint à Loguetown en particulier sous le triste nom de dépeceur d'east blue . Il va sans dire , que ses capacités en assassinat et en combat font de lui un garde du corps très efficace . Et alors que Carl était en train de terminer sa choppe , Jerry commença à parler :

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à Shaobondy ? C'est bien là que tous tes commandants sont censés se réunir non ?

- Hum ? Fit Carl en haussant les sourcils . Ne t'en fais pas ... Je m'en sortirai tout seul comme un grand et puis ...

- Et puis ? Fit alors Jerry .

- J'ai besoin de toi et de Sherry sur les lieux , près à protéger Rébena des éventuels pirates ou marines qui profiteraient de mon départ pour sévir .

- Quel sens de la tournure ! fit alors une femme aux longs cheveux verts qui ne semblait à peine avoir trente ans . Ne voulais tu pas dire : " profiteraient de mon départ pour **piller** et **massacrer** toute âme qui vive " ?

Cette femme se nommait Sherry et était communément surnommée à Rebena comme partout ailleurs , "la tueuse de bars " . On prétendait que partout où elle passait , tous les bars se fermaient , refusant ainsi d'avoir à faire à elle . En effet , un jour , la communauté des barmans a décidé de refuser l'accès de leurs établissements à Sherry à cause de ses capacités prodigieuses en mixologie . En effet , avec un simple breuvage et de vastes connaissances en médecine , elle pouvait tuer ou sauver une personne avec de simples cocktails . Comme il lui arrivait aussi parfois de balancer des cocktails Molotov en pleins bars sur des pirates qui aurait pu lui manquer de respect ... D'où son surnom qui lui fut attribué après la destruction de bon nombre de bars de grand line . Mis à part ça , autrefois on la surnommait " La lame de fond " à cause de ses capacités étonnante en assassinat . Il va sans dire que Jerry et Sherry agissent souvent de concert et restent fidèles à leurs empereur quel que soit la situation .

- Peut être bien ... Fit Carl . Mais dans tous les cas ...

Et c'est à ce moment là que son escargotphone sonna . Et qu'il décrocha . Quelques minutes plus tard , Jerry et Sherry virent Carl Snow devenir blanc , ses mains tremblant , ses yeux s'écarquillant sous le coup de l'indicible nouvelle . Surpris à leurs tours ; Jerry et Sherry lui demandèrent ce qu'il se passait . Mais Carl ne réagissait pas . Trop surprit peut être pour réagir . Au bout d'un moment , il lâcha subitement :

- Paule a été capturée par les marines et est en chemin pour Impel Down .

A ces mots , Sherry s'écria :

- Dans ce cas nous devons partir immédiatement afin de la ...

- C'est trop tard ! répliqua violemment Carl qui avait perdu tous ses moyens . Trop tard ...

- Mais ... Il existe bien un moyen de la ... Tenta elle en vain .

- Sherry . Fit Jerry . Je sais , c'est dur ... Tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup . Mais elle est foutue à la fin ! s'écria t'il à son tour .

Sherry ne sut que dire . C'était comme si , tout d'un coup , le monde dans le quel elle vivait venait de s'assombrir . Paule Végapunk était un peu la boule d'énergie de l'équipage . Elle était vive , enjouée et adorait s'amuser ... Elle n'était pas comme Choii qui tirait sur ses instincts de psychopathes à chaque grandes crises . Loin de là ... Paule était un peu une seconde Corny elle leur rappelait à tous cette époque joyeuse où encore enfant , elle suivait Corny dans ses aventures étranges ou dans la découvertes d'îles inconnues sur Grand Line ( fanfiction the electric princess) . Cela faisait néanmoins des années que Corny , l'ancienne seconde de Carl Snow était morte et bien entendu , personne ne s'était résolu à accepter sa mort . Or , le fait que Paule se soit faite capturer et qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen de la sauver , raviva à tous ceux présents dans la salle ce souvenir atroce et cette sensation très désagréable d'être inutile .

Et alors que tous faisaient des têtes d'enterrements , Choii était encore en ligne et demandait s'il y avait encore quelqu'un à l'autre bout . C'est alors la voix triste et fatiguée de Carl Snow qui lui répondit :

- Oui , nous sommes encore là ... La nouvelle nous a juste beaucoup touchée . Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas . Que faisait elle à Waterseven ? N'était elle pas sensée se trouver sur son territoire , l'île de Raijin dans le nouveau monde ?

**- Elle ne vous avait pas prévenue ? Fit Choii surprise . Pourtant , elle a demandé à Kimimaro de la suivre jusqu'à Waterseven dans le but de récupérer le plan de l'arme antique pluton . Je pensais qu'elle vous aurait au moins prévenue pour une chose aussi ...**

- Soit . Coupa l'empereur . Nous en reparlerons lors de la réunion annuelle qui aura lieu à Shaobondy dans quelques mois . Où es tu actuellement ?

-** A Elias Lobbys . Répondit elle . Je suis en train de tuer tous ceux qui ont osé être à l'origine de son envoi à Impel Down ! Fulmina t'elle . Je viens de me débarrasser de Blueno , l'un des hauts gradés du Cp9 . Et je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un certain Lothaire Johnson , le chef du cp9 et celui qui a conduit d'après Blueno , Paule , aux portes d'Impel Down !**

- Lothaire ?! s'écria Carl Snow . Ne le tues pas ! Il m'est encore utile . Et puis , venger la disparition de Paule en tuant voire en annihilant toute trace d'Elias Lobbys de ce monde ne va pas nous permettre de la ramener , bien au contraire ! Cela va mener la marine jusqu'à nous !

-** Mais que dois je faire dans ce cas ?!**

- T'en tenir à mes directives ! fit froidement Carl Snow . Nous avons eus de nombreuses crises de ce genre voir pire dans le passé et nous y avons palliés du mieux qu'on a pu . Et sais tu comment ? En gardant la tête froide !

**- Sauf que je ne peux pas ! s'écria furieusement Choii . Elle ... Je la considérais comme ma sœur ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !**

- Il le faudra bien ! cria t'il encore plus fort . A ton avis , combien de personnes chères à notre cœur devra t'on perdre avant de pouvoir réaliser nos rêves ? Combien d'êtres aimés ais je donc ainsi perdu par d'horribles coups du sort ?! Ressaisis toi ! Respires un bon coup et écoutes : nous sauverons bien Paule un jour quand nous en aurons l'occasion . Mais pas maintenant . Tu comprends ? Fit il plus doucement .

**- Je comprends . Fit Choii . Que dois je faire alors ? Fit elle encore exaspérée .**

- Tu vas récupérer les plans de l'arme antique pluton et te faire la plus petite possible . Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un du gouvernement sache que tu étais à Elias Lobbys . Je ne veux pas que notre nom figure dans les journaux . Fit Carl Snow . Il faudra donc tuer tous les témoins gênants si tu te fais voir ...

**- Mais encore ?**

- Je veux que tu trouves Lothaire Johnson et que tu le convaincs de nous livrer des informations sur le projet Casablanca . Et après tu tenteras de rejoindre Shaobondy avec Kimimaro le plus vite possible afin que nous puissions discuter de la marche à suivre afin de sortir de cette mauvaise situation . Sur ce , tu sais quoi faire . Fit il en raccrochant .

* * *

A Elias Lobbys : 

Choii venait de ressortir des vestiaires , vêtue d'une tenue de membre du cp9 . Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire et qu'elle devait le faire vite , avant l'arrivée de la marine sur les lieux . Elle se mit alors à sauter de toits en toits afin de rechercher le dénommé Lothaire Johnson . N'ayant pas la maitrise du haki de perception mais de celui du haki de renforcement , elle devait faire avec les moyens du bords ... Car non seulement , il s'agissait dorénavant d'une couse contre la montre , mais aussi de la recherche d'un homme dont elle ne connaissait que le nom et non le visage .

Le temps presse . Choii semble plus que tout à l'affut .

**à suivre ...**


	7. Arc Elias Lobbys partie 2

**Arc 2 : Elias Lobys  **

**partie 2 :  
**

**Chapitre 14 : Pas le temps ! Faut fuir .**

Après quelques heures de recherches , elle finalement réussit à trouver un agent qui savait qui et où était Lothaire Johnson à Elias Lobbys . Il s'agissait de la secrétaire de celui ci , la charmante et au combien attirante Pénélie . Et c'est bien de mauvaise grâce que celle ci finit par la conduire dans le bureau même de Lothaire Jonhson où par chance celui ci se trouvait . Et c'est lorsqu'il vit l'air étrange qu'abhorrait Pénélie qu'il fit légèrement inquiet :

- Que se passe t'il ? Et puis ... Qui êtes vous ? Fit il à l'attention de Choii . Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans les parages !

- Et c'est bien normal . Répliqua t'elle froidement . J'ai été envoyé ici par Carl Snow afin de récupérer deux choses : les plans de l'arme antique pluton et des informations concernant le projet Casablanca . Si vous le faites bien gentiment , peut être que je ne vous malmènerai pas . Dépêchez vous de choisir , nous avons peu de temps !

Lothaire réfléchissait . Alors l'heure était donc venue , Carl s'intéressait déjà à Casablanca ... Cependant , il avait promis de ne rien dire et ce , même s'il devait en mourir . De plus , l'arrivée de la marine devait être imminente car les chapeaux de paille commençaient à saccager les lieux . Il devait alors tenter de gagner un maximum de temps avant que la marine n'arrive . Il se mit donc à dire :

- Carl Snow et moi étions de vieux amis ... Cependant avec tout le respect que je lui ...

Et c'est là qu'il se prit une gifle monumentale . Lothaire se massa la lèvre inférieure et vit qu'elle saignait . Il leva alors un regard sérieux vers Choii et vit qu'elle non plus ne plaisantait pas . Elle avait vraiment besoin de ses informations et ferait tout son possible pour les obtenir . Et alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait le frapper à nouveau , il l'entendit dire :

- Comment était elle ?

- ? Fit il le visage plein d'incompréhensions .

- Comment était elle lors de son procès ? Vous avez été l'un des juges du procès il me semble .

Il comprit alors qu'elle voulait parler de sa camarade Paule Végapunk . Celle dont il avait précédemment vu le procès et qui avait fait preuve d'un rare courage face aux magistrats . Et surtout face à son destin . Il fit alors :

- Elle a été forte et a fait face à sa situation sans se dérober .

- Comment cela ?

- On lui avait proposé de faire partie des shishibukais , mais elle a refusé par respect pour son honneur de pirate et par fidélité envers Carl Snow . C'est elle qui a choisi d'aller à Impel Down . Finit il par avouer tandis que son visage commençait à être bouleversé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre .

Et c'est à ce moment là que la porte du bureau vola et que Choii vit arriver un Kimimaro essoufflé dont le kimono recelait quelques taches de sang . Elle en déduisit qu'il avait du se battre pour arriver ici . Et alors que Lothaire commençait à craindre pour sa vie , sachant que Pénélie ne savait se battre et que celle ci s'était évanouie depuis bien longtemps , il tenta néanmoins de garder son calme . Choii quant à elle fronça les sourcils en disant :

- Kimimaro ! Que fais tu ici ?

- J'étais venu sauver Usopp de l'équipage des chapeaux de pailles mais on dirait qu'il a pu se sauver lui même ! Expliqua t'il brièvement . De toute façon on a plus le temps de parler , il faut fuir et vite ! Il ont appelés le bustercall !

- Le bustercall ? répondit Choii ébahie . Mais je ne savais pas que ...

C'est à ce moment que Choii et les autres entendirent une immense détonation qui fit exploser un bâtiment d'Elias Lobbys . La marine venait d'arriver . Une immense flotte se profilait à l'horizon près à les anéantir . C'était le bustercall . Choii grinça des dents, celle n'ayant prévu qu'ils arriveraient aussi vite . Lothaire , lui , soupira un bon coup , il était sauvé . C'est alors que pris par l'urgence , Kimimaro s'écria :

- Bref , il faut y aller ! insista Kimimaro en la tirant par le bras .

- Attends une seconde , je n'en ai pas terminé avec lui ! dit elle en se libérant de son emprise .

Choii se rapprocha dangereusement de Lothaire et lui dit d'une voix effroyable :

- Si vous ne me dites pas immédiatement ce qu'est le projet Casablanca vous allez souffrir !

- Je te l'ai dit je ne peux rien dire ! Et ce , même si j'étais l'ami de Carl Snow auparavant .

Choii essayait encore de forcer la main à Lothaire alors que l'arrivée de la marine était imminente ! Finalement , il consenti à lui donner un papier sur lequel était marqué un lieu auquel correspondait une date . Choii prit le papier sans demander son du et entraîna Kimimaro par la main pour se précipiter dans l'eau . Au même moment , il virent tous deux Luffy au chapeau de paille terrasser Lucci et un espèce d'éléphant rose bizarre voler jusqu'à Lothaire celui ci dit :

- Montez Lothaire sama et veillez à prendre lady pénélie avec vous .

Choii et Kimimaro atterrirent sur l'eau non sans trop de difficultés . Kimimaro fit alors :

- La capacité de ton fruit du démon m'étonnera toujours .

- Merci . Fit elle en souriant . Maintenant , tais toi et cours . Personne ne doit savoir ce que nous étions venus faire à Elias Lobbys pas même les autres ok ? Demanda Choii

- Oui , mais pourquoi ? Demanda t'il surpris

- Ordre de l'empereur . Répondit elle simplement . Je te dirais ce que je sais quand on sera arrivés à Waterseven sains et saufs !

* * *

Le lendemain à Waterseven ... Choii et Kimimaro semblaient se reposer dans leur immense manoir . Lorsque tous deux furent rentrés au manoir , ils furent accueillis par Sione et Boregard qui affichaient tous deux une tête d'enterrement . Tous deux avaient bien finis par comprendre que Paule ne reviendrait plus . Après cela , Choii et Kimimaro discutèrent de la marche à suivre et conclurent qu'il valait mieux garder profile bas pendant un certain temps et puis alors que les heures passaient dans un calme oppressant , Choii engagea la conversation :

- Tu sais , quand Paule a été capturée puis jugée à rejoindre Impel Down , je ne pouvais rien faire . C'est alors que je me suis sentie d'une stupidité certaine . A quoi diable me sert mon fruit du démon si ce n'est à sauver voir à protéger les gens que j'aime ?

- Tu tenais beaucoup à Paule Végapunk hein ? Fit Kimimaro . Moi je ne la connaissais pas depuis aussi longtemps que longtemps que toi mais je savais que c'était une fille bien . C'est vraiment dommage pour elle de finir de cette manière . Et personnellement je ne souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi de terminer ses jours à Impel Down . Car comme on dit : "Dans la piraterie , tous les chemins se terminent à Impel Down " . Et ça veut tout dire ...

- Mais elle reviendra . Certifia Choii . J'en suis certaine . Et maintenant , ce qu'il nous faut c'est espérer .

Néanmoins , tous deux ignoraient ce qui était dès lors en train de se passer à l'autre bout du monde : A Marie-joie , on recevait une nouvelle qui laissait tout le monde pantois : celle ci avait été annoncée par escargotphone par l'un des nombreux espions que le cp9 possédait . Celui ci disait qu'au nouveau monde , la flotte que le gouvernement avait envoyé pour surveiller Barbe Blanche avait été réduite à néant par nul autre que Shanks le roux . La rencontre entre ces deux empereurs semblait alors imminente !

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 15 : Une rencontre au sommet  
**

Quelque part dans le nouveau monde , deux bateaux se faisaient face : celui de Shanks le roux et celui de Barbe Blanche . Seule , coincé entre ces deux empereurs , une jeune espionne du cp9 évoluait : Elle s'appelait Glina . Glina Padorine et avait bon espoir d'entrer un jour dans la marine régulière grâce aux précieuses informations qu'elle tentait de prendre sur le vif . Elle se trouvait sur le vaisseau de Barbe Blanche et avait réussie à s'y infiltrer incognito . Elle ne possédait pas de fruits du démon mais avait la maître d'un des instrument de l'orchestre maudit : le triangle ingénieux . Celui ci avait le don fabuleux de la rendre quasi invisible . Dès que celui ci vibrait , elle disparaissait de la vue de tous . Elle était donc là , impassible et seule spectatrice de cet extraordinaire échange qui pourrait faire un jour ou l'autre trembler la terre entière .

Elle perçut alors les signaux lumineux du navire de Shanks . Elle en conclu rapidement que c'était du morse et arriva à en déchiffrer une sorte de permission d'accoster le navire de Barbe Blanche . C'est alors qu'elle entendit un des pirates dire à l'empereur :

- Père .. il semblerait que Shanks le roux veuille s'entretenir avec vous .

Celui ci répondit alors :

- Ouais , laissez le faire . Dit il en buvant à grandes gorgées une choppe de son alcool favori : le saké . Il fit alors pour lui même : J'espère que tu as apporté du bon saké , morveux ...

* * *

Au même moment à Marineford , des marines se demandaient si la rumeur comme quoi les deux empereurs étaient en ce moment même en train de se rencontrer était vrai . Ils furent lors interrompu par leur nouveau supérieur récemment promu , le vice amiral Akeshi Akainu . Celui là même leur dit solennellement :

- Écoutez , on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait découler de cette rencontre . En tout cas , nous devons rester vigilent !

- Oui chef !

Pendant ce temps , Shanks le roux était sur le point de monter à bord du bateau de barbe blanche . Marco dit alors aux moins expérimentés de rentrer à l'intérieur car ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas supporter la présence de cet homme : Shanks . Maintenant , Glina savait pourquoi on l'avait envoyée se coltiner une mission aussi suicidaire : à cause de sa maîtrise du haki .

- Ne paniquez pas ! dit Marco aux affolés . Ils se sont juste évanouis .

- Comme toujours , son aura est impressionnante ...

Au fur et à mesure que Shanks se rapprochait de barbe blanche , elle voyait que le boit du vaisseau sur lequel elle était se craqueler . Puis elle le vit s'arrêter à une bonne vingtaine de mètres de barbe blanche et relever la tête vers lui . Et lui dit alors :

- Excusez moi . J'ai du paraître un peu menaçant , vu que c'est un navire ennemi .

Elle entendit barbe blanche lui répondre :

- Rien qu'a voir ton visage , la blessure infligée par cet enfoiré me fait mal .

C'est a ce moment là que Glina se rendit compte que Shanks traînait derrière lui une énorme bouteille de saké .

- J'ai apporté un peu de saké , je n'ai aucune intention de me battre . Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler .

- C'est tout ce qu'a à dire l'homme qui est venu ici pour me montrer son aura ? Demanda barbe blanche . Abruti ! dit il en riant légèrement .

Glina tourna la tête vers Marco qui braillait à Shanks qu'il n'avait pas à faire tomber dans les vapes une bonne partie du navire . Shanks lui répondit :

- Oh ! tu es le commandant de la première division , Marco non ? Tu veux pas rejoindre mon équipage ?demanda t'il en souriant .

- Ferme là . Répondit Marco excédé .

Parallèlement à cela , barbe blanche demanda au reste de son équipage de les laisser seuls . Glina en profita pour se cacher au cas où elle se ferait surprendre . Bien sur , cela n'échappa pas à l'oeil vigilent de Shanks mais il préféra ne pas en souffler mot .Il se servit une grosse coupe de saké et passa le reste de la bouteille à barbe blanche qui voulut sans doute sentir la qualité du saké qu'il lui présentait . Mais il dit insatisfait :

- Du saké de West blue , ce n'est pas suffisamment bon .

- De toutes les mers sur lesquelles j'ai été , aucun saké ne surpasse les propriétés de guérison de celui ci . C'est du saké de chez moi . Bois en s'il te plait .

De mauvaise grâce , barbe blanche en but une grosse quantité et dit alors :

- Pas mauvais ... Roger , Garp , Sengoku ... Seuls peu d'entre eux vivent encore aujourd'hui . énonça barbe blanche .

- Cala fait 22 ans , c'est évident . Répondit Shanks

- Toi aussi tu te débrouilles pas mal . Tu étais seulement un apprenti sur le navire de gol D Roger . Tu étais d'ailleurs plutôt bon sur le navire de Roger , avec ton partenaire au visage bizarre . Riait barbe blanche . Il était toujours avec toi . Est ce que ce nez rouge marrant est mort ?

Glina écoutait attentivement . Pour l'instant , il n'y avait là que de simples retrouvailles entre deux anciennes connaissances , rien de plus . Elle entreprit alors d'écouter plus attentivement la suite .

- Baggy ? C'est nostalgique tout ça ... Le jour de l'exécution du capitaine , nous chemins se sont séparés à Loguetown . J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il serrait toujours pirate . Avoua Shanks .

- C'est comme si c'était hier , pour moi . Déclara alors barbe blanche . Il y en a juste une poignée qui deviennent des légendes . Les duels quotidiens entre toi et Oeil de Faucon me paraissent toujours aussi nouveau . Quand un homme tel que toi revient d'East blue sans un bras , tout le monde est surpris . A quel genre d'ennemi l'as tu laissé , ce bras gauche ?

A ces mots , Shanks toucha le moignon qu'il restait à la place de son bras gauche et dit :

- C'est ... J'ai fais un pari ... sur la nouvelle ère .

- Tu ne perds pas de temps . Tu penses sérieusement à de nouveaux pirates capables de trouver le one piece ? Moi je miserais plutôt sur les jeunes empereurs des mers vois tu . Enfin , si tu n'as pas de regret , tant mieux ...

- Quand tu dis nouveaux empereurs tu penses à Carl Snow ?

- Pas vraiment . Car même dans ses rangs il y a des jeunes bourrés de talents qui auraient la capacité de devenir empereur , des personnes comme cette gamine qu'il m'a mis dans les pattes pendant un an , par exemple . Sauf que je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de son nom ... Chika ? Chora ? Quelque chose comme ça en tout cas ...

- Enfin . Barbe Blanche , j'ai traversé de nombreuses batailles , reçu de nombreuses blessures mais ... en ce moment , celle qui me fait le plus mal ... C'est celle là . Dit il en montrant sa blessure à l'oeil gauche . Celle ci n'est pas un souvenir d'aventure et ça ne vient pas non plus d'oeil de faucon . Celui qui m'a fait ça était l'un d'entre vous ... Barbe noire Teach !

Glina le sentait , tout ça partait en vrille , mais de toute manière il était impossible de les arrêter , ils étaient trop forts pour elle . C'étaient des empereurs tout de même !

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été imprudent . Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Demanda t'il à barbe blanche . Il attends tranquillement une opportunité . Il n'a pas prit le titre de commandant pour la renommée . Mais pour se cacher . Jusqu'à maintenant , il est resté caché dans ton ombre , barbe blanche . Et afin d'obtenir le pouvoir , il a fait son chemin . Au final il vise le sommet . Avec sa propre volonté . Il pourrait même venir te voler ton titre .

- Et que veux tu que je fasse ? Demanda finalement barbe blanche . C'est l'essentiel .

- Arrêtes Ace s'il te plait ! implora Shanks . Bien qu'il soit jeune , ton commandant de la deuxième division est un homme de confiance . Ace est fort , je le sais . Mais cette renommée et cette confiance peuvent embrouiller les choses . Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour ces deux là de se battre ! Lâche ton emprise sur barbe noire Teach ! C'est ma seule requête . Conclu Shanks

Et là , Glina Padorine vit avec effroi , Barbe blanche éclater de rire sous le discourt de Shanks . Ce même rire s'entendait à des kilomètres à la ronde sur l'océan qui commençait à s'agiter . Les hommes de celui ci commençaient à s'inquiéter . Barbe blanche reprit :

- C'est la même façon de parler que ce nez marrant . Son crime est ... une chose qui n'aurait jamais du être commise sur un bateau pirate , l'assassinat d'un nakama . Il a brisé la règle d'or . A partir du moment où il a mis les pied sur mon navire , peu importe à quel point il était stupide , il est devenu mon fils . Où va l'âme d'un fils assassiné ? Je dois montrer à cet homme que , sans morale , on ne peut pas parcourir le monde ! C'est ma responsabilité de montrer à Teach sa folie ! Tu comprends ,merdeux ? Tu es trop jeune de 100 ans pour me donner des ordres ! dit il en lançant la bouteille qu'il venait de terminer à la figure de Shanks qui l'évita de justesse avec l'aide du haki . Lequel se mit également à boire son énorme coupelle de saké pour finir par se lever et dégainer son épée .

- Personne n'aurait pu empêcher cela .. Le carnage de notre ère ! fit Shanks d'un ton à la fois sombre et sérieux .

- Pas suffisant pour m'effrayer ! dit alors barbe blanche en se saisissant de son imposante lance de près de quatre mètres de long . Je suis barbe blanche tout de même !

Ils commencèrent à se battre sous le ciel orageux de grand Line . Le ciel s'était alors divisé en deux sous le coup leurs attaques comme pour signaler le commencement de la fin . De la fin d'un monde . D'une ère .

* * *

- Voici mon rapport , Lothaire sama . fit elle alors par le biais d'un escargotphone

- Merci agent Glina Padorine , mais ce serait bien maintenant si vous arriviez à vous extirper de toute cette mouise au plus vite .

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi , j'ai l'habitude . Sur ce ...

Et elle raccrocha . Lothaire quant à lui soupira ... On lui détruit son QG et maintenant ça ! Et puis ... En plus , il a fallu qu'il donne à cette fille aux cheveux blanc des informations hautement compromettantes au sujet du projet Casablanca . Pour lui , le moment était venu d'en parler . Il prit l'escargotphone de son bureau et tenta de joindre une vieille connaissance , Carmen Flamila et au bout de quelques minutes , celle ci répondit d'une voix exaspérée :

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas m'appeler Lothaire !

- Désolé ... Mais c'est un cas d'urgence cette fois ci . Carl Snow m'a envoyé une fouineuse à Elias Lobbys ... J'ai du lui donner des informations sur le projet Casablanca . Le rendez vous a bien sensé avoir lieu dans quelques mois à Shaobondy non ? Cette fille risque de se montrer au rendez vous ...

- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ?! Fourres toi bien ça dans le crâne , Carl Snow ne doit en aucun cas savoir que je suis encore en vie ! Ordre de cet homme ! Et en ce qui concerne ta prétendue fouine ... Ne t'en fais pas . Je vais me faire une joie de t'en débarrasser définitivement . Foi de Fuka Reizel , vice amiral de Marineford ! Comment s'appelle t'elle ?

- Sa Choii .

Et la communication cessa . Lothaire soupira une fois de plus , se disant que cette femme avait une fois de plus retourné sa veste en 60 années ... Passer de chasseuse de prime à haut gradé de la marine ... Enfin , du moment qu'elle se débarrasse de cette gène ... Il n'aura rien à y redire .

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard à Waterseven :

Choii se reposait tranquillement quand tout d'un coup Kimimaro arriva avec le journal dans les mains .

- Regardes , ça parle des récents évènements d'Elias Lobbys . dit il alors en lui montrant le dit journal .

- Il y a quelque chose nous concernant à l'intérieur ? Demanda Choii un brin craintive

- Non . Ce sont les chapeaux de pailles qui ont tout pris .

- Ouf ! fit elle soulagée . Au moins on aura pas parlé de nous c'est déjà ça .

- Oui , mais le plus surprenant , c'est que les journaux n'aient pas mentionnés l'arrestation de Paule Végapunk . Tu as une suggestion ?

- C'est juste qu'ils ne veulent pas débuter une guerre avec notre empereur pour le moment , cela ne leur apporterait rien voilà tout . Et puis peut être que cet homme étrange , Lothaire , a du nous couvrir ...

- Oui sans doute ... admit Kimimaro .

- Mais ce qui me cause le plus de tracas , c'est qu'au final on a toujours pas trouvé les plans de l'arme antique pluton ... L'empereur va nous passer un de ces savons lors de la prochaine réunion ...

- Tu veux sans doute parler de **ça** non ? demanda Kimimaro en agitant les parchemins sous les yeux abasourdis de celle ci .

- Mais ! Comment diable as tu fais pour ...

- Oh , c'était pour le coup relativement facile . Dans la débâcle , personne ne songeait à les mettre sous clés et hop , dans la poche . On peut donc dire : **Mission accomplie** .

- Oui , sans doute ... Répondit Choii en regardant distraite l'effervescence de la ville en contrebas .

Ce jour là , le ciel semblait particulièrement clair et clément pour tous , si bien les marines que les pirates . Seulement , il existait en ce monde des personnes qui ne pouvaient même s'ils le souhaitaient ardemment , ne jamais plus revoir la douce lumière du jour caresser leur visage . Des gens comme Paule Paule Végapunk .

Ce jour là , tous deux songèrent à faire leurs valises et à filer loin de Waterseven et de ces cruels évènements . Choii quant à elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus contempler cet étrange mot que lui a remit à la va vite Lothaire Johnson , comme quoi des réponses concernant le projet Casablanca l'attendrait là bas ... A Shaobondy .

**à suivre ...**

* * *

**Voilà ^^ cela clôt l'arc d'Elias Lobies .**


	8. Arc réunion annuelle partie 1

**Arc 3 : Réunion Annuelle à Shaobondy .  **

**partie 1 : **

**Chapitre 16 : Mo de Tareza .  
**

Quelques jours plus tard Choii et les autres décidèrent de partir de Waterseven afin de se rendre à l'archipel de Shaobondy . Cependant , tous étaient songeurs quant à la route à suivre car aucun d'entre eux ne savaient naviguer dans ces eaux troubles de grand Line . D'autant plus qu'ils savaient très bien que le triangle de Florian était le repère de l'infâme Gecko Moria , le corsaire au service du gouvernement mondial et de la marine et honnêtement , nul ne savait ce qu'il fabriquait dans sa retraite perdue au fond d'un nid de brouillard . Tous finirent donc par opter sur le dernier choix qu'il leur restait : Aller jusqu'à l'île de Taresa .

- Mais ... Fit alors Sione . N'est ce pas un peu dangereux d'y aller ? Cette île se trouve être à quelques heures seulement de navigation de Marineford . Et si la marine nous y capture ?

- Sione a raison , surenchérit Boregard . Nous devrions nous déguiser en simple passagers et prendre une simple navette de voyageurs . Ainsi , nous arriverons en toute sureté à Shaobondy . Évitons d'aller courir des risques inutiles à Tareza .

C'est alors que Kimimaro se mit à rire , amusé par la pseudo crainte des suivants de Choii . Il fit alors :

- On ne risque rien là bas . La preuve : J'en suis bien revenu vivant ! Tareza est une île qui se trouve à trois jours de navigation d'Amazone Lily , l'île des guerrières Kuja . Elle se situe à la toute fin du triangle Floriant et borde Calm Belt . Et en plus , elle est très facile d'accès car il se trouve qu'elle est reliée à Waterseven par le train des mers qui désert également cette partie de la région . Cette zone est très sécurisée et les pirates ont tendance à l'éviter d'ailleurs ... Du moins , certains pirates ... laissa t'il entendre .

- Que veux tu dire par là ? Demanda alors Choii . Tareza aurait elle été brusquement attaquée ? Fit elle avec une once d'inquiétude dans sa voix .

- Pas du tout , penses tu ... Et puis , tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il est impossible que Mo laisse Tareza tomber entre de mauvaises mains . Après tout , cette île est l'un des nombreux Territoires que possède Carl Snow à travers le globe . Et Mo de Tareza , dit au passage le clairvoyant , est l'un des plus loyaux commandant à la solde de notre empereur . Il n'y a donc aucun soucis à avoir en ce qui concerne ce sujet .

- N'est ce pas , Boregard ? Fit alors Choii . Car après tout , c'est toi qui avait émis des doutes quant à la prétendue fiabilité de Mo non ? Je supposes que tu es convaincu dès à présent ?

- En effet , je le suis . Fit il résigné .

C'est ainsi que tous préparèrent leurs affaires afin de prendre le puffing Tom dès le début de l'après midi . Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils eurent confiés la demeure à leurs plus fidèles domestiques qu'ils purent se diriger le cœur léger vers la gare de Waterseven qui venait juste d'être ré-ouverte suite à l'aqua Laguna . Mais curieusement , peu de monde semblait être présents afin de s'occuper du maintient de la gare en plein après midi ... Ils apprirent par les rares voyageurs que les chapeaux de paille donnaient une immense fête pour leur départ et que toute la ville avait été invitée . C'est donc sur un train quasi désert que nos quatre héros embarquèrent .

* * *

Ce n'est donc que quelques jours plus tard que le train arriva à destination sur l'île de Tareza , plus précisément au port de Cokhara , le terminus du train des mers pour cette région . Il s'agissait de l'unique ville de l'île qui se trouvait au bord de la mer . Derrière celle ci , la ville faisait place à une immense jungle tropicale remplie de bêtes féroces mangeuses d'hommes . Néanmoins , il existait un chemin qui reliait la ville à la demeure de Mo qui se trouvait au fin fonds des montagnes . Et ce chemin au combien sinueux avait pour nom , chemin de la rédemption . Généralement , personne n'osait s'aventurer le long de ce chemin particulièrement pénible à suivre . Seuls les moines de Tareza , alias les hommes du dénommé Mo , avaient les capacités physiques nécessaires pour gravir la montagne et la forêt verdoyante et hostile .

D'ailleurs , Choii était tout sauf à l'aise de gravir pareil endroit . En effet , celle ci avait toujours été bien plus à l'aise sur mer que sur terre car elle faisait partie de ceux qui avaient finis par dépendre entièrement de la capacité de leurs fruits du démon . De plus , Sione et Boregard n'avaient pas non plus l'habitude de faire de l'escalade et ne voulait en rien la prendre . Seul Kimimaro avait de l'expérience en ce domaine puisqu'il était originaire de Wano , endroit très montagneux . Au final , ils décidèrent de prendre contact avec la seconde de Mo , la dénommée Shantcy Kirae qui avait l'habitude de se rendre à L'Oyak , le bar du coin afin de faire un peu de ménage parmi les pirates qui ne respecteraient pas les règles de l'île . C'est en effet là bas qu'ils la trouvèrent , aux prises avec un équipage de pirate qui venait de causer pas mal de désordre dans le bar . Kimimaro sortit alors son katana et se débarrassa des gêneurs . Cela attira l'attention de Shantcy qui les reconnus aussitôt . Elle vint vers eux en courant et s'arrêta juste avant de renverser Sione qu'elle n'avait absolument pas remarquée . Elle se répandit en excuses qui furent vite acceptées par Choii et les autres et se mit alors à dire , rougissante de honte :

- Encore désolé ! Mais nous ignorions votre venue ici dame Choii sama ! Et vous non plus Sieurs Kimimaro ... Nous ne savions pas que vous repasseriez si vite par chez nous ...

- Excusez nous ...Fit alors Sione qui baissait timidement la tête . Mais nous avions pensés que nous pouvions faire le trajet jusqu'à Shaobondy avec vous .

Shantcy fit alors un grand sourire à ses invités en leurs répondant qu'ils n'avaient qu'a s'installer dans un des hôtels du part , qu'elle allait prévenir le seigneur Mo de leur venue impromptue . C'est ainsi que nos héros se retrouvèrent à l'Oyak , leurs assiettes pleine de victuailles en tout genre . Du moins , trois sur quatre car Choii avait décidé de se rendre au bar , boire un peu afin de se soulager de la perte de son amie . Elle ne sut combien de temps elle était restée là bas , cependant , elle finit par entendre les pas souples et légers de Mo de Tareza qui semblait arriver dans les parages . Et étrangement , elle ne savais d'ailleurs pourquoi , mais tout semblait alors silencieux . Elle n'était plus capable d'entendre les conversations de ses camarades , comme si , tout avait été aspiré , disparu au delà du temps . C'est alors qu'elle finit par se souvenir des paroles que Paule lui avait compté à propos de Mo de Tareza : " _Souviens toi , Mo n'est pas un pirate ordinaire , son haki est de loin le plus terrifiant , c'est lui qui m'a aidé à perfectionner mon mantra ou haki de perception . A la différence que le sien est au moins quatre à cinq fois plus dense et plus dangereux que le mien .__Certes , tu ne l'as que rarement vu , mais fais attention , généralement , quand on n'a pas l'habitude , son haki a tendance à peser sur le notre et à nous endormir . C'est son haki entier qui englobe l'île et de là où il se trouve , il peut tout voir et tout ressentir . Plus tu t'approches de lui , plus son haki est en capacité de t'ébranler ... Généralement son haki a tendance à toucher les personnes qui sont psychologiquement "... _

Mais elle tomba dans l'inconscience avant même de se souvenir de la suite des explications que lui avait prodigué Paule . Elle se rendit juste compte qu'on la portait car elle sentait dans sa demi conscience qu'elle bougeait légèrement , mais sans plus . Elle sombra lentement dans les bras de Morphée ...

* * *

Choii se réveilla en sursaut . Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille . Elle se souvenait avoir bu au bar pendant dieu savait combien de temps et puis après , plus rien . C'est à peu près à ce moment là qu'un rayon de soleil passa et l'aveugla . Il trônait assez haut dans le ciel ce qui laissait présager qu'il devait être au Zénith . Choii se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne se trouvait plus au port , mais au centre de l'île , dans les montagnes , dans le repère de Mo , au temple de Kelederian .

- Et merde ! fit elle alors . Et moi qui ne voulait pas y aller car je déteste plus que tout avoir à y redescendre de ce foutu perchoir !

- Enfin vous êtes réveillée dame Choii ! fit Sione qui semblait inquiète .

- Mais qu'as tu donc Sione ? Tu pleures ? Ressaisis toi ma parole ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai perdu connaissance pendant près d'une semaine voyons ! fit elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie .

Mais l'air grave de Sione lui fit justement comprendre que ça n'en était pas une ... Choii écarquilla alors les yeux , s'exclamant :

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu veux réellement dire que le haki de Mo m'a assommé pendant près d'une semaine ?!

Sione acquiesça . Choii se leva alors d'un bon et se précipita vers la salle de bain avec un brin de vêtements qu'elle enfila à la va vite , soit un simple Yukata court qu'elle mit sur un sous pull gris et un pentacourt noir . Elle ne prit à peine le temps d'écouter les recommandations de Sione ou encore de se coiffer et descendit à la hâte les escaliers de marbre du vaste temple , des tongues de bois aux pieds , résonnantes , faisant un bruit pas possible sur le sol dallé . Elle tourna à droite , croisa des moines furieux qui voulaient l'écorcher vive à cause du bruit qu'elle faisait , tourna à droite et croisa des femmes moines qui regardaient ses cheveux , longs , d'une couleur atypique , et quasi emmêlée qui bougeait bizarrement lorsqu'elle courrait à la recherche d'un Mo qu'elle ne trouvait pas . C'est alors qu'elle se mit à chercher Kimimaro ou Shantcy mais vit qu'eux aussi semblaient avoir disparus .

- Mais où diable sont ils tous passés ?!

- Si seulement vous m'aviez laissée le temps de vous expliquer dame Choii ... Fit alors Sione en soupirant . Boregard est parti avec eux ce matin au port de Cokhara afin de faire les derniers préparatifs en vue de la traversée .

Choii sembla alors se calmer . Elle soupira alors un bon coup , et remonta dans sa chambre , disant à Sione qu'après tout elle devait avoir largement le temps de se changer et de faire sa toilette .

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard , elle ressortit toute propre et pouponnée qu'elle était , plus reposé qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers jours . Elle s'étendit donc sur son lit et profita pleinement de sa douceur pour se détendre . Étrangement , ces vacances à Waterseven ne l'avait pas du tout reposée car elle se sentait constamment en alerte . Or , ici , c'était différent . Elle ne se sentait pas menacée et n'avait aucune raison de l'être , cette île est l'un des territoires de Carl Snow . Tareza est aux mains de son maitre incontesté , Mo , le moine guerrier et elle n'était ici qu'une invitée . Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de se sentir agressée . Loin de là ...  
Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'elle fut interrompue dans ses pensée par une présence qui venait de faire son entrée dans sa chambre . Elle se releva vivement , haki sortit et vit avec stupéfaction que l'ennemi qu'elle s'était imaginée n'en était en fait pas un . Il ne s'agissait que de Mo . Or , les deux avaient rarement eux le temps où l'envie de se côtoyer ... Diamétralement opposés , de philosophies différentes et de localisations aux antipodes l'une de l'autre , il était bien rare qu'ils aient été amenés à se rencontrer autre part que lors des réunions annuelles orchestrées par Carl Snow lui même afin de préserver la cohésion du groupe . Mais voilà , tous deux se trouvaient dès à présent dans la même pièce , Sa Choii , une fillette qui venait juste d'avoir 21 ans et qui avait été nommée voilà trois ans commandante aux ordres de Carl Snow . Face à elle se trouvait Mo de Tareza , le serein , un homme mûr et expérimenté qui avait dans la quarantaine . Ses yeux étaient plus clair et limpides que n'importe quelle source , et semblaient lire au fin fond de toute chose , de tout être . Or , Choii n'appréciait pas ce genre de personne . Elle n'aimait pas que l'on découvre tous ses petits secrets qui n'étaient pas franchement plaisants .

- Arrêtez donc de me regarder ainsi à la fin , c'est gênant . Finit elle par dire .

- Pourquoi ? Auriez vous quelque chose à vous reprochez ?

- Je n'aime pas votre suffisance , cette manière que vous avez de croire que vous savez tout de moi alors que c'est faux ! Moi je ...

Elle avait finit par craquer .

- Oui , vous croyez être unique , différente des autres et vous l'êtes en un sens . Vous êtes forte , puissante et belle . Vous croyez surement être capable d'envouter tous les hommes de cette planète de par votre beauté insolente , mais vous vous trompez lourdement . Ici , vous êtes comme toute les femmes . Ici , la beauté est considéré comme étant un défaut , une malice à endiguer . Et comme toute femme ou être humain , vous ressentez les mêmes choses qu'eux et vous êtes faible dans les mêmes cas , dans les mêmes tourments .

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais que Paule Végapunk s'est fait prendre par les marines . Et il est logique de penser que de par votre état pitoyable d'y a une semaine au bar , et de par votre immense chagrin que vous me montrez actuellement , vous semblez atteinte .

- Arrêtez donc de faire comme si vous saviez tout ! s'exclama t'elle . Si je l'avais voulu , j'aurais pu la sauver . Qu'est ce qui aurait bien pu m'empêcher de faire s'abattre les vagues déchainés de Grand Line sur leur navire ? Qui aurait pu m'en empêcher ?! Après tout je suis la seule à pouvoir décider , à pouvoir manipuler les océans à ma guise ! s'écria t'elle .

- La crainte de la perdre à jamais . Répondit il simplement .

Et là , Choii ne dit plus mot . Il venait de la souffler et de dire tout haut ce qu'elle cachait ici bas dans son cœur blessé qui se mourrait de la perte de son amie . Et voyant qu'il pouvait parler de nouveau , Mo s'exclama de plus belle :

- Vous voyez comme il est simple de prévoir vos réactions ... Vous réagissez exactement comme je l'avais prévu . Comment diable auriez vous pu attaquer ce vaisseau de la marine et prendre le risque de détruire le vaisseau où votre amie était maintenue prisonnière menottées avec des chaines en granit marin ?

- J'aurais pu la sauver la temps !

- Réponse typique . Mais j'en doute fortement . Elle se serait noyée avant et vous le savez très bien . Alors pourquoi diable vous leurrer ? A pleurer ainsi , vous l'insultez plus qu'autre chose !

- Je ne comprends pas ...

- Paule n'est pas le genre de fille à apprécier qu'on la pleure . Surtout lorsqu'elle est toujours vivante . Elle considérerait cela comme une humiliation cuisante qu'elle ne pourrait tolérer . Alors tachez de prendre sur vous et apparaissez la tête haute devant les autres commandants , comme le fera Kimimaro dans quelques semaines .

Choii sécha ses larmes qui avaient coulées malgré elle . Et tacha de reprendre contenance . Les gens ne voulaient pas la voir effondrée , car il savaient déjà comment elle allait réagir . Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas réaliser à cette réunion , c'était le fait de se donner en spectacle devant des commandants qu'elle n'appréciait pas ! Elle devait se reprendre . Et si elle n'arrivait pas à sourire , qu'à cela ne tienne , elle se montrerait froide et distante . Et remettrai à sa place les mauvaises langues . Oui , il s'agissait de la bonne marche à suivre .

* * *

En fin de journée , tous les préparatifs furent achevés . Choii se tenait devant le port , la mine impassible . Kimimaro s'approcha d'elle , surprit par ce revirement soudain de caractère . Il lui demanda si elle se sentait mal , mais elle ci lui répondit froidement :

- Laisses . Je vais bien , je vais mieux ...

Kimimaro soupira . Il fit alors une tape amirale sur la tête de Choii . Notons que Choii était assez petite , faisant guère plus qu'un mètre 70 face à Kimimaro qui devait bien aller dans les deux mètres 50 . Il contemplaient comme elle l'océan de Calm Belt tandis que celui ci dit l'air grave :

- En tout cas , je ne veux pas être celui qui annoncera la disparition de Paule aux autres .

- C'est sûr que tu préfères que je perde de ma notoriétés auprès des autres afin de monter en grade .

- Pas du tout ... Répliqua t'il simplement . C'est juste que je ne te souhaites pour rien au monde de te faire railler par certaines mauvaises langues ...

- Comme Kansaki ? Insinua t'elle .

- Je n'ai rien dit .

Choii eut alors un mince sourire tandis que tous embarquaient sur l'Océane , le navire de Mo . Désormais , rien ne pouvait plus arrêter la réunion qui aurait lieu à Shaobondy sous peu . Rien .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 17 : Réunion annuelle  
**

Quelques semaines plus tard , Mo et son équipage arrivèrent à Shaobondy avec Choii et les autres . Ici , à l'archipel Shabondy , de nombreux pirates de Carl Snow avaient l'habitude de tenir des réunions tous les ans . Le genre de réunion ennuyeuses à mourir qui décidait du déroulement des affaires à suivre pour l'année . De toutes les réunions , c'était celle à ne pas rater , car la manquer signifierait un manque total de respect à l'empereur . C'était donc avec rapidité que les commandants de l'empereur , accouraient des quatre coins du monde vers Shaobondy afin de ne pas arriver en retard . Inutile de vous préciser que ce genre de réunion ne passait pas inaperçu à Shaobondy car à chaque réunion , toute la zone sans foi ni loi de l'île évitait de trop faire de vagues , craignant le courroux des commandants de Carl Snow . Mais pourquoi choisir Shaobondy ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que pour Carl Snow , il s'agissait de la pile moitié de grand Line . Et aussi l'un des rares endroits au monde où la marine lâchait un peu la surveillance , c'est ainsi que ce sont formées des zones de non droit . Or , Choii , accompagné de Boregard , de Kimimaro , de Mo et de Sione marchait justement dans ces rues . On pouvait néanmoins voir que son visage était préoccupé par la tournure prochaine des évènements . D'ailleurs , et alors qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait , on chuchotait sur leur passage . Certains les regardaient avec crainte , d'autres avec admiration est respect et certains , voir beaucoup avec envie . Après tout , le groupe entier ou presque était considéré comme étant de grosses pointures du monde de la piraterie , des gens qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre à dos . Tous les laissèrent donc passer , sans dire mots et les commandants continuèrent leurs chemins jusqu'au lieu de réunion . Celui ci se trouvait d'ailleurs au groove 16 qui se trouvait au cœur de la gigantesque mangrove . Et c'est justement après quelques heures de marche qu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'au lieu de rendez vous , ou du moins , s'aidèrent de la vivre card que leur avait filé Carl Snow l'année dernière . C'est alors qu'il virent le fameux bar de l'arnaque , lieu réputé pour être un endroit mal famé au possible , et surtout , le repère de Rayleigh , le roi sombre . Sauf qu'a la grande surprise de Choii , il n'était pas là . Seule Shaki semblait présente et apparemment occupée à repousser Roméo , le Dom Juan du groupe . Mais elle l'ignora vite et tourna son attention sur d'autres commandants , déjà arrivés eux aussi . Elle s'écria alors , contente de revoir un de ses amis de longue date , mais Kimimaro la devança :

- Yukimura Aoki ! , s'écria alors Kimimaro . Comme toujours , vous êtes vraiment ponctuel .

- En effet , il en va de mon prestige de second commandant après tout .

Yukimura Aoki , dit le ponctuel . Sa prime était fixé à 150 millions de Béryls . Il avait mangé le fruit du démon du temps . Ce fruit aux qualités exceptionnelles lui permettait d'arrêter le temps pendant une durée limitée afin de prendre avantage d'une situation donnée . Cependant , les autres commandants le surnommait le rat en raison de sa petite taille et de son air de fouine , toujours à roder partout et à se mêler de tout . Il est le suivant de Carl Snow et le colle à longueur de temps .

- Et moi je vois que ton orgueil n'a pas changé depuis tout ce temps , sinistre rat , tu ferais mieux d'adopter un comportement plus modeste si tu ne veux pas subir mon courroux . Fit alors la voix courroucée d'une certaine jeune femme aux cheveux roses et faisant approximativement la même taille que Kimimaro .

- Kansaki ? Fit t'il en plissant légèrement des yeux . Pourrais tu arrêter je te prie de me regarder de haut ?

Chose étonnamment impossible puisque Aoki faisait dans les 1 mètre 40 et que Kansaki devait faire dans les 2 mètres 20 .

Kansaki Maurie dite au sable d'Or . Son fruit du démon serait capable de transformer tout ce que touche en de l'Or . Comme Kimimaro elle est originaire de Wano mais est la commandante d'une île qui se trouve plus loin encore dans le nouveau monde , l'île maudite de Kilanda . Une île volcanique qui se trouve à proximité du G1 de la marine . Cependant , il y a deux choses que Kansaki aime plus que sa propre vie : Kimimaro et l'argent . Et bien évidemment ce qu'elle déteste le plus hormis le fait d'être dans la dèche , c'est notre chère Choii . Kansaki a en effet horreur de la voir trainer autour de son cher Kimimaro adoré qui au passage ne semble pas décidé à nourrir des sentiments amoureux à son égard .

- Et si vous arrêtiez de parler ? Demanda soudain une voie froide et impitoyable . Je déteste les gens qui m'empêche de dormir .

- Roméo D Carpe ? Parce que tu es toujours en vie ? demanda alors un Kimimaro indigné .

- Et oui , que veux tu ? J'aime faire de ta chère et tendre petite vie un parfait petit calvaire . Il faut bien s'occuper dans la vie .

Roméo D Carpe , dit le sanglant . D'après Choii , il s'agirait d'un véritable psychopathe fou furieux qui adore trucider les gens . Il serait d'ailleurs fou amoureux de la cousine de l'empereur , alias Juliette Wein , une autre malade de la gâchette et du massacre de masse . Mais généralement il semble froid et détaché lorsque Juliette ou l'aube d'un jour qui se prête au massacre , ne se profile pas à l'horizon . Il est comme Carl et Lothaire , un membre à part entière du gang des immortels , tout comme cette dénommée Juliette .

* * *

A chaque fois cela finissait de la même manière : tous se criaient dessus ou s'ignoraient et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu le bon sens d'arrêter les enfantillages et mettre leurs différents de cotés . La seule qui c'était lié d'amitié avec tous mis à par l'empereur , c'était Paule Végapunk . Mais , elle n'était pas là ... Bien sûr ...

Soudain , une incroyable puissance se fit sentir . L'empereur était arrivé . Il se mit à marcher jusqu'au centre de la pièce et demanda :

- Tout le monde est arrivé ?

Yukimura répondit alors simplement en tournant la tête vers lui :

- Non , il manque encore trois personnes , fit il d'un ton mielleux : Emiliae Sopranno , Franz Paganini et S...

Au même moment , la porte s'ouvrit dans un immense fracas laissant ainsi passer une Emiliae Sopranno joyeuse comme tout d'être arrivé à l'heure et un Franz Paganini qui soupirait , lassé du comportement enfantin de son amie de toujours . Carl Snow se tourna vers eux et leur demanda :

- Alors ? L'avez vous trouvé ? Avez vous trouvé le premier commandant Sabo Karénine ?

A ces mots , tous se turent . Comment auraient ils pu oublier cet homme ? Cette force de la nature , dont la justice et la droiture étaient sans pareils ou presque . Donc , tous se turent . Seul Choii éleva la voix :

- Empereur . Pourquoi rechercher Sabo ? Parce que c'est la troisième fois qu'il manque la réunion de Shabondy ? Nous le savions tous de toute manière . Sabo est fort , c'est un fait . Mais il est fait pour être libre . C'est une personne avide de rêve , d'aventures et d'espoirs qui méprise toute formes d'autorité depuis ce qui lui est arrivé à East blue . Je pense que ...

- Choii ... L'appela L'empereur . Je sais que tu le respectes et que tu cherches à le protéger , mais cela fait maintenant trois ans qu'il a disparu . Peux tu me dire où il se trouve maintenant ?

Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle et attendaient qu'elle parle . Elle soupira et la pression retomba alors :

- Je l'ignore . Carl fronça les sourcils à cette réponse . Mais ... Je suis certaine d'une chose en tout cas .

- Une chose ? Fit il . Laquelle ?

A ce moment là , tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle . Choii se fit violence pour ne pas déglutir et poursuivit :

- Il ne nous a pas trahis . Je sais de source sure qu'il y a quelques mois déjà , alors que j'étais à Waterseven avec Paule et Kimimaro ; celle ci m'a fait une révélation étonnante . Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait croisée Sabo à la vente aux enchères de Sebinglo ( voir arc Waterseven part 1 ) au moment ou elle allait entrer dans le train des mers qui était en destination de la gare de Waterseven , blue station .

- Et ? Demanda Kansaki qui s'impatientait . Qu'est ce qui semble aussi surprenant dans cette rencontre ?

- J'y viens , répondit Choii d'un air exaspéré , Paule était alors certaine d'une chose : Elle pensait que Sabo était de mèche avec les révolutionnaires .

A cet instant précis , une incroyable pression s'abattit sur les commandants qui virent avec effroi que l'empereur commençait à s'énerver . Il déclara alors :

- Écoutez ! Je sais que cela ne sera vraiment pas drôle pour la ou les personnes qui tenterons d'aller retrouver cet imbécile sur grand Line mais faut le faire ! Il faut capturer Sabo ! Qui se porte volontaire ? Demanda t'il à ses commandants .

Soudain , à la surprise de tous , la main d'Emiliae Sopranno se leva sous l'exaspération de son ami Franz .

- Moi je veux bien . Et puis , au moins je peux compter sur mon fruit du démon du koe koe .

- Mais t'es complètement folle ma parole ! On vient à peine de se poser sur notre île de Belladonna que l'on doit déjà repartir en mission ! Franchement ! s'écria t'il

- Franz , du calme voyons . De toute façon , on doit faire une tournée sur Grand Line non ? Autant commencer plus tôt que prévu tu ne crois pas ?

Emiliae Soprano , dite la chanteuse underground . Réputée pour être une sacrée psychopathe instable psychologiquement . Elle est originaire comme Franz de Dresrosa . Néanmoins on sait peu de choses sur ce qu'ils ont vécus là bas ... Franz est le garde fou d'Emiliae , il l'empêche de faire trop de bêtises . Mis à part cela , Emiliae semble très attachée à Carl Snow qu'elle respecte énormément . Elle apprécie énormément Choii et Paule qu'elle considérait comme ces petites sœurs . Elle a des manies de gamines et a mangé le fruit du démon du koe koe qui lui permet de manipuler tous ceux qui entendent sa voix . Sa tête est mise à prix à près de 350 millions de béryls .

- Mais ... Demanda Kansaki , qu'est ce qui est si mal dans le fait qu'il aide les révolutionnaires ?

- Tu es vraiment bête ma parole , répliqua Roméo en souriant légèrement . Notre équipage est neutre parce que notre empereur a déclaré au monde entier qu'il serait neutre et toujours du coté des petites gens dans le besoin . C'est pour cela que la Marine le laisse tranquille et que les shishibukais ainsi que les autres empereurs l'ignorent . Et personnellement , je trouve que c'est très bien comme ça . Seulement voilà . Sabo a toujours été contre l'injustice et souhaiterait lutter activement pour cela . Mais ces idéaux , bien que louables pourraient nous précipiter au centre de l'attention du gouvernement mondial et des autres pirates . On pourrait même perdre notre statut de pirates neutres à cause de lui ! Et donc , je suis d'accord pour freiner un peu ses ardeurs et l'empêcher de compromettre de que nous avons pris tant de temps à construire .

Choii soupira . Apparemment , personne ne s'était rendu compte de la gravité de la disparition de Paule . Du moins , jusqu'à ce qu'Emiliae finisse par demander :

- Dites les gens ... Où se trouve Paule ? Elle n'était pas censée se trouver à cette réunion ?

Tous se turent . Choii déglutit . Et voilà , se dit elle . Cela devait bien finir par se savoir un jour .

- Je ... Commença t'elle . Eh bien ... Paule est à Impel Down .

Et les réactions arrivèrent très vite . Logique , puisque Paule était l'amie de tout le monde . Et en effet , tous dans la salle eurent la même réaction que Choii et voulurent de ce pas aller la libérer . Mais c'est à ce moment là que Carl Snow intervint , disant que personne n'était en droit de la libérer pour le moment , que c'était un peu de sa faute à elle , de s'être bêtement laissée prendre par des membres du cp9 . Et au final , personne ne blâma Choii du fait qu'elle aurait pu lui sauver la vie . Carl Snow reprit alors :

- Passons . Maintenant que Paule est à Impel Down , il faut absolument lui trouver un remplaçant . Des propositions ?

Ils savaient bien évidemment que sous des airs idiots se cachait une Paule d'une grande intelligence et dont les connaissances cybernétiques n'étaient plus à prouver . Dans le cas présent , tous se disaient qu'il était impossible de lui trouver un remplaçant potable et qu'ils perdaient leurs temps . Seulement , Choii prit une fois de plus la parole :

- Je ne suis pas entièrement certaine , mais ... Un jour , Paule m'avaient vanté les capacités mentales et inventrice d'un homme qu'elle avait rencontré sur les îles célestes , aux confins même de celle ci . Si je ne m'abuse , il semblerait qu'il soit très connu là bas sur la mer blanche .

- Et comment s'appelle t'il ? Demanda à tout hasard l'empereur qui doutait de l'existence de cet homme .

- Akihito . Akihito Sodena et il résiderait dans la lointaine ville nommée Utopia , aux confins même des îles célestes .

Soudain , Mo eut un déclic et fit calmement :

- Akihito Sodena . Mais , ne serais ce pas ce célèbre scientifique recherché par le gouvernement mondial pour l'utilisation illégale de la science perdue ? On dit également que la coalition fantôme chercherait à le recruter mais qu'ils ignorent où il se trouve ...

- Oui , je sais , admit Choii , mais tu sembles oublier que Paule elle même faisait partie de la même coalition que lui ...

- Mais ... Risqua Sione qui n'avait dit mot depuis son arrivée dans la pièce , qu'est ce donc que cette fameuse coalition ?

- Attends , se moqua Kansaki , tu veux nous faire croire que tu ignores tout à propos de cela alors que tu es 24h sur 24 avec Choii qui s'y intéresse de près ? Incroyable ... Bon , pour faire simple , c'est une coalition , un groupe , regroupant les plus grands scientifiques au monde , qu'ils soient pirates ou marines . Leur but est une sauvegarde générale de tout savoir scientifique pour en faire profiter le monde ...

- Mais en réalité , poursuivit Choii , tout cela n'est qu'ineptie , c'est bien trop beau pour être vrai n'est ce pas ? Fit elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Sionne . Ils ne veulent que s'approprier le savoir des autres afin de l'utiliser pour faire la guerre . Enfin , c'est ainsi depuis l'age d'or de la piraterie , quand le taux de pirate sur grand Line atteint des sommets . Mais contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser , faire parti de cette coalition est assez bénéfique car tu peux avoir accès à toute information scientifiques contenu par les scientifiques de ce groupe . C'est grâce à la libre information . Seulement , en contre partie , tu dois donner des informations quand on te le demande mais bon ...

- Oh , je vois maintenant ...

- Bon , reprenons , y a t'il quelqu'un qui veut se porter volontaire pour convaincre ce scientifique de travailler avec nous ? Personne ? Voilà qui est encourageant ... Même si je donne à celui qui se dévoue 100 millions de béryls ?

Curieusement , et ce contre toute attente , Kansaki se porta volontaire non sans avoir été achetée bien sur ... et Kimimaro en profita pour remettre les plans de l'arme antique pluton à l'empereur . Lequel finit par conclure en s'adressant à Kansaki :

- Au fait , j'ai entendu dire que tu avais envoyé Peronna à thriller bark ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de quelques informations pour compléter mes recherches . Rien de plus . Éluda t'elle

La réunion s'acheva ainsi , et tous reprirent leurs routes : Kansaki allait entamer son voyage sur les îles célestes à la recherche D' Akihito Sodena , de leurs cotés Emiliae Soprano et Franz Paganini allaient commencer leur tournée musicale et rechercher ardemment leur ami Sabo Karénine que l'empereur voulait à tout prix voir . Les autres quant à eux reprendraient leurs objectifs quotidiens ou se la coulerait douce sur une île exotique quelque part sur grand Line . Néanmoins , tandis que Kimimaro allait partir , il vit Choii afficher un regard grave . Curieux , il lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire après avoir quitté Shaobondy . Celle ci répondit alors :

- Je ne pars pas maintenant . Il me reste encore une chose à réaliser ici . Une seule .

**à suivre ...**


	9. Arc réunion annuelle partie 2

**Arc 3 : Réunion Annuelle à Shaobondy .  **

**partie 2 : **

**Chapitre 18 : Tu n'aurais jamais du te trouver ici .  
**

Choii prit le papier et le regarda alors attentivement . Notons que celui ci lui avait été donné à la va vite par Lothaire Johnson d'Elias Lobbys et qu'il concernait un rendez vous qui devait avoir lieu le jour même . Celui ci faisait état d'une sorte de rendez vous censé avoir lieu au groove 1 vers 19 heures précises , dans un bar nommé le Flamenco . Cependant , bien que Choii avait concernant cette action un mauvais pressentiment , elle ne voulait pas faire marche arrière et abandonner toute trace de ce mystérieux projet Casablanca . Elle décida de froisser le papier et de le jeter à la poubelle , avant de s'élancer dans la zone de non droit .

Cependant , ce qu'elle ignorait , c'était que Boregard était derrière un mur à l'espionner et que lorsqu'il vit un papier suspect tomber dans la poubelle , il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le lire par simple curiosité . Néanmoins , ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit l'écriture de ce dit message qu'il commença à froncer les sourcils .

- Tout cela risque de très mal se terminer ...

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il se mit lui aussi à la recherche du Flamenco , essayant d'éviter à sa maitresse d'avoir à faire une très mauvaise rencontre .

* * *

Il était presque 19 heures , soit l'heure du rendez vous . Et Choii venait en fin d'atteindre le groove 1 . Elle savait qu'il fallait se montrer prudence sur ce groove car il était à la limite des grooves réservés aux marines . Elle se demanda alors pourquoi on avait choisi cet endroit pour un tel rendez vous ... Mais elle n'y pensa guère plus de temps qu'il n'y fallait , car le temps pressait et se trouvait désormais devant le flamenco . Rassemblant son courage à deux mains , elle entra dans le bar . Étrangement , celui ci était plein à craquer de pirates et ou de canailles en tout genre qui semblaient attendre quelque chose . Choii n'en revenait pas . Tous ces pirates étaient sous la bannière de différentes grosses pointures du monde de la piraterie . Elle en reconnaissait certains dans la foule :

- David MacCopernic , Nataniel Delarose , Angie de Spypiea ... Bon dieu ! Ce sont des chasseurs de prime renommés ceux là !

En effet , il semblerait que ceux présents dans la salle ne soient pas seulement des pirates , mais il semblerait qu'il y ait aussi des chasseurs de prime , des chasseurs d'esclaves et mêmes des marines véreux ! Mais dans quoi s'était elle embarquée ?!

Et tandis que Choii regardait autour d'elle hallucinée , quelqu'un mit sa main sur son épaule . Surprise , elle se retourna , prête à attaquer et tomba sur la mine sombre de Roméo . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de plus belle , se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici . Et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui poser une question qui devait lui bruler les lèvres , celui ci lui murmura :

- Pas ici . Suis moi .

Et il l'entraina dans les toilettes où par chance , personne n'était . Quand il fut sûr que personne ne les espionnait , il plaqua Choii au mur et lui demanda agressivement :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?!

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette ... Aie ! Tu me fais mal ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prends à la fin ?!

- Tu n'aurais jamais du te trouver ici ! Ce n'était pas ce qui avait été prévu !

Choii ne comprenait pas . Mais de quoi parlait il ? Et puis , n'était il pas censé partir accomplir les missions que lui avait donné Carl Snow ? Que diable faisait il ici ?

- Qu'est ce qui avait donc été prévu Roméo ? Et qui t'a dis de venir ici bon sang !

- On m'a envoyé une invitation il y a quelques mois , me disant que ce qui allait suivre allait sans doute beaucoup me plaire ...

- Te plaire ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont censés présenter ici ?! Des prostituées ? Fit alors Choii exaspérée

- Des armes . Lâcha froidement Roméo . Et pas n'importe lesquelles . Des armes très dangereuses.

- Dangereuses comment ? Demanda alors Choii

- Tu le verras bien lors de la présentation . Mais honnêtement ... Comment t'as fait pour connaître le lieu de rendez vous ? Tu n'es tout de même pas arrivée ici par hasard n'est ce pas ?

C'est alors qu'elle lui raconta son altercation avec Lothaire Johnson , celui là même qui lui a donné un bout de papier , lui disant que si elle voulait en savoir plus sur le projet Casablanca , il fallait qu'elle se rende là bas .

Après lui avoir dit cela , le visage de Roméo se ferma , il réfléchissait . Puis au bout de quelques instants , il commença à lui expliquer que ce bar était en la possession de Donquixote Dofflamingo et que celui ci se versait aussi dans la vente d'arme , en plus du trafic d'esclave ou de drogue . Ainsi , Choii apprit que le shishibukai possédait aussi bon nombre de laboratoires secrets dans lesquels étaient conçus des armes redoutables où toute sorte d'inventions susceptibles d'être vendue au plus offrant . Et c'était justement à l'une de ces ventes souterraines que Sa Choii avait malgré elle mis les pieds ...

- Tss ! Ce sacré Lothaire ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il prépare ...

- Parce que tu le connais ? Fit elle abasourdi .

- Un vieille connaissance ... Éluda t'il . Bon , suis mes conseils ok ? Ne parles pas , ne fait rien rien de louche et tout devrait bien se passer . Tu es pour cette soirée ma petite amie , ou du moins tu devras jouer le rôle afin que l'on ne fasse pas attention à toi . Fais toi la plus petite possible et on devrait s'en sortir ...

Suite à cela , Roméo sortit des toilettes en tenant Choii près de lui , par la taille . Choii joua le jeu de mauvaise grâce et joua la petite amie superficielle à souhaits . Elle remercia juste le fait de passer inaperçue du fait de ne avoir portée de kimono et d'avoir opté pour une robe mis longue et des chaussures à talon . Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la facilité qu'elle pouvait avoir de se fondre dans la masse de personnes toutes aussi louches les unes que les autres . Mais d'un autre côté , il était vrai que techniquement , elle faisait partie du même univers qu'eux en sa position de pirate . Donc normalement , si elle agissait avec naturel , elle ne se ferait pas coincer .

Et elle eut raison de penser de cette manière car lorsque des gars de la sécurité arrivèrent afin de leur demander de montrer leur invitations , Choii n'eut qu'a user d'un seul de ses regards au combien profond voir intimidant pour qu'ils les laissent tranquilles . Par la suite ils s'essayèrent à une table assez proche de la scène où étaient en train de danser des stripteaseuses et commencèrent de quoi boire . Après tout il s'agissait d'un bar non ? C'est à ce moment là que Choii glissa à Roméo :

- Et si Doflamingo se pointe on fait quoi ? Demanda t'elle alors , légèrement nerveuse .

- On reste calme . Fit Roméo . Nous sommes de potentiels acheteurs , il n'a donc aucune envie de tuer de potentiels clients pour le moment .

- Sauf que la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé , j'ai bien réussi à lui casser les deux jambes avec mon fruit du démon ...

- Oui peut être ... Mais honnêtement je ne crois pas qu'il te laissera de nouveau tenter le coup . Et puis , c'est presque impossible qu'il soit de la partie aujourd'hui . Mes sources m'ont affirmées qu'il serait occupé à Marineford pour une réunion de shishibukai durant toute une journée .

Et c'est justement à ce moment là que Choii fit l'erreur de regarder vers l'entrée et d'y voir la silhouette si caractéristique de Donquixote Dofflamingo . Elle écarquilla les yeux et dit à Roméo :

- Eh bien tes sources ont mentis .

- Comment ?! Fit celui ci alors qu'il cherchait des yeux la preuve de ce que Choii avançait .

Cependant , il ne fallut au flamand rose qu'une fraction de seconde pour les repérer et pour prendre justement place à leurs table . Face à Choii . Celle ci entendit d'ailleurs Roméo lui souffler à son oreille :

- On reste calme .

Mais voilà ... Comment le rester alors qu'on a un sois disant psychopathe face à soi , semblant pleinement se souvenir de la déculottée qu'il s'est prise quelques années plus tôt ? Maintenant elle le savait , elle n'aurais jamais du se trouver ici ... Et alors que celle ci commençait à avoir ses yeux qui s'étrécissaient sous la surprise , le sourire du shishibukai se fit plus dangereux encore ... Ils semblaient comme pris au piège .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 19 : Un symbolique rateau  
**

Choii regardait alors le shishibukai comme s'il s'agissait de la pire menace qu'il ne puisse jamais exister sur cette planète . En gros , elle était sur ses gardes et serrait des points sous la table afin de se faire violence . Elle ne devait en aucun cas lui sauter à la gorge . Si elle restait sage , elle avait des chances de s'en tirer vivante et ça elle l'avait bien comprit . D'ailleurs , elle n'était pas la seule à le savoir car ce cher Doflamingo savait très bien que la vie de Choii ne tenait , entre ses mains , qu'a un fil . Et malheureusement pour elle , cette fois ci , ils étaient sur son territoire à lui .

Deux ans plus tôt , Doflamingo avait tenté de conquérir l'une des îles en possession de Sa Choii . Cette île en question , Rubiana , était réputé pour ses importants gisements de rubis qui recouvraient l'île entière . On disait même que les maisons qui constituaient le village au bord de l'île étaient taillées dans du rubis . Bref , Dofflamingo voulait cette île et s'était mis en tête de chasser les pirates de Carl Snow de celle ci . C'est ainsi qu'une guerre particulièrement sanglante commença , opposant Choii à Donquichote Doflamingo et sa clique . Cependant , Choii avait l'avantage du terrain et réussit à prendre au piège le flamand rose en lui cassant ses deux jambes via son fruit du démon . Elle avait été plus rapide que lui cette fois ci . Cependant , bien que ces hommes purent repousser le reste des hommes de Doflamingo à eux seuls , Choii se souvenait très bien de la peur qu'elle avait eu ce jour là , ne cessant de se demander ce qu'il se serrait passé si ça avait été lui qui avait été le plus rapide ... Elle n'aurait surement pas été là pour le dire ...

**- Mwehehe !** Fit le plumé en riant légèrement .** Qu'avons nous là ? Deux petites souris bien blanches dans un nid de vipères . Deux pirates du dimanche répondant à ce poltron qu'ils osent appeler empereur . Mwehehe ... Quel est son nom déjà ?**

- Carl Snow . Fit alors Roméo . Et je ne suis pas une souris blanche . Cela fait bien longtemps que je me suis mis à manger des serpents . J'ai été invité ici au même titre que les autres .

Mais le shishibukai ne lui accorda aucune once d'intérêt et continua sa tirade comme si de rien n'était . Pendant ce temps , le reste des chasseurs de prime voir des gens présents tout simplement , contemplaient la scène , se demandant s'il allait finir par les tuer .

**- En tout cas , je ne m'attendait pas à te revoir un jour entre mes pattes , Sa Choii . Surtout après ce que tu as osé me faire il y a deux ans ... Mais tu es là , ici dans mon bar alors que normalement je n'étais pas censé y être ... As tu reçu ma lettre **?

Choii ne pouvait plus bouger . Le fruit du démon de cet homme avait déjà du faire effet . Et Choii commençait à avoir peur et ça Roméo le savait , tout comme Doflamingo . Le problème étant qu'elle était une très grosse pointure du monde de la piraterie , du moins , comme en laissait supposer sa prime . Elle était donc sensée tenir à tout prix son rang où l'équipage de Carl Snow perdrait toute crédibilité . Elle décida donc de rester cool et de jouer le jeu jusqu'au fond . Après tout , elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et était là sur invitation non ? Du moins , c'est que que tous sont censés croire ...

- Ton coursier me l'a remis , en effet . Et en plus il a eu le chic de me gâcher mes vacances ...

**- J'en suis désolé . Fit il en riant .**

Mais Choii se doutait bien qu'il n'en croyait mot . D'ailleurs le corsaire semblait même beaucoup s'amuser à ses dépends . Mais ça , Choii s'en fichait , tout comme Roméo . Tous deux n'avaient rien à lui prouver . C'étaient les autres qu'ils voulaient impressionner .

- Quant à ta lettre ... C'était quoi ? Une déclaration d'amour ? Et en plus elle n'était même pas à mon nom ... J'en suis outré ! Faire courir ton coursier jusque vers moi et lui ordonner de me donner une lettre qui ne m'était même pas destinée ... Tu voulais le tuer ?

La fin de sa phrase avait été prononcée par Choii avec une pointe de sérieux . Chose qui n'échappa pas à Doflamingo qui plissait les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil .

**- Et ? la pressa t'il . Lui as tu remise ?**

Choii soupira . Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait fait . Mais au début elle avait juste eu beaucoup de mal à y croire ... Donquixote Doflamingo , un grand fan de cette chère Emiliae Soprano ? Impossible ! Et pourtant ... Au début , elle ne l'avait pas cru ... Et puis un jour , par jeu , elle suivit Emiliae et Franz à distance et alla les écouter chanter à l'un de leurs bars favoris dans leur territoire , l'île de Belladonna . C'était il y avait près d'un an . Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle aperçut au fin fond de la salle , toute une équipe de gens louches , dirigés par Baby 5 en personne , en train de l'enregistrer chanter . Elle aurait voulu en mourir de rire . Sauf que ce n'était pas drôle . Tout ça semblait virer à l'obsession . Et Choii se demandait bien comment allait réagir le shishibukai , lorsqu'elle lui dirait qu'Emiliae n'a pas même daigné lire la lettre avant de la déchirer en petits morceaux et la souffler avec grâce et élégance aux quatre vents . Elle se rappelait encore de ce qu'elle lui avait dit alors que les bouts de papiers disparaissaient :

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'un toutou obéissant à mes pieds . Tant que j'ai Franz qui s'occupe de tout , cela me suffit ."

Du coup , elle appréhendait un peu ...

**- Alors ?**

- Elle l'a déchiré . Lâcha t'elle subitement .

L'atmosphère se fit alors écrasante , mais Choii tint le coup , se répétant phrase après phrase qu'elle possédait un haki puissant et que son fruit du démon était dévastateur . Roméo quant à lui ,se mit à soupirer lourdement . Selon lui , Choii avait faire la lourde des gaffes en disant pareille chose ... Elle venait de compromettre leur chances de survie . Mais c'est à ce moment là que le flamand rose fit songeur :

- Je vois ... Alors elle l'a déchiré ... Je vois ... La prochaine fois je lui ferais porter des bijoux et un bouquet de fleurs avec ...

Choii soupira ... Elle allait finir par devenir folle . Mais son supplice fut de courte durée car Roméo et elle le virent reprendre une mine sérieuse et ordonner à ses hommes de lancer les enchères . Il se retourna vers Choii et dit :

- **Je vais rester ici . Histoire que vous vous teniez à carreaux . Car vous êtes sensés être de bons clients n'est ce pas ? Mwehehehe** ...

- Tss ... Fit alors Roméo .

Les enchères allaient donc être sur le point de commencer .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 20 : Il ne s'en est fallu que d'un cheveu . **

C'est donc sur ces mots que les enchères ont commencés . Tous les invités se sont assis , attendant qu'on leur présente les nouvelles inventions disponibles sur le marché . Puis tout d'un coup , les filles se sont arrêtées de danser , les lumières se sont éteintes pour se concentrer sur l'estrade . Et un curieux personnage assez grand ayant de très longs cheveux violets foncés hérissés fit son apparition sur l'estrade . Il se mit alors à parler :

- Bienvenue à vous mesdames et messieurs du monde de la nuit . Je me nomme Caesar et voici mes inventions qui risquent fortement de vous intéresser . Hahahaha ...

C'est alors que l'une de ses subordonnées , une femmes aux cheveux rose fushia , apporta le premier lot . Caesar fit alors :

- Voici notre toute dernière invention : Des fruits du démon synthétisé de type logia ! Des fruits du démon de la boue , de la cendre et de la fumée ! Estimé à 50 millions de béryls l'unité comme prix de départ ! Qui dit mieux ?!

C'est alors que de nombreuses mains se levèrent , faisant augmenter les enchères . Choii soupira . Elle s'y attendait à la vente de ce genre de choses ... Après tout , qui ne rêverait pas d'avoir un logia ? La plupart des gens pensent que les logias sont invincibles et surtout très rare ... Alors pourquoi se priver quand on en a à portée de main ? Et au final , les logias se vendirent à 150 millions l'unité ... Mais cela n'émeut personne . Roméo savait que d'ordinaire les prix pouvaient monter plus haut encore ... Et le bouquet final n'avait toujours pas été montré au public ...

- Voici un nouveau lot fraichement arrivé du fin fond des îles célestes du nouveau monde : Un lot de prismes à six pôles . Un lot inédit et très rare retouché par mon équipe de scientifique . L'enchère commence à 10 millions de béryls l'unité . Qui dit mieux ?

Mais là , étrangement , personne ne voulut enchérir , ne sachant pas trop à quoi servait ce genre de bric à brac ... " Bandes d'incultes !" marmonna alors Caesar qui était indigné de voir que personne ne voyait le potentiel de ces petits bijoux . C'est alors que leva sa main sous le regard surprit de Roméo et clama :

- 100 millions pour le tout . C'est à prendre ou à laisser .

- Adjugé vendu !

- Tu les as sur toi ? Fit alors Roméo qui semblait la scruter sous toutes les coutures afin de voir où fiable elle aurait pu mettre pareille fortune .

Elle ôta alors son collier et le présenta à Caesar afin de récupérer ses biens . Elle dit alors que le tout devrait largement suffire pour payer le lot . Lequel se mit alors à regarder plus attentivement le collier et vit avec émerveillement qu'il s'agissait d'une ...

- Méganite ! C'est pas vrai ... C'est le genre de pierre surpuissante capable de faire fonctionner les plus gros ordinateurs . C'est ultra rare à trouver !

Le sourire de Choii s'étira davantage lorsqu'elle vit la tête que faisait Caesar . Elle alla se rasseoir tranquillement à sa place alors que Roméo lui demanda se qu'elle comptait bien faire de ce genre de trucs ... Celle ci lui répondit que ce genre de trucs était indispensable afin de maintenir la force de frappe de son navire resté à quai sur son île , Shiroyuki . Elle se tourna alors vers Doflamingo , la mine sérieuse et fit alors :

- Je suppose que l'on peut être considérés comme des clients maintenant ? Et des clients ne vont pas être suffisamment stupide pour se débarrasser en quatrième vitesse de leur fournisseur de gros calibre .

Cela fit soupirer Roméo de soulagement . Et rire Doflamingo . Il répondit alors :

**- C'est vrai . Donc on peut conclure que la petite souris ne tentera plus de me tuer par tous les moyens ?**

- Si tu ne franchis pas les barrières de mon territoire . Doflamingo ... Et jusqu'à ce que nos intérêts communs coïncident .

Les deux se fixèrent du regard pendant un certain , refusant de céder à l'autre . C'est alors que Caesar montra son unique et dernière pièce :

- Mesdames et Messieurs , un peu d'attention je vous prie . Voici le dernier lot et le plus important d'entre tous ! L'arme que vous êtes tous venus voir tant elle représentait un intérêt inuit pour vous les chasseurs le prime . Voici le projet Casablanca :

Il montra alors une sorte de tout petit flacon à peine plus gros qu'une éprouvette , contenant une sorte de liquide rose à l'intérieur . Et alors que tous fixaient la chose avec scepticisme , Caesar continua à parler de plus belle :

- Ce flacon remplacera le granit marin un jour je vous le garantit ! Ce liquide gaz peut paralyser durant un temps le possesseur de fruit du démon . Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il peut aussi endormir le haki de quelqu'un ! C'est l'arme rêvée pour se débarrasser des puissants de ce monde et de réarranger l'ordre du monde .

A ces mots , tous devinrent beaucoup plus intéressés alors que Choii commençait à écarquiller les yeux . Si cette fiole avait autant de pouvoirs que le prétendait Caesar , alors que se passerait il si elle en devenait victime ? Plus de fruit du démon ... Plus de Haki ... Elle deviendrait une cible très facile ! Et ce n'est pas tout , l'ensemble de son équipage deviendrait alors des proies de choix . Le monde entier . Et alors que tous semblaient se battre afin d'avoir en leur possession la première fiole , Choii , elle semblait absente . Remarquant cela , Roméo se leva , salua le shishibukai et la fit sortir tant bien que mal du bar avec ses achats . Il essaya alors de la faire revenir à elle en lui donnant de très légères claques . Et cela fonctionna . Elle revint à elle et fit alors d'une voix quasi éteinte :

- Je veux partir le plus vite possible de cette foutue île .

- Aurais tu été choquée ? Demanda Roméo tandis qu'il souriait .

- Et pas qu'un peu ! Ce projet Casablanca ... Avec lui nous deviendrions inoffensifs ... Avant , j'avais toujours pensée qu'avec mon fruit du démon je pouvais être indestructible car c'était un logia . Et puis ensuite il a fallu que ce truc que l'on nomme haki me remette à ma place . D'accord . Mais je pensais réellement qu'avec un logia plus une excellente maîtrise du haki tout pouvait bien se passer , que j'étais en sécurité . Et maintenant , il faut que ça nous tombe dessus !

Et c'est au moment où Choii semblait la plus discrète que quelqu'un tenta de lui tirer dessus avec un fusil tirant des balles renforcée par le haki . Et toujours sans qu'elle puisse réagir , Boregard Lensk sortit de nulle part et vint s'interposer entre elle et la balle en une fraction de secondes . Il se la prit dans le ventre et s'effondra de douleur par terre .

- Boregard ! BOREGARD ! Réponds moi ! Réponds moi ! BOREGARD !

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 21 : Promesse de rendez vous .  
**

Roméo se mit alors à courir , voulant à tout prix rattraper l'auteur de pareil méfait . Il était en colère , très en colère même ! Et cela eu le don de décupler sa force ainsi que sa vitesse et en peu de temps , il avait rattrapé le sniper ou plutôt , la snipeuse qui n'était autre que :

- Fuka ?!

La dénommée Fuka ou Carmen Flamila était écrasée par le poids de Roméo qui la dominait de toute sa taille . Celle ci haletait sous le coup de l'effort , tant elle avait du courir vite pour fuir . Cependant , lorsqu'elle vit que son poursuivant n'était que Roméo , elle se détendit . Celui ci se leva et l'aida à se relever . Cependant , alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait la laisser repartir sans faire d'histoires , il la plaqua au mur ( décidément c'est une habitude chez lui XD ) et lui demanda durement :

- Pourquoi t'as tiré sur le boss ? Réponds où je te tue !

- Je ne l'avais pas vu ! Je te le jure ! Ma cible c'était la fille et rien de plus !

- Choii ?! Attends ... Pourquoi est ce qu'en ta qualité de vice amiral de la marine tu voudrais la flinguer ?

- Tss ... Ce n'est pas ça ... Répliqua t'elle en détournant le regard .

- Alors quoi ? N'essaies pas de m'embobiner . Si tu me racontes des conneries , je dis à Carl que t'es toujours en vie .

- Tu n'oserais pas ... Siffla t'elle froidement

- Que tu crois ! Accouches maintenant ! Qui t'as demandé de la tuer ? Exigea t'il de savoir tandis qu'il enserrait de plus en plus son bras jusqu'à former un gros hématome sur celui ci .

- Aie ! cria t'elle . C'est bon j'avoue ! C'est Lothaire ! C'est lui qui lui a dit où se trouvait le lieu de rendez vous . Il n'était pas trop rassuré , croyant que Carl Snow allait tout détruire . Alors il m'a demandé de tuer la fille afin de bien faire comprendre à Carl qu'il n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres !

- Ouais ... Sauf que c'est mon amie vois tu ! Alors la prochaine fois que tu l'approches , souviens toi bien de ce que je vais dire : **Si tu la touches , je te traquerai et te tuerai . Et même si nous étions amis autrefois . Je m'en fous** .

Fuka acquiesça lentement alors que Roméo recula lentement . Elle en profita pour s'échapper et pour disparaitre au loin .

* * *

Choii usait alors de son fruit du démon afin de stabiliser la plaie . Mais encore fallait il qu'elle ait le courage de retirer la balle encore présente dans son ventre . Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait d'advenir à son majordome si elle la lui retirait . Se viderai il de son sang et mourrait il d'autant plus vite ? Elle ne voulait en aucun cas courir ce risque !

C'est à ce moment précis que revint Roméo . Il lui avoua que le sniper avait disparu dans la nature et qu'il n'avait pas pu le rattraper . Il s'agenouilla alors près de Boregard et entreprit de lui retirer la balle de haki encore présente dans son corps . Choii s'interposa au début mais fut forcée d'admettre que c'était l'unique façon de le soigner . C'est alors qu'il l'entendirent hurler lorsque la balle fut extraite . Choii usa alors de son fruit du démon afin de lui administrer les premiers soins . Mais il tomba dans l'inconscience ; épuisé . Roméo prit donc la décision de le porter à l'hôpital clandestin le plus proche et ils attendirent . Choii appela alors Sione pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre en vitesse . Quand elle vit l'état de son supérieur , la petite étouffa un cria d'horreur . Sione leur demanda alors :

- Mais que s'est il passé ?!

- Il s'est pris une balle à ma place . S'il ne s'était pas interposé , je serais morte . C'est bien ça Roméo ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement et se remit à lire . Choii quant à elle retourna dans ses pensées . Qui voulait donc à ce point la tuer ? Elle savait qu'elle s'était faite des ennemis avec le temps , mais elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'on puisse tenter de la tuer à Shaobondy , si près des bureaux de la marine ! Et alors qu'elle était enfouie dans ses pensées , une infirmière arriva dans la salle et tendit une lettre à Choii en disant :

- Excusez moi ... Quelqu'un m'a laissé ceci pour vous .

Choii regarda l'infirmière et lui demanda alors :

- Et comment pouvez vous être certaine que cette lettre m'ait été destinée ?

- On m'a demandé de la remettre à une très belle jeune aux longs cheveux argents , aux yeux bleu et accompagné d'un majordome blessé et d'une petite fille aux cheveux blond , portant un smoking . Vous répondez à cette description .

Choii soupira et accepta de mauvaise grâce la lettre qu'on lui tendait . Et après l'avoir ouverte , une immense décharge de Haki engloba toute la pièce , sortant Roméo de sa lecture et effrayant Sione qui ignorait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de sa maitresse . Elle chercha donc à comprendre la raison d'un tel revirement d'émotion et comprit immédiatement lorsque celle ci lui montra la lettre qu'on lui avait envoyé , c'est ainsi que Sion se remit silencieusement à la relire à l'abri des regards indiscrets :

**" Ma très chère Choii,**

**Je me demande actuellement comment tu vas. La perte de ton amie, la délicieuse Paule Végapunk avec qui j'ai eu le plaisir de prendre le thé, doit te peser je suppose. Mais bon, passons ces banalités qui ne sont que d'intérêts secondaires veux tu ? Et écoutes attentivement ce que j'ai à te dire : le monde, les astres, et même l'océan sont en train de changer. Tu dois le savoir puisque tu t'es entiché d'eux en décidant de quitter Mariejoie, domaine des tenryubitos, pour des endroits de nulle importance. C'est pour cette raison, que je t'invite à prendre tranquillement le thé dans la charmante citée céruléenne de ... disons ... Piline ? Te rappelles tu d'elle ? Nous jouions souvent là bas étant enfant. A moins que tu ne te souviennes guère d'elle bien entendu. Rappelles toi, ce n'est pas un choix. Si tu t'abstiens de venir à cette charmante invitation que voilà, je n'hésiterais pas à tuer ta chère et tendre amie dont la candeur me ravit les sens. Elle pourrait finir par ne plus se réveiller si tu ne te décides vite. J'attends avec impatience ton appel par escargotphone.**

**Avec toute mon affection, ton cher cousin, Sa Nagato ".**

Choii reprit vivement la lettre des mains de Sione et décida de la bruler . Après cela , elle se jeta sur l'escargotphone le plus proche et tenta de joindre son cousin , verte de rage .

Qui était réellement Sa Nagato pour Choii ? Et que diable cherchait il à faire en la menaçant de la sorte ?

**à suivre ...**


	10. Arc Aldomard nous voici partie 1

**Arc 4 : Aldomard nous voici .  **

**partie 1 : **

**Chapitre 22 : Optons pour Aldomard  
**

Choii serra les dents et quitta la salle sans un regard pour son élève Sione. Si elle refusait l'invitation de son cousin, le vice président d'Impel Down, alors Paule se ferait tuer. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas du bluff. Elle le savait. Mais elle ne voulait plus le revoir. Treize ans environ s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie de Mariejoie en emmenant avec elle Boregard. Après des années d'errance et de ténèbres, elle se fit adopter par l'équipage de l'empereur Carl Snow et l'aida à devenir un empereur dans le nouveau monde. Mais quel que soit le lien qu'elle a eu avec ses camarades, elle n'aura jamais pu leur dire la vérité à son propos : que diraient ils s'ils savaient qu'elle était une tenryubito ? Comment réagiraient ils ? La considéreraient ils comme une traîtresse ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête ...

Que devaient elle donc faire ? De toute manière, il était hors de question de laisser Paule mourir. Elle prit donc son escargotphone et tenta de joindre celui de son cousin. Après un bref instant, elle entendit l'habituelle voix badine de celui ci lui dire :

- Alors ? As tu décidée ?

- Oui . Répondit Choii d'une voix résolue.

- Bien. Alors rend ...

- Mais je change le lieux de rendez vous. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser mener la danse, c'est que cela est bien mal me connaitre.

Choii entendit un léger rire de l'autre coté de l'escargot phone, puis plus rien. Quelques secondes passèrent. Puis quelques autres. Choii était certaine qu'il était en train de réfléchir à diverses stratégies ou tout simplement, à essayer de savoir se qui se cachait dernière ce que Choii lui demandait. Tout compte fait, Nagato s'avoua vaincu et repris d'un air désinvolte :

- Ok. Où veux tu aller ?

- A north blue . Plus précisément à Aldomard .

- Tu veux aller à Aldomard ?! fit il étonné . Mais cette citée est en ruine. De plus, depuis le grand raz de marrée de 1507 , soit d'il y a près de 15 ans , plus personne n'ose l'approcher de peur de réveiller une fois de plus les eaux calmes qui dorment en profondeur. Ce serait une folie d'y aller ... mais ... J'accepte. Cela fait au moins treize ans que je ne t'ai vue. Ce sera amusant. Ah, au fait, mon père s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et Yune te déteste toujours autant.

- C'était à prévoir. Répondit elle.

- Bon, vu nos puissances communes, j'estime que pour arriver à destination de la ville d'Aldomard il nous faudra environ trois semaines. Donc rendez vous dans deux mois là bas.

- Deux mois ?! C'est court !

- Cela te pose un problème ? Demanda alors Nagato . C'est simple , si tu ne viens pas , tu risques de ne plus jamais revoir ton amie Paule qui se trouve être sous bonne garde à Impel Down .

- Et si j'infiltre Impel Down afin d'aller la sauver ?

- Tu ne le feras pas . Tu ne veux pas poser de problèmes à Carl Snow .A dans trois semaines , Choii .

Et la communication cessa .

* * *

Deux jours plus tard , lorsque Boregard parvint à récupérer partiellement de sa blessure , elle entreprit de voyager incognito vers une île touristique relativement proche de Waterseven : Sun Dream . Elle y laissa Sione et Boregard avec suffisamment d'argent pour rejoindre leur demeure à Waterseven et y résider le temps que Boregard se remette . Et c'est alors que Choii allait repartir que Sione lui demanda , les larmes aux yeux :

- Il ne va rien vous arriver n'est ce pas ?

Choii s'accroupit près de la petite et lui caressa doucement les cheveux .

- Non , il ne va rien m'arriver . Alors sois sage et dans pas longtemps , je reviendrais .

Elle prit sa malle et monta dans le train des mers , destination Shaobondy . Son but étant d'arriver le plus vite possible à Aldomard en passant par l'île des hommes poissons , puis remonter dans le nouveau monde pour ensuite franchir la Calm Belt aussi vite que possible . D'après ses calculs , il lui faudrait environ un mois pour faire le voyage , elle serait dans les temps .

En trois jours elle retourna à Shaobondy et utilisa ses pouvoirs de fruit du démon afin d'atteindre le plus vite possible l'île des hommes poissons . Mais voilà , au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité , elle sentait son corps faiblir à cause de la pression qui s'intensifiait et ce fut vers les cinq kilomètres de profondeur qu'elle vit par la lumière de fenêtres au loin que l'hôtel de son ami , Billy bigorneau n'était plus très loin ...

Billy Bigorneau était en train de jouer au poker avec quelques vieux loups de mer solitaires tout en écoutant avec dégoût sa frangine Trampolina chanter avec son habituelle voix de crécelle une chanson à la mode . C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme qu'il connaissait bien : Sa Choii . Mais elle était trempée , le teint livide et avait des cernes sous les yeux . Ses jambes menaçaient de ne plus la soutenir et il se demandait comment elle avait fait pour arriver jusqu'ici en un seul morceau ... Mais il n'eut à peine le temps de lui poser la question qu'elle s'effondra dans ses bras d'homme poisson , inconsciente .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 23 : Chez mon ami Billy Bigorneau**

Rebena , le quartier général de Carl Snow :

Kansaki trainait derrière elle le malheureux scientifique du nom d'Akihito Sodena sous les yeux exorbités des passants . Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la résidence de son empereur pour qu'on lui dise qu'il n'était pas là …. Mais dans son bar favori en train de se souler tout en discutant philosophie avec son ami le barman tireur d'élite , Jerry . Furieuse d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien elle refit sa progression dans le sens inverse toujours sous les yeux un peu moins surpris des passants pensant qu'il y avait entre le jeune homme et la jeune femme qui le trainait par terre une véritable scène de ménage .

Pendant ce temps , au bar , près du port de l'autre côté de l'île en somme , certains habitués aimait profiter de ce lui de calme où se rassemblaient parfois de vieux loups de mers avide de dépenser leur retraite lors de rares parties de poker entre les murs de ce vieux hangar réaménagé en pub depuis près de 10 ans . Depuis l'arrivée de Carl sur l'île en somme …

Carl aimait beaucoup l'endroit … C'était accueillant , chaleureux , et l'alcool était pas mal . De plus , les compétences en mixologie de l'assistante de son pote , le barman Jerry , n'étaient d'ors et déjà , plus à prouver tant la jeune fille était douée . En effet , un œil attentif aurait pu voir par la fenêtre une femme aux long cheveux vers et à la peau de porcelaine , secouer dans tous les sens des mixtures aux couleurs infâmes que la femme semblait qualifier de projet de boisson . Il fallait toujours se méfier d'elle . C'était la règle d'or pour survivre dans ce pub . Si Sherry la tueuse de barman vous demandait de tester une de ses mixtures , gare à VOUS ! Refusez si possible , au pire fuyez et priez pour ne plus croiser son chemin car la tueuse de bar , dans l'ombre vous épiait . Si par malheur vous remettiez les pieds dans un des nombreux bars qu'elle fréquente sur l'île ou que vous recroissiez son chemin par inadvertance … Alors … Il en serait fini de VOUS !

Kansaki était sur le point d'enter dans le pub , alors qu'elle avait justement , refusée le mois dernier une mixture à la couleur jaunâtre tirant davantage sur le verdâtre et remuant étrangement . Depuis ce jour , sans qu'elle le sache , la mort suivait ses pas qui finirait par la mener vers la tueuse de bar .

* * *

Le lendemain, Choii se réveilla avec beaucoup de difficulté avec de nombreuses courbatures dû à l'effort intense de la veille. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour constater qu'elle était bel et bien arrivée dans l'hôtel de son ami. Cet endroit lui rappelait une foule de souvenirs notamment son premier passage par l'île des hommes poissons alors qu'ils n'étaient que des débutants .Elle s'extirpa des couvertures et alla dans la salle de bain attenante .Elle avait une mine effroyable : ses cheveux étaient en bataille, sa peau était plus pale que d'ordinaire et elle avait d'immense cernes sous ses yeux d'un céruléen quasi délavé. Elle était vraiment en mauvais état. Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait la moitié du chemin qui devait la mener à North blue ... De toute manière , il lui restait plus d'un mois et demi environ ... Elle n'avait donc qu'a ralentir un peu la cadence et tout irait bien ...

Elle entrouvrit la penderie de sa chambre pour constater qu'un vaste choix de hambok (tenue traditionnelle coréenne pour femme) de couleurs assez vives accompagné d'un large choix de parures et de bijoux pouvant compléter la tenue étaient entreposés . Elle soupira, se disant qu'elle aurait tout de même préféré porter des kimonos. N'ayant guère le choix, elle opta pour un hambok noir avec jupe rouge à motifs d'étoiles de mers noires teintées de nacre et de perles. Pour accompagner le tout, elle se mit un collier de corail rouge et se fit une longue queue de cheval basse. Enfin parée, elle passa la porte de la chambre dans laquelle elle avait dormi pour ainsi descendre les escaliers et saluer son ami de longue date qui était justement en train de prendre son café tandis que sa sœur trampolina jouait aux fléchettes manquant par là même de tuer Choii en ratant sa cible . A ce moment là , elle remercia le ciel de lui avoir donné la chance d'avoir mangé un fruit du démon de type logia . Trampolina et Billy accoururent alors vers Choii pour voir si elle n'avait rien quand soudain celle ci leur dit calmement avec le sourire :

- Billy, mon cher ami ... pourquoi DIABLE as tu laissé Trampolina jouer avec ce genre d'objets ?

- Tu ... tu es en colère là ? demanda Billy légèrement apeuré . Oh non ... Je suis désolé mais ... Tu sais très bien que si je ne la laisse pas faire ce qu'elle veut, elle risque de piquer de ses crises ...

- C'est bon. Pas la peine de paniquer ...

- Ouf. Sinon comment vas tu ? Quelle folie de venir jusqu'ici affublé de pareille manière ! Je sais que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais un kimono complet comme ceux que tu portes font dans les trente kilos ! Et c'est très mauvais d'être victime de la pression avec un tel truc mis sur soi ! J'espère maintenant que tu comprends pourquoi nous autres hommes poissons, nous habillons toujours très léger ?

- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'importuner.

- C'est bon. Ce n'est rien. Mais bon, que fais tu par ici ? Tu es à la recherche de quelque chose ? Je veux dire, on voit beaucoup de pirates passer sur l'île des hommes poissons pour entrer dans le nouveau monde mais ... plus rare sont ceux qui le font carrément sans navire !

- Je dois sortir de grand line pour aller vers north blue. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un moyen de rejoindre north blue sans passer par Red Mountain ?

- Pourquoi ne passerais tu pas par calm belt ?

- C'est justement ce que j'avais prévu de faire . Le problème c'est que je ne connais pas l'emplacement de l'île ayant un accès sur Calm Belt étant la plus proche d'ici ...

- Euh ... Il y aurait bien l'île de Reikizu mais ... Le moyen le plus rapide d'y accéder serait le prendre le métro des mers ...

- Le quoi ? Demanda alors Choii qui ignorait l'existence d'un tel engin ...

Mais avant que Billy n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, Trampolina fit éruption dans la pièce et l'empêcha de parler.

- Arêtes ça frérot ! Personne ne doit savoir de quoi il en retourne sinon tout cela risque de mal finir ! Ils pourraient bien nous tuer tu sais !

- Hein ? Qui cela ? Demanda à tout hasard Choii

- Le gang des requins . C'est le gang le plus puissant de l'île des hommes poissons .Ils utilisent le raiseau des métro sous marins liant les quatre océans du globe et l'île des hommes poissons. En gros, cela leur a fait gagner un temps fou pour rejoindre leurs repaires ou les autres communautés d'hommes poissons dans le monde. C'est la voie royale pour les contrebandiers ou pour faire passer des esclaves d'un bout à l'autre de la planète . Tout le monde sait de quoi il s'agit, mais personne n'oserait leur dire en face leurs agissements car ...

- Arrêtes ça ! Lui hurla Trampolina. On ne peut pas en dire plus ! Tu sais bien ce que ce démon pourrait bien nous faire ...

- Mais Trampolina, on a une dette envers Choii.

- Mais je ne comprends pas. Qui est donc le chef du gang des requins ? Ne devrait il plus y avoir de conflit maintenant que barbe blanche possède cette île ?

- Non ! Tous les problèmes sont bien ancrés en profondeur ! Voilà le problème ! Et leur chef est justement le plus gros d'entre eux ! Avoua Trampolina rendue folle par la peur.

- C'est le prince Masayochi ! Voilà la vérité Choii. Masayochi, le quatrième prince de l'île des hommes poissons !

* * *

Parallèlement à Rebena, QG de Carl Snow :

Kansaki était sur le point d'enter dans le pub, alors qu'elle avait justement, refusée le mois dernier une mixture à la couleur jaunâtre tirant davantage sur le verdâtre et remuant étrangement. Depuis ce jour, sans qu'elle le sache, la mort suivait ses pas qui finiraient par la mener vers la tueuse de bar.

Elle ouvrit en grand la porte d'un immense coup de pied faisant cesser toutes les conversations. Elle s'avança à grands pas vers Carl, lui prit son verre des mains, le but d'une traite et le reposa si fort sur le bar, devant Jerry, qu'il en raisonna dans le bar entier sous les yeux exorbités des vieux loups de mers présents alors que dans la réserve, Sherry était déjà en train d'aiguiser ses couteaux qu'elle commençait déjà à enduire de haki.

Carl ne réagissait pas, il était comme absent. Inerte. Dépourvu de vie. Puis. Il redémarra.

- Toi alors ... Et dire que c'était le dernier verre d'une excellente bouteille que Jerry n'a plus en stock dans son bar. Quel GACHIS !

- Euh ... On peut toujours discuter hein ... HEIN ? Hé !

Carl Snow était en train de se rouler en boule sur le sol, sous le regard emprunts de pitié des autres habitués. Kansaki pouvait entendre des " femme cruelle «, " honteux «, " pauvre empereur «, ou alors des " ça ne se fait pas «. N'en pouvant plus, Kansaki se retourna vers eux et leur dit d'une voix froide :

- Et alors, qu'ai je fais de si criminel ? Ce n'était qu'un verre de saké ! Au fait, voilà de quoi vous remonter le moral, dit elle en poussant Akihito Sodenna vers l'empereur.

- Et c'est ... Non ... Ne me dis pas que tu as réussi à trouver le célèbre scientifique spécialiste des sciences perdues ?!

- Si. Voici ...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sherry fonçait déjà sur elle, tel un prédateur sur sa proie . La tueuse de bar était de nouveau opérationnelle et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Non, personne.

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 24 :Êtes vous en mesure de garder un secret ?**

Ile des hommes poissons , dans le quartier des hommes poissons :

Enfin elle était arrivée à destination . Néanmoins , Choii se demandait une chose : sur l'île des hommes poissons , on ne parlait que de trois princes . Dans ce cas , pourquoi la population de l'île choisissait délibérément de taire l'existence du quatrième ? Était il si dangereux ? Elle continua sa route dans le quartier des hommes poissons , s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le cœur de l'île . Pendant ce temps , dans le quartier même , au pub du piano cocktail , tandis que force de bandits et de gangsters jouaient au billard ou buvaient du whisky dans l'unique pièce du pub , à l'écart , dans la salle vip , un homme poisson était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre , un pied dans le vide , le regard mélancolique et la mine grise . Soudain , quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'écria :

- Masayoshi ! Vieux frère ! Que tu es foux de ne pas profiter de pareille journées pour jouer avec les sirènes !

- Umikio ? Que tu es foux d'être heureux … répondit il en continuant de regarder par delà la fenêtre . Tu as un pied de rouge sur la figure …

- Normal . Je reviens d'une soirée endiablée avec la sulfureuse Satsuki . Je n'allais tout de même pas repartir les mains vides …

- Tu es gris . Va te coucher on reparlera ensemble lorsque ton état se sera amélioré …

- Gris hein … dit il en riant légèrement , manquant de trébucher sur ses pieds , ptet bien . Mais … T'es aussi gris que moi aujourd'hui … N'as-tu pas honte d'être habillé de noir en un tel jour de fête ? C'est la saint valentin aujourd'hui … Et puis , ta mine blafarde fout vraiment les jetons tu sais …

- Laisses moi tranquille . Je suis en pleine période de deuil . Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser à me faire la première venue avec toi …

- Oh ! Comme c'est curieux ! Ferais tu le deuil d'une ancienne conquête fêtant actuellement son mariage avec un autre ?

- Non , abruti , celui de ma mère , la reine Otohime . Cela va faire près de dix ans voir plus qu'elle est morte …

- Ah je …

Et il s'écroula sur le sol complètement sonné . Masayoshi , la mine toujours aussi blasé le regardait de toute sa hauteur en disant :

- Idiot . Je t'avais pourtant averti que tu étais gris ...

Il se tourna vers la porte en s'adressant à la jeune femme poisson près de l'entrée de la chambre vip :

- Rineke ?

- Oui mon prince ?

- Je ressens un haki étrange dans les environs . Dis moi de qui il s'agit , je n'aime pas les invités surprise .

- Bien mon prince , il en sera fait selon vos désirs .

Elle disparut aussitôt avoir fini sa phrase laissant le temps à Masayoshi de répliquer en disant :

- Mon cul oui … Comme si tu étais prête à mourir pour moi … C'est insensé .

Masayochi , Umikio et Rineke étaient trois amis d'enfance . Le premier était le prince fantôme de la famille royale de l'île des hommes poissons . Le second était un mauvais garçon, une racaille qui entraina le premier dans la débauche . Et la troisième se trouve être la sœur du second et la servante du premier . Sachant que le primer était secrètement amoureux de la troisième . Piouf ! Quel triangle !

* * *

Pendant ce temps , à Rebena , QG de Carl Snow :

- Arrêtes ! On peut toujours s'expliquer !

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer . Tu as refusé de boire les boissons de Sherry ! Tu mérites alors de CREVER !

- Hiiiiiiii ! Arrêtes ça Sherry ! Noooooooon pas les cheveux ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA !

C'est ainsi que Kansaki se retrouva chauve . D'un coup de pied au derrière , Sherry expulsa Kansaki du pub et se retourna vers Akihito Sodenna , lequel , tremblant de peur ne put refuser la mixture diabolique de Sherry la tueuse de bar … Suite à cela , il perdit connaissance , intoxiqué pour les cinq prochains siècles …

* * *

île des hommes poissons ,

Choii ne comprenait pas . Cela faisait des heures qu'elle cherchait le métro sous marin et qu'elle finissait immanquablement par tourner en rond . Puis , alors qu'elle marchait dans une ruelle sombre , elle remarqua qu'elle était suivie . Elle décida alors de tenter de les semer en bifurquant sur la gauche puis sur la droite mais c'était mal connaître ses poursuivant qui avait parfaite connaissance des lieux . Rapidement , Choii se fit cerner et n'eut d'autre chois que de se préparer à contre attaquer . Mais c'est à cet instant là que le cris d'une femme retentit :

-Tirez vous d'ici bande de cons ! Ma grand-mère a du mal à faire sa sieste à cause de vous !

- Merde ! répondit l'un d'eux . C'est la tzundere du quartier ! Rouge Azuli ! Faut qu'on se tire d'ici au plus vite ! Cette sirène est dangereuse !

- Ouais c'est ça ! Tirez vous , bande de loques !

Elle se tourna vers Choii en soupirant bruyamment et dit fort ennuyée :

- Allez , suis moi ….

- Mais je ne vous connais pas . Répondit Choii fort sceptique

- Suis moi quand même , Sa Choii , commandante de Carl Snow . Insista Rouge

Surprise , elle n'osa la contredire et décida de la suivre . Après tout , elle ne connaissait pas du tout le quartier des hommes poissons , habituée aux quartiers les plus huppés de l'île . Après une longue marche , la sirène l'escortant s'arrêta devant une sorte de cour désaffectée que l'on aurait cru sur le point de s'effondrer . Néanmoins , contre toute attente , lorsque que Choii franchit le portail du domaine que les décrépitions des murs cessèrent et que la demeure redevint ce qu'elle était au départ , belle et sans la moindre imperfection .

Choii n'en croyait ses yeux : le ramassis de ruine qu'elle avait devant les yeux venait de se transformer en un domaine d'une opulence et d'un luxe quasi irréel . Comment avaient ils fait ? Tel était le genre de questions que Choii était enclin à se poser .

- Cherches pas à comprendre .

Choii tourna à nouveau sa tête vers celle qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait bien dire par là ...

Suite à un nouveau signe de la sirène , elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans la demeure . Seulement , elle fut très perplexe quand elle vit dans l'entrée un tableau assez particulier montrant un groupe de personne dans ce qui semblerait être la citée d'aldomard des années avant sa naissance . Mais ce qui la choqua encore plus , ce fut que sa grande soeur Chigusa faisait parti de ce groupe de personnes ... Elle allait se retourner vers la sirène pour lui demander de plus amples explications quand trois coups de cannes résonnèrent dans la pièce . Affolée , la sirène du nom de Rouge se retourna vivement vers l'origine de ce bruit pour finalement s'agenouiller sur le sol en appuyant son front sur celui ci . Elle fit alors :

- Pardonnez moi Rufus sama ! Je ne pensais pas à mal en vous amenant cette humaine ici ! Veuillez m'excuser je ...

- C'est bon . Tu peux te relever .

Il tourna la tête vers Choii et dit respectueusement :

- Pardonnez cette scène . Mais normalement , personne n'aurait dût venir ici .

- Mais je ne comprends pas , qui êtes vous exactement et quel est cet endroit ?

- Je me nomme Rufus , Rufus Xéno et l'on me surnomme le doyen de l'île des hommes poissons pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis mi homme poisson , mi poisson Koï . Je suis donc l'un des hommes poissons possédants la longévité la plus développée .

- Attendez , vous dites poisson Koi ? Demanda Choii . J'ai entendu dire qu'a Wano ces poissons sont très populaires , on dit que dans les temps ancien on les surnommait « _nishikigoi_ » , les poissons de brocart et que c'est de là que vient leurs noms . Il semblerait qu'il en existe de très nombreuses espèces dont le symbole serait pour les humains l'amour et la virilité .

- En effet . Répondit Rufus . Mais je voudrais également vous remercier de votre sollicitude mademoiselle Choii . Mais entendu dire par l'une de mes connaissances que vous recherchiez le métro des mers ?

- Euh oui ... Ou du moins je chercherais un moyen très rapide de rejoindre North blue .

- Je vois . Ecoutez , j'ignore qui vous a mis au courant pour ce métro mais cette personne court de graves risques . Mais je ne peux vous en dire plus si vous n'êtes au courant de toute l'histoire . Donc je vous pose la question suivante :**Etes vous en mesure de garder un secret ?** Un très lourd secret ? Sachez juste ceci : si vous acceptez d'écouter mon histoire , vous serez obligée d'entrer dans notre confrérie . C'est très important .

A coté d'eux , Rouge souriait . Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel choix allait donc faire cette pirate . Pour lui mettre encore plus la pression , elle dit :

- Alors ? Pouvez vous garder cela secret , oui ou non ? Qu'allez vous donc faire maintenant ?

* * *

Ile des hommes poissons , pub du piano cocktail ,

Masayochi était tranquillement en train de lire un livre , confortablement installé dans un lit à baldaquin de la suite VIP ; Il fut cependant interrompu par Rineke qui avait retrouvé l'utilisatrice du haki pour le moins étrange qui circulait librement dans le quartier le plus dangereux de l'île des hommes poissons .

- Je l'ai localisée , il s'agit d'une pirate du nom de Sa Choii , troisième commandante de l'équipage de l'empereur des mers Carl Snow , l'empereur adoptant une politique de neutralité .

- Neutralité ? ricana Masayochi . Ne me fait pas rire Rineke , la politique de neutralité n'est qu'un moyen de fuir les réalités du monde actuel . Enfin , où est donc cette idéaliste du dimanche ?

- Elle se trouve chez sieur Rufus , il semblerait qu'elle ait été sauvée de justesse par votre fiancée , dame Rouge Azulis .

- Pff , franchement . Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'elle se mette là où il ne faut pas ? Oh , et ce n'est pas ma fiancée . Elle a juste été choisie par mon père le roi Neptune pour jouer ce rôle . Cette sinène est bien trop violente à mon goût ! Alors que vous ma chère Rineke ...

- Oubliez cela , prince Masayochi . J'ai décidée de vouer ma vie à la justice et à la droiture de ce pays quoiqu'il en coûte !

- Dans ce cas , Rineke , puis je savoir pourquoi vous semblez toujours restez à mes cotés ?

- Cela n'a rien de personnel , prince . Je suis juste déterminée à connaitre l'identité de celui qui a tué votre mère , la reine Otohine , rien de plus .

- Et que ferez vous lorsque vous l'aurez trouvé ? demanda sérieusement Masayochi .

- Je le tuerai . Tout simplement ;

Masayochi éclata de rire devant la sincérité de sa secrétaire qui l'amusait de plus en plus . Elle avait vraiment le dont de le faire rire avec es sujets les plus graves . Mais il se reprit en fermant son livre et tout en se levant dit :

- Cependant , vous avez tort , Rineke . La personne qui tuera l'assassin de ma mère , se sera moi . Et non vous .

Et sans que Rineke n'ai pu faire quoi que se soit , il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes .

**à suivre ...**


	11. Arc Aldomard nous voici partie 2

**Arc 4 : Aldomard nous voici .  **

**partie 2 : **

**Chapitre 25 : Le secret du tableau de l'entrée**

Ile des hommes poissons , pub du pianno cocktail ,

Slash . Le bruit d'une main qui s'abattit en une claque magistrale sur la joue gauche de Masayochi , le faisant tomber sur le Lit où il était allongé précédemment . Masayochi souriait et peinait à essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieur tandis que Rineke tremblait fortement , le visage rougi de gène et de rage . Soudain , alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas , elle le vit se lever et se diriger vers la fenêtre , sans doute pour s'enfuir . Elle trouva donc important à ce moment là de hausser la voix et de dire :

- Où croyez vous aller ainsi ? Tenteriez vous fuir mon courroux ?!

- Oui . Désolé mais je dois y aller , bye .

- Quoi ?! Mais c'était mon premier baiser que vous venez de voler ! Comment comptez vous vous en sortir cette fois ?

C'est alors que Masayochi se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa une seconde fois . Ce baiser si intense et profond dura jusque l'un d'eux n'ait plus une once d'oxygène . Gênée au possible , Rinexe rougissait de plus belle tandis que Masayochi tentait de prendre la poudre d'escampette en sautant par la fenêtre de la suite Vip . Quand Rineke reprit ses esprits trois secondes plus tard elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et hurla à Masayochi :

- Comment avez vous pu ? Que devrais je dire aux autres si jamais ils le découvrait ?

- Vous n'aurez qu'a dire que j'étais gris et que je suis tombé sur vous . Et que , nos lèvres se sont malencontreusement touchées . Cependant , il est vrai que pour le second baiser vous n'aurez aucune excuse . Je suppose donc que vous utiliserez le droit de cuissage comme motif non ? Mais sachant que vous cachez si bien vos sentiments , personne n'aura l'idée saugrenue de vous poser la question non ? Alors n'ayez crainte .

C'est ainsi qu'il partit vers la ville du dessus et les quartiers huppés de l'île des hommes poissons . Laissée dernière , Rineke se rependait dans la pièce en multiples injures destiné au propriétaire de la suite .

* * *

Ile des hommes poissons , manoir de Rufus ,

Rouge souriait . Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel choix allait donc faire cette pirate . Pour lui mettre encore plus la pression , elle dit :

- Alors ? Acceptez vous oui ou non ?

Choii ne prit à peine le temps d'y réfléchir .

- Est ce que j'ai vraiment une tête à ne pas aider de gens dans le besoin ?

- Et même s'il s'agit d'un homme poisson ? Insinua Rufus .

- Je n'ai aucun préjugés vis à vis d'eux .

Rufus désigna alors un canapé à Choii afin d'être plus à l'aise. Après cela, il croisa les doigts et fixa Choii de ses yeux cendrés. Choii répondit à son invitation silencieuse et la conversation débuta :

- Merci d'accepter . En échange , je veux bien répondre à une de vos question . fit t'il sérieusement.

- Très bien , fit elle . Alors voilà , j'aimerais que vous me parliez de ce tableau qui est à l'entrée. Que représente t'il pour vous et pourquoi ma grande sœur y figure t'il ?

- Dites moi, Sa Choii, saviez vous que votre grande sœur, Sa Chigusa soutenait le mouvement révolutionnaire ?

- Non. Cela aurait il un quelconque lien avec le tableau ?

- Oui et non. Le fait qu'elle soit actuellement avec les révolutionnaires n'a pour l'heure, aucun intérêt je vous l'accorde, néanmoins, vous devez aussi savoir que Sa Chigusa jouait un rôle déterminant dans l'acceptation de l'île des hommes poissons par le gouvernent mondial. C'est elle qui a convaincu les grandes familles de tenryubitos de l'importance de l'affaire, et c'est son sens de la justice qui l'a porté dans cette voix.

- C'est … Incroyable. J'ignorais totalement qu'elle était à l'origine de tout cela …

- En effet. J'en viens donc aux faits véritables : le tableau qui est accroché à l'entrée représente les hautes sphères actuelles de l'agence de voyage. fit il gravement

- De la quoi ? ! demanda Choii incertaine de ce qu'elle avait entendue.

- L'agence de voyage. Une organisation ultra secrète qui regroupe force de voyageurs, du moins, pas comme vous, vous l'entendez.

- Alors quoi ? Un voyageur n'est qu'une personne lambda se rendant d'un pays à un autre non ?

- Certes, cependant, tous ces voyageurs ne font partie de ce monde.

- Je ne comprends pas. Vous divaguez. Cela ne peut … S'exclama Choii en se levant.

C'est alors qu'elle provoqua par cette conduite la colère de Rouge qui en profita pour la rasseoir violemment contre le canapé sur lequel elle était précédemment assise. Elle lui dit alors, exaspérée au possible :

- Ne vous a-t-on jamais apprit qu'il était mal poli de couper ainsi la parole à une personne ?! D'autant plus que Rufus sama encoure de graves risques de son coté pour vous dire cela !

- Pff, c'est bon, je vous écoute … Soupira alors Choii en se mettant davantage à son aise

- Ecoutez, ces gens qui viennent d'un autre monde ne peuvent revenir chez eux. Les premiers voyageurs ont donc décidés de créer une confrérie qui viendrait en aide aux voyageurs, en leur trouvant un endroit où vivre, un travail et un bon intègrement en société. Mais voilà, le tout est de comprendre comment ils sont arrivés dans ce monde et surtout, dans quel but ont-ils été envoyés non ? Il se trouve justement, que dans leur monde, le monde réel comme ils l'appellent, sont vendus des livres où l'histoire d'un certain Luffy au chapeau de paille est contée. Ne trouvez vous pas cela curieux ? Comment une histoire de ce monde, se passant à notre époque actuelle pourrait être connue depuis de très nombreuses années à l'avance ? Pour moi il n'y a qu'une seule et unique solution à cela : un homme de ce monde a été capable de se rendre dans le monde « réel » pour publier une série de livres montrant dans les grandes lignes, l'avenir.

- C'est complètement impossible. Répondit Choii. Je peux croire à beaucoup de choses, mais là c'est …

- Je comprends votre scepticisme. Seulement, cela fait deux siècles qu'en ma qualité d'homme poisson carpe koi, je tente d'élucider ce mystère, et franchement, c'est afin d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire que j'ai moi-même décidé de les rejoindre.

- …

- Donc, je reprends. D'après, les voyageurs, l'auteur de cette fameuse série serait Eiichiro Oda. Mon hypothèse est donc que cet homme a trouvé un moyen ou un autre de partir de ce monde ou au contraire d'y entrer. De plus, tous les voyageurs que j'ai interrogé m'ont tous répondu la même chose : J'ai voulu atteindre le niveau 100 d'un jeu vidéo parce que le maître du jeu, Thierry Gordox m'a dit que si je réussissais j'aurais le droit à une surprise. Et après, quand j'ai eu fini le jeu, je me suis retrouvé téléporté dans une immense pièce blanche où les très nombreuses choses étaient exposées comme par exemple une profusion de fruits du démon ou de vêtements … Et après, quand j'eus fini, une porte s'ouvrit et je me suis retrouvé aux beaux milieux d'un monde inconnu sous la forme de mon avatar du jeu vidéo.

- Dites moi, qu'est ce qu'un jeu vidéo ? demanda alors Choii .

- Je l'ignore moi même ...

- Mais, pourquoi ces voyageurs se cachent ils ?

- Pour deux raisons : la première, c'est le temps auquel apparemment un voyageur atterrit. Je m'explique : les voyageurs arrivent dans ce monde à des dates assez aléatoires cela peut être dans le futur ou il y a mille ans. Donc entre temps, cela a permit à la confrérie de s'étendre et d'évoluer partout dans le monde comme dans la société. Et la seconde, c'est que les voyageurs pensent que si l'histoire suit son cours, en faisant s'empêcher certaines personnes de mourir ou de vivre, alors ils pourraient tout simplement rentrer chez elle.

- Mais et le tableau ? Ma sœur serait donc l'une des collaboratrices de cette société secrète ?

- Exactement .

- Mais , et le métro des mers ? Demanda Choii .

- C'est eux qui l'ont construits dans le passé , il servait à se déplacer sur grand Line et dans les autres océans . Néanmoins , aujourd'hui , il n'est capable que d'aller dans les océans extérieurs tel que South blue ou East blue .Mais le temps a passé et cette machine est désormais sous le contrôle de la mafia du pays . Plus précisément sous celui d'Umikio l'enfant des mers .

* * *

Pub du piano cocktail :

Umikio avait été assommé par son ami de toujours , le prince Masayochi et avait dormi pendant plusieurs heures . Quand il se réveilla , sa soeur Rineke était à ses cotés et il s'aperçut alors qu'elle rougissait tel une tomate . Umikio dit alors de manière badine :

- Dis Rine-chan ...

- QUOI ?!

-Masayochi ne t'aurait il pas embrassé par hasard ?

- Quoi ?! Mais comment as tu ...

- Oh ... Alors il est vraiment amoureux de toi on dirait ... Dis Rine-chan qu'as tu ...

- LA FERME ! Droit de cuissage c'est tout ! Je n'étais pas consentante !

Umikio se mit alors à rire . Décidément , sa sœur était vraiment trop mignonne lorsqu'elle perdait tout ses moyens ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 26 : JB D Patzi**

Ile des hommes poissons , manoir de Rufus :

Quand Rufus eu terminé son récit , l'expression du visage de Choii se fit plus sérieuse , plus froide . Elle venait de prendre connaissance d'un sujet qui pouvant vraiment l'enfoncer au plus haut point . Et dire que sa vie était déjà suffisamment complexe comme cela , il fallait que le destin en rajoute une couche … Elle décida de se lever et de partir , se disant certainement qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle retourne chez elle dans hauts quartiers de la ville . Mais avant qu'elle ne parte , Rufus l'interrompit :

- Mademoiselle Choii . Maintenant que vous connaissez cette histoire , vous devez respecter vos engagements .

- D'accord , mais je ne compte pas faire partie de cette organisation . Fit elle de manière catégorique .

Rufus soupira une fois de plus devant l'impertinence de la jeune fille avant de reprendre un semblant de contenance :

- Nous l'avons compris . Cependant , la personne que nous vous demandons d'aider fait justement partie de cette organisation .

- Comment ? C'est un voyageur que je me dois d'aider ?

- De plus , vous devrez nous promettre que vous accepterez sur vos territoires certains de nos agents dormants voire plus en cas de crise .

Elle se mit en colère . Choii voulait bien aider l'un d'eux , mais de là à en aider une ribambelle !

Elle allait s'apprêter à quitter le manoir quand soudain elle fut interrompue dans son action par l'entrée en scène d'une nouvelle personne ...

* * *

Rebenna , QG de Carl Snow dans le nouveau monde :

Ils étaient dans l'imposant manoir de Carl Snow . Et tandis qu'une servante versait du thé aux hôtes de son maître , elle ne put s'empêcher de les regarder de plus près : L'un était vraiment mignon avec ses beaux cheveux bleus et sa peau pale . Quant à l'autre , une fille apparemment , semblait se morfondre sur la perte de ses cheveux . En effet il y avait de quoi : Elle était devenue chauve ! Ayant terminé son service , la servante quitta les lieux songeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas les déranger dans leurs discutions pour le moins sérieuse .

- Alors Kansaki , que m'apportes tu aujourd'hui ?

- Je viens de retrouver Akihito Sodenna ,l' homme capable d'égaler Paule Végapunk en terme de robotique et de sciences énergique .

Carl se tourna vers Akihito et vu tout de suite qu'il tremblait de partout tel une feuille . Il soupira en disant :

- Et pourtant ne t'avais je pas expressément demandé de lui demander son avis sur la chose ? Peut être a t'il d'autres engagements ?

- Euh ... En effet je dois aller à Punk Ha...

- NON ! cria Kansaki . On t'a capturé tu es à nous maintenant ! Notre amie Paule a été emprisonnée à Impel Down et tant qu'elle y sera détenue , tu dirigeras la suite de ses études !

- Mais ...

- EST CE CLAIR ?!demanda t'elle .

Carl éclata de rire provoquant ainsi l'étonnement de ses invités . Peu de temps après , il reprit contenance et dit avec un ton doux pour me pas effrayer son invité :

- Ecoutes Aki - chan . Tout ce que nous voulons c'est que tu remplaces notre amie pour un temps voilà tout . Dès qu'elle reviendra , tu seras libre . Tu seras bien nourri et bien logé entre temps . Alors qu'en penses tu ?

- Euh ... très bien , j'accepte . répondit alors Akihito sans vraiment savoir dans il mettait les pieds .

Carl fit signe à l'un de ses hommes de mains de conduire Akihito vers le bateau qui l'amènera aux terres que commandait Paule . Alors qu'il était parti , une conversation s'engagea entre Kansaki et L'empereur :

- Cependant , vous même ignorez combien de temps il nous faudra pour sauver Paule non ? Et puis , qui nous dit qu'il ne l'on pas déjà tuée ?

- Ils ne peuvent ps la tuer , Kansaki . Car après tout , Paule est la chère petite fille du très estimé docteur Végapunk . Et le gouvernement mondial n'est pas assez stupide pour se le mettre à dos .

* * *

Pendant ce temps ; Ile des hommes Poissons , Manoir de Rufus :

- Merci d'avoir l'amabilité de m'aider .

Elle se retourna alors et vit un gamin vêtu de vêtements sombres et dont la mine blafarde l'étonnait . Elle ne savait que dire devant la froideur de cet enfant . Derrière , Rufus , souriait . Cependant , ce n'était pas le cas de Rouge qui affichait surtout une mine perplexe tirant sur l'inquiétude .

- Il s'appelle Jb D Patzi C'est un voyageur ayant l'apparence d'un homme poisson à la fois requin Mako et humain . Ce qui explique son apparence gracile .

- Mais les voyageurs ne sont ils pas censés garder leur apparence qu'il possédaient dans leur monde d'origine ?

- Ce n'est pas obligé . On m'a dit qu'il pouvaient parfois vouloir changer d'apparence avant d'entrer dans notre monde . Mais bref , ce n'est pas important .

- Bon , je préfèrerais éviter que l'on parle de moi à longueur de temps . J'ai quand même mon mot à dire .

Choii se retourna vers Rufus et déclara :

- Et c'est ce gamin qui est censé m'accompagner dans mon périple ? C'est vraiment mal parti alors ...

- Peut être bien , Choii - san ( Choii tilta au " san " ) , mais je suis tout de même votre ticket d'entrée pour North blue . Vous êtes donc obligé de me prendre avec vous ! Fit froidement Jb . Nous n'avons d'autre choix que de cohabiter .

* * *

Ile des hommes poissons , forêt de l'Ile :

Voilà plusieures heures que Mazayochi semblait contempler la tombe de sa mère la reine Otohime . Voilà plus de 10 ans qu'elle était morte , assassinée . Depuis ce jours là , sa soeur Shiraihochi ne pouvait plus sortir de sa tour sans être victime des multiples tentatives de meurtre de Wander Decken , le pirate des profondeurs . Il s'était dit il y a de nombreuses années que le meilleur moyen de protéger l'île des menaces extérieurs était tout simplement de devenir Roi , car après tout , le prince héritier n'avait pas encore été choisi . Seulement , il ne pouvait pas laisser le meurtrier de sa mère couler des jours heureux alors que le peuple de l'île des hommes poissons vivait dans la tourmente . Pour récupérer ce qui leur était du , il s'était décidé depuis longtemps à se plonger dans les ténèbres et à s'allier aux pires canailles de l'île afin de faire du pays sur lequel il avait grandi une puissance non négligeable par le gouvernement mondial . Il voulait que l'île soit aussi dangereuse que celle de Wano dont il avait jadis tant entendu parler . Mais tous les éléments n'étaient pas encore en place , il manquait de nombreuses personnes et objets avant que son plan ne commence véritablement à fonctionner . Et il était sûr d'une chose : si tout ses efforts portaient à leur fruits , alors l'assassin de sa mère , la reine Otohime serait enfin enclin à se montrer .

Il sortit de sa méditation et décida de revenir au pub du piano cocktail voir si son ami Umikio s'était enfin décidé à se sortir du long et profond sommeil dans lequel il l'avait lui même plongé .

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard , domaine de Rufus :

Choii et JB se regardaient droit dans les yeux décidés à ne pas lâcher l'affaire . Rufus décida alors de briser le silence en déclarant :

- JB est le petit frère adoptif d'Umikio l'un des manias de la pègre de l'île . De plus , c'est à L'ami d' Umikio qu'appartient le métro des mers .

- Son ami ? demanda Choii

- Le prince Mazayochi . Celui qui tire toute les ficelles de la pègre de l'île .

- Ah oui , Masayochi oni-chan . dit alors JB . Je crois qu'en ce moment son repère se situerait au pub du piano cocktail , on a qu'a aller y faire un tour . Personnellement j'irai bien faire la bise à Rineke .

- Rineke ? interrogea Choii .

- Ma soeur adoptive répondit le gamin . C'est aussi la secrétaire de Mazayochi . . C'est une personne un peu froide mais sympathique dans l'ensemble .

C'est ainsi que tous deux décidèrent d'aller au pub du piano cocktail . Cependant , alors que tous deux partaient , une autre conversation débuta entre Rouge Azulis et Rufus . S'asseyant sur les canapés à leurs dispositions , tous deux se fixaient dans le blanc de leurs yeux respectifs attendant de voir qui oserait prendre la parole en premier .

Ce fut donc au bout de quelques minutes de silence que Rouge se lança :

- J'aimerais savoir une chose , Rufus sama . Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit toute la vérité à Sa Choii ? Peut être aurait elle pu nous comprendre ?

- Je ne crois pas Rouge . Après tout elle est exactement comme sa soeur Chigusa . Ce genre de personne se porte bien mieux lorsqu'on leur cache les informations les plus sensibles . Crois moi .

- Comme le fait qu'il se pourrait qu'Eiichiro Oda soit en réalité Thierry Gordox et qu'il se ballade comme bon lui semble dans notre monde ? Ou encore la menace que représente la lettre D ?

- Tout ce que l'agence de voyage désire , c'est rentrer chez elle , dans le monde réel , pour ne plus jamais à avoir à retourner dans notre monde à nous . Et personnellement , je vais te dire une chose : j'ai peur de ses gens qui se permettent de débarquer de nulle part avec leur culture ou leurs pouvoirs en se targuant de connaître l'avenir ! C'est pour cela qu'il faut retrouver Thierry Gordox : il doit tous les ramener chez eux , fermer la faille espace temps qui les a amenés ici et puis et surtout , être exécuté par la suite afin que nous soyons définitivement tranquille !

* * *

Une heure plus tard , devant le pub du piano cocktail :

JB et Choii venaient d'entrer dans le pub où de nombreux mafieux semblaient jouer au billard . A leur arrivée , tous se turent tandis qu'Umikio arrivait en courant prendre dans ses bras son pseudo petit frère .

- JIBI chan ! Oh ! Tu as ramenée une bien séduisante femme avec toi ... Serait ce ... UN CADEAU POUR TON GRAND FRÈRE CHÉRI ?!

- Non . répliqua JB froidement . En fait on est venu pour te demander si on ne pouvait pas par hasard utiliser ta nouvelle acquisition , le métro des mers pour aller vers North blue ?

Mais avant même qu'Umikio n'ai pu répondre , la voix de Rineke couvrit toute celle des autres et dit alors :

- Ne faites pas confiance à cette femme ! Elle est de l'équipage de Carl Snow ! On l'a souvent vue roder dans le quartier . Que viens tu faire ici , Sa Choii ? cracha t'elle .

Des murmures s'élevèrent alors parmi les mafieux . Qui ne connaissait pas cette assassin de grande renommée qu'était Sa Choii ? D'ailleurs , à l'entente de cela , la dite Choii fronça les sourcils à la prononciation de sa sinistre notoriété dans le monde de la pègre et de la piraterie . Soudain , alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas , une main vint se poser sur son épaule . Choii se retourna , surprise et croisa les yeux bleus mélancolique de cet homme poisson . Devant Choii , tous se figèrent car leur maître était de retour . JB dit alors :

- Salut Mazayochi oni-chan .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 27 : Reikizu , dernière étappe .  
**

Mazayochi l'ignora complètement et dit alors à voix haute :

- Serait ce donc elle l'impudente idéaliste de l'équipage de Carl Snow Rineke ?

- En effet .

- Dans ce cas , pourquoi devrions nous aider une telle personne ? dit il de manière désinvolte

Choii en avait assez . Cet homme poisson était vraiment exaspérant . Il agissait avec une de ces suffisances ... Encore l'une de ses personnes qui imaginait que tout devait leur tomber dans les mains ... Elle fulminait . Et la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase arriva quand :

- Oh j'y pense , pourquoi votre empereur se dévalorise t'il donc autant en se disant de ceux qui croient à neutralité ?

- Mon empereur ne se dévalorise pas ! C'est vous qui le dévalorisez !

- Oh ... Moi qui pensait que vous resteriez gentiment là à ne rien dire ... Il semblerait que je me sois fourvoyé !

- Il semblerait bien . Répondit alors avec aplomb Choii . Voici donc l'homme poisson qui fait trembler les alentours ... Je ne vois pas de quoi il faut avoir peur . Déclara Choii de manière moqueuse .

Ce fut au tour de Mazayochi de s'énerver . On disait généralement des belles femmes qu'elles avaient mauvais caractère mais là ... La dureté de ses paroles venaient défigurer ses traits angéliques en une décente aux enfers . Pour lui , une belle femme se devait de ressembler à Rineke : belle , douce et calme . Voir cette femme lui rappelait sans cesse cette effrontée qu'il allait devoir épouser : Rouge Azulis .

- Oh ... Alors tu ne me trouve pas effrayant ? demanda Mazayochi en faisant déferler une vague de haki . Pourquoi n'irions nous pas nous ba ...

- Cela suffit Masayochi oni-chan !

Tous ne dirent mots . Même mazayochi était figé . Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jb se révolte .

- Elle comptait partir ! Fit celui ci . Et je compte bien la suivre moi aussi !

**- **... Vraiment ?

- Oui ... Je dois d'ailleurs l'escorter vers North blue , endroit où elle doit se rendre . C'est pour cela que nous sommes venu demander à grand frère Umikio de nous autoriser à aller dans le métro des mers .

**- **Je vois . Dans ce cas , allez y et disparaissez de ma vue . J'en ai que faire des pirates du dimanche et j'ai de plus gros chats à fouetter que vous deux !

Plusieurs heures plus tard , Choii vit enfin de ses yeux l'île de Reikizu . C'était un véritable repère de contrebandiers ou elle ne s'y connaissait pas ! Elle était finalement assez reconnaissante que Jb l'ai aidé à convaincre Masayochi de la laisser emprunter le métro des mers . Grâce à ça , tous deux sont arrivés à Reikizu assez vite . Cependant , on les avait obligés à porter des combinaisons en caoutchouc car l'île était en somme très dangereuse . En effet , Reikizu n'était qu'un caillou sans âme qui vive , sans cesse harcelé par des averses d'éclairs qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage ... Aussi , la planque des hommes poissons se trouvait elle dans les sous terrains de l'île . On les fit alors passer dans ceux ci puis emprunter des escaliers qui les menaient profondément dans le cœur de l'île . Choii et Jb virent alors au centre une sorte de lac souterrain où l'on voyait une sorte d'arrêt de métro . Il y avait aussi pas mal d'hommes poissons qui mettaient des caisses dans les wagons afin de les acheminer à North Blue .

- Voilà , voici le métro des mers qui vous mènera à Aldomard . Vous n'avez plus qu'a prendre place .

Choii et Jb suivirent les recommandations des hommes poissons et durent s'immerger dans un wagon rempli d'eau . Choii leur dit que cela ne la dérangeait pas dans la mesure où elle pouvait survivre dans l'eau , grâce à son fruit du démon du misu misu . On leur avait expliquer qu'immerger ce wagon ainsi que tous les autres dans l'eau était le seul et unique moyen d'assurer le bon fonctionnement du métro . En effet , comme celui ci évolue au raz du sol , soit à plus de 10 kilomètres sous l'eau , la pression était d'une densité sans commune mesure . Sans eau dans les wagons , le métro se ferait compresser aussitôt . C'est donc sur ces explications que le métro des mers partit avec eux à son bord , en route pour Aldomard .

**à suivre ...**


	12. Arc RDV à Aldomard partie 1

**Arc : Un rendez vous à Aldomard .  **

**partie 1 : **

**Chapitre 28 : A la recherche du passé .  
**

Cela faisait près de trois jours que Sa Choii et Jb D Patzi avaient réussi à atteindre la tristement célèbre ville d'Aldomard . En effet , cette ville était connue comme étant la ville natale de son empereur , Carl Snow . Cependant , elle savait que sa famille , les Sa , avaient un jour régné sur cette ville et les environs avant d'aller vivre à Mariejoie . Le passé culturel de la ville étant très liée à leur famille . Cependant voilà ... Cette ville n'était plus désormais qu'un champ de ruine et Jb ne se priva pas de le lui dire tandis qu'ils se baladaient dans les rues de la citée .

- C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé en 1507 . Fit elle en regardant certaines maison encore effondrées . Personne ne sait pourquoi , mais cette ville pourtant si belle , si vive , si artistique , se fit engloutir par un puissant raz de marrée qui dévasta tout sur son passage . Le Palais des Sa y compris .

- C'est vrai qu'on m'a dit que tu étais une tenryubito ... Mais bon , tu es une pirate maintenant non ? Alors pourquoi risquer de te faire capturer ici , dans cette ville ravagée ? C'est pas comme si tu y était née non ?

- Si ... J'ai peut être grandi à Mariejoie , mais je suis née dans cette ville . C'est d'ailleurs d'ici que provient mon fruit du démon du Mizu Mizu . Et je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que si j'avais été présente à ce moment là et avec mes pouvoirs , peut être que la ville serait encore sauve qui sait ?

Jb soupira . Il regarda Choii comme si cela avait été elle l'enfant , alors que c'était précisément l'inverse , lui disant alors sur un air de reproche :

- Je trouve ça au contraire stupide . Imagines , en 1507 , tu aurais eu 6 ans à tout casser . Comment diable aurais tu voulu sauver à toi toute seule une ville et ses habitants à un age pareil ! Redescends sur terre ! Tu n'aurais rien fait de plus si ce n'est d'envenimer la situation , et tu en serais même morte .

Choii cessa de marcher et se tourna vers lui . Pour elle , il était évident que la survie d'une personne n'était rien comparé à celle d'une ville .

- Et alors ? Je serais peut être morte , mais cela aurait permis à d'autre de me survivre et de continuer à me rendre hommage .

- Te rendre hommage ? Pourquoi diable voudrait on que l'on te rende hommage à toi ? Qu'as tu fais dans ta vie pour que l'on te respecte à un âge si peu avancé ? Personne ne se souviendrait de toi si tu mourrais . C'est la triste réalité des choses ... Alors pourquoi gâcher sa vie pour une ville que l'on pourrait reconstruire à l'infini ? Non , moi je dis que l'homme peut et se doit de vivre pour lui même en priorité . L'homme se doit d'être égoïste .

- Et c'est précisément ce que regrette Carl Snow . Répondit Choii en levant les yeux au ciel .

Ils venaient d'arriver à un bar après une longue et interminable marche . Exténués d'avoir autant marché sous le froid et la neige de Janvier , ils commandèrent de quoi boire . Cependant , bien que Choii se commanda une bonne bière , elle empêcha Jb de se prendre une vodka , lui payant un traditionnel verre de lait . Celui ci fit alors , mécontent :

- Je déteste le lait ! Et je te signale que j'ai 18 ans .

- Peut être ... Mais n'oublies pas que tu as l'apparence d'un gamin et que c'est moi l'adulte ici .

JB dut accepter la défaite . Choii en souria . Mine de rien , elle commençait à s'attacher à lui plus qu'elle ne l'aurait déjà cru possible . Mais c'est alors que tous deux se reposaient qu'ils entendirent distraitement au fond de la salle deux personnes dire que la marine des environs avaient capturés trois commandants de l'équipage de Carl Snow .

- Franchement ... Ils sont nuls ces types ! Tomber aussi facilement dans les filets de la marine ...

- Ouais ! Mais pas uniquement de la marine ... Il semblerait qu'une grosse pointure soit présente à North Blue ... Un dénommé Sa Nagato . Il serait le vice président d'Impel Down et le prochain successeur de la prison apparemment . Expliqua un autre type .

- Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien foutre ici ... De nos jours , les jeunes marines n'ont plus la moindre once d'honneur et de prestige ...

- Ouais . J'me souviens que dans l'temps ...

Mais Choii ne les écoutait déjà plus , payant l'addition et entrainant Jb à l'extérieur . Celui ci avait beau lui demander ce qui n'allait pas , elle ne fit pas attention à ses questions , tournant à droite , puis à gauche , cherchant le moyen de quitter le centre de la ville . Au bout d'un moment , JB finit par se libérer de la poigne de Choii et exigea des explications . Celle ci lui répondit qu'elle recherchait un moyen de rejoindre la ville noire , une ville que l'on disait secrète et souterraine battit dans le réseau d'égouts de la ville .

- Beurk ! On va sentir le pourri ...

- Je préfère cela plutôt que de voir mes amis rejoindre Paule à Impel Down !

Ils arrivèrent à la limite entre Aldomard et Articus Blocks , un endroit qui ressemblait plus à une décharge qu'autre chose ... Jb finit par comprendre que ce qu'elle cherchait se trouvait en fait dans le quartier miséreux de la ville . En effet , ce que Choii cherchait , c'était une ruine . Plus précisément une ruine de bar ayant appartenu à Carl Snow il y a fort longtemps .

- Ce que je recherche , c'est l'entrée du bar des paumés .

- Quel nom pour un bar ... Ironisa alors JB .

Mais Choii ne l'écoutait plus . Elle tentait désespérément de se souvenir des paroles de Paule à ce sujet ... Apparemment , la cave de ce bar qui avait été le repère de Carl il y a un temps aurait un accès direct aux souterrains menant à la ville noire .

Au bout d'un moment , elle réussit à trouver le fameux bar en ruine . Elle usa de son fruit du démon afin de lui déblayer l'accès aux souterrains , prenant bien soin de le reboucher par la suite . Une fois l'action accomplie , elle murmura :

- Maintenant , trouvons la ville noire .

Tous deux finirent donc par s'engouffrer dans les égouts de la ville .

Sabo était enfermé dans l'une des nombreuses prisons du QG de la marine de North blue . Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance pour lui qui pensait mettre la main sur une découverte fondamentale pour découvrir la vérité concernant l'ordre mondial . Et il avait fallu qu'il se fasse capturer comme un bleu …

Il s'était replié sur lui-même , attendant que le temps passe , inexorablement . Quand soudain il entendit force de cris et de contestations provenant d'une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnu …

- Arrêtez ça , bandes de brutes ! Vous n'avez pas le droit AHHHHHHHHHH!

Elle se fit pousser dans la même cellule que Sabo tandis que son ami la suivit lui aussi d'un coup de pied au derrière donné par l'un des marines :

- Et de trois . Trois commandants de Carl Snow capturés ! Cela sent la promotion à plein nez !

- Hé sérieux , faut qu'on arrête de faire des rimes sinon c'est la colonelle Padorine qui va se fâcher ...

Finalement , le duo de marines les laissèrent seuls et partirent vaquer à d'autres occupations plus intéressantes que celle ci . Sabo se retourna vers eux et leur dit :

- Emiliae ? Franz ? Mais que faites vous ici ?

- On était à ta recherche pardi ! avoua Franz . Sais tu que tu offenses l'"empereur à rater ses réunions importantes ? ! Et qu'est tu en train de comploter avec les révolutionnaires ?

- Bof . Je veux juste les aider à rendre ce monde plus juste . Pas de quoi en faire un plat .

- C'est toujours comme ça avec toi ! Tu débattes des stupidités puis tu te fais la malle ! Je te signale que c'est toi le premier commandant de Carl Snow maintenant ! Aie un peu plus les pieds sur terre !

- Arrêtes Franz . Lui demanda Emiliae . On aura tout le temps de lui hurler dessus quand on se sera échappés d'ici .

- Et comment veux tu qu'on s'échappe ? Lui demanda Sabo . Toute la ville est truffé de granit marin et de runes anti haki . Dit il en voyant les visages surpris de ses deux acolytes . Il reprit : Comment ? Vous ne le saviez pas ? Ces si beaux cristaux décorant les ruines de la ville ou encore les murs dont sont faits les maisons , tout est en granit marin ! De plus , à chaque coin de rue on a des marines qui patrouillent . Comment voulez vous qu'on s'en sorte ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que cette ville est devenu un repère de marine ! D'ailleurs on dit même d'Aldomard qu'elle est aussi imprenable qu'Impel down , ce serait donc à se demander comment elle a pu être détruite il y a près dix ans !

- Ah ... fit alors Emiliae . Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Donflamingo n'est pas aussi présent ici que dans le reste du monde ...

- Ouais mais si on l'attire dans cette ville ... Hehehe ... On serait en mesure de le tuer ! déclara alors Franz .

Sabo soupira devant l'idiotie dont faisait parfois preuve ses deux amis et regarda le plafond froid et lugubre , ignorant combien de temps il pourrait encore le regarder ainsi avant de se faire incarcérer à Impel Down ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 29 : Spectaculaire évasion . **

Nagato et sa cousine , la Sainte Noriko venaient d'atteindre la base de la marine d'Aldomard en palanquin , parce que la jeune princesse refusait de toucher de son auguste pied pareil sol ... A leur arrivée , une salve d'honneur fut lancée et tous s'agenouillèrent devant la princesse Noriko comme l'exigeait le protocole . La plus haute gradée de la base , à savoir Glina Padorine leur fit visiter les lieux qui avaient été restaurés depuis la catastrophe . Elle les fit entrer dans son bureau et servit aux trois invités de marque le meilleur thé de la ville . S'engagea alors une conversation entre Glina Padorine et Nagato :

- Alors , j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez capturé l'un commandants de Carl Snow , un certain Sabo Karénine il y a peu ?

- En effet , cependant , il se trouve qu'il y a environ deux jours nous en avons capturés deux de plus .

- Deux ? Répéta Nagato stupéfait . D'un autre coté ce n'est pas étonnant tout cela . La ville constitue un véritable piège à lui tout seul et vous n'avez plus eut qu'a les capturer au moment opportun , c'est à se demander qui de la ville ou de vous colonel aurait au final le plus de mérite ? Pensa t'il à voix haute

- Merci du compliment , Monsieur le vice directeur ...

- Mais le problème voyez - vous c'est que cela n'en était pas un ... répondit alors de manière affable Nagato .

Ne comprenant pas son erreur , Glina chercha avec un regard hagard , de l'aide dans l'assistance ... Cependant , elle n'eut que le rire haut perché de la tenryubito qui lui répondit :

- HAHAHA ! Tous des incapables ces gens ! Pas même fichus de se débrouiller lors d'une conversation ... C'est à se demander où vous avez bien pu obtenir votre poste de ...

Mais elle s'arrêta bien vite de parler quand son regard croisa celui de Nagato qui était pour l'heure effrayant . Mais quand il se retourna vers Glina , son sourire doux était revenu et il reprit d'un air badin :

- Et si nous allions voir les prisonniers ? Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance , vous aurez celui que je recherche ?

C'est ainsi que tous les trois partirent en direction de la prison . La prison de la base se trouvait à l'endroit le plus imprenable de la base , soit au 5 niveau souterrain de celle ci . Le seul moyen d'y accéder était de prendre le monte charge prévu à cet effet , mais lui aussi était incrusté de granite marin . Autant dire que l'endroit était le pire cauchemar des utilisateurs de fruits du démon et de loin .

Quelques minutes plus tard , le monte charge arriva à destination et laissa finalement passer les 3 personnes dont Nagato vers la cellule qui contenait les trois captifs . C'est d'ailleurs en souriant de manière folâtre qu'il s'approcha de leur cellule en disant :

- Salut la compagnie ^^ Je me nomme Sa Nagato et je suis le vice directeur d'Impel Down . Et comme vous devez très certainement vous en douter , vous êtes cuits , empactés et parés à être expédiés à Impel Down ^^ . Vous n'avez au-cu-ne chance de ...

Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'en dire davantage , le mur soutenant la cellule des trois commandants explosa , ne pouvant supporter la pression de l'eau . C'est donc à la surprise de tous qu'apparut par le trou béant du mur , Sa Choii et JB D Patzi qui virent directement à la rescousse de Sabo , Emiliae et Franz sous les yeux exorbités de Noriko qui en profita pour dire :

- Mais qu'attendez vous pour les arrêtez , bande de mollassons ! Ils s'enfuient .

Pendant ce temps , Choii en profita pour les délivrer de leurs liens , rappelons que le granit marin n'a aucun effet sur elle . Et alors que JB menait les trois fugitifs vers les égouts de la ville , Choii se retourna vers Nagato et lui fit un bref au revoir de la main avant de partir à son tour dans les galeries .

Noriko et Glina étaient outrées au possible , tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé . Seul Nagato souriait car il avait enfin eu l'occasion de revoir sa cousine préférée , à savoir Choii .

- Mais il faut les poursuivre ! hurla Noriko à s'en casser la voix . On peut encore ...

- Tais toi . Répondit alors Nagato d'une voix menaçante .

Puis d'un air bien plus léger et badin il dit alors :

- Laissons les donc . De toute manière , ce ne sont pas ces trois pirates qui m'ont attirés jusqu'ici . Ma proie finira bien par se livrer toute seule , sans que je n'aie à en bouger le petit doigt !

- Et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? répliqua contre toute attente Glina Padorine . On aurait pu les poursuivre .

- Et on serait mort de faim avant d'avoir nous même trouvé la sortie de ses galeries qui ne figurent sur aucun plan de la ville . Répondit alors froidement Nagato . Choii-chan connait cette ville sur le bout des doigts et sait comment éviter les pièges de celle ci . Car vous semblez oublier que cette ville et tout le pays qui va avec est le fief de la famille Sa et puis aussi la terre natale de son empereur Carl Snow . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , c'est pour me parler que Choii-chan est venue ici , donc on la reverra bien assez tôt ! Nous n'avons qu'a prendre le thé en attendant .

* * *

Tandis que Nagato et ses acolytes prenaient tranquillement leur thé dans les appartements de la colonelle Glina Padorine , Choii , JB , Sabo , Franz et Emiliae s'évertuaient à courir dans les nombreuses galeries souterraines constituant les égouts de la ville d'Aldomard . Choii ne comprenait pas ... Que diable faisait sa peste de petite sœur dans les parages ? Elle croyait que seul Nagato était de la partie ... Soudainement , Choii leur dit d'esquiver sur la gauche car une salamandre les prenaient en classe , crachant nombres de flammes incandescentes pouvant gravement les brûler . Quand ils eurent semés le monstre , ils s'accordèrent une pause afin de momentanément se reposer sans pour autant que leurs vigilances n'en pâtisse . Aussi , profitant du peu de répit qu'ils avaient , Sabo se permit une question :

- Au fait Choii , comment savais tu où il fallait frapper afin de nous libérer ?

- C'est simple , ce sont les rumeurs en ville qui m'on aidée . Je suis arrivée ici à Aldomard il y a deux jours avec JB . Et sur la route , on a entendu dire que vous aviez étés capturés par la marine . Cependant ... Peut on savoir ce qui vous a mené à vous rendre dans cette ville ? Demanda alors Choii en les fixant dangereusement .

- Eh bien ... avoua Franz ... Il se trouve qu'on était à la poursuite de cet imbécile , fit il en montrant Sabo du doigt , et qu'au final cela c'est terminé en course poursuite avec Donflamingo . Et on s'est dit au final que le seul endroit où l'on ne risquerait pas de nous trouver serait Aldomard .

- Cependant , commença alors Choii , il semblerait que vous vous soyez fourvoyés . Cette ville est certes une bonne cachette , à condition évidemment que connaissiez parfaitement la ville . Dans le cas contraire , elle deviendrait un ennemi de taille et mènerait la marine jusqu'à vous . D'ailleurs c'est ce qui s'est passé non ?

Plus personne n'osa dire quoique ce soit . Choii en profita alors pour dire :

- Actuellement , vous feriez mieux de vous enfuir de la ville avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- Mais que veux tu dire par "trop tard " Choii ? demanda de manière hasardeuse Emiliae .

- Connaissant Nagato , il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne vous laisse pas sortir d'ici vivant . En tout cas , les choses se compliquent , si on reste ici trop longtemps , on risque de se faire repérer par son haki . Il faut rejoindre la ville noire .

- La ville noire ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est au juste ? demanda Emiliae .

- Pas le temps d'expliquer ! répliqua Choii en vitesse . Le tout , c'est de me suivre ! Et vite !

* * *

Pendant ce temps , Nagato qui prenait tranquillement son thé ressentit une sorte d'interférence dans son haki . C'est alors qu'il souri et dit de manière badine :

- Trouvés .

- Comment ? Demanda alors Noriko en se levant précipitamment . Que veux tu dire par "trouvés" ? Comment as tu fais pour les localiser aussi vite ?

- **Ne t'avais je pas demandé de te taire chère cousine ?** Commandante Padorine ...

- Oui, comme Nagato?

- Pourrais je avoir une carte de la ville afin de les localiser ?

- Mais bien sur . Cependant , comment diable avez vous ...

- Grâce au moundra , une sorte de haki permettant de repérer ses cibles dans un périmètre court . Bon , voyons pour cette localisation , maintenant ...

Nagato se concentra au maximum et pointa son doigt vers la zone culturelle de la ville . Il demanda alors :

- Qu'y a t'il sous ce quartier ?

- Mais je n'en ai aucune idée Nagato sama ! s'insurgea Glina Padorine

- Dans ce cas , **en quoi nous êtes vous utile commandante** ? Faut il que je fasse tout tout seul ? Peu importe , suivez moi et prenez avec vous quelques troupes d'hommes prêtes à combattre .

Et alors que Glina Padorine faisait de son mieux afin d'obéir aux ordres de son supérieur hiérarchique , celui regardait avec indifférence la tasse de thé qui se trouvait devant lui et auquel il n'avait pas touché .

- C'est un bien mauvais thé .

- Pff ! Quelle tache cette commandante ... On voit bien qu'on est plus sur grande Line !

- Cousine Noriko-sama , tant que je serais près de vous , vous n'aurez rien à craindre non ?Fit Nagato d'une voix ennuyée

- Hum . Toi , tu te fais passer pour quelqu'un d'amusant avec ton air badin si léger . Mais en réalité , tu es le pire des hypocrites !Fit alors Noriko . Tu me dégoûtes ! Et grande sœur Choii aussi m'insupporte avec ses grands airs de justicières du dimanche ! Il est temps que toi comme elle compreniez que ce sont les tenryubitos qui dirigent le monde ! **Eux et eux seuls ! Clama t'elle .  
**

Subitement , le regard de Nagato changea encore une fois et se fit au contraire doux et gentil alors que d'une voix doucereuse et dit alors :

**-****Noriko , tu n'as prévenue personne que tu venais avec moi à Aldomard non ? Donc , si je te tue ici et maintenant , aucun de mes hommes n'ira me dénoncer tu sais ... Tu saisis ? Encore un seul mot . Un seul . Et comme ma sœur Yune , tu regretteras d'être née !  
**

Après cette menace on ne peut plus explicite , Nagato tourna les talons et chantonna d'une voix insouciante que badine :

- Pourquoi ne pas jouer à cache cache histoire de se dégourdir les jambes ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'il décida de partir à la recherche de Choii , seul , sans la moindre escorte , dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait que de nom ...

**Good luck ! **

**à suivre ...**


	13. Arc RDV à Aldomard partie 2

**Arc : Un rendez vous à Aldomard .  **

**partie 2 : **

**Chapitre 30 : Je souhaite juste qu'ils puissent repartir.  
**

Au détour d'une galerie , puis d'une autre , Choii et les autres arrivèrent devant une immense porte blindée sertie de granit marin et de runes . On aurait dit un immense poste frontière entre deux pays ennemis semblant sur le point de s'affronter . Sabo dit alors surpris au possible :

- Je ne comprends pas , comment ai je pu passer à côté de cette immense porte ?

- Je l'ignore . Répondit calmement Choii . Mais une chose est néanmoins certaine : Bienvenue à la ville noire !

Et c'est à ce moment là que tous entendirent le cliquetis des armes à feux ainsi que la voix forte et déterminée d'une jeune femme à la peau mate et aux impressionnants yeux verts . Telle une sauvageonne , elle réussi à les prendre de court et à les menacer de son arme avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de réagir .

- Ne bougez pas , misérables pirates ! Un seul pas et vous êtes morts !

Emiliae se retourna vers Choii et lui dit alors :

- Et c'est ça tes signes de bienvenue ? Ils ne sont pas vraiment accueillants par ici .

- C'est curieux . Ils m'ont accueillis à bras ouverts il y a quelque dizaine de minutes lorsque je leur avait dit que j'étais une amie de Paule Végapunk ...

Et tandis qu'ils se firent encercler de sentinelles plus déterminer les unes que les autres à les capturer , une voix calme et posée interrompit les opérations en cours :

- **Ara ! Putain , c'est quoi tout ce merdier ? ( Calme et posé ? XD ), Vous en faites un de ses boucans ! VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QUE VOUS ÊTES EN TRAIN DE VOUS EN PRENDRE AUX AMIS D'UNE DE MES POTES ?! Dégagez !**

Sonnés par l'ordre impérieux de leur cheftaine , les sentinelles reculèrent restant tous en position d'alerte tandis que leur chef accueillit Choii comme il se doit en une étreinte amicale . Elle se retourna et leur ordonna d'un air impérieux :

**- Qu'attendez vous pour ouvrir la porte ? Bande de bons à rien !**

Elle fit alors signe à Choii et aux autres de la suivre et ensemble , suivis de près par les sentinelles qui les accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'embarcation qui se trouvait derrière l'immense porte d'entrée que des hommes sans maîtrise de haki n'auraient sans doute jamais pu ouvrir . Par delà l'imposante , on ne semblait distinguer qu'une sorte de nuit étoilée où se dressait majestueusement une majestueuse citée brillant d'ébène , se mêlant à la majesté des lieux .

Quelques instants plus tard , leurs yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et ils purent ressentir en eux toute la beauté et la grâce des nombreux cristaux irisés qui s'étendaient ça et là dans le noir . Puis , alors que tous s'apprêtaient à monter dans la navette , un évènement incroyable se produisit : alors que le bateau glissait silencieusement sur l'onde noire , des ondes blanches s'échappèrent de l'embarcation elle même noire pour s'étendre sur le lac et les environs . Le lac qui semblait de mercure devint d'une clarté soudaine , brillant de mille feux . Et ce fut également le cas de toutes les pierres irisées qui devinrent des diamants incandescents .

Choii vit Emiliae se pencher dangereusement vers la gauche de l'embarcation et regarder fixement l'eau du lac . Elle dit alors :

- Dites , c'est normal qu'a notre arrivée toutes les pierres de la grotte se soient mises à briller ?

Cette question pour le moins curieuse attira les raisonnement de Sabo et Franz alors que JB répondit impassiblement :

- C'est à cause de dame Choii .

Tous se retournèrent vers elle , attendant la moindre réaction de sa part . Mais devant la réaction pour le moins inexistante provenant de leur amie ; la femme qui les escortait jusqu'à la femme qui les escortait jusqu'à la ville noire arbora un sourire pour le moins espiègle et prit alors la parole devant leurs yeux interrogatifs :

- L'eau de cette grotte est empoisonnée . Si une quelconque personne se baigne dedans , elle finit par se désagréger au fond du lac . Cependant , c'est cette eau noire qui donne à notre ville de l'énergie sous forme de chaleur et sous forme électrique . Par exemple les légers filaments blancs provenant du lac sont des manifestations énergétiques provenant de celui ci . Ces manifestations , bien recensées et stockées , nous permettent de vivre en autarcie sans que ayons le moindre besoin de remonter à la surface .

- Mais alors , se risqua Sabo , toute cette clarté doit être pour vous une quantité phénoménale d'énergie ? Car à ce que j'ai pu comprendre , ce sont les cristaux qui donne de l'énergie en entrant en contact avec cette eau maudite qui cause la mort . Le tout est de savoir ce que sont ces cristaux et pour combien de temps disposez vous maintenant d'énergie ...

C'est alors que Choii parla , à la surprise générale de ses amis et acolytes :

- Du granit marin . Ce sont des cristaux de granit marin qui entrent en réaction avec l'onde noire de la grotte . D'ailleurs si cette embarcation n'est pas détruite c'est parce qu'elle est faite en granit marin . D'autre part , avec mon arrivée en ces lieux , la quantité d'énergie récoltée permettrait aux habitants de l'île de survivre voir même de vivre confortablement pendant des années .

- Parfaitement , acquiesça alors la femme qui les accompagnait . Et tout cela grâce à la capacité incroyable du fruit du démon de Choii . Son fruit a la capacité de lui faire contrôler l'eau , mais a aussi les mêmes propriétés que le granit marin : elle peut donc paralyser ses adversaires possesseur du fruit du démon si elle le souhaite et peut même faire l'aller jusqu'à l' île en marchant sur l'eau maudite . Avouez que c'est pratique non ?

Elle regarda subitement l'avancée de la navette et dit alors :

- Mais regardez , nous voilà presque arrivés ! Personnellement j'ai hâte d'y être .

Arrivés au port , ils furent escortés par des gardes jusqu'au QG de celle qui les accompagnait . L'endroit était immense et se trouvait au centre de la ville noire . Mais alors qu'ils s'y rendaient , Emiliae demanda alors distraitement pourquoi la ville était teinte de noire . On lui répondit alors que cette ville était autrefois le véritable cœur d'aldomard . C'était ici , bien gardé que les infrastructures les plus importantes avaient été gardées en prévision de l'improbable certainement . Cette ville renfermait les ouvriers les plus importants de la ville : ceux qui avaient la charge de contrôler et d'extraire l'énergie utile à la ville d'en haut , Aldomard ce qui signifie haute terre dans le langage antique du monde . Perdu au fin fond des âges , le nom Alava signifiant au contraire dans le langage antique de la citée : basse terre , a été remplacé par ville noire à cause des infrastructures grises et ternes de la ville ouvrière . Après ces explications , ils arrivèrent devant le QG de la ville où ils purent voire marqué en gros : CITÉE DE L'INFORMATION . Peu après cela , ils se rendirent au bureau de la jeune femme et prirent place sur les canapés et fauteuils eux aussi noirs ou argentés rappelant sans doute le passé révolu de cette ville désormais indépendante .

La femme ordonna à ses hommes de partir d'un geste nonchalant de la main . Puis d'une voix lasse regarda l'homme se tenant à sa gauche et lui dit :

- Toi aussi , Porros .

- Sauf votre respect , chef , ces personnes peuvent s'avérer dangereuses . Il est de mon devoir de prévenir à toute ...

- Et moi je souhaite que l'on me laisse tranquille ! entonna t'elle froidement .

C'est donc de mauvaise grâce que l'homme partit , fortement déconcertés par l'imprudence de sa maîtresse qui ne cessait de l'irriter . C'est alors qu'elle se mit davantage à son aise , puis dit d'une voix désolée :

- Désolé miss Choii , mais depuis que je suis devenue chef de la ville , ces gars ne veulent plus me lâcher !

- Je vois ça , fit Choii d'une vois légèrement amusée .

Mais leur échange fut interrompu par l'intervention inopiné de Sabo qui ne comprenait rien à l'affaire dans laquelle il s'était embarqué :

- Excusez moi , mais qui êtes vous ? demanda il d'une voix quasi incertaine .

- Ah oui , j'ai oubliée de me présenter . Fit elle négligemment . Oui donc , en fait je me nomme Mia . Trafalgar Mia . Et je suis la boss incontestée de la ville noir , aussi nommée citée de l'information .

- Une citée de l'information ? Demanda alors Franz . Donc vous seriez capable de répondre à toutes nos questions non ?

- En effet , répondit Mia . Seulement si vous avez l'argent et des informations équivalentes pour payer ...

- Mais si j'ai bien compris , vous pouvez vendre vos informations à n'importe quel camp : pirates ou marines ou ... personnes civiles non ?

- Bien sûr ! N'est ce pas le but ultime d'une boutique d'information ?

- Mais si jamais jamais une guerre éclate entre marines et pirates et que vous êtes pris pour cible car vos informations sont trop dangereuses ?

- A votre avis , monsieur Franz , pourquoi ce fait il que notre ville soit tellement sur ses gardes ces temps ci ? Nous savons pertinemment qu'une guerre est sur le point d'éclater ! Et de nombreux éléments le prouve ! Comme par exemple une rencontre entre Shanks le roux et Barbe blanche dans le nouveau monde . Mais passons . Sachez juste que notre ville a elle aussi fait vœu de neutralité . Pas comme votre empereur qui n'a que des idées moralistes mais à but lucratif ! Et maintenant , j'aimerais savoir ce que toi et tes petits amis faisiez ici Choii ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu sois venue ici simplement pour taper la discut' ! Que voulez vous vraiment ?! fit elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux .

- Je souhaite simplement que mes amis puissent regagner grand Line sans encombre . Répondit elle doucement . Quant au reste , je m'en fiche .

* * *

Pendant ce temps , Noriko déambulait dans la ville d'Aldomard sans le moindre but si ce n'est de retrouver Choii et de lui coller une droite dont elle se souviendra pendant longtemps . Cependant ,c'est précisément à cet instant précis que des hommes vêtus de noirs se mirent sur son chemin et la kidnappèrent ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 31 : Face à Face  
**

Mia se mit alors à sourire . Choii fronça les sourcils , ignorant le pourquoi de pareille attitude . Celle ci entendit alors :

- C'est donnant donnant . On peut te louer un navire qui te permettra de rejoindre facilement Shaobondy en des temps records , mais en échange , nous on veut des informations fraiche à vendre ...

Choii regarda ses compagnons et jugea qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix . Elle leur demanda de quitter la pièce , afin qu'elle puisse leur donner des renseignements . Après qu'ils soient tous partis , Choii soupira et fit alors :

- Connais tu le projet Casablanca ?

- Tu parles de ce projet top secret dont on m'a vanté la sortie à Shaobondy ? Demanda alors Mia

- Oui , j'y étais . Et j'ai vu de mes propres yeux l'objet , pas plus grand qu'une fiole de liquide pareil à de l'eau .

- Tu en es certaine et que diable ferait cette étrange liquide ?

- Il serait capable de paralyser le haki de quelqu'un à ce qu'il parait . Expliqua Choii

- Donc si cette chose est commercialisée , on peut dire bye bye au monde de la piraterie ou alors célébrer ...

- L'avènement d'une grande guerre entre le gouvernement mondial et les révolutionnaires !

Choii vit que les yeux de Mia brillaient de curiosité à l'annonce de ce qu'elle venait de lui faire miroiter . Celle si s'essaya plus confortablement dans son siège et posa ses coudes sur son bureau . Elle continuait de regarder Choii qui se tenait droite comme un I , debout , non loin de la porte .

- Racontes moi tout Choii , et peut être que j'aurais un navire disponible pour tes amis en direction de Shaobondy qui sait ?

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard , le navire dans lequel avait embarqué Emiliae , Franz , JB et Sabo venait de lever l'ancre , en route pour Shaobondy et puis pour le nouveau monde . Avec un peu de chance , ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver à Shaobondy dans les temps . Et alors que Choii continuait à veiller le départ de ses acolytes , Mia lui demanda plus sérieusement :

- Que viens tu faire ici réellement ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait juste de libérer tes amis ...

- Pas vraiment . J'ai un rendez vous avec quelqu'un et c'est de ce rendez vous que dépend la survie de mon amie !

Mia soupira et la laissa partir . Avait elle le choix ? Bien sûr que non . Si elle s'était mise sur sa route , Choii lui en aurait voulue et à travers elle son amie Paule . Et alors que Choii allait partir , elle se retourna , lui disant :

- Au fait j'ai croisé Trafalgar Law à Waterseven . C'est ton cousin non ? Il semble bien aller .

- Mon abruti de cousin tu veux dire ! Et dire qu'il aurait pu devenir un si fantastique médecin ... Enfin ... Merci de me l'avoir dit ... Fit Mia en souriant . Essayes de nous revenir en vie ...

- Ouais .

Et c'est ainsi que Choii se mit en route vers la surface , la glaciale ville d'Aldomard .

* * *

Sa Nagato continuait de marcher seul dans les rues d'Aldomard . Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être escorté par ces abruti de la marine qui passaient leur temps à se comporter en bons chien chien ... Aucun d'eux n'étaient capables de réfléchir par eux même , à se demander si leur satanée justice était ou non la bonne . Ils n'étaient que des pions aisément remplaçable , des ombres qu'il contemplait avec le plus grand des dégouts ... Tout comme il détestait le froid et l'éloignement de cette fichue ville du nom d'Aldomard , le berceau du clan des Sa paraissait il ... Un champ de ruine oui !

Il leva alors son regard vers le ciel nuageux au possible d'Aldomard et vit de légers flocons tomber , se posant silencieusement à terre , donnant un semblant de beauté et de grâce à une ville morte , incontestablement finie .

Du moins , c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par tomber sur elle . Sa cousine . Sa Choii . Et durant l'espace d'un bref instant , il se cru face à une déesse , une déesse vêtue de sang , sur un fond neigeux et plein de grisaille . En effet , celle ci portait un hambok rouge qui lui venait de l'île des hommes poissons . Elle était seule . Et semblait sans défense . Mais il savait bien que ce n'était absolument pas le cas , car n'importe quel idiot selon lui aurait remarqué la puissance impressionnante qui émanait de son haki .

- Le haki des rois ...

Choii hocha rapidement de la tête . Nagato n'en souria de plus belle .

- Tu sembles pleine de surprise ... Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon père t'apprécies autant .

Sa Nagato . Sa Choii . Que ressortira t'il de leur retrouvailles ? La paix ou bien ... ?

* * *

Pendant ce temps , à Sun Dream , Sione et Boregard avait loué une charmante demeure au bord de la mer afin qu'il puisse de reposer de sa blessure . Près de la porte de la demeure , se tenait une frêle enfant de douze ans aux splendides cheveux blonds et aux yeux rouges qui patientait ou plutôt qui était en train de faire le pour et le contre dans son esprit au sujet de la question suivante : Devait elle rester auprès de Boregard ou bien devait elle apporter du soutient à dame Choii ? Et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir , elle sentit une voix derrière elle qui lui demanda sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Tu comptes me laisser tomber ?

- Exactement . Répondit Sione . Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour t'en sortir non ?

- Tu es toujours aussi franche toi alors ! sourit il . Mais c'est non .

- Pourquoi ?! Dame Choii est en danger ! Je me dois de l'aider !

- Non . Je sais que tu dois la vie à lady Choii , mais si par malheur elle entre en colère , il ne vaut mieux pas se trouver sur son chemin , crois moi . Fit il en mettant affectueusement une main sur l'épaule de Sione .

Sione resta là , sans bouger alors que Boregard repartait se reposer à l'intérieur . Et c'est le coeur lourd , qu'elle se remémora sa rencontre avec la femme extraordinaire qu'elle prit dès lors pour modèle .

Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier : Ses ancêtres étaient des souverains de pays qui avaient refusés de se plier à la volonté du gouvernement mondial . Et bien sur , comme ceux ci étaient faibles , ils ont étés réduits à l'esclavage sur des générations , mourant de froid et de faim , s'usant à la construction d'un pont géant reliant les îles entres elles sur East blue :Tequila Wolf . Cela faisait près de 700 ans que des esclaves étaient déportés sur cette île . 700 ans que le gouvernement mondiale massacrait sans pitié des innocents pour leur propre compte ! Elle était une enfant d'esclave et était réduite à travailler sur ce pont jusqu'à la fin de ses jours . Cependant , il se passa quelque-chose qui bouleversa son existence : l'arrivée improbable d'un marchand d'esclave qui passait dans les environs . Il était venu afin d'acheter les enfants en bas âge pour les revendre. Certains avaient de la chance et se faisaient adopter quant à d'autres , moins chanceux , se retrouvèrent dans des maisons de plaisirs ou carrément à être l'esclave d'un tenryubito . Généralement ce sont ceux de la seconde catégorie qui sont les plus nombreux . Sione avait donc été emmenée loin d'east blue et de ce pont maudit vers un destin qui semblait encore pire que le précédent . En effet , à cause de sa peau blanche et clair , de ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et de ses intrigants yeux rouges , elle avait été répertoriée dans la catégorique des enfants destinés à être vendus à Shabondy et tous savaient très bien que les tenryubitos achetaient tout leurs esclaves là bas .C'est comme cela , qu'elle se retrouva à voguer sur grand Line , de ville en ville jusqu'à arriver à Shabondy jusqu'à la salle de vente aux esclaves . Elle le voyait aux regards des autres esclaves : ils avaient peur , horriblement même . Elle entendait les hurlements des esclaves lorsqu'ils se faisaient sortir de force par des gardes afin de les présenter aux potentiels acheteurs . Elle ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion : les sentiments ne servaient à rien car on ne peut nouer des liens entre esclaves . Qui nous dit que notre ami ne serait pas le prochain à mourir ? En un claquement de doigts , il était possible pour un maître de ruiner la vie de son esclave afin de la réduire à néant . Elle méditait sur ce sujet quand soudain elle vit les portes de sa cellule s'ouvrir et se dit : " ça y est c'est mon tour ..." Elle se fit lever sans douceur par les gardes qui la poussèrent vers l'estrade presque à coup de pied. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle se retrouva sous les projecteurs aveuglants de la salle . Elle était tant aveuglée par la lumière que même en plissant les yeux , elle n'arrivait pas à voir précisément les personnes qui enchérissaient . Elle ne pouvait distinguer que des ombres , des ombres noires qui se semblaient bouger dans tous les sens , ondulants comme des flammes ténébreuses tentant de la précipiter dans les ténèbres les plus incertains . De plus , le brouhaha ambiant la rendait sourde . C'est donc aveugle , sourde et tremblante qu'elle attendait avec appréhension à qui on allait la vendre , à quel enfer on allait la condamner , elle la pauvre petite esclave âgée de sept ans seulement dont le seul et unique crime fut d'avoir appartenu à un royaume s'étant battu pour son indépendance …

Quelques minutes plus tard , le bruit s'arrêta et elle put entendre :

- Adjugé vendu à Kimimaro Kagura pour un million de béryl .

Après cela , elle se souvient d'avoir été emmenée dans une salle , puis confiée à une autre personne et d'avoir bu quelque chose qui lui fit perdre connaissance . Puis , elle fut réveillée par la secousse dut à l'ascension du navire sur lequel on l'avait emmenée après . Maintenant elle en était certaine : jamais elle ne pourrait s'échapper voir même retrouver sa liberté . C'est donc résolue à son sort qu'elle ouvrit les yeux , pour se rendre compte avec surprise du luxe de la chambre dans laquelle on l'avait déposée . Elle était très belle et les meubles étaient finement ouvragés en bois de paulownia . De plus , le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait avait des draps très doux dans une étoffe dont elle ne connaissait le nom . Puis alors qu'elle était encore dans ce fabuleux lit elle entendit une voix :

- C'est de la soie .

A ces mots , elle se retourna vivement vers la personne qui avait parlé . Elle continua alors à le fixer en silence . La voie continue alors de parler :

- Je me nomme Kimimaro , je suis celui qui t'a acheté .

Elle continuait de le regarder en silence .

- Mais je suppose que tu ne comprends rien à ce que je dis n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas grave . Écoutes , à partir d'aujourd'hui , tu es libre .

Sione le regardait avec méfiance et fit d'une petite voix pleine d'ironie :

- Libre ? Alors que vous m'avez achetée près d'un million de béryls ?

- Au moins tu es intelligente pour ton age , c'est bien . Fit Kimimaro. Quel est ton nom ?

- Sione.

- Bien Sione . J'aimerais que tu t'habilles et que tu me rejoignes sur le pont dès que tu aura terminé je te pris .

C'est donc en enfilant les vêtements qui étaient sur son lit qu'elle se rendit compte qu'eux aussi étaient brodés et de bonne qualité . Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas plus et ouvrit la porte de la cabine où elle était , afin de se rendre sur le pont comme ce Kimimaro l'avait demandé . Elle monta donc les escaliers qui étaient impeccablement ciré à la paille de fer et vit avec stupéfaction que le navire où on l'avait embarquée , était sous l'eau ! Elle se rappelait s'être demandée comment un tel prodige était possible ? Elle voyait des poissons roses , jaunes et même multicolores ! Certains étaient même dix fois plus gros que le navire !

Sione regardait le flux et le reflux des poissons de grand Line battre des nageoires et vit sous ces yeux un magnifique poisson faire des culbutes dans l'eau en agitant ses fines nageoires nacrées de manière fort gracieuse . Elle fut instantanément subjuguée par une telle grâce et ne remarqua donc pas l'arrivée pour le moins silencieuse de Kimimaro qui la surprit en disant :

- C'est un poisson ange .

Sione se retourna subitement vers Kimimaro et continua de le fixer .

- Je me suis renseignée sur toi . Tu est originaire de east blue , plus précisément d'un pont du nom de Tequila Wolf . Tu n'as donc nulle part où aller … Je te propose un marché : tu rejoins notre équipage et en échange tu vivras dans le confort et tu aura accès à la liberté .

Sione dit alors :

- Un équipage ?

- Oui … De celui de l'empereur des mers , Carl Snow . Chez nous , les esclaves sont affranchis et peuplent nos territoires .

- Un empereur des mers ?

- Ils contrôlent les mers et les pirates plus faibles ont peur d'eux . Moi , je suis l'un de ses commandants .

- Ah … Je vois . Fit elle .

- Alors ? Tu acceptes ?

- Ais je le choix ?

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent sur l'île des hommes poissons , puis dans le nouveau monde . Plusieurs semaines s'étaient passés depuis et elle vit que ce que Kimimaro lui avait dit était vrai : tous les pirates qu'ils croisaient agissaient de manière humble et respectueuse envers eux . C'était surprenant ….

Une semaine plus tard , le navire arriva sur une île enneigée du nouveau monde . De là où elle était , Sione vit que l'île était en pleine construction . Kimimaro s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

- Voici Shiroyuki ! C'est l'un des territoires de mon amie . Tu verras , elle s'occupera bien de toi et tu seras sur cette île en sécurité ! lui sourit il .

Puis ils descendirent du bateau au port de Poudra où ils furent saluer par le comité d'accueil de la ville . Ils furent ensuite conduits vers la mairie de la ville qui semblait se fondre entièrement dans le décor en plus des autres demeures. C'est en entrant dans celle-ci que Sione vit deux personnes parler : le maire qui semblait très âgé et un autre homme plus jeune tout de blanc vêtu , qui semblait emprunt d'un air digne et solennel . Puis , quand ils eurent finis leurs conversations ils se turent et l'homme en blanc fit alors :

- Bonjour , commandant Kimimaro . Nous ne nous attendions pas à votre visite .

Et il se tourna vers Sione et dit d'une voix douce :

- Et accompagné , de surcroît .

- Justement , fit Kimimaro , je veux que cette petite fille serve ta maîtresse .

- Mais pourtant vous savez très bien que ma maîtresse n'a pas le temps de se préoccuper d'enfants pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est une enfant !

Mais voyant le regard déterminé de Kimimaro , Boregard soupira et fit :

- Très bien … Je la prends avec moi …

Il se tourna vers Sione et lui demanda de la suivre . Quelques instants après , ils quittèrent la ville et arrivèrent à dos de Lapans géant dans la ville principale de l'île : Himegiri . Ils montèrent donc à dos de Lapans les rues montantes afin d'arriver aux portes d'un imposant Château fort rendu blanc par l'abondance de neige le recouvrant . Ils franchirent les portes et arrivèrent dans le vestibule . De là , Boregard se présenta à Sione en lui disant qu'il était le majordome de la maîtresse des lieux , Sa Choii et qu'a partir de maintenant , elle aussi était sous ses ordres . Sione aquiessa de la tête et suivra Boregard vers la porte d'a côté où se situait la maîtresse des lieux . Sione vit donc Boregard ouvrir la porte puis l'inviter à entrer dans une salle incroyablement lumineuse remplie de colonnes rapellant la Grèce antique . D'ailleurs , la maîtresse en question était confortablement installée dans une sorte de lit à baldaquin et semblait fixer tour à tour Boregard et Sione , se demandant sans doute le pourquoi de pareille visite . Elle se leva donc rapidement et demanda à Boregard :

- Que fais cette petite ici ? Fit elle d'un ton tranchant effrayant légèrement Sione .

- C'est maître Kimimaro qui l'a amenée ici pour vous . C'est une esclave provenant d'east blue . C'est une chance que le commandant l'ait achetée sinon elle aurait surement été vendue à des tenryubitos , n'est ce pas ? Fit Boregard en appuyant sur les derniers mots .

- Surement ... Fit elle en détournant légèrement le regard de gène à cette évocation .

Néanmoins , elle reprit vite contenance et demanda à Boregard de la laisser seule avec la petite . C'est donc après un long silence que Sionne affirma :

- Vous êtes une tenryubito .

- Et comment peux tu le savoir ? Demanda t elle en se raidissant

- Vous avez détourné les yeux quand ce domestique a fait une évocation sur ces personnes et puis ...

- Et puis ?

- Vous vous êtes raidie à l'instant . Affirma une fois de plus Sione en regardant directement la personne dans les yeux .

Laquelle éclata littéralement de rire puis cessa brusquement et darda ses yeux céruléens , tranchant comme du verre sur la petite qui avait eu l'audace de lui répondre . Elle s'avança très lentement vers elle pour lui murmurer :

- Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu sais ?

- Bien sûr . Fit elle sans la moindre hésitation .

- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda sérieusement la femme . Pourquoi dire adieu à la vie aussi facilement ?

Sonne soupira logement :

- Parque ce je n'ai rien à perdre .

La femme la regarda avec stupéfaction puis sourit de toute ses dents d'amusement avant de lui tendre la main en disant :

- Enchanté petite Sione . Je m'appelle Choii , ravie de te rencontrer .

Et c'est ainsi que la vie de Sione commença véritablement à devenir intéressante . C'est avec un grand sourire que Sione se remémora ce passage clé de sa vie où elle commença à servir cette femme qui jour après jour força son admiration et repoussa de plus en plus sa conception des limites de l'homme . De telle sorte , que maintenant , elle en aille jusqu'à pleurer sa maîtresse et attendre sans pouvoir ne rien faire alors qu'elle était en danger . C'est alors le regard embrasé et brillant d'inquiétude que Sione regarda le ciel se couvrir de nuages alors qu'une tempête était sur le point d'éclater . Était ce par le caprice de nature ou bien par le biais de ses propres réactions ? Qui sait ?

* * *

Au même moment , à Aldomard :

- Mais je vous ordonne de me relâcher à la fin ! Piailla Noriko

- La ferme ! Fit alors l'un des kidnappeurs en lui assénant une bonne claque .

- Eh ! Ne l'abime pas trop où notre boss risque de piquer une crise ...

- Ouais mais bon , c'est qu'elle m'emmerde cette gamine !

Noriko fixait ses deux geôliers l'air apeuré . Qu'allaient ils bien lui faire ? Allaient ils la tuer ou la revendre comme esclave ? Ou pire , l'exécuter devant des villageois mécontents ? Morte de peur , elle fit :

- J-je suis très riche ! Si vous me laissez partir , mes parents vous couvriront d'or ! Vous aurez l'immunité et la gloire !

Elle se prit une seconde claque qui manqua cette fois ci de l'assommer . Mais que voulaient ils à la fin ?! Si ces gars n'étaient ni motivés par la fortune ou par la gloire pour quoi se battaient ils ?!

- T'as intérêt à rester sage jusqu'à ce que nos camarades t'emmènent jusqu'au repère de Dragon ! Aboya l'un des gardes .

Dragon ... Dragon ?! Le chef des révolutionnaires ! Noriko saisit alors toute l'ampleur de sa situation et en grinça des dents , peu confiante au sujet de son avenir ...

- Merde ...

**à suivre ...**


	14. Arc RDV à Aldomard partie 3

**Arc : Un rendez vous à Aldomard .  **

**partie 3 : **

**Chapitre 32 : Entre cousins .  
**

Choii et Nagato étaient là face à face , se regardant pour la première fois depuis près d'une dizaine d'année si ce n'est plus . Bien sûr , Nagato avait déjà vu sa photo car sa tête était quand même mise à prix , mais ce n'était pas pareil que de la voir en vrai . C'est pourquoi il ne put parler l'espace d'un instant , ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander quel serait sa prochaine action . Allait elle fuir à nouveau ? Il en doutait . Le capturer alors ? Peu probable aussi d'autant plus que ce n'était guère son genre . Alors quoi ? Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi , mais il se sentait légèrement en sueur ; transi de froid . Était ce le climat printanier d'Aldomard qui lui faisait cet effet là ou bien ?

De son côté , Choii avait les yeux rivés sur son cousin Nagato . Elle remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup changé en 13 ans , beaucoup plus que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue . Il semblait beaucoup plus fort aussi . Cependant , elle n'était pas là pour se battre , mais pour marchander . Nagato était le vice président d'Impel Down et dirigeait la prison d'une main de fer aux cotés de son père , Sa Akiito , l'oncle de Choii . Elle posa une question qui brisa alors le silence :

- Et Yune ?

Nagato fut pris au dépourvu . Il toussota légèrement avant de lui demander :

- Et si nous allions discuter au café ? Il y fera plus chaud et nous aurons tout le loisir de parler famille et autre .

Choii acquiesça légèrement . En effet , il commençait à faire légèrement frisquet ! Ils entrèrent donc dans le café le plus proche et s'assirent à la table la plus éloignée de la sortie . Quand ils entrèrent , tous se turent , certains dont le gérant avaient reconnu Sa Choii , la pirate mondialement connue sur grand line et le reste des mers du globe . Mais il ne fallut qu'un regard des deux cousins pour faire peur à l'assemblée et leur intimer de ne pas faire attention à eux . Une serveuse arriva vers eux , légèrement tremblant , leur demandant ce qu'ils voulaient :

- Deux tasses de thé je vous prie . Fit Choii assez calmement .

- B-Bien ! répondit la serveuse en repartant de sitôt , effrayée .

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue , Nagato fit en riant :

- Le personnel laisse vraiment à désirer ici ... Mais passons , tu voulais savoir comment allait Yune c'est ça ?

- En effet . Elle a toujours eu un sale caractère ...

- Eh bien elle te déteste toujours autant et cherche à te tuer depuis ... Un bon bout de temps ... Acheva Nagato .

- Hum ... Je m'en doutais . Répondit elle distraitement .

Nagato fronça les sourcils . La Choii qui se trouvait devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il quottait dans son enfance . Elle semblait beaucoup plus calme qu'auparavant bien qu'il la sentait très en alerte . Et puis il y avait aussi son maintient , certes , en tant que tenryubito elle avait apprit les bonnes manières dès son plus jeune âge , mais il trouvait ses gestes bien plus fluides et quand à son caractère bien trempé eh bien ... Il n'avait pas changé ! A son grand regret ...

- Tu ne devrais pas dire de pareilles choses sans connaitre son niveau actuel . Elle n'est pas devenue chef des gardiens de la prison pour rien !

Choii cessa de bailler . Le ton dans les phrases de Nagato avait changé , il était enfin devenu sérieux .

- Alors elle aurait évolué à ce point là ?

- Oui ... Tu te souviens , un jour un évadé s'est enfuit d'impel down en se tailladant les deux jambes . C'était le seul et unique pirate à s'être évadé d'Impel Down et il se nommait Shiki le lion d'Or , le plus farouche rival de Gol D Roger hormis Barbe Blanche .

- Et ? Demanda t'elle

- Il y a pas moins d'un an on a appris sa mort . Son quartier général aurait explosé suite à une descente du cp10 sur son territoire ? On raconte qu'il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée ...

- Il ? Tu veux dire qu'un seul type du gouvernement l'aurait mis en difficulté ?

- Ouais ... Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important . Par la suite , Yune est partie faire un tour du globe , prétextant qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer et qu'elle voulait aller prendre de superbes belles photos sur des îles de South Blue . Et quant elle revint près de six mois plus tard , elle avait changé . On a alors découvert que le fruit qu'avais jadis mangé Shiki le lion d'Or était désormais sien ! Et honnêtement , je ne pense pas que ton fruit du démon puisse la vaincre à lui tout seul .

Choii se mit alors à rire . Qu'essayait il de lui dire ? D'abandonner toute idée d'arracher Paule d'Impel Down ? Que de toute manière cela ne servirait à rien si ce n'est à se faire capturer par les gardiens avec à leur tête cette chère Yune ? Foutaises !

- Tu crois réellement que je ne me sert que de mon fruit du démon pour attaquer ? Pauvre fou ! Tu l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant déjà non ? J'ai la pleine maîtrise de mon haki des rois . Mais vas y , donne moi une bonne raison , hormis le fait que vous fassiez parti de ma famille pour me dissuader de libérer mon amie .

Nagato la voyait sourire , amusée . A quoi pouvait elle donc penser ? Au fait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de la contredire ? Mais elle avait tord . Il savait , il connaissait le mot . Non . Le nom capable de la faire déchanter et l'enfouir sous des couches de terreur . Cet infâme nom dont elle redoute jusqu'à la prononciation , il allait clairement lui énoncer avec le sourire , trop content de revoir la Choii enfant se manifester :

- Akabara Shi . Voilà la raison de ton abstinence prochaine .

Choii écarquilla les yeux . Sa respiration se fit plus rapide . Ses mains tremblaient . Et tandis qu'elle semblait en proie à une crise d'hystérie profonde, Nagato continua sur sa lancée :

- Dis moi , à ton avis , que risquerait il de se produire si tu allais libérer ton amie ? Certes , tu réussirais à passer , comme toujours . Mais il est impossible de se débarrasser de tous les escargots de surveillance ou encore de couper Impel Down du reste du monde . Car vois tu , Elias Lobbies comme le haut conseil de l'étoile ont reçut des ordres bien clair au sujet d'Impel Down : si il le contact est coupé , alors c'est au Cp10 d'intervenir et je peux te dire qu'un seul de leur membre a le niveau d'un seul amiral de la marine . Et sais tu combien ils sont exactement ? 12 . Avec ton cher Akabara à leur tête . Et à ton avis , que fera t'il lorsqu'il te verra ?

- Il me forcera à rentrer à Impel Down . Fit elle d'une vois éteinte .

- Exactement ! Et comme il est sensé être ton fiancé et le tenryubito le plus puissant et influent de Mariejoie , je suppose qu'il serait capable de t'enchainer à lui pour le restant de tes jours .

- C'est encore mon fiancé ?! Je croyais que si je fuguais de Mariejoie je serais débarrassée du mariage !

- Parce que c'est pour cela que tu as quitté Mariejoie ? Eh ben ! On peut dire que l'outrage commis par Fisher tiger il y a 13 ans de cela t'aura bien aidée ...

- Pourquoi n'a t'il pas renoncé à moi ... Tout aurait été tellement plus simple ...

- Tes parents ont proposés de te renier et te te retrouver afin de te tuer pour réparer la faute commise au plus puissant clan de tenryubito au monde . Au début , les parents d'Akabara étaient d'accords , mais celui ci a refusé . Il a dit qu'il ne voulait épouser personne d'autre hormis toi ! Et je peux te dire que ça en a fait jaser plus d'un là bas ... Bref , après ton départ , lui aussi semble avoir radicalement changé . Il serait devenu plus froid que jamais ...

- Semblerait ? Et puis , je croyais que les tenryubitos ne pouvaient pas travailler ?

- Pour ta première question , eh ben , tu le sais pertinemment n'est ce pas ? En tant que demi tenryubito , j'ai certes le droit d'accès et de séjour à Mariejoie , mais j'ai interdiction de fréquenter les hauts tenryubitos qui ne sont pas de mon clan ... De plus , je tiens à ajouter qu'après ton départ , le clan des Shi avec à sa tête ton cher et tendre ...( Choii le fusilla du regard ) est devenu bien plus strict avec les tenryubitos et essaie de leur imposer une ligne de conduite . Cependant , bon nombre de tenryubitos refuse les nombreuses réformes qu'il a imposé comme le fait qu'un tenryubito avait le droit de travailler . Ces réformes sont néanmoins respectés par certains plus par ennuis que pour autre chose . Voilà en partie la raison de mon poste à Impel Down .

- Et la famille Sa ? Demanda Choii tandis que le reste de la pièce semblait continuer d'exister sans eux .

- Ils vont bien . Plus que bien d'ailleurs ... Même après que toi et Chigusa soyez parties de Mariejoie ... Enfin , au moins , tu n'as pas rejoins les révolutionnaires toi ! Ton frère Akagi va bien , à condition qu'on ne lui parle pas de toi . Et cette imbécile de Noriko ... Toujours aussi pimbêche celle là !  
Grand mère Miyuki se porte comme un charme pour une octogénaire et grand père Rakuto est toujours aussi prompt à dormir en toute circonstance .

- Je vois ...

- Écoutes , je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire mais ... On pourrait faire un échange qu'en dis tu ? Toi contre Paule . On relâche Paule et toi tu iras te dorloter à Mariejoie . C'est un assez bon deal et puis , tu ne serais pas emprisonnée comme à Mariejoie . Alors , qu'en dis tu ?

- Je refuse ! Pas de prison ? Ce serait lui ma prison et il est hors de question que je ...

Mais c'est à ce moment là que Glina Padorine fit éruption avec sa garde rapprochée dans le bar . Quand elle vit Choii , elle se figea un court instant , avant de se reprendre en main et courir annoncer un problème de taille à son supérieur d'Impel Down :

- Nagato-sama ! Nous avons un gros , très gros problème !

- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda t'il agacé au possible . Vous vous rendez compte je suppose ,que vous êtes en train de gâcher un rendez vous qui m'a nécessité pas moins de trois exténuantes semaines de voyage ! hurla t'il .

- Il y a plus important ! C'est la sainte Noriko . Elle a disparue ! On ne la retrouve nul part !

Nagato ragea . Comment de fois lui avait il ordonné de rester tranquille ?! Soudain , Choii se mit à dire :

- Faisons une trêve veux tu ? Plus y aura de personnes capable d'user du haki pour la retrouver , plus vite tu la ramèneras à Mariejoie et plus vite je pourrais avoir la paix !

Nagato se mit à rire . Cependant , il accepta l'aide de Choii . Et même si il détestait recevoir de l'aide de qui que ce soit , il se sentait davantage rassuré par son aide , vu les pouvoirs de son fruit du démon .

- Trêve accordée .

Les recherches pouvant dès lors commencer ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 33 : Trêve sous le ciel d'Aldomard . **

Voilà plusieurs heures que Choii et Nagato ainsi que de nombreux marines fouillaient la ville afin de retrouver Noriko . Cependant , il leur était impossible de la localiser avec du haki . Chose vraiment étrange que Nagato ne manqua pas de souligner ...

- On a deux choix qui s'offrent à nous Choii : Soit elle a quitté la ville , soit ...

- On a affaire à de meilleurs utilisateurs de haki c'est ça ?

- Ouais ... Et ça ne m'enchante pas des masses ! S'exclama Nagato

- Qui pourrait bien être assez fou pour oser s'en prendre à un tenryubito ? Si le commun des mortels ose toucher à ne serait ce qu'un seul des cheveux de n'importe lequel des tenryubitos , alors la marine débarque et avec elle les précieux amiraux de la marines qui ont tous jurés de protéger les tenryubitos ... Pour oser ce genre d'action , il ne reste que fort peu d'options ... Énonça t'elle

- Tu penses aux révolutionnaires n'est ce pas ?

- En effet . Et ils doivent s'être trouvés une belle planque en conséquence , un endroit qui soit ni trop loin , ni trop près de la mer , de sorte qu'ils puissent embarquer Noriko sans encombre .

- Si c'est vraiment le cas , nous devons nous dépêcher de la retrouver !

Il se tourna vers les marines et leur ordonna :

-Qu'on apporte les chiens , qu'ils essaient de flairer sa piste !

* * *

Noriko grelottait . Pourquoi diable était elle venue se paumer jusqu'ici ? Pour tenter de retrouver une sœur dont elle se souvenait à peine ? Tout ça n'était que stupidité ... Elle le savait , on le lui avait que trop répété ... Elle avait deux sœurs , Choii et Chigusa et toutes deux ont trahi l'ensemble des tenryubitos en quittant la terre sainte et en s'alliant à la vermine de grand line . Et de par leurs fautes à elles deux , l'inattaquable clan des Sa fut jeté dans la boue , montré du doigt et humilié ! Et elle fut obligée de grandir avec la lourde responsabilité d'être un modèle pour tous , d'avoir la meilleure prestance et une grâce innée afin d'être bien vue dans la société . Cependant , elle le savait : ses parents ne voyait en elle qu'un échec . Une ratée qui ne pourra jamais les satisfaire . Et jour après jour , elle revoyait le visage de son frère Akagi qui semblait plus triste que jamais . Le bonheur hein ? Jamais elle ne l'avait connu ... Elle avait espéré le toucher , mais s'était vite résignée à l'oublier .

Et la cerise sur le gâteau : elle venait de se faire kidnapper .

Noriko venait de perdre espoir . Personne ne l'aimait . Ni son clan , ni les autres . Alors qui l'aiderait ? Qui ? Quel fou ?

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit des chiens hurler ! Les kidnappeurs sursautèrent , se demandant ce qu'il se passait . Et c'est alors qu'il entendirent :

- Lame Origami ! Tranche tout !

Et c'est à ce moment là que le mur de l'entrepôt explosa , laissant passer Nagato , Choii , les chiens , puis la marine . Les kidnappeurs étaient déjà sur le point de prendre la fuite , mais choii ses en empêcha en usant de son fruit du démon :

- Eau noire .

Elle referma son poing et les jambes des kidnappeurs se brisèrent d'un coup sec . S'en suivit alors force de hurlement des deux révolutionnaires qui furent capturés par les marines . Et limite mangés par les chiens . Noriko en était encore sous le choc . Nagato se baissa vers elle , l'aidant à se lever . Mais à peine se fut d'elle mise sur ses deux jambes qu'elle recommença à vaciller . Nagato soupira , faisant à Choii :

- Eh ben je crois bien être obligé de la porter ... Quelle plaie !

- Au moins tu l'as récupéré en vie non ? Maintenant tu m'excuseras , mais puisque tu refuses de m'aider , je vais devoir partir , on m'attends ailleurs !

Et alors qu'elle allait lier le geste à la parole , Noriko se mit à s'exclamer :

- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne pas revenir à Mariejoie comme avant ? On pourrait de nouveau être heureux , Akagi souriraient et les parents redeviendraient comme avant ! Pourquoi es tu partie ?!

Noriko avait des yeux limite larmoyants . Des yeux que Nagato ne lui avait jamais vu , tant il la croyait froide et égocentrique , superficielle au possible , comme tous les autres tenryubitos qu'il avait eu le déplaisir de côtoyer ... Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps , il eu la surprise de constater que l'âme de sa chère cousine ne semblait pas totalement pourrie ... Il tourna son regard vers Choii et ne put s'empêcher de se demander : " Et elle , pouvait elle encore croire aux paroles de Noriko , pouvait elle lui faire confiance et se faire convaincre de retourner parmi les siens , là où est sa place ? Pouvait elle se faire émouvoir par les larmes d'une tenryubito ?" Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse . Et cela se confirma par l'expression du visage de Choii . Un visage dépourvu de la moindre émotion , du moindre sourire . Et des yeux d'une froideur inimaginable ! C'est alors que Noriko l'entendit dire :

- Heureux ? Comme avant ? Ne me fais pas rire ! s'écria froidement Choii . Comment peut on être heureux en se réjouissant du sort que l'on administre à des esclaves qui n'ont jamais demandé à l'être ?! Comment peut on vivre dans la joie et la bonne humeur en gaspillant des sommes astronomiques d'argents à des fins stupides alors que tant de gens sont dans le besoin ? Tu n'es qu'une idiote qui n'a rien compris de la misère de ce monde et tu ne sais rien du véritable bonheur ! Alors gardes toi de me demander de rentrer . Mariejoie est mort pour moi . Et jamais plus je n'y reviendrai !

Choii détourna son regard de Noriko et fut sur le point de partir quand elle se rendit compte que les marines l'encerclaient déjà . Leur chef , Glina Padorine s'avança et fit :

- Sa Choii , la ballerine aux voiles de givre , vous êtes en état d'arestat...

- Dans tes rêves .

Et elle usa de son haki des rois pour tous les assommer . Tous tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée sans même comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait . Le seul à être encore debout était Nagato et il ne pouvait rien faire puisqu'il tenait Noriko dans ses bras . Il ne put donc rien faire lorsqu'il vit sa cousine partir , puis disparaitre au loin . Il souffla néanmoins :

- Au moins j'aurais essayé ...

Choii retourna alors à la ville noire , faire ses adieux à Mia autour d'une bonne tasse de thé . Celle ci lui demanda alors :

- Que comptes tu faire maintenant ?

- Qui sait ? Répondit elle à Mia . Vers de nouveaux horizons , de nouvelles aventures , je suppose .

- Pourtant vous avez fait tout ce chemin afin de rencontrer quelqu'un à Aldomard non ?

- Oui , mais de toute façon cela n'a servi à rien . Donc je pars . J'ai réalisée qu'il m'était impossible de la sauver ...

C'est à ce moment là que Choii se jeta à l'eau et disparu au plus profond de les abysses . Elle devait rejoindre Shaobondy au plus vite , afin de retrouver Sabo et les autres ...

* * *

A Sun Dream :

Sione en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre , d'attendre et encore d'attendre ! Elle en avait assez de se dire en permanence qu'elle ne servait à rien ! C'est donc après avoir murement réfléchie qu'elle décida :

- Je vais aller à Shaobondy attendre dame Choii !

- Es tu au moins certaine de ne pas te perdre en route ? Fit la voix de Boregard . J'espère au moins que tu as de l'argent , un carte , et un log pose au moins ?

- Bien sur que je les ais ! Je ne suis pas totalement stupide ... Répliqua Sione .

- Ok ... Et quelle est donc la prochaine île où tu dois te rendre avant d'arriver à Shaobondy , mademoiselle la maligne ?

- Facile ! Il s'agit de l'archipel de Woody Wood Island ! On dit qu'il s'agirait d'un endroit aussi splendide que luxuriant ! Il me tarde d'y être ...

C'est donc pleine d'une détermination sans faille que Sione s'embarqua dans un navire en direction de Shaobondy où elle pourrait retrouver sa maitresse .

* * *

Trois semaines passèrent et la ville de Mariejoie vit revenir l'une de ces chères habitantes . Cependant , au lieu d'aller saluer ses chers parents et les autres membres de sa famille , elle se dirigea directement vers un parc où elle était certaine de le trouver . Il fallait absolument qu'il soit mit au courant de tout ça . Elle monta donc rapidement les marches de marbre incrusté d'or de la ville afin d'aller vers les jardins suspendus de Mariejoie . Puis elle les vis : Tous deux étaient en train de jouer une partie d'échecs . Elle attendit donc le temps qu'il fallait , en silence que la partie se termine . Tel était la coutume car ces tenryubitos étaient tout sauf ordinaires . Ils étaient les princes de Mariejoie , les seuls ayant droit de vie ou de mort sur les autres tenryubitos : Mercursio Rossini et Akabara Shi . Bien sur , Noriko était une Sa et donc membre de la troisième famille la plus influente de Mariejoie , mais elle était trop jeune et trop peu populaire pour contester quoi que ce soit .Elle en était donc réduite à attendre que la partie se termine afin de pouvoir songer à prendre la parole . Environ dix minutes plus tard , elle entendit de la bouche d'Akabara :

- échec et mat .

Mercursio dit alors :

- J'ai encore perdu . Décidément tu es bien le meilleur stratège de Marijoie , non , du monde !

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact , Mercursio . Quand nous étions enfant , Choii remportait facilement ses parties face à nous .

- Mais Choii est morte non ? Fit Mercursio

C'est alors que Noriko prit la parole , attirant ainsi autant l'attention sur elle que l'intérêt que les deux tenryubitos portaient à ses paroles :

- Choii est vivante ! Je l'ai vue à Aldomard il y a trois semaines environ .

Mercursio fut sidéré et Akabara en profita pour dire :

- Et bien il semblerait que vous ayez eu tord , mon bon Mercursio .

- J'en suis désolé .

Et tous deux reprirent leurs conversations sous les yeux de Noriko dont l'indignation croissait de secondes en secondes . Et fatalement , en en eut assez . Elle s'écria alors :

- Et cela ne vous exaspère pas ?! Elle ose bafouer votre autorité suprême prince Akabara !

- Et que veux tu que nous fassions ? Répondit il de manière nonchalante . Choii est une tenryubito et elle porte le digne nom des Sa . Elle est donc inattaquable . Et puis elle est tout sauf dangereuse . Du moins pour moi .

- Tu devrais donc te calmer un peu Noriko . Fit Mercursio . Choii est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut . Et elle reviendra surement à Mariejoie le jour où elle aura atteint son but .

- Qui est ? Demanda Noriko

- Le **One Piece** , évidemment ! Car après tout , n'est ce pas le but de tout pirate ? . fit Akabara.

**à suivre ... **

**Et voilà , l'arc prénommé histoires d'Aldomard s'achève ici ^^. J'espère qu'il vous a plu XD .En route maintenant pour le prochain Arc , Woody Wood Island : tournois et complots , où nous suivrons Trafalgar Law et son équipage lors d'un tournoi et d'un complot orchestré par les révolutionnaires dans le but de prendre possession de l'archipel .**


	15. Arc Woody Wood Island partie 1

**Arc Woody Wood Island**

**partie 1 :**

**Chapitre 34 : Le slaughter tournament .  
**

- Trafalgar Law , le chirurgien de la mort , vous êtes accusé d'avoir tenté un coup d'état en vers l'archipel de Woody Wood Island . La sentence pour avoir mené pareil crime est ... la mort !

Law n'éprouvait alors à cet instant ni peur , ni regret. Il continuait de regarder droit devant lui , d'un air digne . Puis , alors que le bourreau allait tenter de mettre fin à ses jours par décapitation , quelque chose se produisit . Les spectateurs se turent . Tous cherchaient l'origine de ces bruits quelconques . Provenaient t'ils d'en haut ? Non . Plus il y avait le ciel orné de nuages . D'en bas alors ? Peu probable . La capitale à savoir Padington DC n'avait pas un réseau souterrain aussi vaste que celui d'Aldomard . Alors quoi ? Serait il probable qu'en réalité ... ? Puis , réalisant à peine ce qu'il se passait , le président de l'île hurla :

- C'est une bombe ! Couchez vous , on nous attaque !

Des cris fusèrent de partout où il était possible de les entendre et la population se mit à danser une chorégraphie désorganisée annonçant le début d'une guerre civile . Mais revenons en arrière dans le temps voulez vous ? Une semaine avant cela , Law et son équipage venait tout juste d'accoster sur l'île . Cette île était sans conteste celle que son log pose pointait et vu la traversée que lui et ses camarades eurent passé sous l'eau , tous avaient bien évidemment hâte de se reposer et de profiter des lieux . D'autant plus qu'ils ne savaient pas combien de temps il fallait au log pose pour se recharger complètement . Après avoir accosté dans un port un peu à l'écart de la capitale , Law dit à ses hommes de se séparer et de profiter de l'île . A la fin de la journée cependant , tous devraient être de retour avant la tombée de la nuit .C'est donc accompagné de Crussos que Law partit vers le centre de la capitale .

* * *

- Alors c'est cet engrais qui permet à un arbre de se développer plus vite que d'ordinaire ?

- Parfaitement monsieur Carpe . Avec cet engrais , n'importe quel arbre arrive à maturité vingt-cinq fois plus vite que d'ordinaire . C'est le petit bijou de Woody Wood Island . Mais faites attention de ne pas le montrer à qui que ce soit ni de le revendre surtout ! Sinon on sera que c'est moi qui vous l'ai vendu .

- Ne vous en faites pas . Personne n'en saura rien . Pas même vous ...

- Que voulez vous dire par ... ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il tomba raide mort par terre . Plusieurs éclats de rire se firent alors entendre dans la pièce , et l'assassin retira sa capuche pour laisser entrevoir ses courtes mèches châtain clair et regarda d'un air indifférent le cadavre gisant à ses pieds de ses prunelles bleu abyssal . Il dit alors à la dépouille :

- Sérieux ... Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser en vie ? Pauvre imbécile ! Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que cette chère Choii ou que ce bon vieux Mo moi ! Ce que je veux , je le prends . Et non pas au nom de ce mon empereur Carl Snow , mais au nom de moi même : Roméo D Carpe . Si tu as fait l'erreur de croire que tous les commandants de cet hurluberlu sont tous aussi gentils que lui ... Eh ben ... Ce n'est pas ma faute !

* * *

-Oh nooooooooooooooon ! C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi Bee perds à chaque fois qu'elle joue ? Ce n'est pas de chance pour Bee ! s'exclama t'elle alors qu'elle jouait à la machine à sous dans le grand casino de Padington DC .

- Mademoiselle ? Dit alors un homme habillé en noir . Vous n'avez plus d'argent . Vous devez partir de ces lieux .

- Quoi ! Vous pensez pouvoir donner des ordres à Bumble D Bee de l'équipage de Big Mum ? Fit elle d'un air menaçant .

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires . Le règlement du casino veut que ...

- Pas tes affaires ? Pas tes affaires si Bee perd tout son blé ? Tu va voir si ce n'est pas tes affaires !

Et le pire arriva . Bumble D Bee finit par tuer le type du casino en lui donnant une claque chargé de haki . Le silence retentit . Puis tous les gens du casino se levèrent et hurlèrent dans tous les sens ... Et ce bruit interpella la milice qui appréhenda Bumble D Bee . Elle finit immanquablement par dire :

- Oups ! Peut être que Bee y est allée un peu trop fort sur ce coup là ...

Elle finit par se faire traîner jusqu'à une sombre pièce , une sorte de hangar près d'un immense pont .

* * *

Pendant ce temps , dans un bar connu de la ville :

- Dis dis , alors tu fais quoi dans la vie mon mignon ? Fit une fille en l'enlaçant

- Cela est un secret . Fit Law . Puis il se tourna vers le barman et lui demanda : Au fait ... Combien de temps prends le log pose pour se recharger dans l'coin ?

- Près d'huit jours mon gars ! Pendant c'temps t'as qu'as profiter du bled comme tu veux ! Woody Wood Island , c'est assez pépère comme endroit sur Grand Line .

- Je vois ça . Fit Law en caressant légèrement la cuisse de l'a fille a côté de lui .

Laquelle se mit à glousser et fit alors de sa voix la plus sensuelle :

- Oh ... Petit coquin ! ça te dis ? Là , tout de suite , dans ma chambre ...

Mais avant avant que Law n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit , la milice de l'île arriva sur les lieux . Leur chef s'écria alors :

- Alice Cheperd , la voleuse des pleines , vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour prostitution et vol en la personne du président et chef de l'île ! Veuillez vous rendre sans faire d'histoires !

Entendant cela ; Law se retourna vers elle et lui dit alors :

- Alice ? Je croyais que tu t'appelais Fanny ? fit il en colère .

- Tss! merde! Fit elle .

Les gardes l'arrêtèrent sans se faire prier et alors que Law pensait qu'ils allaient gentiment repartir sans faire d'histoires , le boss de la milice sortit un autre papier . Il s'écria alors :

- Trafalgar Law , le chirurgien de la mort , vous êtes recherché par le gouvernement mondial pour toutes sortes de crimes divers et variés . Vous devez vous aussi vous rendre sans faire d'histoire .

C'est alors que law sourit , il se leva , bu cu sec son verre de whisky et dit alors à la milice :

- Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous suivre comme ça , sans protester ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

- Rien . Répondit le chef de la milice . Vous l'aurez voulu . Ce verre d'alcool que vous venez de boire sera sans doute celui qui causera votre perte .

Et il balança une graine sur law . Laquelle commença à grossir et à se transformer en lianes bizarroïdes qui ni vu ni connu , ligotèrent Law sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'en sortir . Devant l'incompréhension de law , le chef de la milice lui expliqua alors :

- cette graine devient dangereuse à proximité d'un air chargé en éthanol . On l'utilise pour refroidir un peu l'ardeur des gens ayant trop bu . On appelle cette plante "alcoolis morghulis" littéralement , la tueuse d'alcool . Je suppose que vous comprenez maintenant ... Pourquoi je vous mettais en garde .

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard , dans le hangar , cent personnes bien ligotées avaient été entreposées . Toutes étaient plus ou moins conscientes lorsque l'écran du hangar s'alluma . C'est alors une sorte de bambin qui commença à parler , que l'on écoute ou non .

- Bonjour les amis ...Je suis Guisby , le maître du jeu auquel vous allez jouer .

- Un jeu ? Pensa Law .

- Bon , le jeu auquel vous allez jouer se nomme le slaughter tournament . En gros , pour survivre vous allez devoir vous entre-tuer !

**à suivre ...**

**Et voilà , voici l'intro de ce nouvel Arc .**

**Chapitre 35 : Se débarrasser des pirates**

Quelques heures plus tard , dans le hangar , cent personnes bien ligotées avaient été entreposées . Toutes étaient plus ou moins conscientes lorsque l'écran du hangar s'alluma . C'est alors une sorte de bambin qui commença à parler , que l'on écoute ou non .

- Bonjour les amis ...Je suis Guisby , le maître du jeu auquel vous allez jouer .

- Un jeu ? Pensa Law .

- Bon , le jeu auquel vous allez jouer se nomme le slaughter tournament . En gros , pour survivre vous allez devoir vous entre-tuer !

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas dans les vapes regardaient l'écran bouche-bées . Law n'en croyait pas ses oreilles . Il demanda alors :

- On doit donc tuer 99 personnes en tout ?

Le bambin ria de plus belle . Il déclara joyeusement :

- Bien sûr que non voyons ! Seul dix d'entre vous pourront vivre .

Law soupira . 9 personnes s'était déjà ça à ne pas tuer ...

- De toute manière , cela ne change rien à l'histoire non ? Fit une voix que Law ne connaissait pas . Que ce soit 90 ou 99 personnes à refroidir ne pose aucun problème non ?

- Vous avez raison , commandant de l'équipage de Carl Snow , fit le bambin .

A ces mots de nombreuses personnes y comprit Law se figèrent . Tous se demandait de quel commandant il voulait bien parler ... Quand soudain Law fut interpellé par la familière voix de son second : Bepo .

- Capitaine ...

Law se retourna comme il put et vit que bepo était juste derrière lui . Law le regarda d'un air étonné , chose qui força bepo à s'excuser une fois de plus . Law en profita donc pour demander :

- Combien de membres de notre équipage se sont fait prendre au juste ?

- Nous ne sommes que trois si l'on vous compte capitaine ... Désolé .

- Qui est le troisième ? Demanda Law .

- C'est Crussos .

Law réfléchit un instant . Et selon lui , toutes les personnes rassemblées ici sont celles qui ont une tête mise à prix pour des sommes conséquentes . Des capitaines ou bien des seconds comme bepo . Mais d'après lui comme le bambin venait de le dire , il était également possible de se battre contre des commandants d'empereur . Et là , il était clair que Law n'était pas suffisamment puissant . Bepo attira de nouveau son attention :

- Désolé ... Mais capitaine si nous ne sommes que trois , cela veut dire que les 97 autres pirates sont nos ennemis ?

- Pas nécessairement , avoua Law . Rappelles toi , ils épargnent dix personnes à la fin . On peut donc lier des alliances avec les autres pirates dans la mesure du possible .

- Mais si tous les pirates font ça , il y aura quand même 10 équipes de 10 à la fin . Désolé ...

- Écoutons un peu se qui se dit , Bepo fit Law calmement . J'ai hâte d'entendre de plus amples explications sur ce "jeu "

Law et Bepo cessèrent leurs chuchotement et tournèrent leurs attentions vers l'écran . Le maître du jeu allait expliquer quelque chose qui semblait important :

- Bon , il y aura au départ dix équipes de dix . Bien sûr , je ferais en sorte qu'aucun membre du même équipage ne termine dans le même équipe . Donc pour le reste c'est à vous de voir . N'oubliez pas que seul 10 personnes , grand maximum auront le droit de vivre .

Et là , à cette déclaration , une main se leva , c'était celle de Bumble D Bee de l'équipage de Big Mum . Law voyait dans la pénombre des cheveux rose fuchsia et de grands yeux jaunes . Elle affichait une sorte de moue boudeuse au comble du mécontentement , chose qui la rendait vraiment mignonne . Elle agitait donc la main en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'on lui accorde la parole :

- Dites ! Dites ! Bee voudrait savoir un truc . Quand vous avez dit à Bee dix personnes grand maximum qui devait survivre , est ce que ce serait criminel de tuer tout le monde ? Est ce qu'on aurait une récompense pour chaque macchabée récolté ? Bee voudrait savoir ! savoir ! savoir ! savoooooooooooooooooirrrreeee! fit elle en s'agitant de partout telle une gamine .

A cet instant , Law su qu'elle était vraiment dangereuse . Le tout était de savoir si elle était aussi puissante qu'elle le faisait paraître . Plus loin , Roméo jubilait . Il était certain qu'il venait de se faire un nouveau compagnon de massacre .C'est alors que le bambin fit :

- Non non non ... Fit il en agitant son doigt . Les règles sont les règles . Faut pas les changer ! Mais je peux dire une chose : si sur une équipe de 10 , 7 sont mort , et que sur une autre équipe 10 , trois sont tués , alors il est possible de faire fusionner ces équipe en créant une alliance . Ah oui ... Sinon , les 10 survivants gagneront de l'argent , beaucoup d'argent ..., la liberté , et ce qu'il voudront en plus . Fit le bambin Guisby .

Tous les pirates approuvèrent . Cependant , Guisby se saisit d'une télécommande , et dit en appuyant dessus :

- Bien , maintenant , que le slaughter tournament commence !

C'est à cet instant là que le gaz soporifique se répandit dans le hangar et que tous perdirent connaissance . A leur réveil cependant , tous devront agir en équipe afin de dénicher et tuer le plus de pirates possible pour avoir la chance de se retrouver dans l'équipe des survivants .

* * *

Pendant ce temps , dans la salle du haut conseil de Woody Wood Island , des personnes jubilaient . Ces personnes étaient membre du Cap , le conseil des architectes prometteurs . Ce conseil était constitué d'architectes , d'ingénieurs naval et aussi de menuisiers . S'ajoute à cela les scientifiques de l'île qui ont permit à l'archipel de prospérer alors que celle ci était en pleine période de crise .

- Regardez moi ces pirates . Dès que l'argent est en jeu , ils oublient tout . L'honneur , la famille , la patrie ... Tout cela est passé sous silence . Ce ne sont que des chiens galeux à la recherche d'un quelconque os à croquer . Ils ne valent pas mieux que les charognards .

- Enfin , Ser Lucas , ils nous divertissent et amuse les petites gent . Pourquoi s'en faire puisque le gros de la vermine de l'île va se faire tuer lors de ce jeu télévisé qu'est le slaughter tournament .

- En tout cas c'était une excellente idée , d'inventer pareil jeu . Les marines devraient s'en inspirer je trouve . Moi , Ser Agnoli je dis que ce jeu est **le moyen le plus divertissant pour se débarrasser des pirates** ne trouvez vous pas ?

Tous finirent par rire aux éclats et par retourner à leurs quelconques activités .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 36 : Alliances**

Du soleil , il était aveuglé par le soleil . Et puis ... Il voyait des formes bouger tout autour de lui dont une qui semblait de feu . En se concentrant davantage , il la voyait bouger ses lèvres . Mais il n'arrivait pas à entendre ce que la forme disait .Puis il se fit secouer de tout coté . Et enfin il réussit à entendre :

- Bordel vous allez finir par vous réveiller ?! Trafalgar Law ! fit la femme qui tentait de le réveiller depuis déjà plusieurs minutes .

Law cligna les yeux , ébloui par la lumière provenant du ciel . Il se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux roux et lui demanda :

- Où sommes nous mademoiselle ?

- Juliette . Juliette D Wain , de l'équipage des Sombres Pirates ! Ah ! Franchement ! Je n'en reviens pas de m'être faite capturer aussi vite ! Mais d'un autre côté , je n'aurais pas du essayer de voler cette magnifique pair de chaussures serties de diamants .

- Oui , je comprends . Vous aussi vous vous êtes fait arrêtée pour un délit . Mais ... Fit il en regardant autour de soi . C'est quoi cet endroit ?

En effet , l'endroit où Law se trouvait actuellement , était plus que curieux . Ils pouvaient voir le ciel , donc n'avaient pas de toit pour les protéger en cas de pluie . Mais autour d'eux étaient disposés d'innombrables rangées d'étagères formant une sorte de labyrinthe à perte de vue . Voyant son incompréhension , Juliette précisa :

- Ils s'étendent à toute l'île . Je suis montée sur l'un d'entre eux et le labyrinthe se poursuit jusqu'à la mer . De plus , j'ai repéré des cameras bien cachées sur certaines rangées . A mon avis l'île en est truffée de fond en comble .

- Dis , fit Law . Pourquoi me parles tu de manière si amicale ? Ce n'est pas normal . Que caches tu et pourquoi n'as tu pas réveillée les autres ? Fit Law d'un air menaçant .

- Hum hum hum fit Elle . Tu as une prime de 120 millions de béryls ok ? Moi j'ai une prime semblable sur ma propre tête . En plus tu as davantage le comportement d'un leader que moi et puis tu es un médecin , ce qui fait que tes compétences sont meilleures que celles de ces idiots en train de roupiller . Je veux bien obéir à tes ordres , et tuer pour toi dans la mesure du possible , mais je veux une chose en échange .

- Et que veux tu ? Demanda alors Law en croisant les bras .

Juliette le regarda sérieusement .

- Je veux faire partie des dix survivants à la fin . Et personnellement je pense que je pourrais t'être vraiment utile .

- Ah oui ? Ironisa Law . Et comment une femme pourrait elle m'être plus utile que ces 8 hommes là bas ? Fit en les montrant du doigt .

- Je possède le haki . Fit elle en souriant , fière d'elle . Et c'est bien le seul et unique pouvoir qui permet de nous échapper de cette île sain et sauf . Et comme tu ne le maîtrise pas , je penses que tu n'as d'autre choix que de me faire confiance .

Puis Juliette se mit en route . Law lui demanda se qu'elle comptait faire des autres pirates . Elle lui répondit alors :

- Tu n'as qu'a tous les tuer . De toute manière , on a jamais eu besoin d'eux non ?

Law leva sa main vers les autres pirates et prononça son habituel " ROOM" , lequel enferma les pirates dans une grande sphère qui réduisit les dormeurs à l'état de charpie . C'est alors qu'a la grande surprise de tous , une voix se fit entendre sur toute l'île . C'était la voix du maître du jeu , Gisby . Il s'exclama alors :

- Oh oh , regardez moi ça ! 8 pirates ont déjà mordu la poussière ... Faites attention surtout ... Il ne reste donc que 82 pirates à tuer tout le monde . Amusez vous bien !

* * *

- Comme si on avait envie de s'amuser ... Fit Crussos à des mètres de là . C'est peut être mon capitaine Law qu'ils ont tués .

- Arêtes tout de suite de dramatiser l'ami !

-Je-je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes le commandant de Carl Snow .

- En effet , je me nomme Roméo D Carpe . Et je te propose un marché , non , plutôt une alliance . Et si tu l'acceptes , tu seras capable de ressortir de cette ville vivant et riche comme crésus . Alors tu acceptes de t'allier à moi ?

Crussos sembla réfléchir durant un bref instant , puis finit par demander :

- Et pourquoi s'allier avec moi ?

Roméo éclata de rire devant l'idiotie de la question . Néanmoins il répondit sérieusement :

- Car tes capacités m'intéresse pardi ! On dit de toi que tu es capable de comprendre n'importe quel système , n'importe quel mécanisme . Cela fait de toi un pirate de valeur .

- Si vous le dites ... J-J'accepte alors !

Roméo souri de toutes ses dents et fit alors :

- Dans ce cas , scellons notre engagement ... Dans le sang de nos victimes !

On entendit alors les cris déchirants des pirates trahis à travers l"île . La voix du bambin retentit une fois de plus disant aux restes des pirates qu'il ne restait que 74 pirates . Mais au même moment , une autre bataille était déjà en train de se produire . Au nord est de l'île , on entendait des coups de feu et la voix hystérique de Bumble D Bee . Mais celle ci n'était pas seule , en effet Bepo était avec elle et lui servait de grosse peluche géante . A quelques mètres de là , Squary Barclay , était en train de se battre seul contre une horde de pirates en furie . Il leur hurla de sa grosse voix :

- Hé ! Si vous ne m'aidez pas on va tous les trois crever !

- Rooh Pourquoi Bee devrait elle se salir les mains ? Bee est une enfant et les enfants jouent avec les peluches !

- Dans ce cas t'aurais du réfléchir à deux fois avant d'être pirate , chérie !

- Bee en a ras le cul ! Vous avez provoqué Bee ! Bee est en colère ! Strawberry beam !

Des immenses flammes commencèrent à bruler les pirates qui commençaient à s'enfuir .

- Ne croyez pas pouvoir échapper à Bee ! hurla t'elle . Blueberry beam !

Et cette fois ci , ce sont des vents givrés qui eurent raison des autres pirates .

- Et voilà le grand finale de l'abeille! Groseille faisceau!

Et une explosion se produisit . Celle ci entraîna avec elle la formation de nombreux feux d'artifices dans le ciel .

- Alors , fit Bee , j'espère que vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir fait équipe avec Bee hein ? Barclay ? Bepo-chan ?

- Non ; pas du tout . Fit Barclay . Mais il faut décamper au plus vite d'ici . Ou d'autres pirates vont venir .

Quelques minutes plus tard , à Padington DC ; Jean Bart marchait dans la rue bondée en quête de son capitaine . Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il leva les yeux vers un drôle d'écran et qu'il vit ... Law ! Il demanda à la personne la plus proche se qu'il se passait et celle lui répondit de manière nonchalante :

- Ben quoi ? C'est juste le slaughter tournament . Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'étrange à cela ?

Jean Bart se dépêcha de rejoindre Penguin et Sachi qui avaient pour l'occasion mis des déguisement . Il leur dit affolé :

- Les gars ! On a un problème . Le capitaine joue au tournoi des massacres !

**à suivre ...**


	16. Arc Woody Wood Island partie 2

**Arc Woody Wood Island**

**partie 2 :**

**Chapitre 37 : Ne rien faire**

Quelques minutes plus tard , à Padington DC ; Jean Bart marchait dans la rue bondée en quête de son capitaine . Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il leva les yeux vers un drôle d'écran et qu'il vit ... Law ! Il demanda à la personne la plus proche se qu'il se passait et celle lui répondit de manière nonchalante :

- Ben quoi ? C'est juste le slaughter tournament . Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'étrange à cela ?

Jean Bart se dépêcha de rejoindre Penguin et Sachi qui avaient pour l'occasion mis des déguisement . Il leur dit affolé :

- Les gars ! On a un problème . Le capitaine joue au tournoi des massacres !

-Hein ?! répondit Sachi . Mais comment aurait il pu se faire entraîner là dedans ?

- Réveilles toi un peu , Sachi! Fit Penguin . Notre Capitaine est un criminel ! C-R-I-M-I-N-E-L ! épela t'il . Figure toi que moi aussi je me suis renseigné auprès des habitants ! Il n'y a que les pires criminels qui sont obligés de jouer à ce jeu qui est retransmis sur tout l'archipel ! On n'a plus qu'a espérer qu'il s'en sorte vivant .

- Moi je pense qu'on devrait plutôt se cacher , fit Jean Bart . Si ils ont réussis à capturer notre capitaine , c'est que ce sont des bons .

- Mais ...Mais ! Paniqua Sachi

- Oh arrêtes de paniquer Sachi , on sait tous que c'est du cinéma ! Hurla Jean Bart .

- Oh ... Si on peut pu se marrer de temps en temps ...

Dans la même place , un groupe plutôt louche regardait l'effervescence de la foule . L'un d'eux se tourna vers les autres en disant :

- Alors Dragon avait raison ... Cet horrible jeu est encore apparu .

- Nous devrions faire quelque chose , n'est ce pas Winslow ?

- Certainement . D'autant plus que deux des nôtres se sont faits capturer et envoyer sur le lieu de massacre .

- Nous n'avons donc plus qu'as espérer que Octavia et Baelo soient encore en vie ...

* * *

Sione venait d'arriver sur l'île . Elle fut encore plus surprise qu'elle ne l'aurait cru ! Cette ville était propre , bien entretenue , les gens souriant au possible . Bref , elle avait mis les pieds dans un endroit plus que charmant ! Et c'est alors qu'elle arriva sur la grande place et qu'elle tomba nez à nez sur un gigantesque écran où elle vit Roméo D Carpe en train de décapiter quelqu'un , le sourire aux lèvres ...

- Tiens , j'ignorais que Roméo faisait carrière dans le cinéma ...

Et elle passa son chemin . Elle devait aller se renseigner quand au prochain départ de la navette qui allait en direction de Shaobondy .

* * *

Pendant ce temps au Sud de l'île , deux ombres se mouvaient en silence . Leurs pas silencieux , mais bref leur assurait une fragile sécurité dans l'environnement barbare et sanglant dans lequel ils évoluaient . Ils entendirent un bruit à leur droite , puis à leur gauche et enfin ils finirent par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient encerclés sans la moindre promesse de survie . Leurs pas cessèrent et ils furent obligés de relever lentement leur tête vers celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande . Celui ci s'approcha des deux ombres et abaissa brutalement leur capuches . La lumière se fit alors sur les deux ombres et le chef du groupe des 10 pirates qu'ils avaient devant eux leur souri de manière à ce que les deux ombres illuminées puissent voire ses dents jaunies par le tabac , pourries par diverses aliments , et ressentirent son haleine fétide . Celui ci était d'ailleurs entouré de sa bande nouvellement formée , qui gloussaient d'amusement en voyant la position pour le moins désavantageuse dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux anciennes ombres . Galvanisé par leur encouragements , le chef se bomba le torse et dit d'une voix pleine de luxure en se léchant les babines :

- Hé, les gars ! Regardez ce que je vois là bas , acculée : une femme !

Les gloussement se muèrent en éclat de rire qui n'ébranlèrent pas le moins du monde les deux prisonniers . Voyant que ces mots ne suffisait pour faire éprouver un semblant de peur aux deux personnes , il tenta une autre approche :

- Hé ma jolie , tu ferais mieux de quitter ce minable . Il est faible et pitoyable . Mais si tu t'occupes bien de nous ... Alors soit certaine de survivre à la fin du voyage .

La femme en question était très belle . Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus pales presque laiteux qui pouvaient la faire passer pour aveugle . Et ses splendides cheveux couleur lila tirant sur le blanc , étaient maintenus en une barrette en argent ouvragé qui maintenait deux fines tresses partant des tempes . Elle releva donc sa paire d'yeux sur eux , les considéra un instant , puis dit avec un immense sourire :

- Je suis désolée , mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me sentir en sécurité .

Les éclats de rire continuèrent suivit par le rire tonitruant du chef de groupe .

- Parce qu'une mignonne dans ton genre peut se débrouiller dans un environnement aussi hostile peut être ? Soit . On vous avait laissé une chance de survivre ... Mais bon .

Soudain les rires se turent et les armes commencèrent à être dégainées . Seule la main levée du chef les empêchaient dès à présent de tirer . Il lui demanda donc :

- Avant de t'envoyer , toi et ton pote en enfer , j'aimerais savoir une chose : pourquoi une jolie poupée comme toi a fini ici dans ce bled pourri ?

Vu qu'ils ne répondaient toujours pas , le chef perdit rapidement patience et demanda :

- Je peux au moins savoir le nom de la personne que je vais tuer quand même !

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et dit alors :

- Je suis ... Octavia de Perlée d'eau . L'assassin imaginaire . Et je vais tous vous tuer

Des cris et des hurlements se propagèrent dans les environs tandis que le rire sinistre du maître du jeu perdurait . Octavia se retourna vers son ami et lui dit simplement :

- Donc avec eux , il ne reste donc que 64 pirates à tuer ... Que penses tu de la situation Baelo ?

- Je pense que le jeu sera beaucoup plus ardu lorsque l'on approchera les 30 pirates à tuer .

- Ah oui ? Moi je pense que s'il ne reste qu'une petite vingtaine de survivant , la tache sera bien moins qu'aisée .

- Pourquoi donc ? Parce qu'il faudra les dénicher ?

- Oui . Et puis les derniers survivants seront aussi les plus forts du lot fit Octavia . Et puis si au passage on pouvait trouver dans le lot des survivants des gens qui seront près à aider notre chef Dragon se serait bien ...

- Oui ! Mais faut pas trop rêver tout de même ...Mais j'espère que les autres sont entrain de préparer l'île pour son arrivée ...

Pendant ce temps , Alice Cheperd et un autre homme connu sous le nom de Clow , s'étaient incrusté dans un groupe de pirate qui avait récemment perdu deux de ses membres lors d'une escarmouche contre un groupe ennemi . Tous avaient bien mangé autour d'un bon feu et d'un excellent pichet de vin qu'ils avaient trouvés sur l'un des étagères devant laquelle ils étaient passés . Puis lorsque les pirates jugèrent qu'ils était temps de s'endormir , ils éteignirent le feu et sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée . Tous ? Non . Après 30 minutes d'attentes dans le noir , Alice et Clow se hissèrent sur leurs pieds et partirent un peu à l'écart . Clow lui demanda alors :

- Tu es sur que le poison a fonctionné ?

- Bien sûr ! Je te signale que c'est une sorte routine pour moi de tuer les gens dans leurs sommeil afin de les voler . Je ne suis pas la tueuse des pleines pour rien !

- Mais je vois ça ; fit il d'un air plus que charmeur ... Cependant ... lui susurra t'il à l'oreille avant de se retourner vers les endormis en criant :

- ALERTE ! Cette putain nous a trahis ! Elle a essayée de nous tuer !

Les autres se levèrent en sursaut sous le regard égarée d'Alice Cheperd qui n'en revenait pas . Elle balbutia d'effroi en tentant vainement de reculer :

- C'est impossible ! Je suis certaine que la jarre contenait du poison !

Clow jubila derrière elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Il semblerait que je n'ai plus besoin de toi ...

- Comment ça ? Lui demanda t'elle .

- Voyons , réfléchie . Nous sommes 11 et je lui le dernier à m'être tapé l'incruste . Et tu m'avait l'air d'être la plus intelligente du lot et la moins facile à manipuler . Grace à ta mort , ils me feront confiance puisqu'ils sont certains que tu tentais de les tuer . Et puis ... Ils mourront quand je n'aurais plus besoin d'eux . C'est comme cela que ce jeu se joue , souvient 'en en enfer ! fit avant de lui trancher la gorge dans un mouvement rapide et précis . Il se lécha les babines et dit alors :

- Plus que 63 pirates à tuer .

Pendant ce temps , du coté de Law , Juliette et lui s'approvisionnaient en nourriture et arme en tout genre . Ils devaient se montrer prudent afin de ne pas se faire trouver ou pire se faire assassiner dans leur sommeil . Juliette fit :

- Il reste encore 63 pirates à tuer . Cela veut forcément dire que le niveau des pirates restant est plus élevé qu'au départ . Cependant ceci n'est pas encore suffisant pour se permettre de créer des alliances .

- Alors que faire dans ce cas ? Fit Law . Si nous tentons de bouger , il y aura des chances pour qu'ils nous trouvent . Mais le risque est aussi grand si nous nous contentons de rester ici .

- Dans ce cas , il faut trouver un moyen de savoir où nous nous situons . Et nous pourrons agir en conséquence . Mais il y a un moyen tout aussi efficace . Avoua Juliette

- Et lequel ? Fit Law .

- Ne rien faire . Fit Juliette . Laisser les idiots s'entre tuer pendant que nous réfléchirons à un plan susceptible de nous sortir d'ici !

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 38 :Le nouveau maître du jeu**

- Dans ce cas , il faut trouver un moyen de savoir où nous nous situons . Et nous pourrons agir en conséquence . Mais il y a un moyen tout aussi efficace . Avoua Juliette

- Et lequel ? Fit Law .

- Ne rien faire . Fit Juliette . Laisser les idiots s'entre tuer pendant que nous réfléchirons à un plan susceptible de nous sortir d'ici !

Law n'avait pas franchement été emballé par son discours mais fut forcé de constater qu'elle avait raison . Depuis leur conversation de la veille , le nombre de pirates avait une fois de plus diminué . Maintenant , il ne restait plus que 40 pirates encore vivant et aucun d'eux n'avait franchement envi de se sacrifier pour le bien d'autrui . C'était d'ailleurs plutôt l'inverse . Juliette décida alors de se lever et d'aller faire un tour dans les environs afin de voir si personne ne les avait découverts . Law fit de même dans la direction opposée . C'est alors qu'il tomba sur son camarade Crussos qu'il pensait ne plus revoir . Du côté de Juliette , une rencontre pour le moins inattendue se fit alors : près d'une falaise , elle vit une vieille connaissance qu'elle aurait préférée tuer un beau jour de pleine lune à l'abri des regards indiscrets . Et cet homme , c'était Roméo D Carpe , de l'équipage de Carl Snow . Quand elle le vit , elle n'essaya même pas de cacher sa haine à son égard . Pour elle , c'était évident : ce pirate allait crever en enfer et elle allait s'en assurer d'elle même . Roméo quant à lui , ne fit pas un geste qui aurait pu faire croire qu'il allait s'en prendre à elle . Il se contentait de regarder l'horizon , au loin en remuant dans le vide ses jambes . Puis , alors que Juliette faisait tout pour se contrôler , Roméo dit alors :

- Je n'aurais cru te retrouver ici sur cette île , Juliette .

- Va te faire voir Roméo !Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?!

- Je participe au jeu .Comme toi .

- Ah ! Voilà donc la chance que j'attendais depuis toujours ! Une opportunité pour te tuer !

Roméo se tourna lentement vers Juliette et lui souffla :

- Alors dans ce cas ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué dès l'instant où tu as posé ton regard sur moi ? Comprends moi , tout ce que je souhaite c'est partir d'ici et reprendre tranquillement mon business sans faire trop de vagues . Et je suppose que toi aussi tu souhaites partir de cette île avant de te faire tuer par on ne sait qui on ne sait quand .

- Tsss ! Et tu crois franchement que je vais gentiment t'aider sans rien dire ...

Roméo se releva doucement , et avant même que Juliette ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit , il la pressa contre lui . Il le savait autant qu'elle : elle aurait beau tenter d'échapper à sa prise qu'elle ne réussirai pas s'échapper pour autant . Juliette cessa donc de se débattre et attendit . Ils étaient seuls , tous les deux face à la mer et livré à un jeu macabre qui tentait de les détruire . Roméo se pencha doucement vers elle et lui caressa doucement ses longs cheveux roux alors que Juliette réprima un grognement .

- Rien de ce que tu tenteras de faire ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit . Ce que tu as osé faire est inexcusable !

Il continua néanmoins à lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur , imperméable au reste du monde . Et c'est après un long moment qu'il dit alors :

- Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse en vie après ce qu'il t'a fait subir ?

Il la senti trembler contre lui .

- C'était mon frère . Et tu l'as tué ! Je t'aimais de tout mon coeur et toi tu l'as tué ! hurla t'elle .

- Alors même qu'il a tenté de te tuer ? Souffla Roméo doucement

- C'était mon frère ! hurla t'elle à nouveau . Au moins aurais je du avoir le privilège de le tuer moi même !

Roméo la considéra un instant avant de dire :

- Tu es étrange . Tu aurais souhaité tuer ton frère de tes mains et pourtant , alors que je t'ai évité le pire des actes , tu te presse vers moi pour me tuer . Tu ne crois pas avoir porté le deuil trop longtemps ?

Juliette ne dis rien ; Roméo en profita pour continuer .

- Et que vas tu faire maintenant ? Vas tu te joindre à nous avec ton nouveau compagnon de route ou tenter une ixième fois de me tuer ? Choisis . Mais saches une chose : quoi que tu tenteras te faire , jamais plus je ne permettrais que tu sois loin de moi .

Et il profita du temps d'arrêt de Juliette pour l'embrasser . Juliette semblait pétrifiée par la surprise , chose qui le fit sourire alors qu'il retournait dans le labyrinthe . Néanmoins , il lui dit :

- Alors tu as tout intérêt à courir vite !

Pendant ce temps , Law et Crussos parlaient autour d'un feu de bois bien couvert de tel sorte que la fumée ne soit pas trop vue par les autres pirates . Law dit alors :

- Alors toi aussi tu as tué tes coéquipiers pour conclure une alliance ? Je vois . Et avec qui l'as tu conclue ?

Mais avant que Crussos n'ait pu dire mot , une voix se fit entendre :

- Avec moi , Roméo D Carpe , de l'équipage de Carl Snow .

Et alors que les yeux de Law avait tendance à s'exorbiter davantage . Juliette fit :

- Et quel est donc le nouveau plan sensé nous mener à la victoire ?

Roméo souria de plus belle et se tourna doucement vers Juliette .

- On voit que tu es enfin redevenue sérieuse , Juliette .

* * *

Pendant ce temps , une caméra et des émetteurs filmaient et retransmettaient en direct les images sur tout l'archipel , plus particulièrement dans les bureau du CAP où nombreux d'entre eux aimaient à se réjouir du malheur et de la déchéance humaine . Cependant , alors que leurs yeux étaient fixés sur l'écran , une voix retentit dans le silence :

- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est trop facile ?

Tous se retournèrent pour l'entrapercevoir . Et en regardant les mines contrariées des personnes présentes dans la salle , on pouvait facilement en déduire que ceux ci n'étaient pas vraiment ravis de la visite de cette femme . C'est alors en feignant un air affable que Ser Agnoli se retourna vers la propriétaire de la dite voix .

- Oh ! Très chère amie ... Comment allez vous ?

Alors que tous la dévisageait , celle ci montait doucement les escaliers afin de les rejoindre pour se retrouver plus tard , au centre de la pièce . Elle paraissait sous leurs yeux tout de blanc vêtu avec un chapeau haut de forme assorti . Mais ce qui était encore plus étrange , c'était son sourire désarmant qui couvre avec insolence son pale visage . C'était tout du moins l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles les nobles présents dans la pièce semblaient la déprécier .

N'appréciant plus ce petit jeu d'hypocrite d'une part et espérant d'autre part son repli immédiat , Ser Lucas préféra adopter une allure franche et lui demander de but en blanc :

- Pourrions nous savoir ce que vous faites ici , Mademoiselle Mitzugi Rinko ?

A ce moment là , on put voir une fois de plus ce sourire froid et insensible ornant à la perfection son impertinent visage .Elle s'approcha alors calmement du groupe restreint et décida de s'asseoir confortablement sur un fauteuil vide à proximité d'elle sans pour autant les quitter des yeux . Elle croisa calmement ses doigts et d'un large sourire trompeur , annonça :

- Enfin ... Je suis venue profiter du slaughter tournament bien sur ! Mais ... Fit elle en laissant traîner doucereusement sa voix , Je trouve que le jeu manque un peu de variété ces temps ci . Il faudrait peut être le réformer .

Soudain , ne supportant plus les airs de cette femme , Ser Agnoli se leva brutalement de son siège et s'écria avec fureur :

- COMMENT OSEZ VOUS NOUS IMPOSER VOUS CHOIX SUR NOTRE ...

Mais il fut interrompu d'un seul geste par le bâton de celle ci qui la pointait directement vers le coeur du noble . Elle se rapprocha lentement et dit alors très doucement , mais suffisamment fort pour que tous l'entende :

- Pardonnez moi , Ser Agnoli , mais , j'ai cru comprendre que vous affirmiez que cet archipel vous appartenait à vous et à vos amis , je crois .

Tous et en particulier Ser Agnoli déglutirent sur le coup de la pression . Le regard froid et impitoyable de Mitzugi Rinko continua de le fixer sans la moindre once de pitié . Puis , constatant qu'elle était de nouveau le centre de l'attention , elle reprit .

- Cette île est la propriété de mon maître et ... du vôtre , il me semble ... Et me porter atteinte reviendrait à porter atteinte au gouvernement mondial , je pense . Après tout , ne suis je pas membre du CP10? Fit elle en souriant de toutes ses dents .

Et comme personne ne disait mot , elle déclara :

- Alors nous sommes d'accord . ce slaughter tournament a besoin d'action .

Quelques heures plus tard , une sonnerie retentit sur l'île , parvenant sans peine aux oreilles des joueurs . Une voix féminine sortit du mégaphone . Elle fit alors :

- Bonjour à tous , je suis ... Mitzugi Rinko , le nouveau maître du jeu .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 39 :Le grand jeu de l'oie**

A cet instant précis , Law et tous les autres ne purent s'empêcher d'accorder toute leur attention à la femme qui se disait être le nouveau maître du jeu .

- Donc , comme l'actuel jeu semble commencer à être bien ennuyeux pour tout le monde , je propose une nouvelle manche : Une partie de jeu de l'oie .

Et avant même que les 40 survivants ne puisent esquisser le moindre geste , de violentes secousses vinrent perturber l'île et un bruit se fit entendre : celui des rangées en mouvement . Chaque pirate pouvaient les entendre crisser de toutes parts . Puis , quand tous bruit cessa définitivement , le sol changea brusquement de couleur et on put y voir des runes former différentes cases dont le centre de chaqu'une d'elles étaient portés d'un numéro . L'île sur laquelle les quelques survivants se trouvaient se nommait Woody Path , littéralement le chemin de bois . Et en effet , si l'on considérait ce jeu avec attention on pouvait se rendre à l'évidence que ce nom était relativement bien trouvé .

- Hum hum ! fit alors Rinko . Maintenant vous n'avez qu'a débuter le jeu !

Et la voix se tue . Law marmonna :

- C'est bien beau tout ça ... Elle aurait quand même pu nous expliquer les règles ... Grommela t'il

C'est alors que Roméo eu une brillante idée . Il se tourna les yeux brillants de malice vers Crussos qui se raidit davantage sous son regard . Il finit alors par demander :

- Qu Quoi ?

- Il y a quelques jours , tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'avais laissé vivre il me semble ... Eh bien maintenant je le sais ! C'est pour que ton pouvoir du fruit du démon nous serve à comprendre comment marche ce jeu !

Le cerveau de Law s'éclaira et il dit alors :

- Mais oui ! Le pouvoir de ton fruit est justement de comprendre comment fonctionne les choses .

- Vous voulez dire que si l'on réussit à connaître les règles de ce jeu , on aurait des chances de gagner ? Fit Juliette .

- Ou du moins de gagner par la triche . Répondit Roméo

Il se tourna vers Crussos et lui donna le signal dont celui ci avait besoin pour débuter l'opération .

* * *

Pendant ce temps , Clow et le reste de l'équipe se trouvaient sur la première case de leur parcours . Soudain , les autres virent Clow sortir une plume étrange ressemblant à une plume de paon que Clow trempa dans de l'encre imaginaire avant de commencer à écrire dans le vide où se formèrent des caractères rougeoyants . L'un des pirates lu déconcerté :

- Soluces ?

- Exactement . Fit Clow . Grace au mot que je viens d'écrire , nous allons pouvoir connaitre la totalité des règles de ce jeu .

Soudain , d'autres lettres se formèrent en dessous du mot soluce . Ces lettres tourbillonnèrent pour ainsi fusionner entre elles et créer des mots puis des phrases . Clow se mit alors à lire à haute voix la soluce ainsi trouvée :

- Si vous échappez d'un manière ou d'une autre au labyrinthe vous êtes morts . Il existe dans ce jeu et dans l'île un circuit de 68 cases . Pour gagner il suffit d'arriver à la 68 ème case le premier . Seuls 10 personnes doivent survivre à cette épreuve au maximum . Pour ce qui est du reste , c'est un jeu de hasard à ce qu'il semble , fit Clow . Un chiffre et une case apparaissent aléatoirement .

- Donc si je comprends bien on pourrait tomber sur la case mort dès le première case ?

- Ouais , Fit Clow . Mais ça ne serait vraiment pas de chance .

Pendant ce temps , Law et les autres écoutaient toujours Crussos parler . A la fin de son discours , Juliette dit alors :

- Il y a aucun moyen de tricher dans ce jeu! Et d'ailleurs sur quelle case nous nous situons ?

- Sur la 16 ème il semblerait . Répondit Roméo

C'est alors que Law fit une découverte . Il se rendit compte de l'existence d'une machine assez curieuse qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à une machine à sous . Sauf qu'il n'y avait que deux cases changeant à l'intérieur . La troisième n'était pas changeante pour le moment mais contenait une phrase ; " choisissez ceux que vous voulez désavantager "

- Avez vous vous cette inscription ? Elle n'était pas là auparavant ! s'exclama Law

- " choisissez ceux que vous voulez désavantager "hein ? Fit Roméo . Est ce que tu comprends le terme de ces mots Crussos ?

- Je ne sais pas , je vais tenter d'essayer de comprendre ...

Pendant ce temps : Bepo , Barclay et Bumble D Bee réfléchissaient à un plan concernant le jeu . Mais la somme de leurs trois cerveaux n'arrivaient cependant à rien . C'est alors exaspérée que Bee s'écria :

- _Nannyberry_ beam ! Montre nous le chemin .

C'est alors qu'une incroyable aura blanche tournoya autour de Bee . Quelques instants plus tard , l'aura se stabilisa et se changea en lettres blanches . Bee dit alors fière d'elle :

- Bee vous montre le futur ! Si nous suivons le chemin tracé par Bee , alors nous survivrons tous les trois et Bee pourra encore se blottir contre Bepo-chan oki ?

* * *

Du coté de Baelo et Octavia aussi il y avait du nouveau . Entre temps , ils avaient réussis à trouver 8 autres compagnons qui avaient acceptés de les suivre pour être en sécurité . Baelo vit alors une boite contenant une liste de malheurs susceptible de tomber durant la partie . Il vit alors marqué au dessus de la boite " appuyez sur le bouton susceptible de désavantager l'ennemi " . Baelo ne se fit pas prier et il cliqua sans réfléchir sur le bouton "mort" .

- Et voilà . C'est fait . Fit alors Baelo .

- Et qu'est ce que tu as fais ?! demanda nerveusement Octavia .

- Ben j'ai appuyé sur un bouton de malédiction pardi .

- Et si c'était nous que le bouton visait hein ? On aurait l'air stupide !

- Aucun problème .

Toute l'équipe entendit alors des hurlements tétanisés au loin . Puis quelques instants plus tard , plus rien .

- Tu vois ? Aucun problème . Fit baelo .

Rassurée , Octavia se dirigea vers la machine et tira le levier . Les cases se mirent à tourner puis s'arrêtèrent sur le chiffre 6 . Ils avancèrent vers la case qui était 600 m plus loin , cependant , devant eux , un ravin leur barra la route et la boite se mit à parler :

- case 8 : Pour accéder à la machine , vous devez traverser le ravin .

C'est alors qu'Octavia dit alors énervée au possible :

- Tu vois baelo ? On récolte toujours ce que l'on a semé !

Pendant ce temps , Mitzugi Rinko regardait avec amusement l'écran et toutes les réflections pour le moins intéressantes des joueurs . Il y avait à l'écran des joueurs de choix maîtrisant à la perfection leur haki ou leur fruit du démon . Et celle ci ne se lassait de tous les regarder tenter d'échapper au déterminisme de leur condition . Soudain , son escargotphone sonna :

- Oui ? Ici Rinko à l'appareil .

- Cela faisait longtemps , Rin-chan .

- Saint Mercursio -sama ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais actuellement sur l'île de Woody wood Island en train de torturer sans raison des pirates .

- Mais ... De toute manière tous finiront par me supplier de les achever ... Plutôt que de les mener à Impel Down .

- Je sais aussi que le CAP a promis d'accorder la vie sauve aux dix survivants du jeu . Tu t'en tiendras à ça et tu enverras tous les autres aux marines de l'archipel .

- Pardonnez moi , Saint Mercursio - sama . Mais pourrais je savoir en quoi un archipel comme celui ci a retenu pareille attention de votre part ? Certes je suis d'un rang bien inférieur au votre , mais je fais tout de même partie du CP10 , le conseil des plus grands agents aux ordres du gouvernement mondial et plus précisément des tenryubitos .Un être tel que vous n'a normalement que faire de personnes d'élite telle que moi , alors pourquoi m'appeler ? Serais ce pour me demander d'épargner le pirate de l'équipage de Carl Snow qui se trouve être un camarade d'une de vos connaissances ?

- J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler . Fit Mercursio .

- Voyons , Saint Mercursio , tout le CP10 sait que vous favorisez l'équipage de Carl Snow pour la simple et bonne raison que Sa Choii , la si précieuse tenryubito , les a rejoins . C'est pour cela que personne ne les a encore trop violemment attaqués .

- Vous commencez à outrepasser vos droits , Rin-chan . Fit Mercurcio légèrement en colère . Je vais vous dire pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de vous appeler : il y a que Lothaire Johnson ; le chef du CP9 ; m'a personnellement prévenu que Dragon et ces hommes seraient bientôt au large de cet archipel !

- Mais que cherche t'il ici voyons ? Je ne crois pas que ce qu'il cherche soit des arbres ou bien des engrais ...

- Découvrez ce qu'il mijote et mettez le aux arrêts , lui et ses hommes ! Si vous réussissez cette opération , plus personne n'osera s'opposer à mes plans ! fit Mercursio convaincu comme jamais de ses dires .

- Bien ! Saint Mercurcio ! Il en sera fait selon vos désirs .

Mariejoie : Mercurcio raccrocha puis se tourna vers son ami , Akabara Shi , l'actuel chef des tenryubitos . Et comme toujours , celui ci passait son temps à jouer à divers jeux de stratégies visant fomenter divers complots et autres . Il dit alors de sa voix nonchalante :

- Échec et mat , Mercurcio

- Encore ? Mais comment diable fais tu pour me vaincre à chaque fois ? Si c'est cela , je ne jouerai plus avec toi ...

Akbara jubila gracieusement puis reprit un air sérieux qui congela instantanément la pièce . Il demanda alors :

- Que penses tu de Rinko Mitzugi ?

- Elle en sait trop sur Choii , je pense qu'on devrait la supprimer , ou plutôt , attendre que Dragon le fasse pour nous à son insu .

- Oui , je pense que cela serait le mieux que l'on puisse faire . Car après tout , le pire qu'il pourrait nous arriver serait que le monde connaisse sa véritable identité et alors elle serait capable de disparaître pour de bon . Choii a toujours été si douée pour se cacher . Répondit Mercursio

- Tant qu'elle restera aux ordres de Carl Snow , elle sera à découvert , visible en pleine lumière , dans ma lumière . Fit Akabara sûr de lui . Le moment de nous revoir approche à grand pas . J'espère que tu seras prête à me revoir , ma douce Choii .

**à suivre ...**


	17. Arc Woody Wood Island partie 3

**Arc Woody Wood Island**

**partie 3 :**

**chapitre 40 :Pour gagner ce jeu .**

Mort , désolation , flammes et désarroi étaient au rendez vous , alors que ceux qui subissaient en bavait pour rester en vie . Assise confortablement sur son fauteuil , Mitzugi Rinko les observait d'un oeil attentif . D'ailleurs , elle n'accordait plus la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait , hormis le jeu . C'est pourquoi elle fut surprise quand l'un des nobles la regarda avec insistance dans l'unique but de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Mais enfin ! Pourquoi avoir ordonné cette épreuve ? Ces gens sont peut être des criminels de la pire espèce qui ne méritent sans doute plus que l'on les nomme "être humain " mais est ce une raison pour les torturer de la sorte ?

Rinko soupira longuement comme si répondre à la question de Ser Agnolis était d'une fatigue sans pareille . Elle le fixa de manière fort exaspérante comme si elle était convaincu que lui et elle n'étaient de toute évidence pas du même monde .Elle finit tout de même par répondre :

- Le jeu de l'oie a une symbolique bien particulière , imbécile . Je n'ai certainement pas choisi ce jeu au hasard . Tout ce qui se passe dans ce jeu , se produit dans la réalité même . Tout ! Les tromperies , les alliances , la mort et les écueils de la vie . Si ces pirates ne sont pas suffisamment fort pour réchapper à ça , qu'en bien m'en fasse ! La vie sur grand line est dure ! Et dure est la sentence pour ceux qui quittent les leurs , tout ce qu'ils possèdent afin de partir à l'aventure pour ... Devenir roi des pirates ? Haha il faut être réaliste ! Il n'y a aucune différence entre être un hors la loi et prétendre être leur roi . Tous deux seront arrêtés et jugés pour finir exécuté . Voilà ce que les pirates risquent à force de croire que le one piece existe ! Tout cela n'est qu'une perte de ...

C'est précisément à cet instant que l'alerte rouge retentit . Surprise au possible , les deux se retournèrent vivement vers les écrans de contrôle pour voir ce qui se passait . Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que la première équipe à arriver fut celle menée de main de maître par Bumble D Bee et son rayon permettant d'entrevoir le futur et d'agir en conséquence . Derrière elle , Barclay avait retrouvé le sourire bien qu'il soit couvert d'égratignures en tout genre . Bepo quant à lui traînait les pieds , les yeux trahissant l'inquiétude qu'il nourrissait envers son capitaine Trafalgar Law . Law , Crussos et lui s'étaient pourtant promis de figurer parmi les survivants . Il espérait seulement que ses deux amis allaient bien .

- C'est impossible ! s'écria Rinko . Ils ont pulvérisés le records le finitude de ce jeu ! Ils ont osé faire un sans faute !

Rinko fulmina de plus belle lorsqu'elle vit Bee faire un signe moqueur à la caméra . Elle se leva alors , furibonde au possible et déclara en usant du reste de sa force :

- Désormais la tricherie est passible de mort !

* * *

Plus tard , sur l'une des dernières cases du jeu , Clow était seul . Il avait du sacrifier tous ses camarades jusqu'au dernier pour en arriver là . Puis , soudainement , il se rendit compte que l'air avait changé . Il tourna sur lui même et regarda de toute part d'où cette horrible impression pouvait provenir . Et il en eut d'ailleurs assez tôt la réponse : le haki provenait du sol . Et pour lui cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose ; quelqu'un avait crée de manière magique le jeu sur lequel il était obligé de jouer . Et comme il se savait espionné , il abandonna aussitôt l'idée de tricher . Il se dirigea donc vers la machine et en actionna le bouton . Soudainement , il se fit projeter dans les airs .

A des lieux de là , vers la case 52 , deux perpétuelles ombres marchaient . Ces deux révolutionnaires invaincus se nommaient Baelo et Octavia . Tous deux marchaient lentement vers la machine susceptible de les faire avancer . Soudain un bruit se fit entendre du ciel et avant même que la rapide Octavia n'ait pu esquisser le moindre semblant de geste , Clow se fit projeter droit vers eux . Dans un geste de protection , Octavia brandit son arme dans le but de tuer le visiteur inopportun . Voyant ce qui était susceptible de lui arriver , Clow utilisa le fruit du démon de l'écriture et une plume lui arriva dans les mains . Il traça rapidement le signe invocatoire et s'écria :

- Lettres STOP!

Et il la tomba la tête la première par terre alors que Baelo était quasi mort de rire . Octavia rangea son sabre dans son fourreau et leva froidement ses prunelles pales vers Clow et lui adressa :

- Tu as eu de la chance , étranger . Si tu n'avais pas arrêté ta course , tu aurais fini empalé sur mon sabre et tu serais mort .

Clow se releva difficilement et s'épousseta le derrière . Il releva alors les yeux vers les deux révolutionnaires et leur demandèrent :

- Sur quelle case suis je tombé ?

- La case 52 l'ami . Fit Baelo

- Alors cela signifie que j'ai reculé de 12 cases . Ah ! Fichu malchance ! s'écria t'il en manquant de s'arracher les cheveux .

- Tu as tort . Répondit Octavia . Vous autres mortels , vous avez tendance à croire que la malchance est due au hasard .

- Mais ce jeu fonctionne justement sur le hasard ! enragea Clow qui perdait de son sang froid .

- C'est là que tu te trompes , humain . Répondit nonchalamment Octavia . Ce jeu n'est pas du au hasard . Si nous avons été victimes de temps de déconvenues c'est parce que les joueurs l'ont voulu ainsi . Je supposes que te souviens des règles du jeu non ? Si tu tentes d'échapper au labyrinthe , tu meurs . Et a cause de cette règle , impossible de tuer les participants du fameux jeu de l'oie .

- Hors , c'est là qu'apparaît une règle qui permet de tuer ou du moins de ralentir considérablement les ennemis potentiels : le seul bouton de la machine sur lequel on peut appuyer et choisir une malédiction à lancer à une équipe au hasard .

- Donc , si je comprends bien , fit Clow , il suffisait de ne pas se mettre des batons dans les roues pour que personne ne meurt ?

- Exactement , mais comme tu le vois , de nombreuses personnes sont mortes et certaines ont terminés le jeu . Donc il y a beaucoup moins de risques d'encourir quelconque danger maintenant . Confia Octavia

- C'est donc le moment idéal pour tenter de gagner le jeu . Fit baelo . Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls , il vaut mieux se montrer prudent . Pour gagner ce jeu n'avons besoin que d'une chose : s'entraider .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 41 : Le massacre à la Roméo**

Il ne restait plus que 7 places . Les trois premières places étant déjà remportées par Bumble D Bee , Bepo et pour finir Barclay . Tous les trois se tenaient fièrement sur la 68ème case et semblaient sur le qui vive . Car après tout , qui sait se qui pouvait se produire lors du slaughter tournament ?

Pendant ce temps , Baelo , Octavia et clow se retrouvèrent se la case 50 avec trois autres pirates . Le premier était un simple voleur qui n'avait jamais voulu l'être et qui l'était devenu faute de moyens . Il espérait encore revoir sa petite fille Sidonie afin d'être présent pour son 5ème anniversaire à Shaobondy le mois prochain . Le second était un pirate qui voulait à tout prix parcourir le monde pour découvrir comme tant d'autres le fabuleux one piece , le légendaire trésor de tous les temps dont tous remettaient plus ou moins l'existence en cause ... Il avait embarqué dans une caravelle partant de South blue et il avait remonté avec ses amis le long canal de Red Mountain , puis il avait fait son chemin comme il pu avec le reste de ses compagnons de route . Le troisième était un orphelin dont le père avait été tué par des pirates il y a de cela des années à Jaya , peut être celui ci avait il fait ou dit quelque chose qui n'a pas plu à l'un des nombreux pirates de passage ...Quoi qu'il en soit , le jeune homme se promit qu'il ferait tout pour venger la mort de son père quitte à devenir lui même un pirate !

Ces trois avaient un but commun : survivre . C'est pourquoi ils se permettaient de faire ou de suivre n'importe qui à condition de s'en sortir vivant . Ils n'étaient forcément méchants , d'ailleurs , en d'autres circonstances on aurait pu les qualifier d'honnêtes . Mais voilà , le jeu avait fait qu'ils avaient été obligés d'en recourir à des moyens extrêmes pour leurs propres survies . On ne peut les blâmer . C'est ce qu'exige le jeu de toute manière : payer sa liberté avec le sang d'autrui .Cependant , ces trois là étaient bien loin de s'imaginer ce qui allait leur arriver ... Tous trois décidèrent de faire confiance aux révolutionnaires , se disant qu'ils étaient digne de confiance car ils protégeaient le peuple et émancipaient les esclaves . "faites leurs confiance ! Les révolutionnaires sont bons et justes " voilà une phrase qui revenait souvent chez les petites gens qui croyaient tout savoir .Mais cela n'était que foutaises ! Car Clow , Baelo ni même Octavia n'avaient un jour exprimé le moindre désir de voir ces trois survivre ...Et puis , sur la fameuse case 50 , quand Baelo appuya sur le bouton de la machine et que celui révéla la case parcours sans fautes pour la modique somme de trois cadavres , aucun d'eux n'hésita . Les trois pauvres gars finirent par s'incliner et les portes de la victoire s'ouvrirent dans un flot de sang et de regrets .

Law et les autres arrivèrent à un croisement et furent aussitôt entourés d'une dizaine de pirates . Et malheureusement pour eux , tous prêts à en découdre . Se fut Crussos qui appuya sur le bouton et les chiffres tournèrent , tournèrent , tournèrent ... Pour finalement s'arrêter sur la case "fight " . Et alors que tous allaient s'affronter les uns les autres , la voix de Mitzugi Rinko retentit :

- Attention ... Le jeu se termine ... 3 autres pirates ont réussis non sans mal à franchir les portes de la victoire ! Le temps presse ! Attention il ne reste que 4 places ... Soyez ... Sans mercis ! HAHAHA !

Son rire se répercuta sur les hurlements des 14 pirates qui s'affrontaient désormais pour la survie . Car tous le savaient . Oui , ils le savaient tous que si l'un d'eux avait le malheur de ne pas terminer dans les 10 survivants , alors il finirait exécuté sur la grand place .Personne n'avait donc intérêt à faire de quartiers pour personne . Cependant , certaines alliances pouvaient être plus utiles que d'autres : l'alliance Crussos -Law - Roméo et Juliette avait de bonnes chances de fonctionner et tous les 4 se battaient avec acharnement pour échapper au bourreau . Soudain , Juliette s'éleva dans les airs , tourbillonna sur elle même et s'écria en tirant de toute part :

- La valse des Capulets !

Cependant , son attaque n'eut que peu d'effets sur les utilisateurs de haki , mais permit à certains d'être gravement touchés dans le feu de l'action . Malheureusement , une balle perdue chargée de haki toucha Crussos au bras qui devint immédiatement une proie facile pour tous les autres . Comme Law était son capitaine , il était pour lui un devoir de le sauver et de le sortir d'ici . Mais il pestait mentalement contre Juliette qui l'avait visé sans faire exprès , mais il aurait également souhaité avoir dans son équipage quelqu'un d'aussi forte qu'elle . C'est donc sur cette pensée que Law utilisa son attaque de prédilection , le Room à chaque fois que l'on tentait de s'en prendre à lui ou à Crussos ou bien même quelque fois à cette Juliette qu'il aurait bien voulu recruter dans son équipage .

Cependant , la chance tourna et Juliette fut à son tour déstabilisée par de nombreuses attaques de haki qui la firent s'écraser sur le sol sous les yeux lubrique des pirates adverses qui se demandaient bien de quelle manière ils allaient bien s'occuper d'elle avant de la torturer puis de la tuer pour après reprendre leur tuerie là où il l'aurait laissée ... Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu poser un doigt sur elle , Roméo arriva à son secours et la protégea . Enfin , protéger était un bien grand mot car il l'attrapa brutalement dans le feu de l'action et l'envoya valser jusqu'à Law qui se la prit en pleine figure .La seule chose que l'on pouvait voir de Roméo à ce moment là fut des yeux fous virant au rouge sang et un sourire carnassier à en faire mal aux joues . Law et les autres le regardait massacrer comme un malade les autres pirates . La violence de cet affrontement était tel que des éclaboussures de sang viraient de partout et Law cru un instant que Roméo utilisait une arme où quelque chose du genre ... Mais non . Il les frappait à mains nues alors que les pauvres pirates le suppliait d'arrêter . Crussos vira au vert et tomba dans les pommes , de douleur peut être , mais surtout de peur : il était un pirate à âme sensible . Law quant à lui plissait des yeux sous l'horreur du carnage mais ne put s'empêcher de rapidement détourner les yeux quand il le vit lécher le sang des cadavres qu'il venait tout juste de tuer . Il ignorait à ce moment précis que Roméo était originaire d'une île où l'on croyait que s'abreuver du sang d'adversaires puissants rendrait plus puissant . Oui , donc , après avoir fini que tuer tout le monde en direct sous les yeux de milliers de spectateurs horrifiés ou du moins fascinés , il se retourna vers Law qui devint cette fois ci blême . Le Roméo qu'il avait devant lui avait rêti l'apparence du diable . Il était aspergé du sang de ses victimes qui avait tendance par ci par là à virer au noir . Son sourire fou était la seule chose plus ou moins immaculé qui tranchait net avec le reste de ses vêtements , de sa peau et de ses cheveux qui étaient eux aussi d'un rouge tirant vers le bordeaux . Quand il fit quelques pas vers eux , Law cru bel et bien qu'il allait tous les tuer mais c'est à cet instant que la voix exaspérée de Juliette retentit , brisant ainsi l'ambiance effroyable que Roméo avait pris soin d'instaurer .

- Franchement ! Abruti ! T'aurais pu éviter de faire un lancer de disque avec mes jambes tout de même ! Raah et regardes toi ! T'es couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds ! C'est trop dégueu !

Roméo retrouva son sourire habituel , mais on y croyait bizarrement beaucoup moins après le carnage qu'il avait réalisé quelques instants plus tôt . La case fight avait brillamment été vaincue et tous les quatre se firent téléporter à la case 68 où les 6 gagnants les attendaient ...

* * *

Pendant ce temps , Sione arriva au port d'embarcation où elle montra son ticket afin d'embarquer . Sur le chemin elle eut de temps de débourser de l'argent pour la meilleure glace qu'elle n'eut jamais mangé ! De la glace à l'eucalyptus ...

Elle se disait que ça aurait été cool de rester encore un peu , cependant , elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une sorte de mauvais présentement au sujet de cette île ...

- Bof ... Cela doit surement être Roméo ! Fit Sione en riant . A chaque fois que je le vois , je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au pire ...

Et le bateau partit , avec à son bord une Sione souriante et sans regrets de laisser Roméo à Woody Wood Island à tourner ses soit disant films ...

Si seulement elle savait ... 

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 42 : Les démarqués**

Et voilà , tous purent en être témoin : dix personnes gagnèrent le grand jeu de l'oie et ces dix personnes furent automatiquement proclamés gagnants du 23ème slaughter tournament de l'archipel Woody Wood Island . Leur retour à la capitale , Padington DC fut fêté en grande pompe et très vite , les dix gagnants furent à l'origine d'un véritable mouvement d'adorateurs de massacre , de manipulation et de carnage bien qu'il y avait beaucoup de femmes qui entouraient les canons de la bande : Le ténébreux Law , le craintif Crussos , le relax Baelo , le mystérieux Clow et les deux stars les plus adulées : le vicieux Roméo et l'adorable Bepo ! Tous faisaient figure de stars et de princes plus ou moins charmants auxquels les filles couraient après quand ceux ci se baladaient en ville . Les filles n'y échappèrent pas elle non plus ... La torride Juliette hurlait sur des foules de masochistes expérimentés ; la froide Octavia était devenue l'idole des geeks et autres de ce genre et maintenant , la célébrité lui faisait presque regretter son ancienne anonymat . Bee quant à elle se trouvait dans son élément et adorait porter des tenues plus exubérantes les uns des autres pour se faire remarquer , dès les premiers jours , elle s'intégra parfaitement à la jet set de l'archipel . Seul Barclay était ignoré et cela le rendait de fort mauvaise humeur ! Aucune fille ne le trouvait attirant et cela le complexait .

Tous les dix avaient gagnés en réputation et en richesse car au vu de leur victoire éclatante au woody wood Island , on leur remit une importante quantité d'argent soit la moitié de ce que valait les primes de tous les pirates qu'ils ont tué ou évincé . Tout cela était largement suffisant pour mener une vie de rêve pendant près d'un an sans payer . Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que tous les autres firent surement mais pas Law ! Il prit Crussos avec lui ainsi que Bepo qui n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser devant la foule de filles qui voulaient le caresser et partirent vers leur sous marin . A trois , ils avaient amassés suffisamment de fortune pour effectuer d'importantes rénovations et achats en tout genre . Ils trouvèrent leurs amis et fêtèrent avec eux la fin de ce tournois de malheur .

Cependant , celui n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'un de ses camarades survivant irait jusqu'à fomenter un complot contre lui afin de le mener vers l'échafaud . Pour comprendre , il faut revenir au moment où Barclay , vexé comme pas deux croise la route de deux révolutionnaires qui avaient visiblement besoin de ses services . Bien sûr , il serait payé en conséquence du travail fourni ... La seule chose qu'on lui demandait de faire , c'était de créer une diversion afin de détourner l'autorité de la véritable menace venant de l'extérieur car en effet , Dragon n'était pas loin ... Il fallait donc trouver un pigeon idéal et ce pigeon était Bepo . Il détestait Bepo et sa bouille ronde et poilue de partout ! Il haïssait le fait qu'un ours , QU'UN OURS ! Soit plus beau que lui ! Mais il n'était pas assez renommé par faire bouger les trois quarts de l'île vers la place d'exécution ... Il décida alors de reporter son attention sur Law . Oui , Trafalgar Law semblait être un excellent choix : belle gueule , belle prime . Parfait ! Il avait tout pour plaire , pensait Barclay , et bien maintenant , il aurait tout pour mourir !

D'où la situation de départ de l'arc :

- Trafalgar Law , le chirurgien de la mort , vous êtes accusé d'avoir tenté un coup d'état en vers l'archipel de Woody Wood Island . La sentence pour avoir mené pareil crime est ... la mort !

Law n'éprouvait alors à cet instant ni peur , ni regret. Il continuait de regarder droit devant lui , d'un air digne . Puis , alors que le bourreau allait tenter de mettre fin à ses jours par décapitation , quelque chose se produisit . Les spectateurs se turent . Tous cherchaient l'origine de ces bruits quelconques . Provenaient'ils d'en haut ? Non . Plus il y avait le ciel orné de nuages . D'en bas alors ? Peu probable . La capitale à savoir Padington DC n'avait pas un réseau souterrain aussi vaste que celui d'Aldomard . Alors quoi ? Serait il probable qu'en réalité ... ? Puis , réalisant à peine ce qu'il se passait , le président de l'île hurla :

- C'est une bombe ! Couchez vous , on nous attaque !

Des cris fusèrent de partout où il était possible de les entendre et la population se mit à danser une chorégraphie désorganisée annonçant le début d'une guerre civile .

- C'est Dragon ! Il va tous nous tuer ! hurla Ser Agnoli

- Pas si je le tue avant ! répliqua Rinko qui s'élança contre Dragon dans une explosion de haki .

Pendant ce temps , Law était encore captif des chaines en granit marin qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir . Il fut sauvé inextrémis par Juliette et par Bumble D Bee qui l'avait fait pour rendre service à son adorable Bepo-chan ...Toute la capitale était apeurée et tendait vers la folie en courant dans tout les sens afin d'échapper aux combats . Law , Bepo et tout les autres firent tout leur possible pour échapper aux foules menaçant de les engloutir ...Ils arrivèrent enfin au sous marin et tous se mirent à y rentrer le plus vite possible afin de ne pas être mêlés de près ou de loin à cette affaire . Law et Juliette furent les derniers à pénétrer dans le sous marin quand soudain ils entendirent derrière eux la respiration bruyante de quelqu'un ayant couru un marathon afin de les rattraper . Juliette se retourna et vit avec surprise Roméo qui se tenait en bas le regard tendu vers elle . Elle écarquilla ses yeux au fait de sa surprise et souffla incertaine :

- Roméo ?

- Juliette ... Fit il en souriant doucement .

- Espèce d'abruti ! hurla t'elle . Je ne veux plus te voir ! Va t'en !

- Mais pourquoi ? Alors que toi tu es en haut , sur un balcon d'acier que je ne puis atteindre et moi ... en bas seul dans ma tristesse ... Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est qu'un pure hasard si je me suis retrouvée à bord de ce sous marin ... Et ne me parles pas de balcon !

- Mais je t'aime ! Fit il désespéré au possible

- Comme j'aime les armes à feu ! Lui répondit cruellement Juliette

- Bon là je dois avouer que tu marques un point ... Fit Roméo . Moi aussi j'aime les armes à feu !

- Donc tu t'en rends bien compte , notre amour ne resurgit que sur les champs de batailles et ce uniquement grâce à notre amour du carnage , nous ne somme que des copain de massacre , c'est tout !

- ... C'est donc un adieu ? Demanda un Roméo presque brisé

- Partout où il y a de la guerre et du sang coulant en abondance , il y a des chances qu'on se revoie ! Sur ce , bye !

Et c'est ainsi que Juliette et Law se retrouvèrent à bord du sous marin . Law se tourna alors vers elle le regard soucieux :

- Dis , il se trouve que notre alliance a plutôt bien marché lors du slaughter tournament ... Cela te dirait de retenter le coup dans la vrai vie cette fois ci ?

- Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ? Non pas que tu n'es pas mignon loin de là mais ... Tout compte fait je préfère les gars comme Roméo ...

- Non , tu n'y est pas ! fit Law exaspéré au possible . Je te demande si pas hasard tu ne voudrais pas faire partie de mon équipage ! Et puis si tu l'aimais tant que ça au final , pourquoi l'avoir rejeté ?

Juliette ria aux éclats . Elle lui dit alors ; convaincue :

- Pour qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert de par son indifférence . Je veux le rendre fou ! HAHAHA !

- J'en conclue donc que tu acceptes de faire partie de mon équipage ? Tenta Law

- Bien sûr l'Arthur ! Maintenant il va rager à mort le fait que je fasse partie d'un autre équipage que le sien et ça va va accélérer le processus ! HAHAHA !

Law se dit à cet instant là qu'il avait récupéré une camarade bien étrange ... Et il espère qu'elle ne lui causera pas de soucis ...Quelque jours plus tard , les retombées médiatiques arrivèrent : Woody Wood Island était aux mains des révolutionnaires et l'éminente Mitzugi Rinko périt dans la bataille . Le slaughter tournament vivait ses derniers instants et avait été détruit , annihilé . Les gagnants du jeu repartirent chaqu'un de leurs côtés et les survivants de ce jeu décidèrent d'oeuvrer pour un monde plus juste en aidant les révolutionnaires et en se battant sous la bannière de Dragon . En tant que membre de l'agence de voyage , Clow repartit sans encombre à son QG et Roméo repartit lui aussi vers le QG de Carl Snow où l'on racontait qu'il s'était bien fait corriger pour avoir attiré inutilement l'attention sur lui ... La mort de Rinko fut bénéfique pour les tenryubito de Mariejoie en particulier pour Mersurcio et Akabara qui n'appréciaient pas les personnes posant trop de questions ... La première partie de grand Line était presque achevée et Law et son équipage , accompagnée également de la fameuse Bumble D Bee faisaient désormais route vers le point de ralliement des plus puissants pirates de grand Line : l'archipel Shabondy . Pendant ce temps , à Shabondy, dans le bâtiment de la vente aux esclaves , une personne parlait dans son escargotphone :

- Quel honneur ! Maître Donflamingo , pourrais je savoir lequel de vos désir je pourrais satisfaire dans votre humble halle aux esclaves ?

- On m'a dit qu'un nouveau concert serait donné à Shabondy en l'honneur du jour blanc et que se serait Emiliae Soprano qui chanterait ...

- Oui ... Je suppose que vous désirez de nouveau que je vous fasse un enregistrement du morceau quand le moment sera venu ?

- En effet . Et une dernière chose . Une grosse vente aux enchères aura lieu bientôt . Si elle foire , je TE bute !

Et c'est légèrement tremblant de peur que l'homme raccrocha . Il fut tellement absorbée par cette menace de mort qu'il n'entendit pas les gardes traîner un vieil homme balafré sur l'oeil et aux cheveux semi bouclés grisé par le temps ..; Il ne fit guère attention à son nom ... Raily , Charly ou Raylegh peut être ? Bof ... Lui et les noms cela faisait deux ... Qu'avait il à en faire de toute manière ? Rien . Absolument rien ...

**à suivre ...**

**Avis aux lecteurs : Voici la fin de l'arc Woody Wood Island . Comme vous le voyez à la fin de ce chapitre , ce texte fait également une sorte d'amorce énonçant le prochain Arc : Shabondy . Pour ceux qui n'ont pas trop comprit cet Arc ou l'utilité de cet arc et bien ... Disons qu'il a pour but de préparer la vision que je veux que vous ayiez des révolutionaires et puis il fallait aussi introduire de nouveau personnages pour la suite des évènements dans le nouveau monde ... Mais on y est pas ... Du moins pas encore ... XD**


	18. Arc Shaobondy partie 1

**Arc Shabondy:**

**partie 1 : **

**Chapitre 43 : Prise de conscience**

** Quelques semaines plus tard , Choii arriva à Shaobondy . Elle y retrouva Franz , Emiliae et Jb . Cependant , elle apprit que Sabo était repartit dans le nouveau monde afin de s'expliquer avec Carl Snow sur sa précédente conduite . **. C'est donc ensemble que Jb D Patzi , Emiliae , Franz et Choii se retrouvèrent pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois devant l'archipel Shabondy . Quand Jb vu toutes ces bulles , il eu une sorte de joie enfantine qui le submergeait , chose qui fit beaucoup rire Choii et Emiliae qui désespéraient de ne pas réussir à le faire rire . Plus loin , Franz soupira devant la gaminerie de ses compagnons et décida de ne pas y faire trop attention pour tenter d'apercevoir le numéro auquel leur bateau s'était amarré .Il leva donc les yeux et vit l'immense arbre bleu rayé turquoise qui affichait en gros les chiffres 41 . Il se dit que s'était bien et y amarra le bateau . Cependant quand il posèrent pied sur le groove 41 , Emiliae ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

- Regardez comme ce bateau est beau ! Et si on le volait ? Il est bien plus cool que la pauvre péniche qui nous sert de navire ...

- A ta place je renoncerais vite , fit Franz .

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Emiliae

Franz désigna d'un doigt la bannière ornant le bateau pirate . C'était un drapeau noire avec une tête de mort qui avait été affublé d'un ridicule chapeau de paille .

- Aucun doute n'est permit , fit Franz . Ce bateau appartient aux chapeaux de paille .

- Quel dommage ! dit Emiliae en soupirant . Je sais reconnaître du bois d'Adan quand j'en vois ...

- En tout cas je vous déconseillerais de vous en prendre aux chapeaux de pailles . Fit Choii d'un air sérieux .

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Franz désireux de savoir

- Parce leur capitaine est le petit frère de Ace . Avoua t'elle simplement en regardant le navire .

- Ace aux poings ardents ? De l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? Demanda Jb surpris .

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu es pote avec Ace , Choii ! J'avais oubliée ! fit joyeusement Emiliae . Dans ce cas je crois que je vais tenter de voler un autre bateau ...

Et Choii ainsi qu'Emilliae continuèrent leur route le long de la berge afin d'arriver jusqu'au pont menant au prochain groove ... Plus loin , Jb demanda à Franz des explications au sujet de cette histoire avec Ace . France lui raconta :

- Choii a beaucoup d'affection pour Ace . Il l'amuse . Ils se fréquentaient parfois à l'époque où Choii n'était pas encore commandante et surtout à l'époque où l'ancienne commandante Corny était encore de ce monde . A ce moment là , Carl Snow l'envoyait à tout bout de champ soigner des gens qui en avait besoin afin de lui rappeler ce que le mot "vie " signifiait . Et un jour , il l'envoya un an sur l'équipage de Barbe Blanche en signe d'amitié entre les deux empereur . C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont connus ... Et si je me souviens bien ... C'était au moment où Barbe Blanche venait de le recruter parmi les siens . Bref , ils sont devenus d'assez bon amis et s'aident parfois en diverses affaires , mais là cela ne te regardes pas . La seule chose de plus que je pourrais te dire c'est que Choii éprouve énormément de respect pour Barbe Blanche et pour sa manière de considérer les membres de son équipage ... Elle trouve cela très juste .

Jb acquiesça et parti sans demander son reste . Il en apprenait de belle ... Peut être que les membres de l'agence de voyage seraient intéressés par le fait que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche soit relié d'une manière ou d'une autre à celui de Carl Snow , il se demandait déjà à qui profiteraient cette information s'il la divulguait .

Pendant ce temps :

- Ohhhh ! Des BU BULLES ! Bee trouve ça trop chou ! blackberry beam , beam , beam , beeeeeeammm ! fit elle en essayant de toutes les exploser une à une .

- Toi la gamine tu l'écrase ! Fit une Juliette hors d'elle . Je vais t'effectuer spécialement pour toi ma valse des capulets et ça te calmera !

- Ou ça la refroidira . Fit une voix glaciale derrière elles .

Elles se retournèrent et virent Law qui croisait les bras montrant ainsi son exaspération quotidienne .

- Juliette ... Tu es désormais membre de mon équipage , je passe pour le port de l'uniforme , mais je souhaiterais que tu arrêtes d'exaspérer la demoiselle . Et vous , demoiselle Bee , je crois que notre route ensemble est désormais finie ...

- Oui ... Bee le crains ... Mais c'est pas grave , des amis à moi doivent bientôt venir me chercher ...

- Et où ? Demanda Juliette qui n'y croyait pas du tout

- A la halle aux Esclaves. Fit Bee

Et c'est ainsi que Law et Juliette partirent escorter Bee jusqu'à la halle ...

Pendant ce temps , deux membres de l'équipage de Big Mum marchaient incognito dans le groove 10 . Ils prenaient leur temps afin de rejoindre leur lieu de rendez vous : la halle aux esclaves . L'un dit à l'autre :

- Dis , c'est vrai que la big boss a été embarquée dans toute cette histoire avec Woody Wood Island ?

- Chuuut ! Pas si fort ! Les mangroves ont des oreilles et les gens louches qui nous entoure aussi figures toi ! Appelons la par son nom de code : Bumble D Bee .

Pendant ce temps , au groove 31 , il y avait du grabuge . Un homme faisant près de 3 mètres de haut retenait une femme en otage et demandait à tout le monde de le libérer du colier qui l'entravait . Malheureusement , tous avaient compris de quoi il en retournait : cet homme était un esclave et en tant que tel , devait vivre une vie de servitude jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ...

- Je je vous en supplie ! Par pitié ! Aidez moi ! J'ai une femme et des enfants , quand j'ai quitté mon île de South blue il n'avait que quelques mois ... JE VEUX LE REVOIR ! AIDEZ MOI !

Alertés par tant de raffuts , les chapeaux de pailles arrivèrent et furent horrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient .

Hachi leur dit :

- C'est un esclave comme il y en a des milliers ici sur Shabondy . Il a du venir ici avec son maître puis s'enfuir voilà tout ...En tout cas c'est fini pour lui ...

- AU SECOURS AIDEZ MOI ! Trouvez moi une hache que je puisse...

Et au moment où il allait terminer sa phrase une grande explosion retentit . Et l'esclave explosa . Des bruits horrifiés se firent entendre dans la population avoisinante . Mais personne n'esquissa le moindre geste pour l'aider .

- Mais qu'attendez vous pour lui venir en aide ? Hurla Brook indigné

- Personne ne peut l'aider , fit Hachi , et d'ailleurs , Luffy ! Il faut que tu descende du vélo à bulles tout de suite ! Ils arrivent !

- Mais qui ça "ils "? demanda t'il

- Eux ! Fit Hatchi en les montrant du doigt

A peine eut il dit ces mots que tous s'agenouillèrent au sol , tête baissée alors que le Cadavre encore fumant de l'esclave gisait encore sur le sol . Personne n'osa lever les yeux . Qui étaient ils pour le faire ? Personne . Pour eux , tenryubitos , la population les entourant faisait partie du décor , n'était rien . Et ne sera rien . Luffy ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait mais pour lui tout était clair : cet homme était un esclave , il s'est enfui pour tenter de recouvrer sa liberté et il est mort en pleine rue à cause de l'esplosion de son collier d'esclave . Si Hatchi pouvait être insensible , ok pour lui , mais il était certain que ni Luffy ni ces camarades ne pouvaient rester de marbre suite à ces évènements ci : On vit un chien bien dodu porter une sorte de scaphandre sur la tête et gambader juqu'au cadavre de clair noircie pour faire ses besoins sur lui . Une voix de femme parvint à la population qui gardaient leurs yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol afin d'éviter de voir le pire :

- En voilà des manières Salou !

Luffy demanda à Hatchi :

- C'est eux les terreurs ?

- Oui ! Fit Hatchi sans le moindre doute dans sa voix

Puis on vit arriver les tenryubitos dans une aura de ténèbres et d'oppression . Ils étaient deux . Un viel homme et une jeune femme d'environ 17 ans . Tous deux portaient des scaphandres se terminant sur le bas comme les kimonos . Leur démarche étaient à en glacer le sang et la femme tenait dans sa main une immense laisse comme pour tenir les chiens . Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de chiens . Il s'agissait d'hommes . Et même le chien de la tenryubito avait un sort plus enviable que celui de l'esclave .

- Oh non , père ! Encore un esclave que nous retrouvâmes en piteu état !

- Il n'aurait pas du s'évader ,tu as au moins pensé à lui donner ses tranquillisants tous les jours ?

- Bien évidemment . Mais ils n'ont aucun effets sur son intellect primaire . Oh c'est malin … Il est hors d'usage , vous allez devoir m'en acheter un nouveau .

- Tu n'es pas douée pour te faire obéir ! lâcha son père . Cela fait un capitaine de moins dans ma collection et à cause de ta négligence ils ne font pas de vieux os !

- Celui-ci ne valait rien . Rétorqua sa fille en lui donnant des coups de pieds . Il pleurait en permanence , et il ne parlait que de sa maudite famille , ce n'était qu'un humain inutile . Bon débarras ! Bien fait pour toi !

Et alors que les coups de pieds de la jeune tenryubito continuait de retentir , personne n'osa lever les yeux . Luffy et les autres fulminaient de rage mais ne pouvaient rien faire .

- Le pauvre ! Il ne peut même pas bouger ! fit Luffy

Puis la tenryubito pris son pistolet , l'arma et le dirigea vers la masse inerte en disant de manière impitoyable :

- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre tu entends ?

Et elle l'acheva de trois balles dans le crâne devant tout le monde , comme l'on achève un animal . Ils le laissèrent pour mort dans la rue en pleine journée puis repartirent comme si de rien n'était . Luffy allait protester mais Hatchi le retint à temps l'empêcha de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit pouvant détruire le destin de tous . Néanmoins tous entendirent les derniers mots de la tenryubito :

- Je veux que notre prochain esclave soit un géant !

- Tu devrais plutôt avoir un enfant humain . Dit son père

- Non … nous détestons les faibles …

Soudain la marine arriva et déblaya la rue . Hatchi les supplia de partir le plus vite possible d'ici car les marines pourraient les reconnaitre ! Luffy et les autres n'étaient pas les seuls à observer la scène : Choii était parfaitement bien cachée et pouvait voir toute l'horreur de cette scène qu'elle qualifiait d'atroce . Elle avait choisie de se séparer des autres pour faire un peu de tourisme et c'est ainsi qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec ces tenryubitos … Quand elle les vit elle ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir d'une question que lui avait posé Boregard le jour où ils s'étaient enfuis de Mariejoie : « Pourquoi partir de cet endroit ? Vous êtes une tenryubito pourtant Choii» Et elle se rappelait encore de sa réponse : « Vous les avez vus ? Ces gens et moi n'avons rien en commun ! Alors que les grands tenryubitos ont le pouvoir de chatier tous ces tenryubitos de base extraction , ils se refusent à agir ! On dit de Mariejoie qu'elle est une terre sainte , mais où est la sainteté là dedans ? Est-ce saint de maintenir des gens contre leur grès ici dans cette ville ? Les tenryubitos , mon père , ma mère … Tous ont oubliés ceci : nous sommes tous égaux . Il n'y a aucune manière de distinguer un tenryubito d'un simple individu vêtu en tenryubito ! Tout cela est donc stupide ! »

- Mais pourtant ils ont tous les droits fit Hatchi , plus loin

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Chopper

- Mais parce qu'ils descendent des fondateurs ! Il y a 800 ans , un groupe de vingts roi fondèrent le gouvernement mondial , leurs descendants devinrent les tenryubitos et au fil des générations leur pouvoir ne cessait de grandir si bien qu'ils en abusèrent afin de devenir …

- D'infâmes tenryubito , fit Luffy

Cependant alors qu'ils parlaient , ils ne virent les chasseurs de primes qui les espionnait . Ceux-ci avaient découvert que Luffy valait pas moins de 300 millions de béryls …

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 44 : Supernovas et ceux qui les surpassent**

Quelques minutes plus tard , dans le groove 10 ou plus précisément sous le pont menant au groove 10 .

- Comment ?! Luffy au chapeau de paille et sa clique vous ont filés entre les doigts ? Bandes d'imbécile ! Comment je vais expliquer tout ça au patron moi ?

Cet homme se nommait Marcello Fianili et était aux ordres de son boss , le chef du réseau des chasseurs de primes de Shabondy . Bref tout le monde raccourcissait le tout afin de dire tout simplement , chef de l'agence . Et comme il n'y en avait qu'une qui faisait parler d'elle ... le choix était vite fait . Et donc , ce sbire , Marcello , avait au bout du fil les hommes chargés de capturer les pirates aux chapeau de pailles . Marcello se demandait avec une quelconque appréhension comment il allait bien faire pour annoncer la nouvelle au boss ... D'autant plus que celui ci était en train de parler avec des invités de marque qu'il semblait connaitre depuis un bail . Il pouvait d'ailleurs entendre leurs conversations jusqu'à son bureau :

- J'y crois pas ! Alors tous les deux vous faites un concert en ville ? Super ! J'ai hâte de vous écouter jouer , depuis le temps que vous n'êtes pas passé dire bonjour ...

- Voyons Lino , tu sais très bien que Carl Snow nous confie de très nombreuse missions d'espionnage , de renseignement et voire même d'assassinats parfois ... Fit Franz . Te voir dans de telles conditions est un peu ...

- Et sinon , demanda Lino , c'est qui ce gamin ?

- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! fit Jb en colère . J'ai 18 ans !

- Oh l'écoutes pas Lino ... C'est un mioche que Choii a rapporté de l'île des hommes poissons ... Mystérieusement d'ailleurs ... Et puis on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle traficotait là bas non plus ... Enfin voilà , maintenant il est avec nous !

- Vous avez dit Choii ? Fit Lino . Faites attention ! Il y a beaucoup de chasseurs de primes et de vendeurs d'esclaves ici ! Si elle se fait capturer , vous ne la reverrait jamais ... Et vu comme elle est belle un tenryubito aura tantôt fait de l'acheter !

- Ne t'en fait pas pour Choii , intervint Franz . Elle est bien plus apte que nous à se défendre et puis elle sait très bien dénicher les cachettes ...

- Si vous le dites ... Enfin , passons . Je vous ai réservés le stade R7 au groove 38 je pense qu'il sera parfait pour votre show ...

Bref , Marcello n'écoutait plus les dires stupides de son boss . Il était toujours comme ça dès que ces deux là rappliquaient . Puis il reporta son attention sur l'escargotphone et il entendit :

- Mais il se trouve que la nana qui accompagne est une sirène ... On fait quoi Marcello ?

- Capturez la sirène . Au moins ça nous fera 70 millions de béryl dans la poche . Le boss , Lino de Saint-jaques sera surement content !

Pendant ce temps , Luffy et ses amis se trouvaient au bar de l'arnaque où ils pensaient trouver l'ami de Hatchi que celui ci n'avait pas revu depuis au moins 10 ans . Quand ils arrivèrent au groove 13 où se situait le bar , il virent une femme assez petite donner une bonne raclée à un mauvais client de passage . Quand la porte s'ouvrit , elle se retourna et vit Hatchi qui s'écria très heureux :

- Shaki ! ça fait longtemps

- Au moins 10 ans ! fit elle heureuse de revoir une bonne vieille connaissance à elle dans ce trou paumé .Installez vous je vous prie . Je termine de faire cracher à ces messieurs l'argent pour leurs consommations scandaleuses et je suis à vous ...

Hatchi approuva de ses huit tentacules et les autres le suivirent .

- Pas de problème prends ton temps dit Hatchi

- Cela va être rapide ! lui répondit Shaki qui administra de tels coups aux pirates qu'elle en donna des sueurs froides à Brook et Chopper , pétrifiés à l'entrée .

Quelques minutes plus tard ...

- Sans blagues ! Tu as quitté la piraterie ?

- Oui mais c' est une longue histoire , fit Hatchi qui ne voulait en dire plus

- En tout cas tu as bien fait ! C'est bien de vivre honnêtement , mais dis donc une sirène qui marche sur la terre ferme ça ne cours pas les rues .C'est kaimie mais es tu la fiancé de Hatchi ?

- Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ? ! Fit elle en rougissant

- Oh non en fait elle travaille dans ma boutique de boulettes .

- Ah oui d'accord ... Fit Shaki déçue . Mais sinon , vous êtes l'équipage du peit Luffy non ?

- Dis comment tu schais mon nom ? Fit Luffy en se goinfrant

- Qui ne vous connait pas ? Et puis je me tiens informée ... Par contre j'ignorais que vous aviez dans votre équipage un squelette ni que ceux ci étaient vivants ...

- Dites mademoiselle Shaki ...

- Oui ?

- De quelle couleur est votre culotte ?

- Attendez ! s'écria Chopper . Faut pas lui dire ...

- Alors je crois qu'aujourd'hui elle est ...

Et les cris d'extase de Brook s'entendirent à des kilomètres à la ronde autour du bar de l'arnaque .

- Sinon , demanda Shaki , s'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur vous dans les journaux au sujet de l'attaque d'Elias Lobies ?

- Trop long à raconter ...

- Et tu ne t'en ventes pas ? Enfin ... Bof sinon j'avais remarqué que tu portais le même nom que Garp , c'est normal ?

- Ouais , c'est mon grand père ! Répondit Luffy

- Eh ben ! Il m'en rappelle des souvenirs en tout cas ... Je me suis fait pourchasser par lui un bon bout de temps dans ma jeunesse ...

- Ah bon ? T'étais pirate ?

- Et oui ... Mais cela doit bien faire une quarantaine d'année que j'ai quittée la piraterie ...

- Au fait Shaki ... Intervint Hatchi

- Stop ! J'ai compris le topo . Si vous êtes venus ici c'est pour que le petit Luffy puisse mettre la main sur un bon revêteur non ? Autant demander à Reileigh ... Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'est pas là ... Vous devriez aller chercher dans les salles de jeu et les bars du coin ...

- On préfère attendre finalement , fit Luffy .

- Ok ... Mais il ne faut pas être pressés car cela fait 6 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu ...

- SIX MOIS ?! hurlèrent ils en même temps .Mais où pourrions nous le chercher ...

- Je dirais entre le groove 0 et le groove 29 ...

- Mais c'est ... La zone de non droit !

- Bien sûr ! Admit Shaki . Car après tout , il était un pirate lui aussi et a tout intérêt à rester loin des zones contrôlées par la marine ... Sinon je crois qu'il aime bien se rendre au Shabondy Park . Vous devriez y faire un tour qui sait ... En tout cas , faites bien attention ... Car si je fais les comptes ... Actuellement si l'on ne compte que le rookies , avec avec vous il y a environ 11 personnes dont la tête est mise à prix plus de 100 millions de béryls ici ... Oui , en plus du petit Roronoa et Toi Luffy et en existe neuf autres qui ont empruntés des vois différentes sur grand line afin de rejoindre cette île qui est le seul passage vers le nouveau monde . Car tout ce beau monde n'a qu'un seul et unique but et je suppose que vous devinez lequel !

Pendant ce temps au groove 60 , zone attitrée à la marine :

- 11 Supernovas , rien que ça ! Cela fait d'après les archives des années et des années que cela n'était pas arrivé ! Et dire que certains osent affirmer le déclin de toute cette vermine ! Si seulement c'était vrai ! fit Akeshi .

En vue de la présence de nombres de tenryubitos à Shabondy et de la quantité effarante de pirate dépassant les 100 millions de béryl cette année , de nombreux jeunes marines doués ont été dépêchés sur les lieux . Des marines tel qu'Akeshi Akainu , neveu de l'amiral Akainu et connu pour avoir envoyé à Impel Down la redoutable génie scientifique Paule Végapunk . Et aujourd'hui il avait un autre défi à relever : mettre toute cette bande de pirates au trou . Il fit rapidement le compte : 11 supenovas :

- Monkey D Luffy avec une prime de 300 millions de béryl après l'incident d'Impel Down .

- Roronoa Zorro de l'équipage de Luffy avec une prime de 120 millions de béryls .

- Trafalgar Law dont la prime est récemment passée à 200 millions de béryls après la guerre civile de l'archipel de Woody Wood Island .

- X,Drake l'ancien contre amiral de la marine ayant déserté . Il a une prime de 220 millions de béryls .

- Basil Hawkins avec une prime de 249 millions de béryls

- Scratchmen Apoo de l'équipage du On Air avec une prime de 198 millions de béryl

- Carpone Bege dont la prime atteint 138 millions de béryl

- Jewerly Bonney avec 140 millions de béryl

- Urouge , le capitaine des moines dévravés avec 108 millions de béryls

- Eustass Kid , le plus craint des supernovas avec une prime de 315 millions de béryls

- Et pour finir , Killer , le second de Kid qui possède actuellement une prime de 162 millions de béryls

Pourtant , il le savait bien que tous ces pirates soient une grande menace pour l'île , ce n'étaient pas les pirates les plus dangereux . Car on venait juste de lui rapporter que des hommes de Big Mum étaient dans le coin et que trois des commandants de Carl Snow faisaient du tourisme !

- Franz Paganini , le violoniste maudit à la prime de 271 millions de béryl

- Emiliae Soprano , la chanteuse underground dont la prime était montée à 350 millions de béryls

- Et la personne dont la tête vaut le plus cher dans toute cette partie de grand line : Sa Choii , la ballerine aux voiles de givres avec une prime de 500 millions de béryls .

Oui , il le savait avec toute cette concentration de pirates , lui et ses hommes étaient vraiment dans la merde . Et ces supernovas en étaient justement les instigateurs à leurs insu !

- Y'a pas à dire : nous sommes dans la merde ! Fit Akeshi d'une humeur massacrante

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 45 :Sa Choii vs Supernovas ?**

Au groove 23 la tension était à son comble ; dans une rue comblée de restaurants en tout genre , la rumeur courait que des supernovas y avait élu domicile . Mais Choii s'en contrefichait . Elle était à la recherche de reilegh car elle savait qu'il savait faire de très bons revêtements . Pour elle , il était évident qu'il se trouvait dans la zone de non droit car la marine n'avait eu de cesse de le rechercher durant toutes ces années . Et pourquoi donc lui parmi tous les revêteurs de l'île ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que pour Choii il était impossible que le grand Reilegh , une légende parmi les légendes soit un baratineur . Vu comment tournait la suite des évènements , il était fort possible qu'Emiliae et Franz fasse leur concert au stade et que Jb soit avec eux ... Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait ... Et après cela , elle partirait de Shabondy avec les autres et rentrerait tranquillement sur son île de Shiroyuki . Oui , elle repensait à la splendeur de son île et à la magnificence de ses arbres à coton si doux ... si doux ... et BANG ! Elle fut surprise par une vive explosion qui se produisit à sa droite et elle vit sortir deux pirates . Elle plissa les yeux et se rendit compte que les deux pirates qui se faisaient face étaient Eustass Kid et Scratchmen Apoo . Tous les autres truands dans les parages partirent mais les autres supernovas du coin observaient la scène , avide de déceler la moindre faiblesse chez un de leurs potentiels adversaires ...

- Si tu veux te battre , tu devrais plutôt attendre que l'on soit de l'autre côté de red line ... Fit Apoo . Réfléchit bien ... Car tu ne sais pas qui tu as en face de toi !

- C'est toi qu'as commencé , t'arrêtais pas de me regarder ... Fit la voix rauque du Kid qui sortit de la fumée . Pourtant alors que l'un de ses camarades d'équipage lui conjura d'arrêter , il s'approcha davantage . Ta sale tronche ne me revient pas et j'vais pas attendre tout ce temps pour te la refaire !

Au même endroit , Choii vit que le moine fou pétait un câble et essayait par tout les moyens de tuer Killer , le second de Kid . A coté Law était assis sur une caisse en bois et Juliette figurait à ses côtés . Bumble D Bee quant à elle regardait avec malice la bataille qui s'engageait . Juliette dit alors à Law :

- Dis ...Je peux au moins leur prouver à tous que je ne suis pas ton infirmière de service hein ? Lui demanda t'elle , le regard brûlant du désir de tous les écraser .

- D'accord , mais fais vite . Fit Law en esquissant un sourire . Je ne tiens pas à rester avec ces rustres trop longtemps ...

- Hai ! Captaine ! Chanta Juliette .

Mais avant qu"il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit , Law fut interrompu par X Drake qui dit à voix haute :

- ARRÊTEZ !

Tous les supernovas le regardaient dangereusement . Même Law eut un regard exaspéré . Cependant il s'avança davantage et leur dit :

- A moins que vous vouliez tous mourir ?

- La ferme le marine déchu ! hurla le moine fou . Ne parles pas de justice ou de conneries dans ce genre où je t'en fous une !

- T'es sûr que t'aurais mieux pas fait de rester dans le civile plutôt d'être pirate monsieur le marine ? Fit Kid en se moquant . Les prédiction loufoques elle sont à Hawkins !

Lequel venait de sortir du restaurant pour aller voir pourquoi les hurlement avaient cessés . Kid éclata de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il croire par inadvertance les yeux d'un bleu profond de Choii . Soudain il se figea et son regard devint perçant . Les autres pirates se demandaient tous se qui lui arrivait et Law chercha lui aussi à savoir ce qui avait causé pareil trouble . Quand soudain , il comprit . Choii était ici et semblait les contempler d'un air fixe et impitoyable depuis un des nombreux toits de la rue ...Il devint blême et perdu son sourire . Le moine fou explosa de rire et dit :

- Et alors les gars ? Vous êtes si blême qu'on dirait des fantômes . HAHAHA !

- C'est peut être parce que l'on est en phase de le devenir ... Fit Apoo

- Hein?

Puis il comprit à son tour comme Law ce que tous les autres avaient dis . Hawkins quant à lui ne put irrémédiablement détacher son regard de ses yeux à elle . C'était et de très loin la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vu . Elle portait un splendide kimono blanc avec quelques motifs jaune et ses cheveux étaient lâchés . Elle les défiait ouvertement du regard et après un certain moment , finit par descendre du toit en sautant pour réussir à atterrir avec grâce et élégance sur le sol . Elle s'avança lentement vers eux alors que Law ne puis que baisser les yeux en signe de soumission . Choii passa à côté de lui sans même le regarder et continua son chemin vers le cœur du groupe , là où se trouvait Eustass et Hawkins . Elle ignora Eustass et croisa sans plus les yeux de Hawkins pour au final ne prêter aucune attention . Elle s'arrêta juste devant le mur explosé puis annonça d'une voix assez froide :

- Je t'avais pourtant demandé de rester auprès de Boregard Sione !

Et du mur sorti une petite fille blonde au regard aussi inexpressif que celui d'Hawkins . Elle marcha doucement jusqu'à Choii mais tomba à bout de souffle sur elle . Choii l'empêcha de tomber et dit :

- Tu es folle d'avoir essayé de me retrouver . Je t'avais gentiment demandée de rester à Sun dream !

- Désolé . Fit Sione en baissant la tête .

Choii soupira et reporta son attention sur tous les autres pirates y compris Law . Elle dit à voix haute :

- En tout cas j'aurais préférée arriver jusqu'ici et en partir sans avoir à intervenir en quoi que ce soit ...

Eustass retrouva sa langue et mon sourire revint vite :

- Ah oui ? Et que vas tu faire maintenant , Sa Choii de l'équipage de Carl Snow . Tu es seule contre nous tous et puis ... C'est pas comme si tu étais vraiment puissante de toute manière .

Choii fronça les sourcils et regarda fixement la personne se trouvant juste derrière Kid puis claqua des doigts . Soudain la personne derrière Kid hurla comme un possédé en disant :

- Ma jambe ! Ma jambe ! Elle m'a brisé ma jambe !

- Idiot ! Comment aurait elle ... Fit Kid exaspéré . Puis il se souvint ... Le fruit mizu mizu ... Elle t"as brisé la jambe en contrôlant la pression de ton corps ...

Choii souri doucement . Puis elle dit :

- Vous avez compris ? En un seul petit claquement de doigts , je peux tous vous tuer et ce , quoi que vous tentiez contre moi . Fit elle en souriant froidement .

Mais elle fut interrompue par Juliette qui lui lança :

- C'est bon , on a tous compris ton petit message ...Choii

- Juliette ? Pour une surprise ... Je te croyais avec Roméo ... Pas avec Law ... Carl Snow en entendra parler ...

- Je n'ai pas besoin que mon cher et tendre cousin sache quoi que se soit ! entonna t'elle furieusement

- Cousin ... Fit Law hésitant . Attends Juliette , tu es la cousine de Carl Snow ?

- Pff . De toute façon , je ne lui doit rien ! Il m'a libéré de mes contraintes et tant mieux pour moi ! Je suis libre et au passage Choii , c'est fini l'ère de l'indécision ... Il faut aller de l'avant . Jouer au lèche cul avec les marines et les autres pirates en même temps c'est minable ! Si Carl veut encore se faire appeler empereur des mers ... Eh bien ... Qu'il agisse en pirate pour une fois !

- Comment oser vous ... Commença Sione

- Sione ... Menaça Choii .

Et puis Choii éclata de rire . Son rire doux et cristallin figea tous les pirates . Puis elle s'arrêta subitement et une pression écrasante s'abattit à nouveau sur les pirates . Juliette déglutit difficilement , pensant sans doute avoir dépassé les bornes .

- Jouer au lèche cul hein ? Espèce de ...!

**- Je vous ordonne de tous vous la fermer !**

C'était la voix d'Emiliae Soprano . Son fruit du démon le koe-koe lui permettait actuellement de faire silence dans la rue . Elle sauta d'un toit de restaurant avec légèreté pour se diriger vers Choii . Et elle lui mit une claque qui l'envoya à terre sous la force insoupçonnée qu'elle renfermait en elle .

- Imbécile ! Carl Snow nous avait ordonné de ne pas faire de vague ! Nous sommes tout près de Mariejoie !

Elle se tourna vers les supernova et les regarda attentivement :

- Et puis cela ne sert à rien de perdre son temps avec des bébés gueulards qui se feront butter dès qu'ils seront arrivés dans le nouveau monde ! Allons y maintenant , nous allons faire un concert puis nous partirons dès que possible pour le nouveau monde . Tu peux faire ce que tu veux chez toi mais pas ici ! Taches de te reprendre ! Tu m'as bien comprise Choii ?

Choii resta sans voix avant de s'excuser , tous se demandèrent alors qui était la femme qui l'avait corrigée . Soudain Apoo brisa le silence et fit :

- C'est Emiliae Soprano , de l'équipage de Carl Snow . Sa tête est mise à prix pour 350 millions de béryls . On la surnomme la chanteuse underground .

Mais Emiliae le regarda à peine et pris Choii par la main , tentant de l'emmener loin des supernova mais Choii l'en dissuada d'un regard . Elle s'arrêta devant l'homme qu'elle avait blessé auparavant et concentra son aura dans ses mains . Elle relâcha cette énergie sur l'homme qui retrouva en un instant l'usage de sa jambe . Elle se leva gracieusement , prit Sione par la main et puis partie sans demander son reste . Emiliae se calma et pour détendre l'atmosphère elle demanda sur son ton niais habituel :

- Cela vous dit de faire un concours pour savoir qui s'enfilera le plus grand nombre de chopes de bières ?

L'atmosphère se détendit et la routine reprit . En réalité Emiliae savait parfaitement pourquoi Choii était tellement à cran . C'était à cause de la proximité de Shabondy avec Mariejoie mais Emiliae ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Choii semblait fuir comme la peste les tenryubitos . Et cette peur était parfaitement visible chez elle par la colère et le stress permanent . Choii retourna dans les grooves de 30 à 40 vers l'hôtel qu'ils avaient choisis tous les 4 afin d'y déposer Sione . Puis elle sortie de l'hôtel pour aller vers un bar qu'elle connaissait depuis belle lurette . Elle s'assit un peu en retrait et commanda un verre de vodka qu'elle avala d'un traite sans penser à en inspecter son contenu et c'est alors qu'elle sentie sa tête tourner et son corps devenir lourd ... lourd ... Elle comprit qu'elle avait été droguée mais quand elle songea à utiliser le haki , celui ci ne fonctionna pas . Elle perdit connaissance . Elle n'avait plus qu'a distinguer quelques bribes de mots incohérents par ci par là .

- On ... attrapée ... aucun soucis ... vente aux esclaves très prometteuse ... cette année ...

**à suivre ...**


	19. Arc Shaobondy partie 2

**Arc Shabondy:**

**partie 2 : **

**Chapitre 46 : Une rencontre assez inattendue**

Luffy et les autres étaient à Shabondy Park qui se trouvaient vers les groove de la trentaine . C'était un endroit fabuleux remplie d'attractions en tout genre et de grands huit faisant le tour du parc . Shaki leur avaient dits qu'il était possible que le dénommé Reilegh soit là s'il ne se trouvait pas dans la zone de non droits . Cependant , elle leur avaient bien conseillés de se tenir à l'écart de la marine et de ne pas faire de vagues ... Puis soudain Chopper s'arrêta et contempla ses amis d'un air pensif :

- Dites , à votre avis , que voulait dire madame Shaki quand elle affirmait que ce Reilegh était 100 fois plus fort que nous ?

- Bof , je sais pas ! fit Luffy . Mais le plus important , c'est ... QU'ON S'ÉCLATE ! YIHA !

Pendant ce temps , à la halle aux esclaves , en pleine zone de non droits :

Il entendait le cris plaintif des esclaves que l'on enchaîne et que l'on traîne vers le lieu de vente . Mais lui , personne ne le remarquait , lui une figure de l'ancien monde , une époque révolue où un homme tel qu'il se l'imaginait serait prêt à affronter vents et marrées tête baissée pour le fun , pour s'amuser pour découvrir le monde ... Mais cela n'était plus que des souvenirs ... Plus que de simples souvenirs d'un cerveau embrumé par des décennies de beuverie dans des bars plus miteux les uns que les autres où la vie aventurière n'était plus qu'un doux rêve que l'on aurait laissé volontiers en échange d'un verre de whisky et d'une place sur une table de poker . Tel est l'homme qu'il est devenu après la chute du Roi des pirates , Gold D Roger . Un vieux loup de mer incapable de prendre le large et de se lancer dans une dernière aventure trépidante qui aurait tantôt eu le luxe de le perdre ... Et voilà comment il allait finir sa vie : comme un chien . En pensant à ça il ne put ignorer les démangeaisons de son coup entravé par un collier que portent les esclaves . Alors voici ce qu'il était devenu ? Un esclave ? Comment en était il arrivé à vendre sa liberté sur une table de poker ? L'ivresse du jeu sans doute et peut être les exigences d'une maîtresse qui exigeait trop de deniers de sa part ... Mais bon qu'y pouvait il ? Cassadrina était divine au lit et dans la vie de tous les jours et il était bien placé pour le savoir . Il se demandait comment celle ci allait réagir quand elle apprendrait ce qui lui était arrivé ... Pleurerait elle ou rirait elle aux éclats ? Il ne le savait bien qu'il n'était pas stupide au point de croire de la splendide Cassadrina n'ait que lui à plumer chaque mois ... Car après tout , des pigeons comme lui , elle en a du en connaitre dans sa vie de femme de mauvaise vie ... Bah ! Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'a soit même ... Car après tout , son seul véritable amour , il l'a laisser s'échapper vers un lieu où aucun humain ne serait en droit d'aller : Mariejoie . Et puis après tout , qui aurait cru l'histoire d'un amour impossible entre une tenryubito en cavale et le second du Roi des pirates ? Personne ... C'était bien cela le problème ... Cependant , il n'oubliera jamais le visage de cette femme intrigante qu'était Miyuki Hiu ... Elle et ses long cheveux argentés virant au vent de pleine lune sur le pont d'un bateau ennemi sur le point de sombrer dans la nuit noire ... Cette femme était vraiment un cas ... Il avait apprit qu'elle avait quitté son poste d'amiral pour profiter d'une retraite dorée à mariejoie auprès de son époux ... Mais sa réflexion n'alla pas plus loin puisque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une femme aux long cheveux argentés dont ceux ci se muait en un tourbillon de nacre au fur et à mesure qu'elle se faisait expédier de force dans la cellule . Puis il se souvient : Cela faisait au moins douze ans qu'il ne l'avait vu ... A cette époque , elle n'était qu'un toute petite fille de 9 ans ... Mais il n'eut aucun doute quant à son identité , sa chevelure la trahissant merveilleusement : Sa Choii . Il la vit tenter de se relever avec difficultés et aperçut son son habituel visage immaculé , quelques rougeurs montrant qu'elle avait récemment luté avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour la mettre hors jeu . Ses yeux semblaient vide , exprimant par là même une grande tristesse . Elle ne put s'empêcher cependant de ruminer :

- Je l'avais dit que je détestais Shabondy ... J'aurais jamais du y retourner ... Mercursio ... Cette enflure avait tout prévu ... Que vais je devenir maintenant ?

Comme il la vit si désespérée , il ne put s'empêcher de signaler sa présence afin de tenter un semblant de réconfort ...

- Ballerine ...

La dite Ballerine releva la tête précipitamment à l'évocation de ce surnom qu'une seule personne au monde avait l'habitude de lui attribuer ... Elle se souvenait de cette époque ... Dans son enfance et du moins le peu de temps qu'elle passa à Shabondy avec Boregard , elle avait l'habitude de danser sur les flaques d'eau de pluie ou carrément sur l'océan, mais c'est surtout sa manière gracieuse de tuer des gens avec son pouvoir aqueux qui lui permit d'obtenir tel surnom : "la ballerine aux voiles de givre " et une seule personne autre que Boregard connaissait son passe temps pour la dance et cette personne était ...

- **Raylegh** ?. Demanda t'elle ahurie

Le dit Raylegh souri . Il la trouvait vraiment mignonne . Le seul hic c'est qu'ils avaient environ 60 ans d'écart ... Enfin ... Une chose ne lui plaisait pas dans cette histoire : Choii était suffisamment puissante pour se débarrasser de presque n'importe qui . Alors comment avait elle pu se faire emprisonner . Raylegh demanda doucement :

- Ballerine ... Comment ?

- Ils m'ont droguée . Je n'ai pas fait attention et j'ai perdue connaissance . Et maintenant c'est fini ...

- Ils vont te vendre comme esclave ?

- Non , pire ! fit Choii soudain alarmée .

- Est ce que ça aurait à voir avec ton ancienne vie de tenryubito ? Demanda à tout hasard Reilegh

A cet instant , Choii releva la tête , surprise . Elle s'était figée dans la stupeur et son cerveau n'avait de cesse de comprendre comment il avait pu deviner . Raylegh ria un bon coup en disant légèrement amusé :

- Voyons ... Shabondy se trouve juste en dessous de Mariejoie . Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais ... Et puis , le nom des Sa n'est pas si courant que ça tu sais ! Et comme ta grand mère était une tenryubito ...

- Et si tant est que c'était vrai ... Cela ne vous regarde pas monsieur Reilegh ! s'énerva Choii . Et puis , que faites vous ici ? Je ne puis croire que vous vous soyez fait capturer juste pour satisfaire vos besoins d'actions d'octogénaire ...

- Pas que je saches ... Se contenta t'il de répondre ...

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il s'était capturer exprès pour ensuite se libérer plus tard pour s'emparer de la recette de la vente aux esclaves afin d'éponger quelques dettes de jeu tout de même ... Cela ne ferait vraiment pas beau sur un éventuel cv ...

- Pff ... En tout cas je suis bien embêtée ! Mes amis doivent me chercher partout ... Et moi je suis là , incapable de me servir du haki ... Et incapable aussi de me servir de mon fruit du démon ...

- Comment cela ? Auraient ils inventés une nouvelle forme e drogue ?

- Oui ... Et je crois même que c'est ce cinglé de Donflamingo qui en a eu l'idée ... Le projet Casablanca ... Oh et puis zut ! Autant tout te dévoiler ... Alors voilà , ça a commencé ...

Pendant ce temps , Luffy , Kaimie et tous les autres s'amusaient comme des malades dans le Shabondy Park . Pas une attraction n'était épargnée et leur amie étoile de mer pensait réellement qu'avaient abandonnés la recherche du fameux revêteur prénommé Reilegh . Du haut de la grande roue , Kaimie pleurait à chaudes larmes . Enfin ! Enfin ... Elle y était arrivée ! Ce monde colorée qu'elle contemplait Jadis de la mer noire et obscure était enfin à portée de main ! Elle en avait tant rêvé étant petite et son rêve se réalisait grâce à Luffy et ses amis ... Elle était tellement heureuse ! Quand elle descendit de la grande roue , elle fit un grand concours de barbe à papa avec Chopper , essaya des dizaines de chapeau allant du merveilleux à l'étrange et se tapa une crise de fou rire avec Brook et les autres ... Cependant , elle ignorait tout du complot qui se préparait actuellement . Mais quel complot ? Celui orchestré par Lino de Saint-jaques bien sûr ! Bien qu'il était l'ami d'Emilliae et de Franz depuis de nombreuses années , il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'immense promesse de butin qu'accordait une sirène pour 70 millions de berry . C'était l'occasion rêvée et il allait la saisir lui même ! Il se déguisa en immense peluche du Park d'attraction suivit doucement kaimie la sirène lorsqu'elle prétexta qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes . Mais elle y arriva jamais ...

Pendant ce temps , dans la zone de non droit , bien après la pression exercée par Sa Choii , un autre problème de taille se profilait au loin . Un tenryubito stupide qui ne sait pas où il met les pieds et qui cause plus de grabuge que nécessaire , un Zoro stupide qui ne sait pas sur qui il tombe , une ambulance transportant un blessé grave ... Et pour couronner le tout , de nombreux supernovas à l'horizon ...

Cependant , mis à part tout cela , sur le groove 38 , un super concert était en train de se dérouler . L'ambiance était d'enfer et la voix d'Emiliae semblait vibrer dans les coeur les plus septiques . Ses vocalises charmaient tout le monde par sa beauté , son charme , son mystère ... Et derrière elle , Franz l'accompagnait comme toujours au violon de manière précise et inspirée ... C'était une pure merveille pour les yeux car la cantatrice Emiliae était vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche à volants qui tourbillonnaient alors qu'elle chantait de tout son cœur , de toute son âme , une mélodie subjuguant les sens . Dans le publique , un des hommes de Donflamingo filmait le spectacle via un visiophone pour que celui ci puisse écouter et voir en même temps le miracle sonore de cette année . D'ailleurs en même temps à Dresrosa dans le bureau de Donflamingo l'atmosphère était à l'émoi . Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder , de l'écouter ... Écouter son idole chanter de sa voix d'or si profonde et sensuelle lui éblouissait les sens , émerveillait au plus haut point sa conscience , son cœur , son âme , sa vie . Il se rappelait la première et unique fois où elle avait chanté pour lui à Baldimore un hiver d'il y a dix ans où sa voix se répercuta contre son âme . Oh oui , il espérait toujours ... du jour où il pourrait la revoir et ainsi l'entendre chanter à nouveau ... Mais c'était un rêve qui ne se réaliserait sans doute jamais ... Emiliae était protégé en permanence par son vigilent imprésario Franz Paganini que se trouve être l'un des meilleurs assassins du nouveau monde ... Et puis ... Les deux étaient aux ordres de Carl Snow , un pirate qu'il exécrait au plus haut point ...L'unique chose qu'il pouvait faire était de taire cette admiration qui s'était mué en amour au fil des saisons ... Il ne pouvait que regarder son âme sœur chanter et rien de plus ...

Pendant un bref instant , on aurait presque cru voir le redouté magnat de la pègre afficher un regard plein d'amour et d'une passion quasi dévastatrice pour Emiliae Soprano ... Tandis qu'un rossignol faible et chétif tentait de prendre son envol de la plus haute tour du château de Dresrosa ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 47: La halle aux esclave**

Pendant ce temps , dans la zone de non droit , bien après la pression exercée par Sa Choii , un autre problème de taille se profilait au loin . Un tenryubito stupide qui ne sait pas où il met les pieds et qui cause plus de grabuge que nécessaire , un Zoro stupide qui ne sait pas sur qui il tombe , une ambulance transportant un blessé grave ... Et pour couronner le tout , de nombreux supernovas à l'horizon ...

Des cris d'esclaves se faisaient entendre au loin tandis que les supernovas s'était encore disputés de manière à se ré-affronter en pleine rue sous le regard des passants . Puis , quand ils entendirent les tenryubitos arriver , ils se dirent qu'ils préféraient largement la jouer cool et s'agenouiller plutôt que de voir les amiraux de la marine répliquer . Il fallait dire que les tenryubitos jouissaient d'une influence considérable qui n'a cessé de croître durant les siècles ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui si un seul manant se permet de ne serait ce porter un seul doigt sur l'un de ses tenryubitos ... Alors les amiraux de la marine se chargeront de lui sans la moindre once de pitié ... C'est pour cette raison que les pirates préféraient de loin s'abstenir de tout geste pouvant réduire à néant leurs chances d'atteindre le nouveau monde ... C'est pour cela que personne ne bougea quand une ambulance passa juste devant le cortège de la noblesse mondiale sous prétexte qu'un homme gravement blessé devait être transporté au pôle médical le plus proche ...Ni au moment où ce même homme se fit exécuter par le dit tenryubito parce qu'il gâchait sa journée et encore moins quand il prit pour 15 ème épouse l'infirmière chargé des soins de l'homme tué ou encore quand le petit ami de l'infirmière fut tué pour avoir tenté de s'interposer ...Pour les supernovas , tout cela n'avait aucune importance ... De toute manière , personne ne prendrait le risque de se battre contre les amiraux de la marine qui étaient de véritables monstres en terme de puissance ... Personne ... Sauf peut être un parfait idiot tenterait quoique ce soit contre le symbole du pouvoir du gouvernement mondial ... Mais voilà , il y avait bien un idiot dans les parages et il appartenait à l'équipage des chapeaux des paille . Il s'agissait de Zoro , le bretteur qui était également membre du groupe de fortune des supernovas . Et il était sur le point de commettre une bêtise capable de sceller le destin de tous les supernovas réunis . Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre ! Ni vu ni connu , Jewerly bonney se transforma en gamine de huit ans et fit croire que son pseudo grand frère ... Zoro , s'était fait tuer . Du coup , le tenryubito y vu que du feu et continua sa route sans se poser de questions ... Après tout , il avait un long chemin à faire s'il voulait arriver à temps pour la grande vente aux esclaves de Shabondy , pile au moment du jour blanc ! C'était justement pour ce jour là que l'on gardait les meilleurs esclaves à vendre et donc que la recette serait la plus élevée d'autant plus qu'une rumeur était sur toutes les lèvres dans le zone de non droit : on avait capturé une sirène ...

Pendant ce temps à deux groupes de pirates qui ne se connaissaient pour ainsi dire que de réputations dirent sans le savoir , la même phrase :

- Quoi ! Elle a été kidnappée ? Mais par qui ? Comment ?

Du coté des chapeaux de paille :

- Par un dénommé Lino de Saint-jaques et il semblerait qu'il l'ait vendu pour 70 millions de béryls à la halle aux esclaves . Que faisons nous ?

Du côté des membres de l'équipage de Carl Snow :

- Par des types qui ne faisaient pas partie de ma compagnie . Fit Lino de Saint-jaques . Mais il est fort probable que votre amie se trouve encore à la halle aux esclaves . Que faisons nous ?

Les deux groupes répondirent à l'unisson :

- C'est évident non ? ! Tous à la halle aux esclave ! Il faut absolument la libérer !

Pendant ce temps , à la halle aux esclaves , dans les cellules : Raylegh tentait de faire le point sur ce qui lui avait été dit auparavant : Choii avait été kidnappé dans un bar . Cela n'a été possible uniquement parce qu'elle s'était fait droguer . Cette drogue empêche la maîtrise du haki et du fruit du démon et se nomme "projet Casablanca " . Par la suite , elle a été amenée devant le commanditaire de l'enlèvement et fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien ami d'enfance de Mariejoie : Le grand Mercursio Rossini en personne . Cependant , lui aussi était un tenryubito ... Raylegh lui demanda :

- Dis Ballerine ... Tu ne m'as pas tout dit hein ? Tu me caches la chose la plus importante afin de résoudre toute cette affaire ... Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Choii serra les dents . Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant mais avait elle vraiment le choix ?

- Il m'a dit de rentrer à Mariejoie et que c'était terminé . Que je n'avais plus aucune chance de lui échapper . Fit Choii la tête baissée .

- C'est à dire ? Demanda Reilegh .

- Actuellement avec l'aide de la coalition fantôme et de Donflamingo ainsi que le service scientifique d'Impel Down , ils essaient tous de trouver un moyen indéfectible de créer un gaz ou une drogue capable d'empêcher tout les pirates de continuer leurs méfaits . Et ils sont certains d'y arriver en m'utilisant comme cobaye ! dit alors Choii en tremblant de plus belle

- Quoi ?! Mais si c'est vraiment le cas ... Que fais tu ici ?

- Mercursio m'offre une chance de m'évader et de détruire ce projet à moi seule . Il semblerait qu'il soit contre celui ci . Par contre je dois faire vite ! Je dois m'enfuir !

- Et comment feras tu ? Demanda Reilegh . Tu ne peux ni utiliser ton haki , ni utiliser ton fruit du démon !

Choii réfléchit un instant : comment faire ?" Mais oui ! Voilà la solution "se dit elle . Elle regarda Raylegh droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Dites moi Raylegh ... Vous avez toujours de gros problèmes d'argent non ? Avec tous les créanciers qui vous courent après ...

Raylegh finit par sourire ... " Vraiment ... Elle est douée pour se dépatouiller des problèmes "

- Tu te proposes de m'acheter ?

- Je suis très riche ! Certainement la pirate la plus fortunée aux ordres de Carl Snow ! Je suis prête à éponger toutes tes dettes jusqu'au dernier béryl et à rajouter un supplément de 100 millions en plus .

- 100 Millions ? Pour quoi faire ... Oh , je vois ... Tu te dis que tu pourrais acheter mon silence c'est ça ?

Choii souri de toutes ses dents et fit :

- Alors ? Marché conclu ?

- Très bien , ça roule . Je nous sortirais d'ici le moment venu !

Pendant ce temps , à l'entrée de la halle aux esclaves , bon nombres d'acheteurs attendaient à l'entrée . Ceux ci avaient eu vent de la rumeur comme quoi une sirène avait été capturée et immédiatement mise en vente ... Parmi ces gens se trouvaient Mercurcio Rossini qui contemplait la débâcle . Celui ci repensait à l'ultimatum qu'il avait lancé à Choii ... Allait elle se laisser attraper et réduire en esclavage ou allait elle fuir à nouveau ? Il opterait plutôt pour une troisième solution ... Il était quasiment certain qu'elle allait s'enfuir et tacher de détruire tous les laboratoires essayant de produire la dite substance ... Il avait vraiment hâte de voir ça . Peut être allait elle le surprendre à nouveau qui sait ? Quoi qu'il en soit , il voyait les autres tenryubitos arriver tandis que tous se mettaient à genoux sur leur passage . Le maître priseur s'avança vers eux et s'inclina :

- Ohhh soeur Rosebald , sainte Sharlia ... Soyez les biens venus !

- Faites commencer les enchères !

- Mais bien sûr ! Suivez moi ...

Cependant , avant de passer la porte , le regard de Sainte Sharlia passa rapidement sur un homme qu'il connaissait mais dont elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le nom ... Puis soudain elle s'écria :

- Saint Mercursio ?! Mais que faites vous ici ? Je vous croyais à Mariejoie ... Vous êtes de plus en plus beau ... Fit elle dans un vain espoir de flatterie

- Merci Sainte Sharlia ... Puis il fit mine de rentrer à l'intérieur de la salle de vente

- Attendez ! Fit sainte Sharlia . Nous pourrions peut être aller ...

Mais Mercurcio se détourna d'elle et rentra à l'intérieur , l'ignorant délibérément . Ser Rosebald grinça des dents . Si seulement il pouvait lui faire épouser sa stupide et négligente fille ... Mais cela serait quasi impossible ! Mercurcio Rossini étant le deuxième meilleur parti de Mariejoie et selon certaines rumeurs , il serait destiné à Sa Noriko ... Un tenryubito bien plus riche , belle et intelligente que sa pauvre fille ... C'était sans espoir !

Mercursio se dirigea alors vers les places vip tandis que sainte Sharlia tantait en vain de le séduire ... Derrière eux , dans l'un des coins de la salle se trouvaient Eustass Kidd et certains membres de son équipage . Quand il vit passer les tenryubitos , il ne put s'empêcher de dire à voix basse :

- Ahh ... Des dragons célestes ... Les esclaves ... Le commerce d'êtres humains , Ha !

D'autres acheteurs ne purent s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant la personne qui se trouvait parmi eux : Eusstass Captain Kidd , le supernova à la prime la plus élevée ... Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici ...

- A côté de ces nobles gens à la pureté rongée par l'avidité , les pires fripouilles passent pour extrêmement humains . Aujourd'hui le monde tout entier est entre les mains de cette vermine ! C'est pourtant simple : la pourriture n'engendre que la pourriture ... On a au moins la franchise de reconnaître nos mauvais penchants , tu n'es pas d'accord Killer ? Demanda t'il à son second .

- Si . Absolument .

- Alors si on en voit un qui nous plaît ... On l'achète ! HAHA !

- Regardez captain ! Là bas ... Fit l'un de ses hommes en désignant Trafalgar Law du doigt .

- J'ai déjà vu ce visage ...

- Oui , c'est Trafalgar Law , de North blue .Il vaut 200 millions . Ce qu'on dit de lui n'est pas très beau ...

C'est alors que Law lui répondit par de la provocation pure et simple qui ne fit qu'énerver davantage le Kidd qui dit alors :

- Et ses manières de petit insolents vont avec !

Pendant ce temps vers les cellules , Kaimie se faisait traîner de force dans les cellules . Elle avait beau se débattre , rien n'y faisait . Ses geôliers étaient trop forts ! Et elle finit par se faire frapper par l'un d'eux qui lui hurla :

- N'oublies pas que tu n'es qu'un vulgaire poisson ! Passez moi le collier ! Je veux lui mettre moi même !

Et alors que le geôlier allait lui mettre le collier , un choc sonique le paralysa et lui fit perdre connaissance . Alors que les autres gardes se précipitaient pour lui demander s'il allait bien ... Le regard du géant enfermé dans la cellule la plus proche alla vers ses deux voisins . La première était une femme à la beauté dévastatrice et le second était un vieillard . Il lui dit alors :

- On ne me la fait pas à moi ... Avoues le ... C'est toi qui a utilisé le haki . D'où tiens tu pareil pouvoir ?

Le vieillard souri et se mit à dire tout en sortant de l'alcool de sa veste :

- Je ne suis qu'un artisan en revêtement ... Mais je dois bien avouer ... Que j'ai un petit faible pour les jolies jeunes femmes ...

Choii roula les yeux d'exaspération et espéra que son plan d'évasion allait marcher car sinon il lui serait impossible de s'enfuir à nouveau . Cette fois , se serait la dernière chance et il n'y en aurait pas de seconde ! Cela passe ou ça casse !

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 48 : Une entrée fracassante**

A Marineford:

- HAHAHAHA ! Raylegh le roi sombre , vendu aux enchères ?! C'est une blague ? Fit le vice amiral Garp

- C'est surtout tellement improbable que l'on doute qu'il s'agisse vraiment de lui ... Répondit Lucile

- Mais non ! C'est certain que c'est lui ... Je le connais ! Il a du perdre pas mal de paris et a du probablement se vendre pour éponger les dettes qu'il avait contracté ... C'est qu'il est rusé mine de rien le lascar ...

- Mais alors , que faisons nous ? Lui demanda Lucile conscient qu'un jour ou l'autre il se devrait d'aller à l'encontre de pareils monstres .

- Toi , rien dans l'immédiat . Comprends moi , tu es le chouchou de Sengoku et tu es promis à un grand avenir dans la marine . C'est moi qui irait ! Mais il faut faire particulièrement attention avec lui car si on l'importune avec trop de gigolos payés pour l'amener à Impel Down , crois moi , les pertes de notre camp seraient considérables !

- J'ai bien compris . Fit Lucile de sa voix douce et souriante . Parfaitement même .

Garp reprit un de ces cookies favoris et le fourra dans sa bouche tout en prenant le temps de le savourer . Il allait permettre à Lucile de se retirer quand soudain ... L'escargotphone sonna . Il s'agissait une fois de plus d'Akeshi Akainu en charge du groove 60 de Shabondy . Et les nouvelles qu'il apportait étaient fort peu réjouissantes pour Garp et Lucile qui écoutaient au bout du fil . Au bout d'un moment Garp ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Quoi ! Sa Choii est également vendue aux enchères ? ! Mais comment diable ont ils pu la capturer ?

- Alors ça c'est mauvais . Commenta Lucile

- Si elle est vendue aux enchères , Carl Snow va rappliquer du nouveau monde et va tout faire pour tenter de récupérer sa commandante ! Elle ne doit pas être vendue ! M'entendez vous , Akeshi Akainu ? Stoppez sa vente !

- Mais qu'a t'elle de si spéciale ? Demanda Lucile qui n'y comprenait rien

- Je ne peux pas te le dire ... Cela regarde Sengoku et uniquement Sengoku !

Après quelques instants , Akeshi dit alors :

- On ne peut rien faire ! La vente a été sollicité par un tenryubito , Saint Mercursio Rossini .

- Mais pourquoi a t'il fait cela ? Demanda Lucile . C'est presque à se demander s'il a une dent contre cette pirate ...

- Cela ne te regardes pas ! s'énerva Garp . Et puis tout ça tombe vraiment mal ... Entre nous Lucile , crois tu sincèrement que la marine aurait assez d'effectifs afin de combattre deux légendes en même temps ?

Lucile ne sut que répondre et préféra alors se taire . Il risqua alors :

- Peut être pourrais je tenter d'appréhender la pirate alors que vous vous chargerez du Roi sombre ?

- Pour qu'elle te tue en une fraction de seconde ? Arrête de tenter de sacrifier ta vie inutilement ! Gamin !

* * *

Pendant ce temps à la halle aux esclaves , la vente allait à bon train . Les esclaves étaient amenés sur l'estrade et vendu avec brio et au prix le plus élevé par l'idée de génie du commissaire priseur qui consistait à faire monter les enchères avec des hommes à lui , déguisés en clients . Mercursio ne put s'empêcher de jubiler devant pareil stratagème . Cependant , il ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien cet incapable allait vendre sa chère amie Choii aux enchères ... Et le plus risible dans tout ça c'est qu'il ignorait sans doute le fait qu'il allait vendre une tenryubito . Et pas n'importe laquelle en plus ... Car elle faisait sans nulle doute partie du clan des Sa qui était le troisième clan le plus influent de Mariejoie et du monde ! Comme tout cela était risible pour Mercurcio . Le monde entier était rongé par la pourriture que les tenryubitos semaient . Il était d'ailleurs certain que cette pourriture allait bientôt pouvoir lui permettre de contrôler Mariejoie , enfin à condition que Choii arrive à s'évader . Tout reposait sur le projet Casablanca et il était certain qu'avec cette drogue , il pourrait enfin mettre hors jeu son rival de toujours : Akabara Shi . Et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Il en avait franchement assez de devoir passer son temps à lui faire d'inutiles courbettes alors que tous deux étaient des tenryubitos ! Sous prétexte que sa famille était à la tête des tenryubitos de Mariejoie et que la sienne ne faisait que le seconder , il se permettait tout ! Cela en était assez et il allait clairement le lui faire comprendre !

Mercurcio était tellement occupé par ses préoccupations qu'il en oublia même d'acheter de nouveaux esclaves ... Mais bon ... Qu'avait il à en faire de ces esclaves ? Après tout cela n'était pas comme si cela le concernait ... C'était de la faute des esclaves . Tout était de leur faute à eux ! Ils étaient tellement faibles qu'ils s'étaient fait capturer et vendre . C'était injuste mais réel . Et il n'y avait rien à expliquer . C'était justement ce que les gardes tentaient sans raison d'expliquer aux chapeaux de pailles quand ceux ci trouvaient que la vente d'esclave était une chose horrible qui ne devrait exister . Et c'est avant que Sanji et les autres ne se mettent à entrer de force dans le bâtiment déjà fermé pour la vente qu'une voix douce et chantante retentit :

- Alors c'est vous ... Les chapeaux de paille .

Tous se retournèrent vers les deux inconnus qui n'étaient autre qu'Emiliae Soprano et Jb D Patzi . Emiliae s'approcha du garde , le regarda un bref instant dans les yeux et lui ordonna :

- Ouvres nous la porte , monsieur le garde . Nous sommes suffisamment en retard comme ça .

C'est ainsi que le garde , complètement hypnotisé par la voix d'Emiliae , leur ouvrit les portes et les fit passer en une courbette à la fois gracieuse et servile . Complètement abasourdi , Nami les remercia chaleureusement tandis qu'Emiliae répondit courtoisement :

- Ce n'est rien voyons ... Et puis , si vous vous dites à ce point grands pirates ... Alors il serait fort probable que nous nous revoyons sur Grand Line ... Mais pour l'instant , merci de ne pas attirer l'attention sur vous ...

Et elle reprit son chemin tranquillement toujours accompagné de Jb , afin de trouver un coin un peu à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes . Elle sortie alors son escargotphone et demanda alors :

- Où en êtes vous ?

- Nous sommes dans les coulisses . Sione et moi gardons un oeil sur Choii et vous n'allez jamais le croire ...

- Racontes pour voir . Fit Emilliae

- Elle est bien gentiment assise à côté de Reilegh le roi sombre . C'est vraiment une surprise de taille ! C'est vraiment une légende ce type ! Que faisons nous ?

- On attends . La tension sera bientôt à son comble et la vente aux enchères finira surement par déraper .

- Comment peux tu en être certaine ?

- Les chapeaux de pailles sont venus pour délivrer leur amie la sirène qui est le clou de l'enchère . Je ne penses pas qu'ils vont permettre aux tenryubitos ou aux autres de l'acheter vois tu ?

- Cela serait bien stupide ! Et cela va créer une de ces mouises ...

- En tout cas cela pourra aider nos affaires car on pourra libérer Choii sans encombres .

De nombreuses minutes passèrent et Emiliae vu avec horreur les portes s'ouvrir une seconde fois . Il s'agissait cette fois ci d'un autre tenryubito qui se prénommait Saint Charlos si elle se souvenait bien . Il était réputé pour sa cruauté envers les esclaves ... Elle espérait donc vraiment pour Choii de ne pas se trouver dans les prochains à être appelés car sinon il serait très difficile de la sortir de là ... En un rapide coup d'oeil dans la salle , Emiliae vit que ce tenryubito ne faisait pas l'unanimité , même chez les riches ... Mais elle n'était pas folle ... On touche à un tenryubito et les marines vous collent au train jusqu'à votre mort ... Et si c'était Akainu qui vous avait dans son collimateur ... Il en serait alors fini d'elle ! Elle senti alors la main de Jb tirer sur sa veste et se tourna vers lui : Il lui montra du doigt un esclave que le commissaire priseur qualifiait de capitaine pirate . Celui ci tremblait de toute part et suait à grosses gouttes . En le voyant , Jb fit alors :

- Il est fichu ...

En effet , la seconde d'après , il s'affaissa sur le sol et perdit connaissance sous les yeux des spectateurs . D'après Emiliae , il avait du avaler sa langue afin de mettre fin à ses jours . Mieux valait mourir libre , que vivre esclave après tout ...Cependant , elle n'eut le temps d'y penser davantage car le commissaire priseur dit alors :

- Nous allons maintenant vous présenter un lot très rare !

- La voilà ... Fit Emiliae . A la moindre tension , on leur dit d'agir au plus vite !

Les effets sonores et lumineux tournèrent à plein régime tandis que l'on amenait le bocal retenant la sirène à l'intérieur . Et lorsque celle ci fut dévoilée au public , Jb se figea . Il se tourna vers Emilliae et demanda :

- Il faut sauver cette sirène ... Elle et moi avons tous deux vécu sur ...

- Chut ! Il faut te faire une raison ! On ne peut pas l'aider ! Nous devons sauver Choii ! Cette fille ne pourra jamais la remplacer dans notre équipage . D'ailleurs , Choii est irremplaçable au même titre que moi ! C'est dommage mais c'est ainsi ...En plus elle semble avoir tapé dans l'oeil du tenryubito là bas ! C'est trop risqué !

- Nous allons pouvoir commencer l'enchère ... Qui se lance ? Demanda le commissaire priseur

Et avant même que quelqu'un ait pu dire ou faire quoi que se soit , Saint Charlos hurla :

**- 500 millions !**

Cela eut pour mérite de statufier l'assemblée . Emiliae se dit même que le prix proposé dépassait de loin sa prime à elle ... Si elle avait su que le prix d'enchère d'une sirène tout à fait banale était si élevé elle pourrait même en vendre quelque unes pour gagner de l'argent de poche ... Mais elle abandonna vite cette idée quand elle vit que Jb la regardait bizarrement ... Oui oui ... Le tout était de ne pas se disperser ... Et puis ... Elle entendit un bourdonnement . Le bruit était léger certes , mais assez étrange . Et plus le temps passait , plus ce bourdonnement augmentait en une sorte de crescendo dont les oreilles d'Emiliae étaient particulièrement sensibles . Puis elle comprit . Elle se tourna rapidement vers Jb et lui ordonna fermement :

- Baisses toi !

- Quoi ? !

- Et la sirène est vendue pour 500 millions de béryls à ... commença le commissaire priseur

- Tout de suite ! Cria Emiliae

C'est alors que toute l'assemblée entendit le bourdonnement d'un immense poisson volant qui percuta avec violence l'une des rangées de la halle aux esclaves , évitant de justesse Emiliae et Jb qui se trouvaient pile dans la direction de son impact . Le bruit assourdissant en surprit plus d'un et tous se demandaient qui était celui qui avait osé les déranger ainsi en pleine vente ! Allongée par terre sur le sol des halles avec Jb près d'elle , Emiliae soupira avant de dire :

- Chapeau de paille ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 49 :C'est la panique ! Il faut se tirer !**

- Chapeau de paille ... Pile à l'heure celui là ...

- On n'y a vraiment échappé belle ! fit Jb en tentant de se relever .

- C'est grâce à mon haki . Je peux facilement sentir la présence des gens autour d'un certain périmètre ... C'est utile parfois ...

Tous deux se relevèrent non sans difficultés et en profitèrent afin de constater les dégâts ... Ce n'était pas beau à voir . Et alors que les tenryubitos étaient furieux , le responsable de tout ce bazar , le chapeau de paille , Luffy, semblait se disputer avec son chauffeur qui semblait avoir fait une bourde monumentale ! A coté , en les entendant ainsi parler , Law se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait du dernier groupe faisant parti des supernovas : les chapeaux de paille ! D'ailleurs , la venue de pareils cinglés ne sembla guère enchanter Kidd qui les fixait attentivement de loin tandis qu'ils se perdaient en âneries et discutions stériles . Luffy se redressa alors subitement et regarda l'immense bocal en bas des rangées avant de s'écrier :

- Kaimie?!

- Mais bordel ! Qui sont ces types ? S'exclama l'un des acheteurs

- Mais tais toi donc ! C'est le capitaine des chapeaux de pailles . Tu sais , le mec balèze qui s'en ai prit à Elias Lobies il y a quelques mois ...

Jb vit alors le chapeau de paille descendre l'escalier principal au pas de course afin de sauver cette sirène et se dit que ce capitaine devait vraiment être totalement stupide . Il l'entendit aussi dire qu'il se fichait pas mal des tenryubitos et des autres du moment qu'il pouvait sauver son ami . Il dit alors à Emiliae :

- On ne doit plus en faire des comme lui ...

- C'est même certain . Mais l'on peut s'avérer chanceux au moins ... Il fait une splendide diversion .

Elle prit son escargotphone et chercha à joindre Franz qui se trouvait bien à couvert dans les coulisses . Elle fit alors :

- Ok . Tu peux y aller maintenant ... Franz .

- Et les autres esclaves ? J'en fais quoi ?

- S'il veulent s'enfuir ... Qu'ils le fassent ... Cela ne nous regarde absolument pas ! Déclara Emiliae

Pendant ce temps , Jb était le spectateur d'un conflit qui durait depuis des générations et des générations : la discriminations des hommes poissons . Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre la haine qu'éprouvaient les habitants de cette île pour eux ... De plus , cela était bien compréhensible puisque Jb est en réalité un humain venant je vous le rappelle , de notre monde à nous . C'est donc par un malheureux concours de circonstance , qu'il se retrouve avec un corps d'homme poisson . Il dit alors :

- Heureusement que mon corps semble très près de celui de l'humain ... Si cela n'avait pas été le cas ... Peut être aurais je moi aussi ...

Mais ces pensées s'arrêtèrent soudain avec la détonation d'un coup de feu . Il sentit Emiliae se raidir et en comprit vite la raison : l'homme poisson qui voulait empêcher Luffy au chapeau de paille de commettre l'irréparable , s'est fait descendre par le tenryubito Saint Charlos ! Là , Jb ne répondait plus de rien , et quel qu'en soit les conséquences , il ferait tout pour faire payer à ce monstre ! Après tout ce que les hommes poissons ont fait pour lui ... Ils le méritaient bien ! Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu penser quoi que ce soit , Emiliae le maintient fermement par la lmain et le força à la regarder dans les yeux :

- Ne parles pas et ne bouges pas sans mon ordre . Ordonna t'elle catégorique .

S'en était fini , Jb perdit tout moyen de faire justice lui même . De son côté , Emiliae se félicita d'avoir un don aussi utile car sinon le pire aurait été à prévoir ...Mais le pire était déjà sur le point de se produire : Saint Charlos était en train de danser dans le sang de l'homme poisson en ne cessant de répéter qu'il allait avoir un homme poisson gratuit comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet de moindre valeur en solde ... Il semblait si stupide et prit par sa cruauté qu'il ne vit pas le chapeau de paille s'approcher et ...

- Ne fais pas ça ! Hurla l'homme poisson dénommé Hatchi . Tout est de ma faute : Ne sois pas en colère ! Je voulais tellement me racheter auprès de Nami pour ce qui était arrivé sur ...

- Mais tu ne vas pas la fermer ? Stupide bestiole ! Tu es à moi maintenant ! Alors arrêtes de tergiverser ! Fit le tenryubito . Mais il cessa vite son petit air narquois quand soudain il se rendit compte de la façon dont le dévisageait Luffy . Qu'est ce que t'as à me dévisager comme ça toi ? Fit il

Luffy ne répondit pas . Il continua d'avancer .

- Arrêtes Luffy ! hurla Hatchi . Si tu fais ça tu auras de graves ennuis !

Luffy ne répondit pas . Il continua d'avancer .

- Mais ce type est cinglé ! Fit l'un des acheteurs

- C'est le chapeau de paille ... Fit Law

- Il ne va tout de même pas ... Se dit Kidd

- Oh mon dieu ... Se lamenta Emiliae . Pourvu que Franz la sorte de là le plus vite possible !

Et le pire arriva : Luffy au chapeau de paille envoya un coup de point au Saint Charlos . Celui ci fut propulsé une dizaine de mètres plus loin alors qu'un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle ...

Tous étaient médusés et personne n'avait besoin d'approcher le tenryubito gisant sur le sol pour savoir qu'il était dans un sale état . Finalement il avait osé . Il se retourna vers ses amis et camarades de son équipage et dit alors :

- Désolé les amis ... Vu que je l'ai éclaté , un amiral va débarquer ici en moins de deux ...

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche ... De toute manière j'allait le découper ! fit Zorro

- Oh Hatchi ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda Nami inquiète .

- Est ce que vous vous rendez seulement compte de ce que vous avez fait ? fit Hatchi . Les tenryubitos sont en colère maintenant .

Tous les acheteurs se mirent à paniquer et à se ruer vers la sortie espérant ne pas finir tué par l'un de ces monstres . Tous hurlaient comme des malades et se maudissaient d'être venu ce jour là ...

C'est à ce moment là justement que Saint Rosebald se mit à tirer sur Luffy et ses amis et entreprit de tous les tuer . Sainte Sharlia tenta de se caler un peu plus sur le Saint Mercurtio mais celui ci se dégagea et parti de son côté .

- Saint Mercurtio ! Hurla Saint Rosebald . Que comptez vous faire pour nous aider ? Vous ne voyez pas que mon fils a sauvagement été attaqué ?!

- Et alors ? C'est de sa faute il me semble ...

- Quelle impertinence ! Hurla Sainte Sharlia . C'est mon frère ! Et je croyais qu'en qualité de grand tenryubito , vous alliez nous défendre ... Je me suis trompée sur votre compte !

- Et moi je ne pense jamais avoir dit que je prendrais votre défense ! Tout est de votre faute non ? Vous n'avez qu'a récolter ce que vous semez !

Puis il partit sans se retourner . Sainte Sharlia ragea une fois de plus et hurla :

- Vous ! VOUS ... ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !

Mercurtio eut un léger sourire et se mêla à la foule en panique qui se précipitait dehors . Après cela , les luttes reprirent entre les chapeaux de pailles et les hommes de mains des tenryubitos qui feraient tout afin de restituer l'honneur de leurs maîtres ... Cependant , plus le temps passait plus Saint Rosbald s'énervait et celui ci finit par dire :

- Qu'attendez vous pour appeler un amiral et sa flotte ?! Ces gens osent nous défier ! Ils doivent être châtiés !

Pendant ce temps , Franz arriva dans les cellules et libéra Choii et les autres prisonniers . Il s'aperçut très vite que celle ci n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et décida alors de la porter dans ses bras alors qu'il prendrait la fuite avec Sione . Il utilisa le haki pour retirer son collier et se tourna vers Sione en lui demandant :

- Dis à Emiliae de mettre les voiles en vitesse ! Si les amiraux arrivent , mieux vaut partir le plus vite possible d'ici !

- Bien monsieur Franz . Répondit docilement Sionne

Et alors que Gloire était sur le point de perdre connaissance , Reilegh lui demanda :

- Tu oublies l'argent , Ballerine ...

- Franz ... Mes boucles d'oreilles ... Donnent les lui ...

- Tu comptes me payer avec ça ?

- Elles valent 100 millions de béryls . C'est tout ce que tu auras puisque c'est Franz qui m'a libéré et non toi ...

- Pff ! De toute façon , j'ai encore la recette du jour à me mettre dans les poches ... Bon c'est pas tout ça mais vous devriez y aller sinon cela risque de chauffer pour toi Ballerine ... Surtout que ton Haki n'est toujours pas revenu ...

Dans la salle de vente :

- Ok, sur une partie! s'adapter emiliae. Jb, Bouges toi!

- Oh ... Ok!

Et tous deux partirent en courant de la salle aux enchères tandis que Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd s'entêtaient à rester observer le final .

- Encore cette rouquine ... C'était quoi son non ?

- Emiliae Soprano , la chanteuse underground avec une prime de 350 millions de béryls . Fit Killer

- Bah ! Elle ne vaut pas mieux que cet Apoo de toute manière ... En tout cas ... La rumeur disait vrai sur le chapeau de paille ... Commença Kidd

- C'est un vrai cinglé dont la tête est mise à prix 300 millions de béryls ... Termina un peu plus loin Law qui avait ses yeux rivés vers le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui .

Puis dans un grand fracas , on vit arriver Robin et Brook à bord de gigantesques poissons volants qui s'écrasèrent sur le toit de la halle aux esclaves ... Et alors que le combat semblait presque terminé , Nami dit alors :

- Il faut se dépêcher ! Les marines sont en chemins !

Law leur dit alors à voix basse :

- Désolé de vous contredire , mais les marines sont déjà là ...

- T'es qui toi ? Fit Luffy . Et c'est qui se gros nounours ?

- Bepoo ...

- A vrai dire ... Les marines avaient encerclés la salle de vente avant même que les enchères ne commencent ... Pour ta gouverne , saches que la marine a une base avancée sur l'archipel . A mon avis , ils ne devaient surement pas s'attendre à une attaque contre les tenryubitos ... Continua Law . hahaha En tout cas , le spectacle vallait le coup d'oeil ! Merci , Chapeau de pailles ...

- Tu es Trafalgar Law n'est ce pas ? Demanda Robin . Luffy , cet homme est un pirate . Fit t'elle

- Ohhh . Le gros nounours aussi ?

- Bepoo

- Lui aussi ç'en est un . Et là bas aussi ... Eustass Captain Kidd .

- Celui dont la prime est plus élevée que celle de Luffy ? Demanda Ussop mort de trouille

- Ouais ...

Puis un bruit retint leur attention : C'était le bruit caractéristique d'un coup de feu . Luffy se retourna et vit que la Sainte Sharlia était sur le point de tuer Kaimie la sirène ... Et quand le commissaire priseur , avide d'argent , voulut protéger sa marchandise , il finit par se faire descendre . Sharlia se retourna alors vers Kaimie et arma son tir . Cependant avant même qu'elle eut le temps de tirer , une impressionnante aura jaillit des coulisses et le mur de celui ci se brisa nettement . Et alors , la tenryubito s'écroula subitement sur le sol : elle avait perdu connaissance . Des bruits de pas se firent entendre alors et une personne se montra bien en évidence sur la scène , aux yeux de ceux que son haki n'avait pas mit hors jeu ... Il se retourna vers le géant et lui adressa :

- Tu vois ? Il y a eu du grabuge et les ventes sont terminées . Parfait ! J'ai volé un sacré joli pactole et je vais l'utiliser à bon escient ! Je retourne de ce pas tout remiser au casino ...

- T'es une drôle de fripouille papi ... Fit le géant . Si t'es venu là , c'est pour voler de l'argent ?

- Oui , entre autres ...J'aurais aussi dévalisé la personne qui m'aurait acheté ...Enfin , bon ... fit il en ricanant . Enfin , de toute manière personne ne m'aurait acheté , je les sens mal dépenser ne serait ce qu'un seul béryl pour un vieux débris dans mon genre ! HAHAHA !

Il leva alors ses yeux vers les gradins tout en éclattant de rire . Puis il dit :

- Eh ben ... Y' a encore du monde dans l'assistance ... J'espère seulement qu'elle aura pu s'en sortir sans encombres ... Enfin , c'est peut être plus mon problème ...

Justement , pendant ce temps Jb , Sione , Emiliae , Franz et Choii partirent le plus vite et le plus loin possible de la salle de vente . Tous repartirent au plus vite chez Lino de Saint Jaques qui se trouvait actuellement dans son QG , bien à l'abri des marines ...Mais alors qu'ils fuyaient à vive allure , une personne les regardait d'une colline relativement élevée .

- Alors voici les larbins de Carl Snow ... Bee dit qu'ils ne perdent rien pour attendre ... En attendant , Bee souhaiterait se tirer de cette île au plus vite ...

- Bien entendu ... Big-Mum sama !

Et ils s'en retournèrent ...

**à suivre ...**


End file.
